The Eternity Fire
by LizaGirl
Summary: In the aftermath of X3, Pyro has to decide just how to deal with his messy past when it and all the relating complications come to light. SLASH and HET. AU as to comic book mythology
1. Old Friends

**_The Eternity Fire_**

_Summary: __In the aftermath of Alcatraz, Pyro's very complicated past and family history comes to light, and with the war far more complicated than it ever appeared, he's going to have__ to decide what he believes in __and make his own stand. Also, Pyro behaves like a little slut. SLASH and HET (Though not with Rogue or other __female __Xmen characters_

_Rating: Will get explicit._

**Author's Note: This ****is incredibly AU (which will become obvious as you read it) and ****was spawned by many conversations with my friends over ****whether Pyro really was a poor street kid (his name is St.John and he's meant to be a writer! Hello!) and then that spawned a conversation about why he did all the things he did/said the things he said.**

**Then there was a whole conversation on Jean Grey/Phoenix and the Bird of Fire thing (but that wont be relevant until later) and I can't even remember how the Professor came into it but I think it was the scolding in the cafeteria and we all agreed that he didn't act like we thought the Professor would and Pyro was a little to resentful…**

**This is AU, very, very, and there will also be comic book characters in this Scarlett Witch and Avalanche particularly… but they're seriously warped (Scarlett Witch in particular) and there will be an abundance of OCs… and Jubilee's going to play a big role.**

**And I'm not going to name a paring right now (but if you must look at the two main characters) because Pyro's got a whole lot of angst and sleeping around to go through before his life comes together…**

**So anyway, I thought an introduction would help. **

**Here's chapter 1:**

**CHAPTER 1**

His rise to consciousness began slowly, then, as he became more aware it transformed into a panicked struggle for awareness brought about by the recognition of an unfamiliar place. For a moment he considered death but the off white color which was the first thing to permeate his consciousness lacked the presence of hell, purgatory, heaven forbid, heaven or any other sort of mythical afterlife.

That said, Pyro's own divine views were slightly more complicated. If God, or whatever higher power existed, and that was quite the if, he wasn't sure he liked him.

No, the off-white was something he was far more apprehensive about waking up in. Fuck he swore internally.

As he blinked, frustrated, more details came into focus, the beep of machines. He could feel things, poking into him and tensed as he fought the urge to tear them from his body with all his remaining strength.

He hated labs to the point where the only lab he had to go to on a regular basis he made sure looked nothing like a lab. Then he recognized Storm.

"Fuck" he swore again, verbally this time, as he reached for his powers.

Ironically, his telepathy was fine, all his shields still in place and untouched. Brilliant, the one power he had the most reservations about using was fully online. He felt like swearing again. He did, albeit mentally.

While he could feel the body heat of Storm, it was sluggish, out of reach, and he knew the act of creating fire would completely drain him if he tried.

She touched his arm and he flinched visibly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly

The heat radiating from Beast, even though he was out of Pyro's line of sight, gave his presence away.

"Fine" he told her tightly

She resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows in incredulity. "You've suffered massive cellular destruction, your major organs are showing signs of shutting down, you're body's literally destroying itself"

"You found the Hypodroneum though, obviously, or I'd be dead"

"The drug you were carrying? Yes, Hank McCoy analyzed it and he understood it to be relatively safe. Frankly we were out of options. He also said it was fairly unique"

"A friend came up with it for me. Any left?"

"No, we gave it to you in staggered doses. Why?"

"I feel like crap" He moved to sit up. His body felt like it was on fire, if he didn't like fire so much. His body feeling like he'd just been dropped in an ice bath and completely cramped up. Yes that was a better analogy, he thought.

"So I'll be leaving now" he told her

She looked at him sadly "your bodies practically in pieces"

"Yeah, but if I don't report in soon all hell will break loose" He told her "you found the Hype you found my phone?"

"The Brotherhood was destroyed" she gently reminded him. Gently seemed to be her approach.

"I wasn't talking about the Brotherhood. How long was I out?"

"It's been 18 hours since the beginning of Alcatraz"

"Oh fuck" he swore "they'll check military, then paramilitary, then here. Damn it, I'm guessing I'm in your computers now?"

Storm looked worried and Beast had clearly overheard the last comment

"I can assure you son, this school is quite secure"

"As secure as when Stryker broke in? Or Mystique? This team will destroy you, and that's if the Dealers don't come""The dealers?" Beast's tone was bordering on sarcastic

"Death Dealers, it's a nickname because they're fucking unstoppable. And I'm not your son, for the record"

"A nervous glance flickered over Storm's face"

"He finally told you didn't him? About his little teenage fuck up! You know what, I don't care, but unless I call, all hell is about to break loose"

His argument was cut short by Kitty bursting through a wall "Mutants just attacked" she told them"Shit" Pyro swore, pulling out tubes and swinging himself off the bed.

He concentrated on the pain, driving it back and building a wall shutting it out of his conscious. OK. So there were a few benefits to telepathy…

Storm caught him as he stumbled "You can stop them hurting the children?" she asked

"We don't hurt children" he snapped, but accepted her support, leaning on her as they hurried to the door and she hit the exit code for the door. Pyro noted it hadn't changed since his days at the school. Beast and Kitty followed.

* * *

There were three intermediates that had come to find him, the rest waiting in case backup was needed.

First was Mirage. Tall, blonde, her long legs were connected to the foot that connected with Sam Guthrie's jaw as he leapt into the fight and was kicked backwards. Cyclops rushed in from another room. He'd barely been awake 12 hours having been found in a hospital room close to Alkali Lake.

His hand reached for his visor, sending a non-lethal strength laser at the trio. It curled away from the blonde the way no laser should and into the hand of a short, muscular, dark skinned boy, where it was defected back at Scott. Hitting him in the chest it sent him flying.

"Anyone else want a go?" Mirage demanded. Her two companions stood slightly behind, glancing anxiously.

A few children who hadn't run remained huddled behind furniture.

Mirage's second companion was not quite as tall as she was, and female as well. Her hair was short, for a girl, and shaggy, a golden reddy color with bits of black and white through it.

"Anyone here who's not an Xman, get out" She told the room "Go"

The kids scampered and Wolverine who'd arrived just previously seemed to take that as an indicator to attack, leaping forward as the kids disappeared down corridors.

He connected with Mirage who dropped to the floor and lashed out upward, causing him to just scrape her and continuing flying towards Jag, the redhead.

She let out a growl and her entire body shifted. Hands became claws, muscles, limbs, teeth, jaws and eyes changed, and that was in addition to her already heightened senses and strengths. Her first blow, her right hand, or paw, connected with his torso and a spray of blood erupted, drenching Jag, and to a degree the walls, the two intermediates and the X-men that were present. Scott, Marie (who was useless) and Wolverine.

With Feline grace she avoided his claws, grabbing his shoulders and flipping over him only to tear out his throat with her other hand. As he went limp she tossed him to the floor where he began to heal in a large (and still increasing) pool of blood.

"Anyone else?" she asked again

Amid the chaos, Xavier arrived, followed by Bobby and Colossus who'd been the ones to go and get him. He would have been their sooner but he'd been in bed. Still recovering from his miraculous return to life.

"Hello" he vocalized, and all three's faces tightened in concentration. They could block him, at least temporarily. Though, he noted, their shields were not their own but rather constructed for them by another telepath.

The Xmen took this as the sign for another attack, all together this time. The response was almost as brutal as earlier. Bobby flew upwards at a hand gesture by Mirage, slamming into the ceiling with almost enough strength to knock him out, though Bobby did manage to spray them in Ice. Colossus joined him a moment later. Cyclops was, rather ironically, now trapped in a cage of his own energy and Jag was gearing up for another round with Wolverine but Mirage responded first. More concerned about Pyro than this pissing match, she pulled a silver blade from her boot and threw it straight at Wolverine's head where it impaled him and it was as though the room slowed as he glanced comically up at the blade sticking out of his head in surprise before sinking to his knees then the ground. In her other hand she held a gun, and it was pointed straight at the Professor's head and suddenly there was a palpable change in the tone of the room. While before it had been serious, now there was a threat to the Professor's life, their beloved leader that had just returned.

"Now, tell me where the fuck my brother is"

It was, of course, at that moment Pyro walked in, still supported by Storm.

Mirage immediately threw herself at him. The gun was tossed to Jag who caught it and continued pointing it at Xavier and Pyro caught her in his arms.

"I was so scared" she told him, and he held her tightly, her blood stained clothes and hair pressed against him. In the silent room the whisper was audible

"I'm fine. You're such a girl"

"How long as you going to call me on that?" she demanded, smiling slightly now

"For as long as you act like one"

He surveyed the damage as she pulled back reluctantly.

"What happened?" she asked "Why didn't you call in?"

"Hypothermic reaction" he told her "you know me. Just woke up"

She nodded, and sniffled slightly, looking now like a teenage girl rather than the dagger wielding deadly mutant she had a moment ago. Then she hit him. Punched him on the arm

"You arse. I thought maybe Phoenix…"

"You alright?" he asked her, cutting her off.

She nodded

"You guys?" he asked the others. They nodded as well

"Fine" Neon told him

Pyro glanced up at Iceman and Colossus "you want to put them down?" he asked Mirage

She gestured and then dropped, hitting the floor with a crash

"Slowly?" Pyro suggested somewhat wryly.

"He almost killed you. I think the little sister handbook gives me the right to act as a bitch on your behalf" Pyro resisted the urge to chuckle but instead ended up coughing. His hand came away from his mouth bloody.

Neon pulled the dagger from Wolverine's head, wiping it clean on his black pants then slipping it into the back. He also flicked a finger and the cage of light surrounding Cyclops dissolved. Jag still had a gun pointed at Xavier though and Pyro told her"Drop it Jag"

She did so somewhat reluctantly, the weapon dangling from her hand at her side.

"Let's go" Neon voiced

Jag nodded but when Pyro took a step he stumbled, caught only by Mirage. When he touched the base of his nose, his hand came away sticky with blood.

"Eighteen hours is a long time to be out" Mirage told him "How much Hype?"

"Twenty mils, all I had on me" he told her before his eyes drifted closed and he slumped to the floor.

"Fuck" she swore

"There's Hype in the car" Jag said, heading for the exit at a run. As Mirage crouched beside Pyro, listening to his wet breathing. Neon stood over her, light crackling like electricity around his hands.

"What's wrong with him?" Xavier asked, not used to and not liking not having control of the situation.

"Massive cellular destruction. His body's shutting down"

Hank McCoy came closer "Why?"

She checked his pulse and spoke rapidly "his body relies on heat to survive. He has a surplus of it. When his heat is drained, particularly from exposure to extreme cold, then he doesn't have the energy to keep, well, living. Where the fuck is Jag?"

"He needs to be in a medical wing" Storm told her. "We have one"

"Like hell" Mirage told her, rolling Pyro onto his side. He coughed and blood spilt from his mouth.

"Mirage!" Neon told her

She glanced up at him

"You know what that is Mirage. That's his internal organs breaking down, massive internal bleeding, even with the Hype he should be moved as little as possible. You know this. Doc can't treat this any better than anyone else."

She took a deep breath

"Please" Storm told her "Just use the medilab. No tricks. If we wanted to hurt him we could have done so already"

She nodded "Fine. Let's get him down there"

Mirage supported his head as Storm helped on the other side. Bobby, who stepped forward to help recoiled when she spat at him "don't touch him. You've done enough damage"

"Don't blame the kid" Wolverine told her "cause he was on the wrong side"

"Excuse me if I don't take ethics lessons from the animal who thought mutants should be weapons for the U.S. military. And you" she snapped at the Professor who was staring at Pyro's body "you go anywhere near his head and I'll kill you myself"

"Just you" she told Storm

"We can't carry him ourselves" the weather witch told her

Mirage concentrated and Pyro lifted off the ground.

"He's weightless. That'll make things easier" she told her

"What's your power" Storm asked as they maundered him towards the medilab.

"I'll wait for Jag" Neon told Mirage

"I can control gravity, among other things" she answered the weather witch.

* * *

Storm watched as she set up the central line easily. Apart from herself and the pair (who she'd been told were called Jag and Neon) the lab was empty. The others, Mirage had insisted, wait outside. She then carefully, with considerable concentration, cut open a hole with a scalpel and inserted a tube into the bottom of his lungs. Blood immediately began to drain into the waiting bag.

"He'll need a blood transfusion" Mirage stated

"We already gave him one. I'll get some more blood" she told the young blonde, heading for their emergency supplies on the other side of the lab. She shrugged at Hank, the Professor, Bobby and Marie through the glass.

"It needs to be hot' Mirage stated "otherwise it might bring his body temp down, and hot fluids would help as well

"I'm sorry. It's just, you don't seem old enough…."

Mirage cut her off "Pyro raised me. Neither of us had parents, at least till recently. The least I could do was learn what to do when he got sick"

Outside the volume was turned up and Xavier winced.

"How old are you?" Storm asked

"Fifteen. Almost Sixteen"

"What about School? Friends?"

Across the room Neon let out a muted laugh, obviously listening

"I have friends." Mirage told her "and I haven't been to school since I was eight" Mirage responded

"Not at all?" Storm asked

"You say it like it's a detriment" She responded

"Pyro didn't either. It's not like I didn't learn. I just didn't have what I learnt dictated by the Government"

"But how could you possibly…""I have an IQ of 181, and I read a lot"

Storm's eyebrows (along with everyone's outside) shot up.

"I do research, I plan on going to university, getting my GED, I've just been busy lately"

Jag answered her phone as soon as it rang

"Doc?" immediately Mirage was waiting attentively. Jag tossed her the phone

"Doc? Yeah, it's worse than I've ever seen. Way worse than Russia, I've drained a liter of blood from his lungs and his temp's still way down…. I've done Hype, pushed 20ml already, he'd only had 20ml since Alcatraz, I'm doing fluids and blood now… Right… You sure he can't… OK. Got it. I'll keep him stationary, minimum heat output. Thanks Doc. How long?… OK. And how are the survivors?… Right. I'll keep you posted. Thanks"

She tossed the phone to Jag who slipped it back into her pocket.

"The usual?" Neon asked

"''Cept longer"

"How long?"

"Said she didn't know cause it hasn't been this bad before. Just keep him still and warm. 14ml of Hype an hour"

"Pyro can stay as long as he needs to" Storm told them "all of you can. I'll have some rooms made up"

"We'll stay here" Jag told her before adding "I should call the others"…

* * *

They did stay, all night. Neon and Jag, Storm noted, positioned themselves directly between the entrance and Pyro and while Neon looked awkward, propped against a wall with only a pillow he'd reluctantly accepted, Jag looked perfectly comfortable twisted in knots, head under an arm and if she was correctly hearing it, purring softly.

Outside, no one remained. She'd insisted Marie and Bobby get some rest though from the weird tension radiating between them she'd picked up, something was brewing, and Hank had gone upstairs at about 11pm. The Professor had left only when Scott had insisted. Storm knew he hadn't been told of the situation regarding who Pyro was, and the Professor's pain over the possibility of his death.

They looked far younger when they slept. Mirage especially. She was resting in a chair next to the bed; her head resting on the bed itself and her blonde hair was rumpled against the sheets.

Pyro looked pained but Mirage had insisted no painkillers or sedatives, or letting Hank McCoy anywhere near him. Storm knew she, all of them, still thought of the Xmen as the enemy.

With something of growl, Jag woke up, stretching inhumanly before standing, all silently except for the initial noise.

"You're awake" she noted of Storm

"So are you"

"I'm somewhat nocturnal"

"The others went to get some rest. They'll be back" Storm was fidgeting, all too aware that this way the girl who'd torn out Wolverine's throat with her bare hands.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" she said haughtily

Storm flinched "I didn't…""Yeah you did. I'm the bad guy, remember?"

"You're young, I have trouble believing that you have a predisposition to evil" Storm told her

Mirage shifted on the bed at the voices, her eyelids fluttering

"Would you care for a coffee? We could talk where we won't wake these too up?" Storm offered

Jag hesitated but nodded "Warm milk?" she asked

Storm smiled and led the way, Jag padding barefoot behind her.

In the kitchen she lapped up her milk and Storm asked her

"How'd a girl like you end up in the brotherhood?" She asked

Jag snorted and for a second thought milk was going to come out of her nose

Storm was expecting some horrid story of abuse

"What makes you think I'm in the Brotherhood?" She inquired, grinning.

Storm took particular note of her pointed teeth.

Had she just presumed? She wondered, no it wasn't an unreasonable deduction

"I grew up with Pyro" Jag explained "and Mirage and Neon and a whole bunch of other mutants. Just because I've got powers and I don't particularly like the Xmen that doesn't make me a Brotherhood member"

"Of course not, I presumed…"

"Pyro always said that was the problem with this place" she stated "Why he left…"

Storm was surprised. Since discovering Pyro was the Professor's sun she'd presumed he'd left for more personal reasons, and there was that rumor he was in love with Marie...

"That everyone was so caught up with right and wrong" Jag continued "ideologies and ethical debates and never got anything done. The CoH, Church of Humanity and all the other groups tortured thousands, there was institutionalized inequality, massive and increasing levels of sentinel production and Magneto was still seen as the bad guy. A bad guy, I'll give you that. But there were bigger problems than Magneto and the Xmen still did nothing. It took Xavier being kidnapped and the school attacked to do anything, but even after that, once the kids were brought back, nothing was done"

"We provide a safe place" Storm defended "for the children"

"Part of my job" Jag told her "is work with mutants from bad circumstances, kids who were attacked, held by the CoH, used as lab rats, living on the streets, abused by their parents, thousands upon thousands of them. I don't work with all of them, but that's what the numbers are like. This school has what, 100 students? And most of them don't come from bad backgrounds?"

Before Storm could protest she continued "I'm not saying that's a bad thing. Pyro said you stayed out of the messy stuff, to create a safe place…" Storm nodded "but there just aren't enough spaces to accommodate anyone, and in not addressing the real problem, you're just creating a temporary solution for those here. They'll have to leave eventually and the world will be just as fucked up, you've just delayed their exposure. I suppose I just couldn't ignore the rest of the world like you all do"

There was no malice in her words, just opinion, what she saw to be the truth, and Storm was silent. She knew this girl, clearly experienced beyond her years, had a point. One she'd been thinking about for a while and before Alcatraz, and the Professor's disappearance, and Jean's reappearance she had tried.

She'd been on a community group, with social workers, community leaders, church leaders and a youth leader from NYU, but with Scoot off the rails and then the Professor's death she hadn't had the time or energy to keep going.

Jag gave her a tired smile

"I should go back downstairs. Thanks for the drink" she told Storm, slipping away silently.

Storm waited five minutes, making herself another green tea and inhaling the smell softly, listening to the silence of the school.

When she re-entered the medilab she wondered how Jag had gotten back in, but maybe she left the door open, but was distracted by the redheaded girl not being present in the room.

Neon was asleep, so too was Mirage but she blinked several times, not quite believing what she was seeing. On the base of the bed a small ginger kitten slept. It started up at Storm as if mocking her, before lowering her head back onto its little paws.

* * *

Storm's curiosity had been piped as soon as she discovered who Pyro was. Xavier was unwilling to discuss his history so she was left with the records from when he'd been at the school. The revelation that he'd barely been at school was just another pierce of the puzzle. Pyro had occasionally shown up to class and more than occasionally slept through the classes he did show up for. The tests he did were rarely even partially complete and his lack of enthusiasm was matched only by the potential she knew he had. She had one clear memory of reading an essay he'd written on the nature of paramilitary support in the Anglo-Irish conflict three days before he'd left. His knowledge of the subject aside, his coherence and passion for his argument had exceeded any of her expectations. When transferring student numbers to names she'd been sure there had been a mistake. She'd checked three times. When she'd handed it back she'd shoved it into her bag and when she'd said she'd like to see him after class there had been chuckles around the room.

"You in trouble again John?" Marie had asked, Bobby listening

Pyro had scowled "something like that"

He hadn't stayed and in the following week, after which he'd left, he had only attended two classes, and slept through both of them. For some reason Jean's was the only class he'd attended, though that said, he never handed in anything for that class either.

* * *

It was 5am when Xavier reappeared, obviously tired he just watched the sleeping teenager through the glass. Storm had noted, just previously, that he did look in considerably less pained.

"He looks so young" he commented "you can't see how angry he is when he's asleep"

"He's a teenager, Professor" Storm reminded him gently, but Xavier shook his head

"No, this is my fault Ororo, when I found him, it had been so long, I just wasn't prepared for how much he'd resent me. I thought he'd still be a boy when… Instead he was angry, and powerful, so destructive, and he wouldn't tell me anything. Where he'd been, what had happened"

Storm listened; the Professor was rambling slightly, struck by sadness and worry "What happened she enquired "with his mother and …"

"How did he end up so angry?" she nodded

"I loved his mother, Rita, I really did. She wasn't a human, but sweet, and we were young. I was on holiday; it was summer, after college. Full of ideals and ideas, she was younger and it was a summer romance, but when she told me she was pregnant I was so very happy." Xavier paused then told Storm "I never told anyone this, not even Rita, but at the time I was working with the Mutant Rights Movement and it was getting dirty, people were going missing and Erik, Erik was getting violent, the Brotherhood has just begun and he was tracking down the most powerful mutants. Rocks were being thrown through windows, death threats, and St.John, that's what we were going to call him, wasn't even born yet. Rita was attacked one night and that's when I knew it was too dangerous."

He took a deep breath and stared through the glass at his motionless son, Storm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I arranged for her to have a house, money, right near her parents, they were a supportive, and I gave her a number to call, if there was every anything, particularly to do with any powers he might have" he trailed off before continuing "she understood that I had to cut all ties, that I didn't want to. He has my last name, but I'm not on the birth certificate, I have no idea where Alderdyce came from, it's not her last name. No phone contact but I have some photos from when he was younger"

Ororo swore she saw tears in his eyes

"I used to just feel him, telepathically, when he was younger. He was smart, intuitive, and creative. It was hard, for me I mean, so I did it less and less. I didn't like being outside looking in, his birthday, Christmas. I could always feel his presence whenever I checked so I always just presumed he was fine. Until his tenth birthday. I'd been busy, not that that's an excuse, but I hadn't checked on his in a while, and he just, wasn't there. I searched, spent days in Cerebro."

Storm nodded slowly "I remember, classes were cancelled"

"Eventually, I found the slightest pulse. I couldn't trace it, couldn't tell anything except that he was alive. Sometimes it became weaker, sometimes stronger; it disappeared altogether a few times. When he was thirteen there were a few sporadic bursts, then nothing. I thought he'd died, I was terrified. I felt so guilty, I built this school for him, so when I got that call he could come here, he would have somewhere, even if that's all I could do, and for him to die… before I met him…"

He took a moment to compose himself and Storm squeezed him shoulder in comfort again, before getting a chair to sit beside him.

"It wasn't until he was fifteen that I felt him again. For years I was searching, and then I felt it. He was in New York and in pain. I found in a New York hospital, he'd been crossing a road and been clipped by a car, fallen and hit his head. He didn't have any ID on him and they were going to call social services, they thought he was a runaway."

"You and Scott brought him back" Storm recounted

"Yes. I didn't think he'd know who I was, or if he did anything about me"

"He did?" Storm guessed

"Oh yes, he was scathing in his dismissal of the school. Said we were trying to be humans. I would have done anything to make him stay. I didn't mean to make him hate me so much"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you" The weather witch told him

"He joined Magneto, even after…" The Professor trailed off

"Even after what Professor?" Ororo inquired after a moment

"I told him if he acted responsibly with his powers I'd reverse it. That it was a matter of maturity. He'd seen so much but he was still so brash, I wanted to keep him safe and I knew if he kept abusing his powers… it wasn't safe, for him or anyone else. I had to do something"Ororo felt a growing sense of horror. Pyro had always taken great pleasure in using his abilities and it had been blatantly obvious his resentment that he couldn't create the fire he loved so much. He carried that lighter, numerous lighters, like a lifeline.

"Professor… What did you do?" she asked

"He was so destructively powerful. I don't even think he knew what he was capable. His telepathy, his latent powers... It went far beyond fire manipulation you understand"

He paused before diverting off subject slightly "I'm not sure if I made it far worse. I had to act quickly, he had considerable shields. Even when he was still unconscious they still protected his memories, emotions, his powers were one of the few things I had access too"

Ororo closed her eyes in horror, remembering the boy who had blatantly taken every opportunity to misuse his powers at every opportunity, in particular at times he knew would anger the teachers.

"Tell me you didn't restrict his powers" She pleaded

"His telepathy and some of his pyrokinetic abilities. You have to understand, Ororo, he was so powerful"

"What I understand is that at the first opportunity, before he even had an opportunity to trust you, you violated that trust" she told him

"His powers rivaled Jean's" he said quietly "perhaps worse. It wasn't just fire manipulation and creation; he had latent telekinesis, through fire and heat. He was a time bomb and…"

He trailed off and Ororo felt considerable sadness for her mentor who she admired so much, to be put in such a position.

"You did what you thought was right" she told him "that's all anyone could ask for."

"And I think I lost the only chance I had with him"

"He's here" She reminded him

"Not voluntarily" he told her

"He's still here. And it looks like, from what Mirage said, he physically can't go anywhere even if he wants to, so you have another chance."

"He didn't tell me he had a sister." The Professor confided in her "All he would tell me was that Rita died, he wouldn't even tell me when. I had to find out myself. It was when he was seven. Massive fire. He survived. That was when his first abilities manifested, and I wondered why I never got a phone call. I made myself so unconnected to keep him safe that he got hurt"

"You have another chance" she reminded him. "Focus on that"

* * *

Storm managed to convince the three teenagers to have some breakfast but they took turns to stay with Pyro and come upstairs. It was when Mirage and Neon were having breakfast that Neon's phone rang. He answered it with an abrupt "Neon" and moved away from those in the room to speak. When he hung up Mirage looked up expectantly

"Well?"

"Nothing it's all being taken care of" He told her

"Bullshit. What's going on" She demanded

The kitchen had been cleared of students but more than a few Xmen had stayed and watched with ill-considered interest

"It's just clean-up Mirage, we can handle it" He told her

"You can't be serious. I took point at Alcatraz. I ran that Op"

"Yeah, you did, now let us handle cleanup"

"This is ridiculous. You can't handle clean up without me" she told him, running her hand through her blonde hair that was clean after she'd taken a quick shower that morning.

"Amazingly we can. Just look after Pyro, we can handle the rest. Really" he told her

"Really, you need me" she told him "What about the stuff we pulled from Worthington. You think you can handle that yourself?"

"You were at Alcatraz?" Kitty couldn't help herself asking "How are you OK?"

"Amazing this is the best the Xmen have to offer" She ignored the young X-woman.

Neon addressed Mirage "I think you should focus on Pyro. We can do this. We can ask Mouse to help with the Science stuff if we need it"

She scoffed "you think? Well thank god we've got your opinion"

"You know what?" He told her "This is bullshit. You can argue this with Force. He's taken point. I thought you'd want to be with your brother"

"What's going on?" Jag asked from the doorway

"What's going on? I thought you were with Pyro?" Mirage immediately demanded

"His vitals are improving. I thought you'd want a look straight away" She held out a print off

"I do. Thank you" Mirage scanned them anxiously

"These are good" she said allowed "he's getting better"

"Good" Neon told her

"So… what's going on?" Jag asked.

"Force's taken point on my op" she stated, then at Jag's expression added "but you already knew that. Didn't you?"

"We just thought it'd be best. Besides, it's just cleanup, medical stuff, follow-up, sorting through computer records, and you know we'd tell you if we found anything"

"It was still my op"

"You say that like it means you were in charge" Neon told her "you were point. It's not the same thing""It's pretty damn close" she told him

"You can't always just presume you should be in charge" he told her "just cause Pyro's your brother"

"This has nothing to do with Pyro" she snapped "It was my op. Meaning yes, I'm in charge for the prep, the op, and the clean-up, and if you fuck this up, I'm going to have to be the one to tell the seniors why our intel's dodgy, or why you missed something"

"I'm sick of this Alderdyce bullshit" Neon told her

"Oh you did so not just say that" She snapped

"We're going round in circles" Jag rationalized

"No. If Neon wants to call me on something. He can do it" Mirage snapped.

"Yeah. I'm sick of you presuming cause you're Alderdyce that you're automatically in charge of ops. Pyro can do it, cause frankly he's Pyro, but you're not him. When he says your on point I'll listen. I'll even listen to you most of the rest of the time. But I won't just take orders cause you say so and right now, I think Force'd make a better point for clean-up cause your judgment's gunna be a little crowded"

She shook her head, incredulous.

"Stop it, both of you!" Jag demanded "God. Enough. Pyro'd have both of your heads if he heard this and you know I'm right about that. Mirage, Neon is right in that being an Alderdyce doesn't give you an inherent access to leadership. That said, you normally take point for good reason. You're good at it. But you're not the only one. Force's more than capable and Pyro needs you far more than corpses and reports. We can handle it, but Neon'll make sure that Force keeps you posted"

"Brilliant. Don't fuck it up. I'm going to check on Pyro" She stormed out angrily

"That was excellent work" She told him

"What? She couldn't handle working now if she tried"

"Exactly. So you thought the time to goad her about not being capable was when she was an emotional wreck?"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"You know how close she and Pyro are. He tells her everything, and vice-versa. And she's been pacing back and forth going crazy not doing anything. Would it have killed you to pretend like she still had point? Force was second anyway"

"I'm going to go apologize" he told her.

"I've got to get Force to come in and do a briefing" at his look she added "like it or not she was point and knows more about Worthington Labs than anyone except maybe Pyro, we will need her for cleanup and she could probably use something to do"

"Fine. I'll let her know" he exited out the door Mirage had used.

Jag let out an exhausted sigh and ran her hands through her short hair, resisting the urge to scamper outside and just lie in the sun for an hour.

"Sorry bout that" she said "as you can imagine. Tensions are a little high" She chuckled, aware that was a massive understatement.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bobby asked quietly, Marie avoided looking at him from across the room.

"Why do you care?" Jag asked harshly, before leaving.

"Who are these kids?" Hank demanded of the Professor, as they heard the lift descend to the medilab

"I don't know" The Professor admitted, Storm shot him a glance before speaking herself

"They claim, and I believe, that they grew up with Pyro in that they're good friends with Mirage, his sister, apparently, another thing we have no evidence of but no reason to doubt. They claim to not be Brotherhood members and Jag told me she worked with kids from bad backgrounds. She was quite scathing of this place, actually. She also said Pyro was something of an authority figure growing up."

"Did he ever mention having a sister?" Cyclops asked Bobby

He shook his head "No. He never spoke about his family except once" Storm and the Professor both tensed "he just said he was really close to his Mum".

"I think we just leave them" Ororo stated "they're harmless, I think""Harmless?" Wolverine asked disbelievingly

"So maybe not harmless, but I don't think they want to hurt us. They're more concerned about Pyro than anything we could do. We let them stay, at least until Pyro wakes up"

"Do we have any idea how long that would be?" The Professor asked

She shook her head "they think soon. That's all they'd say"

"Hank?" Scott asked "What do you think?"

"They won't let me close enough to have a look"

"They're very anti-cure, I believe" Storm injected "but Mirage has proven more than capable"

"She's fifteen" Wolverine stated dismissively "how capable could she be?""How's your head?" Storm asked with a pointed look

"Chuck? Can't you just look in their heads?" Wolverine asked. He shook his head.

"If I really wanted to get into their heads I could force my way in, but it would cause considerable pain and they would be very aware of it""What about Pyro?" Scott asked "I mean before. Don't you know if he has a sister?"

Storm intervened at the look on Xavier's face "All we can do is wait. Professor? Why don't we check on John now?""Can I come to? I just want to see how he is?" Bobby asked

Ororo exchanged glances with the Professor. There was really no reason why not.

"I can't promise they'll let you see him" she said

"Because I did this" Bobby stated

"Bobby. It wasn't your fault" Kitty told him

"They disagree" He said, hollowly

"They're lashing out because someone they care about is hurt" Ororo reminded him

He nodded sadly and Ororo knew there was nothing she could do to make him feel better.

* * *

When The Professor, Storm and Bobby finally made it downstairs, all of five minutes later. They were surprised to find a whole different group of people. One other girl, taller than Jag, shorter than Mirage with almost white skin and dark brunette hair. She was eerily familiar but Bobby couldn't place why. Neither could the professor. There were two other boys. One, a jock-like looking blonde, was sitting on the ground with Mirage between his legs, a laptop on her lap, while the other was talking to a softly smiling Jag. He had a long-sleeved t-shirt on, with leather gloves and looked up when they walked in.

"We should go" He told the others

"You'll be alright on your own?" The blonde Mirage was leaning into, Force, asked

"I'll be fine. I've got my laptop now so keep me posted?"

"Will do" he told her, holding out her hand to pull her up.

The dark haired girl waved her hands and a massive black circle opened, crackling a little around the edges, then it shifted and it was like looking through a tunnel into another room. A room that looked like a lounge room in this case.

The brunette boy with the leather gloves looped an arm through Jag's.

"Thanks" She told Storm "for not take us attacking you personally. I doubt I'll be seeing you around, but anyway…" She gave a casual wave before the two of them stepped into the circle that reminded Bobby of that Sci-Fi show Stargate and documentaries he'd seen on Black holes in Science classes.

"Yeah, so see you" Neon added, stepping though. He stumbled on arrival, before disappearing through one of the visible doors behind the couch Jag and the boy, Knifepoint, had sat down on.

"I'll keep you posted" The blonde told Mirage before kissing her cheek and stepping through herself

"He's right you know" the pale skinned, leggy, dark haired girl called Void told Mirage "We all love Pyro. You're not on your own"

"Thanks, and for agreeing about the Dealers and could you…"

"Check on Fly. I will" Void promised her "Don't worry. Just look after Pyro"

"I will"

Void stepped through the portal and it closed with a crackle behind her.

Mirage kept looking at the spot where it'd been for a minute before tucking her hair behind her ears and sighing. Picking up Pyro's chart and turning to the waiting Xmen

"How is he?" Xavier asked

"Better. He's at the level where he usually wakes up"

"And then he'll be alright?" Bobby asked

Mirage shot him a withering look "The act of waking up, uses up a lot of energy, once he's awake he starts moving, using powers, exhausting energy, which then makes him unconscious again. It's what happened before."

"So what can we do?" Storm asked

"Try to be irritating as little as possible when he wakes up" she told them

* * *

Mirage obviously wasn't going to let anyone be alone with Pyro, and the Professor wasn't quite sure he blamed her. That said, even if he wanted to, Pyro's shields were ever present and the Professor had no idea if he could break them down even if he wanted to. Even his powers were protected. His internal telepathy, the ability to order one's own mind, create shields, hide memories, control certain reflexes, had been one of the powers he hadn't been able to access when Pyro was fifteen and it now appeared Pyro had used it to prevent him accessing anymore.

He woke that evening. With a groan and an "Ow"

Mirage was there instantly "Hey you" he stated, affectionately

"Hey you" she responded, smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Like everything hurts"

"Well it should. You fucked up big time" he voice was sing-songy

"So did you if I'm in Xavier's" he pointed out

She frowned "they got to you before we could"

"Its fine" he told her "I'm alive aren't I?"

"No thanks to him" She stated angrily

"Was that a particular him or are we just referring to the male species in general?" he inquired

"Popsicle boy, Magneto, Xavier, the Army, Hank McCoy"

He cut her off "so long as it's not the male population in general. Casualties?"

"None of ours." She told him "No Xmen, massive brotherhood and army casualties. Most of the Senior Worthington staff though neither Warren Worthingtons. Whole building was wiped. We got everything we good"

"Phoenix?" Pyro demanded

Mirage took a deep breath "Dead. Wolverine killed her"

"Bastard" he took a deep breath "The body"

"Pyro!"

"What happened to the body Mirage?""It turned to ash"

"Thank You. Magneto was cured wasn't he?"She nodded

"The batch?"

"It was clean, and apparently, according to Knifepoint who checked out him blood sample, no adverse affects, Mystique's clean as well"

"Devils Luck" he commented "I'll need everything you pulled from the labs ASAP, and all the write ups"

Xavier was going to protest right then and there, having been listening outside. For all Mirage's comments about him needing to rest

"No can do" she said

"Right. Funny." he told her sarcastically

"No seriously. They wouldn't even give them to me while you were in here. I've been doing clinic paperwork"

"Oh, someone's in shit. If you're not taking point who is?""Force. And as much as I'd like to join you in hating being sidelined, he has a point and Doc'll kill us all if we let you do anything except rest right now"

"You do get that I'm older right?" he asked

"and I'm younger, giving me the right to be irritating"

"I'm really at Xavier's?" he confirmed

"Yep. And let me tell you, being here, it's been fun?"

"I'm trying to remember. Did you throw a knife at Wolverine's head?"

"I also pulled a gun on the professor and Neon and Jag had fun too."

"Well so long as you had fun"

They chuckled

"You couldn't have let the Church of Humanity take me to one of their bases?" Pyro asked, mock hopefully

"Sorry. Xavier wants to see you though" she told him

"Brilliant"

"Want me to tell them to go get fucked?" she offered

"No. I should probably see him. You know, say thanks for not killing me while I was unconscious."

"Want me to stay?"

"I am the older sibling Mir" he reminded her

"Alright" she kissed the top of his head "I'm glad you're ok big brother" she told him "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You neither"

She smiled, and then left to get Xavier.

"Piss him off and I'll kill you" she told him

"Duly noted" he responded, before entering alone, waving off Storm's offer to come in with him.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" The Professor asked the Pyrokinetic

"Like most of the cells in my body started to rapidly decompose" Pyro responded and Xavier took a deep breath. In the room behind the glass Storm turned off the microphone with a pointed look at Bobby

"You'll have to see him later" she said

"Fine." he left angrily and she turned to see Mirage smirking at her

"Yes?""Nothing. You're just desperate to get them to bond and make up aren't you though?"

"They should"

"Pyro doesn't need Xavier. We don't need parents"

"He might want one though" Storm suggested.

Mirage rolled her eyes.

Inside, talk continued

"Please, Jo… Pyro" Xavier tried "one more opportunity. You're sick. You could stay here, just for a while. Not as a student. You wouldn't have to go to class."

"Why?" Pyro asked wearily "So we can argue about how out of control I am. How much I'm screwing up. We've had those enlightening discussions"

"No. Because this place should be your home. If you don't want to talk to me, about anything, then fine. But please, stay here, be safe, at least until you get your life a little more sorted out. Erik's been cured, the Brotherhood's destroyed. Where else would you go?"

"There are plenty of other places I could go" Pyro snapped

Xavier willed himself to be patient "I'm sure there are, but I'm asking you, please, stay here, one more chance."

* * *

Reviews please... help would be nice... 


	2. Mutant, Male and Naturally Brunette

One review! Yay for them!

Could someone else please review so they're not so lonely? (hint hint)

I promise it will get better. Jubilee's introduced here. She's sort of filled Pyro's position at the mansion cause I figured amidst the angst he'd need a friend, even if she was very angsty herself.

**CHAPTER 2**

It was with considerable apprehension that Pyro got up, stretching his legs. It wasn't so much that these were his former friends, that he could deal with, or that aside from some very brief conversations with his father he hadn't spoken to anyone else from the school, or that with his sister gone home he didn't have her to talk to anymore. It was more so that he was acutely aware, despite Xavier's words of another chance, that he was entirely alone in the mansion.

He considered breakfast but his stomach still felt like it'd been put through a mincer so instead he headed for his old haunts, armed with his laptop in a leather satchel over one shoulder and a paperback jammed into the back of his jeans. A plain t-shirt stretched over his skinny frame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The library was quiet, empty really, and that was to be expected considering it was 7.45am and therefore it was with ease that Pyro opened the storage closet on the back wall and climbed up the shelves, shoving open the trapdoor in the roof that'd gotten stiff since the last time he'd been there to his glee.

From the closet he traversed through the ceiling above the library and then, after unhooking a latch and slowly pushing open the old wooden half-door, he could climb out into the cold morning air. His private solitude, at least for the moment.

His bolt hole was linked with numerous others. Near his old room, the kitchens, various classrooms, and the garage. Only Phoenix knew about them and so it was with considerable shock he almost walked into someone perched on the roof"

She glanced up "So it was your stuff" she said satisfied "I helped myself. Hope you don't mind"

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief at her utilizing what he'd stored in a different bolt hole on the roof. One that could be opened from the outside.

He didn't, though. Mind, that is. Instead he sat down beside her, her sketchbook and a half-finished beer bottle.

"Help yourself. Bit early though Jubes. Even for me"

She glanced down at the bottle "Oh, I'd forgotten about that. I've been up here for ages. Couldn't sleep so I came up to watch the sunrise"

There was a lull and Pyro reached around her to unlock the hatch that covered the entrance to the blocked chimney he'd used to store some of his grog, taking note of the changes.

There was still grog, mostly stuff she'd swiped from Cyclops or Wolverine, he'd guess.

"I only started coming up here last month" she told him "the food you left in there was rank"He thought back "yeah, probably was" he agreed.

In addition to the grog there were three canvases, another sketchpad and some art supplies

"Come up here a lot?" She smiled a sad smile

"A bit. You?"

"Almost every night" he confessed "didn't sleep"

She laughed but it was bitter and cold and as she reached to tuck a stray piece of hair that whipped in the wind behind her hair, Pyro caught her arm and pushed up her sleeve, exposing angry red lines against the white skin.

She tore her arm angrily from him.

"Nasty" he commented

"The lattice outside my room has roses on it" she said defensively "the thorns are a really sharp"

"Nasty roses then. But very precise, accurate. Besides, its stupid climbing up when you can go through the roof"

"What? That's how you got up? Through that hatch? You can unlock it?""Locks on the inside" she wouldn't meet his eyes

"You're not going to say anything?" she asked

"It is a particularly bad excuse" he responded "because they'll ask you why you were climbing the lattice, then you'd have to show them this place, which, I hope, you don't want to do"

She shook her head.

"Give me a look" he demanded, not unkindly, holding out his hand.

She held her arm out slowly and he took it, pushing the sleeve up again and examining them

"They look a bit infected" he said "you should make sure whatever it is your covering them with is clean"

She nodded "but your not going to tell?"

"You're talking to me, Pyro, king of the self-destructive behavior. Joined the Brotherhood, got in a fight with Bobby Drake I knew I wouldn't win…"

She twisted to look straight at him "Really?"

"Yep. Never stood a chance. Didn't matter though. That's me. Doing it anyway, and now I'm here, surrounded by people who hate me. You think I don't get self destructive?"

Tentatively she leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her, absorbing and feeling her radiating body heat.

"Can I see?" he asked of her, indicating her sketchbook.

She handed it over nervously.

She was undoubtedly talented, but her work was almost horrifying. Twisted parodies of the human form, or human life. A desolate perspective on the world dominated by huddled children, cold landscapes he recognized as from the roof or her window, and a degree of industrialism. Pipes, cells, objects that were eerily familiar.

"Where'd you see these?" he demanded urgently

She frowned and was silent but answered eventually "Stryker, Alkali Lake. When they took us"

Pyro held onto her tighter as the wind whipped around them. She continued

"He said we were the way to the future. That the only way forward was for our extermination. He said we were the rats to test the machine that would bring salvation for the human race""He was wrong" Pyro hissed "Stryker's a fucking psychopath"

She glanced up at his violent tone, inquisitorially. And Pyro glanced down at the shaking girl sitting next to him, and for the first time since he'd come to Xavier's, Pyro felt an urge to express something of his past.

"I'd met him before" he said suddenly "When I was a kid. He thought we should be lab rats as well. Used, worked, so as to produce the best expenditure, that was the word he used. Along with expendable. To tell us how worthless we really were" he paused before adding "Don't tell anyone that, OK? They don't know, not even Xavier. Its just better they don't know"

"yeah, me neither" she told him

"Jubes, I think they know you were taken by Stryker" his tone was only slightly patronizing

"They think I'm fine" she confessed "Everyone was mourning. Mr. Summers went off the deep end so Storm and the Professor were really busy. They asked how I was a few times, when I slept in class or wasn't paying attention, I said I was fine and I guess they just believed me. I think I thought I would be fine, that'd get easier. But I wake up and its still dark everywhere. Not literally, obviously"

He grinned at that, her little joke to make telling this easier

"But I can smell it though, like death" She let out a choked sob "and that's the only thing I fell anymore. Like I'm stuck and Storm's not coming to save us" She gave a wry grin up at Pyro "Wolverine told me I was to young, you know, to join the Xmen. He told me…" she laughed bitterly "to enjoy my childhood"

Pyro couldn't held let out a wry chuckle of his own. The whole idea was beyond hysterical to the pair on the roof.

"Life's crap sometimes" he agreed, wholeheartedly

"There just so happy" she said, still slightly hysterical, somewhere between tears and laughter and with a hiccup in her voice. "how do you live with them without needing to escape? What do you do?" she asked him.

"Join the Brotherhood?" he suggested, before turning serious "No, don't, it just fucks you up more, as well as the people you care about"

"Bobby?" she asked

Pyro laughed again "No, not Bobby. Well actually, yeah, probably Bobby too, but just everyone. I sort of ran away to the Brotherhood, Stryker freaked me out. A Lot!"

"Understandable. Did Bobby know about…"

"No. Not at all. So I just wasn't thinking" he continued "Scarlett Witch, one of my best friends, it really messed us around… and Warren too."

"Another friend?""No, well… I loved him, very much. And we lived together. Just buggered off from the rest of the world for a while, while I was in the brotherhood I mean. We were both running from something. Fuck we had issues, but so long as our past didn't catch up with us, we were ok. Problem is it always does, that's why pretending to be something your not never works. Why me leaving was the right thing. Maybe joining the Brotherhood wasn't the smartest idea…"

Jubilee let out a laugh "You think?"

He smiled and continued "ok, so probably not, but the point is, who you are always catches up, even if its just in your head"

There was silence before Jubilee asked the question that'd been on her mind since he said Warren "So you're…"

"a mutant, male, naturally brunette…."

She laughed "that's not what I meant"

"I know"

"So are you?" she demanded

"What?"

"Gay?" she said finally, exasperated

"See, how hard was that?"

"Well?" she asked again

"Flexible" he corrected "or bisexual. Although with some mutants, two sexes just isn't enough classification"

He laughed at her shocked face and soon they were both laughing on the cold roof.

"Come on" he told her "I'll show you an easier way so you don't have to scale the walls to get up here"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was quiet for most of the morning, Pyro and Jubilee had snuck in about ten, when everyone was in class, teaching class, or assisting with class. Lunch however, brought a fervor of movement that Jubilee liked to avoid, normally living off half meals eaten in the middle of the morning, afternoon and night. Kitty however, had asked her to sit with "them" today and Jubilee still felt a degree of loyalty to the girl she once would have confided everything in, and considered Kitty her best friend. Those days were over since Kitty became Little Miss Xmen but Jubilee still felt lingering affection.

So it was with great apprehension, holding a lunch she didn't want she sat down.

She barely warranted a glance other than a nod of the head from Piotr (but he was always silent) and a

"Hi Jubes" From a sad looking Bobby.

Kitty and Marie were holding court, having bonded over Bobby breaking up with Marie. Apparently once the two found out it wasn't about Kitty but rather something else (Bobby hadn't said) the two were best friends. They were even being nice to Bobby, not holding a grunge, because apparently the "team" was more important.

Bullshit. Jubilee thought. Marie was just worried that with her taking the cure, even though Bobby dumped her, he'd still come off looking like the golden boy, and he had.

"I cant believe they let him back in here" Kitty said in hushed tones loud enough for the whole table to here. She glanced around as if to make sure he wasn't about to leap out and attack them.

"I know" Marie agreed "I'm all for second chances but how do we know he'd not going to like, attack us, or feed information to Magneto or something"

Jubilee rolled her eyes "I hardly think you'd be a prime target for recognizance Marie" she told the pair, the table listening in surprise "besides, I think the adults have it under control. Don't You?"

It was a blatant challenge and Marie was surprised

"Look Jubilee?" he tone was patronizing "I know you mean well, but your not an Xmen, I don't think you really understand the situation"

"Neither are you" Jubilee pointed out "you have to be a mutant to be an Xmen, Marie" He tone turned vicious. She wasn't that close to Pyro in fact the time she'd spent with him that morning was probably the same amount of time she'd spent with him the entire time he was at the mansion last time, but they were all being such patronizing bitches "None of you have any idea of why Pyro did what he did, what was going through his head when he left, why he left"

"Well its not like he told us" Bobby protested futile

"Well I'm sorry he didn't have nice photos of a middle-class nuclear family he'd been lying to, to share with the class" She shot back "and its not like any of you really asked

"You weren't there" Kitty argued "he killed people"

Jubilee remembered Pyro's bitter recollection that it wasn't so much about the act of fighting, the violence, but rather the act of doing something, anything, that was better than nothing. His admission that he'd gone to Alcatraz not expecting to win.

"And he wasn't the only one" she reminded them

"Its hardly the same thing" Kitty protested

"Well the guy that was turned into ice then shattered into thousands of pieces wont be getting up and walking away" a new voice joined the conversation causing Bobby's head to shoot up.

"What are you doing here John?" Marie demanded

"Its Pyro" he reminded her "and I could just feel the warmth and love just radiating across the mansion and I just thought, _Oh, those all mighty Xmen, they'll be welcoming with hugs and kisses and warm marshmallows_"

Jubilee couldn't help but laugh. The others, though mostly Kitty and Rogue, looked put out.

He addressed Jubilee holding up a bag containing take-away food "My people deliver" he told her

"Where'd you find that delivers here?" she asked curiously

"Oh, this is from Shanghai" he told her "teleporter dropped it off, owed me a favour, best dumplings in the world."

He surveyed the table. Kitty and Marie glared up and him, Colossus was unreadable while Bobby stalwartly avoided his gaze.

"Now there's that love I was feeling" he told them, he added to Jubilee "I'll be outside if you want to join me"

Jubilee stood to follow

"I cant believe your going to sit with him" Kitty said outraged

"I cant believe you're being such a bitch" she retorted "all of you, especially you Bobby, when he left all you said was how horrible it was, now you have a chance to fix things and none of you are going to do fuck!" the dining room went silent "and you call yourselves the good guys!" She scoffed "With friends like you, I can see why he was so eager to leave. You never think about anything but yourselves. But what the fuck would I know. I'm not an Xman, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro was outside, reading a battered paperback.

"Well, that was dramatic' he commented

She blushed "sorry"

"Its fine. I just haven't had someone defend my honor in a while. Prawn Dumpling?"

She smiled.

Half an hour later then trekked back inside the kitchen, Pyro telling Jubilee stories of some of the crazier events of his life, Jubilee laughing.

"No!" she insisted

"Yes! An of course, she pulled it off, Scarlett's bloody brilliant, but still, Sentinels can be bloody messy.

"And just like that?" Jubilee asked, opening the rubbish bin

"Well she had two revolvers and I don't think she made that shot on ordinary luck, but still…"

"Glorifying the Brotherhood?" Marie demanded

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you think Sentinels, the things designed and programmed to exterminate mutants have more rights than we do? I'd understand, you seem to think everything deserves more rights than mutants these days"

"Just mutants like you" she retorted

"Marie, enough" Bobby intervened

"No" Pyro insisted "Mutants like what? Mutants that have killed people? Forgetting Ellis Island so quickly?"

"I had no control over that!" she spat out

"No, but maybe if you'd done something. Drained Magneto fully, used your power for once in your life you would have saved some lives. Is that what your saying? That you have to act like a human to deserve rights? What's the point of having powers if you don't use them?"

"That wasn't what I meant" she told them. Quite a few kids had gathered to listen

"So what did you mean?" he asked, his tone surprisingly calm

"Someone who likes killing people" she spat out finally and even she knew she'd crossed the line Storm and Xavier had walked in just a second before and there was dead silence before Pyro spoke again, quietly and with a coldness that rivaled Bobby.

"You have no idea how I feel, particularly about taking a life. When have you ever made a decision like that. Your still a child and you can play grownup all you kike but you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about"

"You think killing someone makes you an adult?" Rogue couldn't help on final parting shot

"I think seeing the world in terms of binary oppositions, right and wrong, makes you a child, and not realizing that all actions, not just the ones you deem morally wrong, have consequences on other people. But I don't need to be validated by you, I'm not the one pretending to be something I'm not"

"How can you…" Rogue began but was cut off with

"That's more than enough, Marie" from Xavier "I'll see you in my office. Right now"

She exchanged cowed glances with Kitty

"Come on" Jubes grabbed Pyro's hand and he allowed himself to be towed in the direction of his room. Bobby caught his eye just once and the pair shared and pain filled glance before the connection was broken.

Xavier waited for the pair to leave, the rest of the occupants of the kitchen, lounge and dining hall also scurrying to leave before turning to the junior Xmen.

"I expected better of all of you" he told them "Marie, my office"

She followed behind the Professor while the rest of the Xmen crowded around Storm who gave fairly cryptic answers

"The Professor hasn't told us everything" was all she would say "but the situation is far more complicated than you know. I know some of you have personal issues"

"Personal issues!" Kitty cried "he tired to kill Bobby"

Storm continued on "but at the very least please be civil, it only the Professor. He is also still sick so any physical attacks, powers, of any kind will be met with extreme punishment. Bobby?"

He was shocked and horrified, still haunted by the memory of the limp John in his arms at Alcatraz, the weak body in the medilab. "I wouldn't" he insisted

"Good. Then we have a danger room session in twenty minutes"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"St.John?" Xavier knocked on his errant son's door and it swung open, unlocked and not really closed. He was propped up on his bed, Catcher in the Rye on one hand, Fire twisting around the other.

"Hey" he responded, sitting up. His legs folded underneath, the fire extinguished in a palm and Catcher in the Rye was placed on the bed in front of him "It's Pyro, by the way" he added. But his words lacked little malice, far less anger than previous encounters between the two.

"Of course" Xavier conceded "I'm sorry you had to hear that, she shouldn't have…"

"yes she should have" Pyro interrupted "really, its fine, I deserved almost all of it"

"No" Xavier insisted "when I said I wanted a fresh start I meant it, properly. That's why I wanted you to stay in the private section of the mansion, away from the other students. You're my son, and this should be your home first, even before the other students.

In the doorway to the bathroom Jubilee stood shocked and awkward. Her arm wrapped in a fresh bandage Pyro had gotten for her, coated in antiseptic cream. Pyro himself, felt a little unsure after such a declaration.

"Ah, Thanks?" he said

Xavier nodded solemnly

Jubilee cleared her throat and the Professor jumped as much as one could in a wheelchair.

"Jubilee. I didn't notice you there" he confessed

She was wide-eyed and may have gone into shock.

"You're really not using your abilities?" Pyro asked, surprised

"I said I wouldn't"

"I know, but to go from constant telepathic reading to nothing, no sensing, no reading…"

"You were right" Xavier admitted "I was too dependent and abusing my abilities. I'm only using them when necessary or not harmful or violating of others. The same I would ask of any of you. Telepathy is no different. Phoenix served to demonstrate your view. I still don't know how I'm alive and well, myself" he admitted

That was one more secret Pyro wasn't quite ready to give up yet. So he just smiled and without telepathy, father and son shared for a fleeting second, a moment, before Xavier disappeared with a brief farewell comment to the pair.

Jubilee glanced from the door to Pyro and back again a few times before enquiring softly

"You're…"

"yep"

"Wow" was her conclusion "oh wow"

"yeah"

"so?" she asked

"what?"

"you can't just leave it with a bombshell like that/ You don't just end up the Professor's son!"

"Its complicated" he tried to wave it off but in truth he knew it would probably help to talk to someone somewhat objective for an appraisal of the situation

She closed the door "How?"

"I ended up a lab rat for Stryker, mine was not a happy childhood." he snapped. Jubilee recoiled and he felt bad, his tone and voice softening

"sorry, its just kind of fucked up" he told her, and she gave him a sympathetic look with made him want to groan.

"Fine, Fine" he conceded "My parents just dated a bit, they weren't in love or anything. Rita, my mother, I think loved the idea more than anything. Some wealthy guy taking care of her, and he, well, he was on holidays and my mother was attractive. Enough said. When he found out she was pregnant he wasn't a complete bastard. That said, I don't know this part very well. He made sure we would never want for anything and I remember Rita, she took good care of me. Some of my earliest memories, I can remember adoring her, more than anything. I guess she got bitter, spending her life raising a child, living in massive houses but knowing that she could never show it off cause they'd ask where my father was." he paused and the next sentence completely shocked Jubilee

"By the time I was six she was a complete junkie. I think I was too young to understand when it started, I think it got serious when I was five, I'm not sure. I just remember there being rules. Like don't touch the stove, don't run across the road, don't touch mummy's needles. I was fairly smart, top of my class actually, fairly ironic considering me now but anyway. We had heaps of money, even if she was burning through it. I went to a private school, had a nice house, there were bad times, other kids asking where my dad was, my mother too, cause she was never around. I used to make up stories, you know, I went through an Africa stage and I used to tell everyone my parents were off saving the Lions from poachers"

He paused to give Jubilee a smile. She smiled sadly back, leaning forward, caught up in the story "By the time I was seven I hated her. I just completely shut myself off. I was isolated, completely self-dependant. I looked after myself cause Rita kept firing housekeepers who threatened to report her to social services. No one ever did, I don't think so, anyway. So by seven I was completely self-sufficient, no intervening adult, bored at school. They wanted to skip me a grade but so long as I had a book, I was ok. I'd just read all day, in class, on the way home, once I got home. I'd read eating dinner. I had a few friends, mostly just kids like me. No one I was particularly close to, that I told anything too"

"Sounds lonely" Jubilee told him, they'd been interrupted by his ringing cell

"Hold on" he told her

"Hi Mum" he answered, to Jubilee's surprise "I'm fine" he rolled his eyes "I'll come down tomorrow. How's Fly?" he laughed "you already have horses" he said "her own? I'll talk to her. Give it a week" there was a pause then "OK, I'll see you then, bye, I love you too"

He was smiling when he hung up the phone

"your mother?" Jubes asked

"yes well…"

"Its complicated?" Jubilee guessed

"Exactly. That wasn't Rita if you were wondering. But I'm getting to that" He took a deep breath "My mother died when I was seven, and I hated her for it. Still do. Xavier as well, though not so much anymore. I came home from the library at 5.30, just like I always did, and she'd timed it perfectly. She had just enough time to tell me it was all my fault. I didn't really understand what was happening at first" he admitted "I guess despite everything, I didn't think she hated me that much. That's when I got my powers" he told Jubilee. "the room just got really hot, and then there was just fire everywhere. Officially she died because of a gas leak/. The explosion, the fire, was so big they said it was the only thing that could have caused it. We lived in an apartment building then, heroin's expensive. Anyway, the explosion tore threw three floors, killing eleven people"

Jubilee couldn't help herself "Oh my god" she whispered

"That includes my mother" he continued, his voice deadened "though I knew she was already dead. I didn't say anything"

She reached over and gave him a hug. His body was stiff and then he just kept talking, desperate to get it all out.

"They called me a miracle child, for surviving, but by that point surviving was all I knew how to do. Xavier wasn't on my birth certificate, I had no idea how to contact him, anything he'd ever sent was untraceable, and Rita'd stopped talking to her parents years ago. When Xavier left. They wanted to raise the baby themselves, with Rita as my sister. They had another kid, my aunt, and she was still a kid at the time as well, but that's another story. I wouldn't talk, wasn't good at it by this stage, so I just got bumped, foster home to foster home, my developing powers not helping. It was sporadic, I couldn't control the fire at all at first. When I wanted it, because I was cold, or scared, it didn't come, and then stuff happened at the worst possible time. I was hungry and the stove blew up. Stuff like that. My telepathy was worse. I was staying with this complete bastard and then one day he hit me and I just knew that he wanted to _beat the living shit out of the mutant freak_. I tried to run away a few times, find my father who by this time I'd researched and put on this pillar of moral ideals, I was so sure he was out, I don't know, building a better future, but I was too young, never got to far before I got dragged back. Another group home." he paused at this point and Jubes got the distinct feeling he told his life in parts.

His mother, Rita

Foster Care

And now whatever was coming

"I was in a group home, so really fucked up people" he continued "when I first met Destiny. She was called Irene then actually. But I immediately started calling her mum. Don't ask me why, I guess I just trusted her. So I was in this awful place and I just avoided everyone. Uncontrolled telepathy? Not fun!" he told her "but I felt her walk in, she just felt amazing, warmth. That probably doesn't explain it to you. But to me, heat is everything, and she felt as comfortable as fire. Now rarely to people adopt kids out of homes, but she just walked in with filled out paperwork and asked to meet the kids so they ran round, finding the least fucked up one and she smiled and was nice but keep wandering around. I was hiding, I didn't like people, but then she came and found me and said _oh my little St.John, what has happened to you?_ and I all but threw myself at her. I think I cried for days. She was an awful mother" at Jubilee's expression he stopped and thought back over his words

"Not like awful, awful, I just meant domestically. For the first month we just lived off takeaway, never did any washing up. She had this big apartment on central park. I think that's when I fell in love with New York."

He redirected the subject back to his adoptive mother "anyway, she was a mutant. She just knew things. Things that had happened, would happened, were happening. Most importantly, stocks, houses, she was rich, richer than Xavier but for some reason, and she's always refused to give me a straight answer, she decided to quit her job and adopt me, buying a big house in the country. She still dabbles in stocks, just enough to keep her portfolio increasing exponentially, but she brought this massive piece of land and had this house built and home schooled me, and I learnt control over my powers and we both learnt to cook, and work the washing machine. Its quite near here, ironically. I was going through a Robin Hood phase so when she asked me what I wanted to call it I told her Sherwood." He gave Jubilee a wry smile

"I was so happy, for a year. I mean, Christmas, I'd forgotten how much fun I could be, and exploring and I still read, cause, hell, I was a nerd, but I was so happy. She must have spent ridiculous amounts of money, she built me this massive library, and that's aside from all the disasters I had with my powers, then we almost burnt down the house trying to cook lasagna one time" he was smiling as he recounted

"It snowed at Christmas and I didn't even mind that. And I hate the snow! It was jus the most manic, amazing year and I loved every second of it. People always joke she's the only adult I've ever really listened to, and they're right. She was the only one who ever gave me reason too"

He paused, and Jubilee recognized the beginning of a new chapter

"For the longest time I thought she was dead" Pyro confessed "It was different then. Mutant was still a word that was whispered. Next to spontaneous combustion in the dictionary but the state government introduced a law saying that those with genetic defects couldn't adopt kids. The Democrats supported it for gods sake. They marketed it like they were protecting kids from being adopted by adults with Parkinson's, Down Syndrome, genetic conditions that stopped them from looking after kids. Its since been recalled. Mum told me to ignore it but I could tell she was worried. They came just after my ninth birthday. In big black trucks. Mum told me to run, to hide, but I didn't, and she screamed and screamed and fought. Said they couldn't take me, she knew what they wanted to do and she wouldn't let them. That she'd seen it. Mum always had distinctive eyes, the palest shade of blue, almost white. Verging on unnatural but small enough that she wouldn't stand out. But they saw them. I was too small to fight back. To scared to realize to use my powers and they just stabbed her right in front of me. Twice. Once in each eye."

Jubilee let out a gasp of horror and wasn't surprised to find she was crying.

"They just left her bleeding, lying there. I thought she was dead. She was so still" Pyro told her, his face all twisted up.

He spoke quickly then, as if eager to get it all out "it gets messy now." he told her "I was in the _Eternity Project_ that's what it was called. I was in something called the Alderdyce Unit"

"That's where you got the last name you were using"

"yep" he confirmed "they split us into like family groups, so they could punish people you cared about if you messed up. It was things like one person has a messy bunk, everyone has to run. Someone tries to escape, the whole unit gets transferred to one of the experiments everyone knew you didn't come back from"

His breathing was shuddery now "Most people died. Most of me did" he admitted candidly "A few survived. They decided the project was unusable, I guess, when mutant rights got more prominence. They stopped bringing in new kids and we just died off. Eventually one night there was gas. Mirage was with me, she was in Alderdyce as well. That's why I call her my sister. She is my sister. She was scared about something, so I said she could sleep in my bunk. She'd used he powers while she was sleep and altered the gravity around us subconsciously. The gas was heavy so it didn't effect us as much. Everyone else was convulsing when I woke up."

Jubilee was too horrified to realize how much she was crying and Pyro continued "the way suppressant technology worked back there. It was much harder to use your powers, but you could, if you really concentrated, or subconsciously, like physical mutants or in your sleep. Its not something you have control over" Jubilee nodded, sort of understanding "I blew out part of the bars" he continued "the others were already dead in our unit, but a few others survived. Neon, Force, Knifepoint, Jag and Void all survived for different reasons. Force created enough of a force field to save him and Neon. Void had just enough power to create a portal outside, we found her collapsed in the snow, Knifepoint and Jag have stronger bodies, and we found them just in time. Scarlett Witch was too out of it at the time to even realize what was going on, her body, her powers, I guess they worked independently of her mind that night but somehow she'd hexed herself some immunity and Jade Dragon wouldn't be killed by gas, I guess they thought she'd die in the explosion maybe, or something. But I'm glad we found her because right next to her was the centre were they kept the genetically enhanced versions. Some with growth enhancers. We found out later that most died young, but we found two alive. They'd barely changed any genetic sequencing which meant, means, they'll be fine. One's an altered genetic clone of me, the other of Jade Dragon"

"Your other little sister" Jubilee guessed

"Yep. Firefly. She was six then. As I said, they controlled her growth, and she's eleven now. We stole a truck, drove to New York and just grew up. We were all fairly smart, smart enough to steal the basic necessities at the beginning, food, a place to be warm. We weren't scared of using our powers and we just learnt as we went. Until I was 15, some idiot ran a red light and I ended up here." There was pause then he added "Oh, and Mum. One day, right before the car accident she showed up. I almost didn't believe if was her but she was completely blind, he eyes shredded to pieces. Her powers had evolved though. Now she knows, well, pretty much everything. She doesn't really need to see, not that it makes it right though"

"Of course not" Jubilee agreed

"Firefly and Ex lived there while I was here. The intermediates too, some of the time. But they were pretty much living in the city towards the end. She kind of just took us all in though, at the end. After she'd recovered she started building, at Sherwood, this massive safe haven for mutants that have been through hell. She said I'd need it. We send all the mutants we pull out of labs, basements, that have been beaten or experimented on there. For a while at least, until they find there feet"

"It sounds nice" Jubilee told him

"It's beautiful. Moving on. Xavier showed up and me, being a moron, decide to trust him and get to know him. He thinks I have too much power, we fight. I have a massive concussion so he blocks most of my powers. I get pissy…"

"Just like that?" she asked

"Like what?"

"Like he took your powers away?" she asked

He shrugged "he wanted me to respect them, respect him more. I don't think I helped by refusing to tell him anything except to go fuck himself. And then I hung round till I got sick of it, I mean there were other factors as well, but that's when I left"

"What about your powers?" she asked "I mean. I've seen you play with fire since you got back, just before, but I didn't see whether you used a lighter or…"

He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared. He narrowed his eyes and it turned into tens of butterflies, flying around her head.

"That's so cool" she told him

"No one knows Jubes" he told her "about my powers. Most don't even know I'm capable. Xavier doesn't know I have them back"

"I wont tell" she promised

"I know I should but we're not fighting, at least for the moment"

"So'd you get them back when you were unconscious?" she asked, still staring at the butterflies

"No, cold limits my powers. When I'm at full strength I'll make you a thousand butterflies"

"So when?" she asked, confused

"Alkali Lake" he admitted, "big telepathic pulse"

"So anytime you were in the Brotherhood?""I had powers"

"So you could have like killed people with your brain?"

"that's called thinking" he told her

"Funny. I'm just saying…"

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I will." He told her "or because Magneto says so"

"What about at Alcatraz? Could you have won?" she asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"there were extenuating circumstances"

"Like what?"

"The Phoenix. We got into a fight"

"And you're still alive"

"She didn't want me dead" Pyro responded

Jubilee leaned back

"Thank you for telling me" she said suddenly "I wont say a word"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Civilised Conversations

**CHAPTER 3**

Marie was fuming in the Danger Room, particularly after Scott suggested she "sit this one out".

The simulation was hard, sentinels, and by the time they'd barely escaped the four giant machines Bobby was sweaty, tired and not in the mood for one of Marie's bitching sessions, too busy being distracted thinking about his former best friend, or close friend, whatever, and being angry at Jubilee.

How dare she! He thought Shows how much she knows, she hadn't even finished high school classes. He fumed.

Bobby had been accepted, on the other had, to study at NYU via correspondence and help teach at the school.

He checked his watch as he got out of the shower. She'd be in class now which meant John would be alone. Excellent.

Bobby refused to be the bad guy in all this. He ignored the twinge of guilt that perhaps Jubilee had a bit of a point.

He also took note of the fact that John's new room, rather than being with the students or the new Xmen (though it was close) was in a small enclave that attached itself via a short corridor to the main kitchen, lounge and dining areas but also the private rec rooms of the Xmen. It was very close to Xavier's room. Pretty much in the private area of the mansion. He felt smug knowing the Professor wanted to keep a close eye on the Pyromaniac.

He didn't bother to knock, probably the first wrong thing he did, but the room was empty anyway. The second mistake was a presumption that Pyro would feel or express regret about his actions.

He eventually found him on the patio, lying in the sun, reading a book.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked instinctively. The Pyrokinetic mutant looked awful, in comparison to usual.

He'd always been skinny, hipbones sticking out against pale skin, the knobs of his spine, his ribs, all noticeable. His cheekbones prominent on his face. Body fat just wasn't something that existed on the sinuous body of Pyro, but where before it had been attractive, he now looked sickly in comparison. His eyes were sunken and hollow and the bruise on his forehead prominent against his white skin. Bobby inwardly winced

"Fine" Pyro responded, turning a page in his book "Shouldn't you be off fighting evil in your cute little leather outfits?"

Pyro took a deep breath "Look John" he began, but was cut off

"Its Pyro"

Bobby breathed deeply, like he was always told to do when he was angry but it didn't work nearly as well.

"I think its great you're back" he said finally "that the Professor's giving you a second chance, to make up for everything. And I know I didn't always listen, but if you want to talk I'm here for you. I can now"

"oh, you can now?" Pyro scoffed "well so long as now's good for you. Hey gee, all better" he finished sarcastically before turning the page

"I'm trying here" Bobby felt like stomping his food. Didn't Johnny get that he was trying? "I don't know what you want!"

Pyro looked up "To finish this book. From you? Absolutely nothing"

"We used to be friends" Bobby tried once more

"Really, cause I just have this vague recollection of us hanging out a few times" Even Pyro knew that wasn't true.

"You know what" Bobby finally snapped "you are the bad guy here, the Professor's giving you a second chance, no one knows why, but he's giving you one. You could be in jail. I am trying to help you here. You lost. Get over it"

"I am over it. You're the one yelling" Pyro pointed out, standing up and walking away.

Bobby stared, astounded. Where was his hot-headed friend. He'd expected to have his head bitten off and quite possibly become a slightly toastier Iceman. He hadn't expected this apathy.

The Pyro turned and internally Bobby congratulated himself on his assessment of Pyro, clearly he was going to get a fight, but what came out of Pyro's mouth shocked him, and everyone inside who knew what had happened at Alcatraz, more than even the idea of a pacifist Pyro.

"and I didn't loose" he added before turning and continuing on

Incredulity spread across Bobby's face and he followed Pyro at a run, catching up in the kitchen

"You can't actually believe that?" he said "you actually think you beat me?"

"Not you personally, don't worry, I'm not that egotistical, but as a whole, I got exactly what I wanted. What did you want from Alcatraz?"

There was a pause and everyone in the kitchen was silent listening intently except Sam Guthrie who was huddled in a doorway taking bets as to whether it would turn into a power fight and if so who'd win.

"You think I wanted to hurl burning cars at people? At you, Bobby? Come on, I could fuck around with my powers anywhere. We got exactly what we wanted. Cure production has been completely stopped, any remaining stores still in Worthington hands are being destroyed and there's increased discussion on mutant rights. There's been a 10 rise in public support for legislating against discrimination based on mutancy. That's more than all the campaigns anyone has run in the past year. We got the three things we want. What's more we now have a President who's not a complete arse! This was never about the Xmen. We get it, you think we're the bad guys. We think your awesome. We don't want to fight other mutants. You just seem to want to fight us, which is fine cause then you get the whole Mutants standing up for everyone, which the humans just eat up and then everyone ends up happy. Wake up Bobby, we're on the same team"

"You actually think that many people dead is a victory?" Bobby felt sick at the thought. He still felt like throwing up when he though about the people he'd killed.

"Most of the Brotherhood who died were just your average mutants, higher percentage of physical mutations I guess you could say. Why'd you think they joined? Because Magneto gave a shit, convinced them they could help change things and he was the only one saying anything! They wanted someone, anyone, who at least sounded like he cared Bobby!"

"The Professor cares" Bobby protested

"I know, probably a hell of a lot more than Magneto, but that doesn't matter, he's not talking to people, giving them something to believe him. He's living here, and agreeing with people when interviewed who say its gotten better. Those people will never be effected by you stopping Magneto turning the president and world leaders into mutants, or the arrest of Mystique except to say well maybe having a mutant President would've changed things. They want someone who promises stuff that will effect them. Real change. On the Streets. Magneto could've told them to jump off that bridge and they would've done it, because then they would've felt like they were doing something. Thousands of mutants are dying. They're dying everyday, being beaten to death, or not being able to find jobs, living in the streets and all the ideological or ethical debates the Professor gets into isn't going to change that.

Bobby didn't have anything to say to that so Pyro continued, missing Storm standing in a doorway listening to him speak.

"You don't think its wrong that Magneto can walk into a group of mutants and start talking about the planned extinction of the mutant race and people actually believe that its an actual, real, possibility. Doesn't that scare you? Because it terrifies me, that its so bad that a fucking holocaust is considered a real threat?"

"Of course that's terrifying" Bobby agreed "but that doesn't mean that the Brotherhoods the answer"

"Of course it doesn't" Pyro agreed

"Wait? What? Your saying the Brotherhood isn't right?" Bobby confirmed

"Of course its not. He told an army of mutants to walk headlong at the military force meant to protect the American people, provide justice and bring peace and all that shit. That's not my point. My point is Magneto could have told them to arm themselves with puppies and rainbow and love and march towards Washington calling for World Peace and they would have done that instead. The Professor could, fuck, but no one does, and the only person who actually did anything was Magneto. What has the Xmen done for the wider population lately. The hundred or so kids here? Great. That's a hundred. What about the thousands, or hundreds of thousands still left outside in the cold around the world. Isolating yourself here doesn't change anything. No one here's even written a paper since Phoenix left. Not a single paper, on science, sociology. Hank McCoy was so busy endorsing the cure as the Mutant Affairs Minister he forgot to say, pass any laws securing Mutant rights."

"As opposed to you. Who blows up hospitals" It was a low shot, Bobby knew, but it was a little scary how much of Johnny's claims sounded true

"If I have to. Do you know anything about the cure? it's the aimed extinction of the entire mutant population and you just stand there. Hank McCoy practically did a photo op for it. Because what? A few mutants have decided they don't want their powers? So the entire population has to suffer? I'm sure stupid people don't like being stupid. I don't like how short I am. I don't plan to kill everyone taller than me. Powers are as much a right as a responsibility. People would like to be smarter, taller, skinner, prettier, they haven't come up with the perfect human yet and if you want to fuck around with your DNA and take shit, like a cure or whatever, then personal choice, whatever, but the cure effected everyone. Its like cops deciding to just kill people with criminal parents."

"Its nothing like that. You just cant accept that not everyone loves their powers as much as you do"

"Its everything like that. And you have no idea how I feel about my powers. You trying getting an uncontrolled ability to blow stuff at seven, I would've loved to just be a normal kid at that age, but because no adults stood up and said these kids need our help, infrastructure, I had to teach myself control. There was no school that found me at seven Bobby, and thousands of mutant kids have to figure it out for themselves and that makes the cure a very attractive possibility. But you know what, that's debatable, so we'll go beyond that"

"Alright" Bobby agreed confused.

"They had it is a fucking gun. What about that screams voluntary"

"It was for criminals" he defended "people who were uncontrollable"

"Like Mystique? A shape shifter is not uncontrollable. You put them in cells. They could hold Magneto in a plastic box, would've been able to if Stryker hadn't had such crappy security, he should've expected a shape shifter. My point is we've moved beyond corporal punishment for criminals. We don't cut the hands off thief's, how is it any different with mutants?"

"Because Mutants weren't stealing, they were using it on people who killed"

"Like Jamie Maddox?" he never killed anyone "he was in solitary confinement having no contact with anyone except guards, armed with the cure, for over a year, twenty to go by the way, for robbing a bank with his powers. That is stealing, Bobby. it's the definition and they cut off his hands so to speak. And then how long till police had it. First it'd be special agents designed to catch mutant criminals, then your average officer, for the really bad criminals I'm sure. Public Safety right? Then its some kid who mutates in public or never learns control and looses it in public. The Government should be teaching power control the same way theirs a syllabus for maths or English or language, but its not, because so long as it has the cure, there's an alternative to learning control that's easier than admitting that mutants can actually contribute. We've got massive energy problems, drought, population issues, the American economy is struggling and there are mutants out there with the power and potential to help not only themselves but the nation as a whole. The world as a whole, but you know, why not just cure them instead and we'll keep digging ourselves into the rut human society is enjoying at the moment with how many below the poverty line. Imagine what would've happened if way back when the other monkeys had killed the few who got out of the tree and started walking. Well I suppose global warming wouldn't be such an issue."

A few kids laughed and were shushed by their friends. Storm noted, somewhat horrified, that a fair few of the kids were captivated by this argument. She was even more horrified to note she too, was just a little bit persuaded.

"Attacking Worthington Labs could've just made things worse" Bobby argued, and a few kids nodded at that.

"Worse than obliteration? Besides, we were never going to win. That's why you were there. To show the world that mutants too could be civilised and work beside organised authority for the betterment of all."

Bobby ignored the jab "It wasn't a weapon until people like you created the need for one" he argued

"People like me? Wow, that hurts but moving on. It doesn't have to be in a physical weapon to be a tool used for extermination. You think the gas they used at Alcatraz didn't have a more rational purpose? It was used for killing rats, somewhat fitting."

"You're trying to use the holocaust bullshit Magneto uses?" Bobby asked

"Holocaust bullshit? His parents were gassed at Birkenau, he was in a concentration camp based on his genetic profile and a Fascist discriminatory government"

"We're hardly in WWII Germany"

"Hitler was elected democratically" Pyro pointed out, surprising quite a few of the younger kids.

"Really?" one asked "I thought he was, what's the word, a dictator?"

"He became one later" Pyro informed him "but before he became a dictator he was elected by the people of Germany during the Great Depression"

Just for a moment as Pyro took a moment to explain it to the boy Storm was struck by a striking resemblance to Xavier. "Discrimination against Jews was also not just a Nazi thing. There have been pogroms for centuries. Then you look at the Armenian Genocide, the Rwandan Genocide, slavery, discrimination against minorities, African-Americans, women, McCarthyism... go further back and you've got slavery, imperialism and you not what the common denominator is? They thought they were doing the right thing. Just as I'm sure the majority of humans think. _Oh, it must be so hard being a mutant, just let them be cured it__'__ll be better for everyone_. Wasn't that what they said about all those other groups. That they were to stupid or unable to look after themselves or maybe they're a burden on society, so for the good of everyone we'll just stop them breeding. That's what they said at Alcatraz when they conducted experiments attempting to come up with ways to sterilise the lesser raises. Don't worry Bobby that's not you. But Storm, Jubilee, half the kids in this room. Cyclops and the Professor, we'll they're disabled. Colossus, well he's a Russian, so they'd probably torture him"

"I'm hardly endorsing the Holocaust" Bobby's tone was tight.

"No, of course not, its bullshit" Pyro threw his own words back at him

"That's not what I meant and you know it. The world wouldn't let something like that happen again. Not to mutants, not to anyone"

"Clearly you haven't been to Africa" Pyro snapped back, cause a few ethnic groups, entire nations, might disagree. "Been to Darfur lately? Anywhere in Sudan?"

"I get it. But we're not arguing about Africa. Or history. This is about mutants, and the cure was created by Warren Worthington to help his son"

"But Warren didn't want to be cured" Pyro threw his hands in the air, exasperated

"You know Warren Worthington?" Bobby asked incredulous

"We've met. Wait, did you say Worthington created the cure?"

"Yeah. Worthington Labs. That's public knowledge"

Pyro buried his face in his hands "you think Worthington came up with it himself?"  
"For Warren. Everyone knows that"

"God this whole time I thought you were a moronic idiot now I find out you're an incredibly uninformed idiot. Worthington labs is a massive pharmaceuticals company. Its not a research lab. Not on the scale it would need to be to come up with the cure. Mass produce, yes, but it paid for the research"

"No, the cure's from a mutant. He's here now. A student" Bobby was actually convinced he was right now. "his power suppresses other powers:"

Pyro did look confused for a minute "Subject 112? Leech? that's where you think the cure came from?"

"It did."

"Only in the vicinity and only temporarily. He was one on of Worthington's earlier attempts to find a cure. Before he realised that it was impossible for Worthington labs to do it. 112, Leech, sorry, was instrumental in the mapping of the mutant gene in that he suspended it, but the only thing that was used for in relation to the mass produced cure was for fine-tuning in the targeting for the gene. Didn't you read the research notes?"

"The research notes?" Bobby asked

"Notes, lab reports, experiments, earlier attempts at the cure. When you studying something, someone like this kid. Sorry I'm used to seeing him referred to as a number, you keep notes. He wasn't used to create the cure he was used to make it achieve more rapid results. Some of the original cures you'd be dead before your powers were completely gone. So for someone like Rogue she'd never get laid. Leech was used as they discovered mutant genes were no way near as simple as originally thought. Through his suspension they could be studied and better analysed and then latter, better targeted by the cure, so that it'd target the mutant genes first. Pity they didn't stop it targeting the rest of the genes."  
Bobby didn't get the lack comment "so your saying the cure didn't come from Leech, or Worthington Labs?"

Pyro looked despondent "you really don't have any idea where it came from do you?" he asked

Bobby shook his head and Pyro spun to face Storm who shook her head

"Where'd it come from?" Bobby asked

Pyro ran a hand over his tired face "they bought it from the U.S. Military" he said miserably

"The U.S. Military?" Storm asked "Why would…"

"More specifically" Pyro elaborated "a project that ended about six years ago headed by Colonel William Stryker out of a base at Alkali Lake in which he sought to identify the limits, weaknesses and potential of the mutant population and come up with methods of control and possibly, in the long term, destruction. It was called the Eternity Project" He paused for a second before asking angrily "How can you fight for something you have no idea about?"

"How do we know what your saying is true?" Storm asked softly

"Ask Hank McCoy, he should remember this one. Eternity Project. Experimented on mutant children."

"You're talking about Stryker who attacked here?" she confirmed

"That'd be the one"

"I thought he was dead" she questioned

"He is, first decent thing Wolverine's done in a while, but he ran this Project before that. Wolverine was created, well the adamantium of him was created as part of a subgroup of the project known as Weapon X. Again I'm sure McCoy can look it up."

"So how Bobby?" he asked again

"We weren't fighting for the cure" Bobby finally stated "we were fighting to stop you"

"Oh, so we were fighting for peace. You know I think that's he Brotherhood's newest slogan"

"What about people's right to choose" Bobby all but yelled back. "Someone like Marie getting the cure doesn't effect you"

"Right to choose? Bobby, mass production was bankrolled by the Church of Humanity. They got advanced stocks, some far more harmful than the mainstream cure itself. Worthington records document 20,000 doses. Through the clinics they sponsored 1124 mutants were cured. And yet when the recall was announced the CoH have said they have none left. Used it all at the clinics. You cant break that many vials. But don't worry, I'm sure they accidentally just threw them out. They wouldn't't use them, not when mutant related beatings and deaths tied to the CoH have quadrupled in the last two years. Why cure someone when you can beat them to death with a baseball bat? But then there are all the ties between the CoH and Human Trafficking and Organised Crime. I 'spose the cost of curing someone is less when your practically going to sell them into organised crime, slavery. But better keep some looking freak like, some people like kinky sex"

"Enough" Storm said and Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"That's where you draw the line. Kinky sex? Come on. I know you like these kids sheltered but they've seen MTV" a few kids laughed.

"Just keep this PG-13" she told him.

"I didn't want this too turn into an argument" Bobby addressed him, glancing around nervously.

"Oh come on, do as your told and argue with me. Its what your good at right?" Pyro goaded him, but his eyes were calculated.

"Screw you" Bobby swore. He hated this angry, taunting Pyro.

"And right back at it. Atta Boy. Where were we? Oh right. The Church of Humanity bankrolling the cure and you either not knowing or not caring. I'm not sure which one is worse. The Mutant Affairs Minister was your bed buddy if the rumours are correct" a few kids snickered at the statement directly vaguely in the direction of Storm "you couldn't have just asked him _hey honey, just checking but this thing we__'__re risking our lives and reputations for, it hasn't been bankrolled or created by someone seeking to ensure our destruction, has it?_"

"Hank didn't know any of this" Storm insisted.

"So he's stupid as well. Great. I love it when our representative in the White House is a moron. You know when they announced him as Minister for Mutant Affairs I was actually happy, I thought we might have some decent policies. I mean, I wasn't ecstatic, but I didn't think we'd go backwards. And when the cure was announced I thought if the Government didn't ban it, or at the very least denounce it, then the Xmen would. But you all signed up. Hell, one of you, those who are meant to represent the mutant population, actually agreed with it and got the cure without so much as a _hey, how bout some external testing to make sure this aint gunna kill a whole bunch o people_ and apologies that was meant to be Marie, but somehow I ended up Mexican. Hank McCoy fast tracked the cure. Why? I actually cannot understand that. I mean, I understand the CoH, I understand Republicans. I sure as hell don't agree with them, but at least they use logic. Hank McCoy, not so much, and he's meant to be the scientific genius of his generation. I know, I know, cure for cancer. Pity he didn't learn ethical practices."

"Excuse me!" Hank demanded, having come to find out where his class that hadn't turned up was.

"you're a moron."

"And please, let the Brotherhood member give me an ethics lesson".

"When you, as a representative of the American Government endorse something like the cure".

"I never endorsed the cure" Hank protested.

"You failed to denounce it which in the eyes of, well everyone and by that I mean from the extreme right to the extreme left and everyone in between, you did. That's the same as endorsing. So firstly you endorsed the cure which I personally disagree with, but hey, I know, I've been told, personal choice all that bullshit so we'll move onto secondly. You didn't order any external testing. Who allows the company with a massive investment in the success of a drug to do its testing. Science bores me stupid and even I know that is beyond a bad idea, its verging on criminally negligent in that you had a responsibility when you to those labs to make sure the cure wasn't harmful and all you did was shake hands with a kid they told you was somehow involved."

Before Hank could respond he continued "but moving right along, you allowed for a skipping of FDA testing based on the fact that it was urgent which not only prevented the FDA actually looking at the cure it fuelled the public perception that mutiny is a disease. Congratulations you did great work there. I'm real glad you were my representative there and then finally you allowed for no other labs to have a sample before the full public release. So no one if there was a problem would have time to actually say anything."

"Public Opinion, both Mutant and Human" Hank McCoy stated calmly, as though he was doing a press conference "was for the cure to be released as soon as possible and for the public to decide, voluntarily, about whether it would be taken".

"Public Opinion says every time its told there's a civil rights abuse that we should invade that country. 72 of those polled when told about what was going on at Guantanamo Bay without being told by which country said America should invade that country without delay to put a stop to the abuse. And I'm in no way endorsing what happened in Guantanamo but how about the fact that they also think that the budget for public health should be doubled, as should public schools. Universities should be free, we should have a bigger armed forces so as to defend both our country and the rights of those in other countries, we should have lower oil prices but apparently not buy oil from countries with rights abuses. Are you getting the picture? Did you not learn this when you were elected. The Public cannot always get exactly what they want, and the only time they do is when they elected you. As their representative. When it was your job as their informed representative to act in their best interests. You couldn't have said they could do the internal testing themselves but required FDA approval or may no FDA because that takes a while but the sample had to be released a month earlier to external labs for their own analysis? No, not at all? Just going to cave to public pressure? Because in not too long there's going to be a hell of a lot of bad press and quite a bits going to be directed at you. But don't worry to much. The Government's banned federal funding of research into the effects on the cure".

"That had nothing to do with me. That decision was made after I'd left" Hank insisted.

"What about the report that's been written by the government, the one its not releasing to the public for fear f creating public panic".

"Hank, is that true?" Ororo asked.

"I know a report's been written. I have no idea what's in it".

"I do. Want to know?".

"How? That's classified" Hank demanded.

Marie had come in and looked horrified. Kids kept glancing at her.

"How do you think? We stole it and thank god someone did. So do you want to know what's in it? I'm guessing massive cellular destruction that would make me the other day look fun. There are three types, one originating from what's referred to as the contaminated cure, it causes rapid degeneration and death normally within a week. The reason you've heard so very little about this is because most of the contam was in the stuff shipped out to the CoH. The stuff that's now missing. Then you've got your regular cure and there's two different ways that can go. Actually three. 10 survive. Luckily buggers" Then you've got another 7 they go the same way as those who've been hit with the contam and then you've got those like you Marie. In which cases the cure works like a cancer. One you might want to cure McCoy. You've got anywhere between 5 and who knows years but its there, slowly eating aware and thanks to leech, not that I'm in anyway blaming him, first you mutant genes, all of them. Till there's none left, and it'll do that anytime more emerge, but this things a virus and if you cant feed it mutant genes it'll eat anything else, and it'll destroy you faster than you grow, until everything just collapses until it reaches the point where your body's such a mess that the virus cant even destroy all the regrown mutant genes. So just to remind you what you really are, right before you die, you'll get your powers back."

He slapped Hank McCoy on the shoulder "I'm so glad you publicly endorsed this" he told him "but don't feel too bad. Everyone did. The drug companies, the government, the media, religion... and you can hate me all you like, but we got our samples early. They're not legit, but wait and all the legitimate people you cant just discredit as the bad guys are going to be asking these same questions".

Pyro was now acutely aware the room was willing "6,000 mutants in the U.S. took the cure, far more than anywhere else. But fine, personal choice. But its estimated over three times that were cured unwillingly and that numbers not going to go away because the Government did nothing. Add to that the percentage of those that were cured that were children, which I heard the UN might be having an inquiry into, because, well, rights of the child, invasive medical procedures should be of the benefit of the child and the benefit should out way the cost. First, presume there's a benefit, and then work out what the cost is when the _cure_ causes your body to literally fall to pieces".

They were surrounded by ashen faces.

"So you want to know why I fought? I want to know why you didn't! You all just said trust the Government and I'm not saying you have to go get your sword and shield and physically attack them but this is America, the point is you can question the Government and not get stoned to death, at least not physically. So yeah I fought, and people died, but most of those people wanted to change the world, and those that didn't just wanted to kill people so I'm not overly bothered, but I don't want apathy to be the defining moral compass of the mutant population. We didn't know? Its only been used a few times thousand times in history. When the Allies didn't bomb the train lines to Auschwitz or the gas chambers themselves and I'm not saying that there is a systematic attempt to wipe out the mutant population all I'm saying is that instead of just listening to the Government think for yourself. Its not like the information's not out there. My friend gets this stuff hacking into the Pentagon from his laptop and well, that's a little out of most of our leagues but he posts it publicly and so does everyone else. This is meant to be the information age yet none of you know anything about what you seemingly believe in".

"I've met him. Magneto" Marie spoke up "and as bad as Stryker was, Magneto was worse. Not just at Alcatraz, but what about at Alkali Lake. You just left us to die".

"For the record. We didn't know you were going to die, and you all look fine to me".

"Jean Grey died" another student spoke up.

"Jean Grey was going to die anyway, people don't survive much longer than she did under massive telepathic manipulation. And you have no idea how bad Stryker was. He kidnapped some of you for what? 48 hours? And I doubt any of them are in this room cause I'm fairly sure they'd disagree. Leech was subject 112 that implies at least another 111 other lab rats. Did you meet them all?" he asked McCoy.

"I'm fairly certain you didn't find them playing play station. Actually I'm fairly certain you didn't meet them and that you weren't told they were experimenting with other mutant children. In the days leading up to Alcatraz Worthington Labs destroyed most of its notes, not something you do when you've got nothing to hide. So we have no idea how many children they did have but considering the ties to CoH, there's the potential for quite a few, not all obtained legally I'm sure. But Stryker? When Hank McCoy looks up the Eternity Project make sure you get all the notes on how it was shut down. Then tell me that there's no parallels between what Magneto's claiming and what Stryker's been doing. So Congrats Marie. That's what you've been helping support".

She gaped at him moment before retorting "You still haven't proven any of this and besides, I've never blown anyone up, which is way worse".

"I'm sure Hank McCoy's going to hurry and check as soon as we're done here" he told her "and no, Marie, I'm sure you've never blown anything up, or really done anything. What have been your great contributions? You almost helped Magneto kill all the world leaders? And then you crashed a jet and then left you team down a member to go get a cure that was developed through the torture of mutant children. I would try to be more like you Marie, but I like to think I have some ethics. You see, people like you are the reason the Brotherhood exists".

"The Brotherhood was created because Magneto survived the Holocaust" a young girl chirped up "everyone knows that".

Pyro had to smile at her, she reminded him a little of Firefly in her precociousness.

"He hardly walked out of a concentration camp and created the Brotherhood" he told her before addressing them all "He and the Professor were actually very good friends actually."

Storm was torn between Pyro's seemingly endless knowledge on the subject and a desire to protect the children. This had already gone what could possibly be to far.

"The Brotherhood" Pyro was directly addressing the children now "was formed due to the existence of one mutant, not even born yet, but very important."

"Did she go to school here?" another kid asked.

"No. She didn't. She never went to school" Pyro told them.

"That's stupid. Everyone has to go to school" The sure girl from before stated.

"No" Pyro shook his head "everyone is meant to go to school, should go to school, but not everyone gets the chance".

"Like the kids in Africa?" A boy asked.

"Exactly" Pyro told him and the boy grinned, like he'd gotten the right answer in class.

"Tell us what happened" the girl demanded.

"Alright" Pyro told them "There was a big fight over what would happen to her cause she was so powerful. I mean really, really powerful."

"How powerful?" the boy from earlier asked.

"OK. So how's the most powerful mutant you know?" he asked.

"The Professor" A girl called out.

"OK. So we've got the Professor. What's another one?"

"Magneto".

"And another?"

"Mr Logan".

"And another?".

"Ms Munroe".

"Alright. Well if you got all those mutants powers and put them together you'd maybe get someone as powerful as this girl."

"What was her power? If she was that powerful?" The boy asked.

"She didn't have one" Pyro told them.

"Then how could she be that powerful?" the boy cried.

"Because she didn't have _one _in particularShe was so powerful she didn't have one power, say telepathy, or control of the weather. She just had power, lots and lots of it, to do whatever she wanted with. She was connected to the world so much that whatever she felt, was reflected by the world around her. So say she was sad, it might get rainy".

"But that's weather control. Like Ms Munroe".

"Yes. Except she didn't ask the weather to get like that, and she couldn't make it sunny just by thinking it, and as well as getting wet a car, if it was close enough, might break down, people would get sick."

"So her power was bad then?" The boy asked.

"Powers aren't ever bad and good. Did she want the car to break down?"

"No?"

"No she wouldn't have. So if she didn't want something to happen then you cant really say she used her powers for bad. Besides, think of all the good things. If she was happy, everything went smoothly, people won the lottery, everyone was lucky."

"So what happened. Couldn't she just be happy all the time?"

"No one can be happy all the time. But it was worse because she got her powers even before she was born. And when she was born she already had powers".

"Like even when she was bloody and stuff?"

"Yep. Now can you remember what you did when you were babies?"

"Cried?"

"Exactly, because you were hungry or tired or sick or you needed to be changed" a few of the younger kids giggled "Now regular babies cry when they're upset. But remember what happens when this girl got upset?"

"Not good stuff happened" the boy said.

"exactly. But it wasn't her fault, because just like babies cant control feeling sad and crying, she couldn't help how she felt either".

"So what's this girl got to do with Magneto?" An older boy demanded.

"everything. Because there was a big fight over what was to happen to her. Magneto thought it wasn't her fault and she was a demonstration of the evolution of mutants for the future".

"But she was hurting people" The young teenager protested.

"But she had a lot of potential to do good. She was very powerful, more than any mutant that existed at that point and Magneto chose to focus on that".

"The Government, however, chose to focus on the chaos she could cause and she'd hurt a lot of people. They wanted to contain her. Stop her doing it again".

"How?"

"They wanted to kill her" he said bluntly "she was only little but they said the threat she posed to public safety was too great".

"That's awful" one girl burst out.

"Yes it is" Pyro agreed "but what I think is worse that there are more and more mutants being born with powers every day and we still don't have a plan about how to deal with babies with powers but, back to this girl."

"Why was Magneto so interested?" The teenage boy asked "I mean, if this was the reason for the cause of the Brotherhood, he wouldn't be there for that".

"No, your right. He had a personal interest, as did the Professor who proposed a third, and in the end, applied, solution. And this was the reason they stopped being such good friends and the Brotherhood was formed."

"So what did he say? The Professor? Could he use his telepathy?"

"No. Now any of you who've had the Professor talk to you, maybe he told you to be quiet in class will know that he communicates in words. He tells you to focus, or do your work but he uses words. We think in words, that's why there's all these issues in telepaths communicating in different languages. So the Professor using telepathy was about as effective as talking to her. No the plan was to keep her sedated to prevent her causing a disaster with her powers until she was old enough too control her powers, and she was kept isolated, because she couldn't be sedated all the times, and without the sedative she'd be dangerous to those around her".

"But that'd be years" A teenager said.

"Yes" Pyro nodded solemnly. "As you can imagine Magneto was furious, he killed all that had made the decision, except the Professor, either because he wasn't powerful enough or because he still considered them friends. I'm not sure which."

"All over some baby girl? You still haven't told us why they were even involved?" A young teenage girl asked.

"Her human name was Wanda" Pyro told her "Wanda Lensherr, and any of you who know anything about Magneto will know that's…"

"Magneto's last name" the young teenage boy from before stated allowed.

"Exactly".

"The baby girl was his daughter. His wife, he was actually married to a human woman, died giving birth so it was very personal to him when they wanted to kill her."

"What about the Professor?"

"Well he was a close friend, and even more than that, he was Wanda's godfather, her backup guardian if you will, and when they were trying to find a solution the Government valued his opinion a great deal."

"What happened to her?" The first girl that spoke up asked. The one who reminded him of his sister.

"She was kept by herself, all alone with no one to talk to. No friends. And its very important when you're very little to have someone to talk to, someone to be friends with and someone to tell you how much they love you, and Wanda had none of these. So she was very, very, sad. And the sadder she got the less people would go near her. When she was 7 her medical records say she killed herself. She didn't want to live anymore".

"That's horrible" There was general agreement.

"and you all know the rest of the story. Magneto formed the Brotherhood to prevent that happening again and The Professor opened this place".

"Well I guess then some good came of it" Someone spoke up from the back.

Pyro thought for a minute "I think the most important thing to remember is this was originally about a girl, and Magneto formed an army to protect mutants. He swore it'd never happen again but he never went back for her. It wouldn't have been hard to grab her but he just let her sit there for seven years. The Professor too, no one checked on her, they just left this girl they'd fought furiously over in what was effectively a cell".

"How'd she commit suicide?" An older boy asked suddenly.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know?"

"No really" He asked again "How's a seven year old commit suicide".

"Fine. The younger children here don't need to know" Pyro insisted.

"We want to know" one of the younger children commented quietly.

"No!" Storm insisted.

"It happened to a girl like us" one of them said.

"It wont happen to you" She insisted.

"We want to know" they insisted.

"Keep it brief" she told Pyro "you've got a sentence".

He ran a hand through his hair "she had a cement wall so the medical report says she just ran at that until… until she died".

Storm clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Bobby vocalised. He wasn't but a few of the teenagers who obviously got what she'd done looked like they might be.

The anger was gone from Pyro now and in its place he was just weary.

"So you wanted to know why I fought, it wasn't because I thought that Magneto was any more right than Xavier. He was just doing something, anything, and I don't believe that the Xmen should be the only moral compass for mutant society. Ask the Professor about Wanda Lensherr, ask Wolverine how he knew Stryker, ask Shadowcat about her sister. Everyone had a dirty little secret somewhere and they alone shouldn't define anything except the fact that people do some pretty nasty things."

He jammed his hands in his pockets in the silence.

"One question. All the stuff before, about the cure, and Stryker and the Church of Humanity. Why didn't Magneto tell everyone about that? Warn mutants?"

"Magneto wouldn't have warned mutants. He would have used it as an excuse to turn it into a massive war, with massive civilian casualties. It was hard enough to keep it to Alcatraz. I did the research myself, well, with friends, but I didn't tell him. All hell would've broken loose".

Pyro shrugged, despite the massive chaos and discussion he was sure to have just unleashed it really didn't concern him that much. This had been a fight between him and Bobby.

Storm was deep in thought, trying to go back and remember all the different arguments he'd had. She wished, briefly, she'd taken notes.

"I can't believe he's trying to claim the moral high ground" Marie stated "Right Bobby? Are you listening to me sugah?".

"What? Sorry?" Bobby asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Just that I cant believe he, of all people, is trying to claim the moral high ground".

"yeah, right" Bobby wasn't really listening.

"Children you all have class" Storm reminded them and they dissipated slowly, some lingering behind to scoff down the last of their lunch or drinks that had been cast aside in favour listening, along with those with free periods or washing up duty hanging around as well.

"I've, um, got to do some stuff, I'll talk to you later" Bobby promised Marie, who was still rambling.

He slipped outside while Marie pouted but too retreated to her own room.

Storm dried her hands on a dishtowel, troubled.

Pyro's frank admissions had shaken her. She'd been hoping to find some way to get through to him, his friendship with Jubilee would hopefully grow, keeping him tied to the school and from Bobby's somewhat miserable mood since John left had given her hope the pair might be friends again. She was sure underneath his exterior he was a genuinely good kid. The Professor's son, who did truly want to do the right thing, if only she could get him to open up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Kitty Pryde who found Bobby Drake on the swings an hour later.

"You know we have a meeting soon?" she asked him. Bobby glanced at his watch.

"yeah" he swung absentmindedly.

She sat down in the swing beside him.

"I heard Pyro blew up in the kitchen." she laughed "it was either that or blew up the kitchen but it looks still standing".

Bobby was sombre "Do you have a sister Kitty? I mean, you never mention one when you talk about your family…"

Kitty paled "How do you know about Annie?" She asked shakily.

"So you do have one?" Bobby confirmed.

"Bobby, where did you here about her? Is she still alive?" Kitty's eyes glittered with tears.

"John." Bobby told her "he knew about her".

"How would he know about Annie?" Kitty cried "You don't think she's in the Brotherhood? What if she was at Alcatraz?"

Kitty inhaled a deep shuddering breath.

"What happened? Who was she?" Bobby pushed.

Kitty gulped "My little sister. I haven't seen her since she was ten. What we did, me and my parents, it was horrible. But it wasn't like we knew what else to do. We have to go to the Professor" She decided resolutely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in hushed silence that Kitty told the Xmen what happened to her sister.

"It was so different then, mutants were these rumours, horror stories. Annie was always different, didn't have many friends, she was my little sister though, and she'd sneak into my room and use my computer/ She was good with it, very good actually. But when she was eight something changed, now I guess she mutated. But she just, got really, really weird. Talking about things that weren't there. One day my dad found her asleep on the lawn in sub zero temperatures, she destroyed her room, my parents room. My parents took her to the local big hospital. At first they said she was sick, schizophrenia or something, she was going to have therapy and drugs I think but then this other doctor came and said she had to be institutionalised. I just remember her, sedated and lifeless, they tied her to this bed. I remember being scared of her. I only knew about the mutants that had been on the news, I called her a freak!" Kitty sobbed "I asked my dad if she was going to hurt us, cause that's what I thought Mutants did. They said she had to be isolated, for the treatment, we couldn't see her, but we got reports. _Treatment progressing well, for security concerns we cant provide further details_ and always _While we understand and support your concern and care for your daughter, at this point in time in the treatment stage, external contact would be detrimental_. I'd just gotten my powers and I was far to terrified to tell my parents.

Then we had this guy in a suit come, from the government. About 11 months after she'd left. He said there had been a freak accident while Annie had been on an excursion, apparently they'd taken her to like a camp, for games or something. Team bonding, and that she'd drowned".

Kitty had to stop then. She was crying to much, and Storm hugged her as Scott poured her some water.

"What happened wasn't your fault, sugah" Marie told her in her southern drawl, the others agreeing.

Kitty shook her head, not yet able to speak again.

"It gets worse" she finally got out "She was alive. We came home one day ad she was just there. Huddled in a corner with most of her hair cut off. She wouldn't tell us anything, about anything, she'd only speak when you asked her a direct question and even then, most of the time those answers didn't make sense. She jumped at loud noises, the lawn mower, or the noise of it I think, terrified her and one night Dad surprised her, she didn't notice how close he was and she knocked him unconscious and was hysterical. We took her to see a doctor again, the original one, the nice one, apparently she attacked him. My parents saw the treatment video. She got panicked and he wanted to give him a relaxant apparently. He almost died, she was sedated and locked up while they figured out what to do, what had happened to her. It was like the centre she was sent to didn't exist, the phone lines were disconnected, websites taken down. People we rang had no idea what we were talking about. And then she just disappeared. One minute in her bed, the next morning gone. We never found her or have any idea what happened. I came here just after that".

The Professor nodded gravely "yes. As I told Miss Pryde when she first came. If her sister is alive, she's heavily telepathically shielded".

"And this punk kid knows something?" Logan demanded.

"I will speak to John" Xavier told them all.

"Can I go now?" Kitty asked, still upset.

"Of course. Ororo?"  
she stayed behind. The rest filed out morosely.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I cant believe he would say something like that just to get a rise, but do I push?" He asked.

"I could talk to him?" Storm volunteered "an impartial perspective".

"I doubt he'll see you as impartial but do you think it would help?"

She nodded and Xavier asked another question.

"How was he?"

"Convincing. At the end I felt like joining the Brotherhood."

"He's angry. Not just at me but at the whole world. I cant help worry what Erik's been telling him."

"He seemed just as cynical about the Brotherhood if that helps" she told him "and hopefully he'll open up about the rest. A lot of what he said was true, about there being no network for helping mutants, but hopefully he'll realise there are other ways of doing things."

"Wanda Lensherr" Xavier sighed "I had hoped he, in fact all of you, would never have to hear about my darker history."

"He didn't say that much. Said to ask you actually."

"She was my Goddaughter. Erik's daughter."

"He mentioned."

"She was the final straw for Erik. She and her brother were meant to be his second chance. His wife, Magda, a human, had a calming effect on him. You've heard of powers from birth?"

Storm nodded.

"Wanda had them from the earliest months of pregnancy and her abilities were volatile, vicious. Magda's pregnancy was already difficult and there was discussion of a termination of one of the babies, Wanda, as her brother was far more stable, to make the pregnancy easier. Magda agreed, and for some reason I always thought Wanda was aware of that. When the Doctor came to perform it, he was killed. It was like something grabbed him and drained the life out, as more doctors and nurses came running in, they were killed as well, and amid all the chaos, Wanda's vitals improved, she became healthier.

The rest of the pregnancy was very difficult, if Wanda was hungry, Magda was in agonising pain. We were, Erik and I, deeply worried for both Magda and Pietro, Wanda's twin, but he didn't want me to interfere. Hamper her development, he said. I did anyway, she was a bundle of wants and needs and a complete disregard for anyone else. A baby, I suppose. Pietro was just a normal baby boy that I worried was suffering the brunt of Wanda's abilities.

I convinced Magda to try a telepathic abortion, give birth to a still born. I tried, but she was so powerful, this seething black mass is the only way I can think to describe it. It didn't work, she forced me out and when Erik found out he was furious. Said she shouldn't be punished for who she was. The rest of the pregnancy was spent travelling from hospital to hospital, whoever would take them, the death toil growing. The birth was awful. They refused to do a caesarean and it was very likely that Pietro, if not all three would die. Magda let out this, scream, and Erik had just a moment to hold her before the body turned to ash. And there in the middle were Pietro and Wanda. But when she cried, every window in the hospital shattered. Debate raged, and eventually I supported her isolation.."

Storm let out a horrified gasp, she'd hoped that was where Pyro had been wrong.

"you have to understand, by the time she was 3months old she'd killed over 40 people and we had no way to stop her."

"Forty people?"

Xavier nodded gravely "including two other children. If there had been any other way…"

"And Magneto formed the Brotherhood" Storm clarified.

Xavier nodded again "I arranged for Pietro to be adopted by some acquaintances of mine who couldn't have children but had adopted several mutants before him. He was to come here when his abilities manifested but he almost instantly had control and he was happy with his adopted family, so he stayed. But his parents were attacked and he ran to Europe almost straight after. He's alright, bur he found out about Wanda, wanted nothing to do with either myself or Erik. I don't believe they talk more than occasionally. You know about Wanda?"

"That she committed suicide."

"I had hoped the three would grow up together… for John to know." Xavier paused, "that was what I wanted to keep him safe from."

"You couldn't have known" Ororo consoled him

"I should've been able to protect her" Xavier told Storm "all of them, they were my responsibility."

"There was nothing you could've done for Wanda and it sounds as though you did everything you could for Pietro. John's here now, you have an opportunity with him, a chance. Focus on that."

He nodded "If he'll talk to me."

"He's here isn't he?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was somewhat startled to find Pyro reading in his room. Jubilee was there as well, propped up against a wall, seemingly drawing the oblivious Pyro.

Both looked up when she came in and Jubilee hurriedly excused herself.

"Hello John. Its been a while."

"Its Pyro and this isn't going to be one of those _we__'__re concerned about you, you__'__re anti-social _lectures is it?"

"No. Unless you think you need one?"  
"Fine thanks. So any particular reason for this impromptu decision to care?"

"I've always cared."

"But no where near as much as now you know whose son I am. Now I must be saved if only for the Xmen's reputation."

"Or I'm concerned because its my job, even if you're not a student anymore."

"Nice to know. So what deep dark secret would you like me to reveal as to bring me inner peace?"

"You're quite bitter aren't you?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're just figuring that out?" He retorted.

She sat down on the chair on the desk, facing him.

"Why the Brotherhood? Why Magneto?"

"You mean was it just to piss off dear old Dad? No, that would be a fringe benefit."

"He was very worried about you"

"I'm fairly good at taking care of myself" He informed her haughtily.

"Yes, I can imagine. So what about now? Do you actually want to be here?"

He frowned "I'll let you know."

"Alright. You haven't unpacked" she noted.

"nope."

"I had quite an interesting discussion with Jag" She informed him.

"She's an interesting girl" he responded noncommittally.

"She said you practically raised her and your sister."

Pyro knew this was going to be one of those conversations he was meant to open up in. Screw It, he thought.

"You meet interesting people in Foster Care" he told her "then a bunch of us ended up in New York. I was one of the older ones." he paused "he didn't tell you I ended up in group homes after Rita died did he?"

"No. He didn't. You don't call your parents Mum and Dad" she pointed out.

"She's dead. He denied my existence."

"I'm sorry" she tried to be consoling.

"I'm not" at her shocked look he added "you never met my mother."

"No, I didn't" Storm admitted "and Foster Care must have been hard."

"I was adopted. By my mum. I mean the woman I call Mum" Storm was shocked.

"You were close then?"

"Still are" are smile spread across his face "Mum's amazing."

"But you ended up on your own in New York?" she asked confused.

"We were split up. I was taken away."

"By the Government?"

"Mutancy was grounds that prevented adoption. Mum was a mutant. She didn't manage to find me until I was 15. Ironically the one who convinced me to come here. Both times."

"Do you see her much?"

"Every week or so. We talk on the phone a lot."

"That's good. And your sister as well?" Storm dug deeper.

"Two. Fly, Firefly that is, is younger than Mirage."

That shocked Storm somewhat, she hadn't been expecting the elaborate family connections.

"Adopted?" she asked.

He shook his head "its complicated" he told her "don't worry. They're not Xavier's."

"And they live with your mother?"

"No, In New York."

"By themselves?"

"There're a lot of us." he reassured her.

"What about school?"

"Never bothered. You saw how I embraced academic life last time."

She had, he hadn't."

"So your education?"

"Mum was fairly strict with my school, and I went when Rita was alive, but not so much afterwards. Mutant education wasn't really a priority" he reminded her.

"That's awful" she told him "I'd be more than happy to help you, you could come to class, or private tutoring."

He nodded, notably unenthusiastic.

"Don't feel pressured" she told him "I'm sure Bobby…"

"Its fine Storm" he told her "really"

"alright then" she nodded "tomorrow there's going to be a bus into the city if you wanted to go. Curfew is 10 for the senior students but most will catch the 7.00pm school bus back."

"Jubes mentioned it. I was thinking about meeting up with some friends, not Brotherhood, don't worry."

"Well you're more than welcome on the bus" she told him "and if you need money I'm sure Charles…"

"I have some. Thanks." he told her.

"Alright then child, if you ever want to talk about anything…" she left the sentence hanging.

"got it."

"good book" she asked.

"Tolstoy. Rather epic."

She smiled before leaving.

He rolled his eyes. People here were too nice.

He made note to avoid people for the rest of the night. He personally couldn't keep being this nice.

Jubes joined him on the roof later, somewhat glum.

"So are you catching this bus thing tomorrow?" he asked her, absentmindedly.

"I guess, I mean, the city's alright, I could wander around I suppose."

"I was going to call some friends. Get them to drop off a car, then we'll go out. Wanna come?"

"You wouldn't mind?" She was playing with the buckles on her leather cuff.

He caught her hand.

"Come, we'll just bum around. Girls'll probably want to shop."

"Who'll it be? Avalanche? Mouse?" he tone wavered "Scarlett Witch? Jade Dragon?"

"Jade and Scarlett are still in Japan" he told her "it'll probably be everyone else though."

"Cryptic?" she nudged him giggling.

"Oh fuck, I forgot" he swore "I've got to fix things with him."

"I cant believe your such good friends with Kitty's ex" she commented, munching on a grape.

"I can't believe my friend dated her" Pyro retorted. She laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. New Purchases

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dedicated to anyone who reads or reviews but particularly JustAnAmateur and also**82288

**This ones a bit shorter than previous, but don't worry, there's more comming. Also, for JustAnAmateur, I saw your favourite parings and think you may be quite happy in later chapters. After all, my Pyro's a little promiscuous... and I promise there'll be some Pyro/Iceman development and more of Pyro's history being revealled. This chapter you meet his friends...**

Bobby glanced around unscrupulously at breakfast, taking note, almost staring, as Jubilee and John giggled their way into the kitchen. He kept leaning forward to whisper comments in her ear.

"I went looking for her this morning" Kitty said, conspiratorially, "because I was worried you know, cause she was hanging round with Pyro. She didn't sleep in her room last night."

The Junior Xmen all stared at the pair across the room.

Storm and Xavier came in together, Wolverine, Scott and Hank close behind, discussing supervision for the younger students.

"I'm good with just a coffee" Pyro told her "I'll meet you outside."

"You're too skinny" she bemoaned him as he took his mug to what she internally had declared "their table."

"Jubilee" Marie called.

"Oh, hi" she responded.

"I feel like we haven't seen you in ages " Kitty told her.

"Well you've been busy with Xmen stuff and I've been busy too."

"With John" Bobby commented.

"Pyro, yeah, he's cool" she said.

"We should hang out today" Kitty told her.

"I'm hanging out with Pyro" she told them.

"Well we'll see you on the bus then" Piotr said diplomatically in his heavy accent.

"I don't think we're taking the bus" she gave him a small smile "sorry. But we should definitely hang out sometime."

She buggered off after that, feeling incredibly conspicuous, meeting Pyro who greeted with a "So did they tell you I was evil?"

Inside Marie questioned "so then how are they getting to the city?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro's transport arrived in the form of a hot blonde in a black, Porsche convertible.

A flood of teenage boys gathered around the gate comm screen and Pyro, from a distance told Jubilee "Mouse's here."

"How can you tell?"

"Her arrival is generally predeceased by the excitement of hormonal males."

She was waiting in the black car in fitted, dark grey woollen pants, heels and a singlet top. A wool coat lay across the passenger seat along with an oversized bag.

The camera had been angled by some of the students to stare directly at her ample sized chest.

Scott was the teacher they'd fetched, the kids having told her to "please hold on for one minute."

In the car she sighed and absentmindedly tied her shoulder length white-blonde hair into a knot at the base of her neck.

"Hello? Sorry, about the wait. What can I do for you?" He gave some of the more blatantly leering kids warning glares.

"I'm just dropping off the car for a friend at your school."

"Here?" Scott asked "Are you sure? Does this friend have a name?"

"Pyro? Is that alright?"  
Suddenly attention swung to stare at Pyro.

"Come on in" Scott told her.

She smiled "thank you" and she gunned the engine as the gate open.

Pyro shook her head at her antics "she's going to ruin my car" she told Jubilee, but it was obvious he was joking as he got up to meet her.

"Friend of yours?" Scott asked.

The Pyrokinetic shrugged "Storm and Xavier OK'd it."

Pyro (and Jubilee) were followed out to meet the blonde who pulled up with a screech.

"your going to destroy my car" he called out as she exited the car.

She all but jumped into his arms, their embrace ending with a friendly kiss.

"Hey Lover" she said casually, causing Sam Guthrie to comment "No Way!"

"How you been?" she asked.

"Not too bad. This is Jubilee, by the way. Jubes, Mouse."

"you cant be serious" the blonde told Pyro, ignoring Jubilee initially "you really think picking up a stray is what we need right now?"

"That would be nice to meet you" Pyro told Jubilee. Mouse sighed and addressed the younger girl.

"Look, its nothing personal, I'm sure your great, Pyro has good taste but Dragon and Witch are going to throw a fit just for you being back here. Do you really wanna throw in an Xman cause you don't think the fall out's going to be big enough already?"

"I can handle them" Pyro told her "I always have."

"If your sure."

"I am."

She turned to Jubilee "then it is nice to meet you" she told Jubilee, wrapping an arm around Pyro possessively.

If Pyro hadn't warned her (she'd only half believed him) she would've been a little thrown by Mouse's possessive behaviour around Pyro and dismissal of her.

"Nice to meet you too" she responded "Pyro's told me a lot about you"

That caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow "Really?"

"Pretty much everything."

Mouse looked at Pyro for conformation. He shrugged "Pretty much everything" he repeated.

Mouse smiled at the Asian girl "he must like you then."

Jubilee blushed.

Scott also came down to meet them, hand outstretched.

"Hi, Scott Summers" he greeted "that's one nice car."

"Mouse" the blonde responded "Its Pyro's, I'm just dropping it off."

"Really, and what do you have to do to get a car like that?" His smile tightened.

Pyro resisted the urge to say go fuck yourself, instead addressing Mouse.

"Others?"

"'Lanche and Nightmare should be behind me. We'll have to take his care is she's coming."

"Cryptic?" Pyro asked.

She shook her head "might meet us later."

Pyro swore under his breath.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" she questioned.

"Its just a mess I have to fix" Pyro told her.

"Xmen" Mouse pointed out with a sing-song voice as Strom, the Professor, Kitty Bobby and the Xmen all approached. She smiled sweetly at Scott "nothing personal I swear."

"Hello" Storm greeted politely.

"Hi" She responded, smiling brightly at them all, a twinkle in her eye.

A kid ran down "Um, excuse me" he told the adults "there's another car at the gate.

"That'd be Avalanche and Nightmare" Mouse stated.

At the Xmen's worried glances Pyro rolled his eyes "don't worry, none of them have ever been in the Brotherhood."

"Why don't you let them in Samuel" Storm told the boy, who scampered off, letting the blue, low-slung sports car gracefully pull up.

Kitty was the most shocked by the driver, but Storm was also shocked by the passenger.

Lance Alvers, or Avalanche, couldn't help the subconscious eye contact he made with his ex girlfriend. He hastily focused his attention on Pyro and they hugged. The passenger, a young twenty-something year old with long brown hair and a black blazer jacket didn't notice the attention Storm was giving her as she too was focused on Pyro. As he and Lance broke apart from their man hug she hugged him as well, kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you. You look appalling."

"Thankyou, missed you too" he responded only somewhat sarcastically.

Pyro asked Avalanche, dressed in a blue shirt with short spiked hair "I thought you were checking out a new site in South America."

"It wasn't any good" he explained "You look like you lost a fight man" he pointed out "oh wait, you did!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anymore cheap shots anyone would like to make" Pyro told them.

"No, I'm done" Lance said.

"Good, otherwise we'd have to start getting into your taste in women."

"Um" Nightmare mockingly raised a hand "hate to point it out but you have very similar tastes in women."

Pyro asked Xavier "where can I stick my car."

"Anywhere in the garage is fine."

"We're taking mine then?" Avalanche asked.

"Thought so."

Mouse tossed Pyro his keys and he started the car and he spent the next two minutes while the other "seniors" were left awkwardly standing there.

"This is Jubilee" Mouse introduced suddenly.

"Oh?" Nightmare raised an eyebrow expressing her initial opinion and distain.

"Ignore them" Lance told them "I'm Avalanche, or Lance, and its nice to meet you."

Jubilee couldn't help but blush as he blatantly smirked at her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm, um, friends with Kitty."

He winced deliberately "and with Pyro at the same time, that's brave. So is the fact that my reputation proceeds me a bad thing?"

"Lance?" Kitty had finally come over.

"This'll be fun" Nightmare commented.

"Great" Lance muttered under his breath before turning to meet her.

"Kitty. Its been a while."

Mouse sniggered.

"What are you doing here? Are you _friends_ with Pyro?" her shock and distaste were all vocalised.

"She makes it sound like a crime" Nightmare commented.

Mouse sat down on the front of Lance's car.

"Lance?" Kitty inquired softly.

Pyro was also walking back.

"Look, Kitty, we had fun, lets just leave it at that. Alright?" He told her.

"You never called me back" Kitty addressed him "you just stopped answering, texting, I thought maybe something might have happened" she searched his face desperately.

"I'm not the one who lied about who I was" he told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Look, sorry for not calling" he told her, shrugging somewhat arrogantly.

"When does Lance call any of the girls he sleeps with?" Mouse asked Nightmare loudly.

"You're sorry for not calling?" Kitty repeated.

"yeah, that" Lance said awkwardly.

"So lets go then" Pyro stated, reaching them "you met Jubes."

"you're going out?" Xavier asked.

"curfews at 10, don't do anything illegal, got it" he responded.

"Excuse me" Storm touched Nightmare's arm "Mary?"

She turned.

"Oh, hi" she recognised her "it was Ororo wasn't it."

"How do you know each other?" Pyro inquired.

"I told you this" Nightmare told him "The Manhattan mutant group."

"that's right" he nodded "that was before Brussels wasn't it?"

"exactly" she turned back to Storm "you only did come to a few meetings."

"Life" Storm said via way of explanation.

"yes, well, it is all about priorities" Nightmare responded and Storm disliked intensely the perceived feeling of being rebuked.

"Come on I'm starving" Pyro grabbed her hand.

"I'm driving" Lance stated.

"Frankie's?" Mouse got into the front passenger seat.

"What's Frankie's?" Jubilee asked as they got in and drove off without so much as a goodbye.

"Frankie's is this amazing cafe, or diner really, open 24 hours. And we've been going there forever" Mouse explained from the front seat.

As Avalanche pulled away and out the gate Jubilee did turn back, just inconspicuously for a moment, but long enough to see almost everyone else had scattered. Kitty stood forlorn staring after them and Bobby lingered in the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee had a blast that day, acting like she hadn't in a long time. While Mouse was spontaneity personified, acting like a cheerleader while informing Jubilee that she was just finishing her first major article for scientific publication at twenty-one. Jubilee had the sudden flash of knowledge that she'd be incredibly annoying if she wasn't as smart as she was.

Avalanche, for all his snark, was stability in the group. Rooted in practicality and cold, hard business practices. He'd deferred his university degree to start his own construction and mining company using his own abilities and a utilisation of mutant labour he saw as a massively untapped resource to make a profit in the tens of millions in his second year. While he'd had massive start up capital it was his disenfranchisement with the resource inefficient companies that he applied to work for that inspired his own. His ability to sense out where to buy and dig and the specialisation of his labour force (he paid them well) had resulted in a booming company and he'd paid Pyro and other investors back already.

Nightmare, or Mary Knight, her most common human alias, was the public face of the young, student, mutant population of New York and her role was rapidly expanding. Head of the NYU Mutant Student Organisation, Senior Writer for the School Paper with quite a bit being picked up by the New York Times she was heavily involved with most of the community based programs in New York. The eldest, she was well on her way to becoming a very well known journalist and spent a fair proportion of the meal talking to Pyro about democratic pre selections for congress, most of which went over Jubilee's head.

Cryptic wasn't what she expected at all. When Mouse had referred to him as baby faced, or a pretty boy, she'd expected someone younger, maybe a little like Bobby Drake.

He was six foot two, to begin with, with massive brown doe eyes lined in eyeliner and incredibly full lips. In his tight grey t-shirt and jeans he looked like your average, exceptionally good-looking college student one would see on a television show like Dawson's Creek or Gilmore Girls, some show where everyone is incredibly good looking.

When Lance introduced her he responded with a "Right, of course. Hi" and she got the distinct impression he didn't want to be there.

He didn't talk much, responding only to direct questions (usually from Nightmare) and with brief, monosyllabic answers.

He didn't look at Pyro, who didn't seem to stop looking at him, one side of Pyro's bottom lip caught in his teeth, worryingly.

Once everyone had finished, Cryptic stood "I've got to go" he said, picking up a bag she could see a laptop poking out of.

"Stay" Pyro stated, then added louder "please?"

"Why?" he asked the Pyrokinetic "its not going to change anything."

"Please Cryp" This was the closest Jubilee had ever seen Pyro to really asking for something. "5 minutes" he asked again.

"Alright?" Cryptic asked "here?"

There was an uncomfortable glance at Jubilee who felt a strong urge to state that she wasn't sleeping with Pyro.

"We'll look after Jubilee" Nightmare said loudly.

"Yeah" Avalanche winked at her "We'll look after her."

"I'll be fine" she nodded at him and he nodded, following Cryptic to a secluded corner where Cryptic stepped somewhat reluctantly, close to Pyro and the pair were rapidly surrounded by fire which burst into a flash, the two gone.

Jubilee gasped.

"Rapid deconstruction and movement through thermal energy, heat" Mouse stated "first time seeing Pyro teleport? Not that he's actually teleporting. He's just moving really fast through the air."

"Yeah" Jubilee breathed.

"Come on" Mouse told her, changing the topic "lets go shopping.

"Mouse likes clothes" Lance whispered conspiringly.

"And shoes and bags" Nightmare added.

"You just cant have to many" Mouse told them.

"I've got a bit of cash" Jubilee shrugged in agreement.

Mouse grinned "oh don't worry, we'll make Lance pay."

"Apparently that's what I'm here for" he told her.

"and to carry the bags" Nightmare added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours and more money than Jubilee had ever seen that she started to wonder aloud about Cryptic and Pyro.

"Hopefully having great makeup sex" Nightmare stated.

"They didn't seem too… cuddly" Jubilee commented.

"I know, its sad, they were so cute" Mouse told her, flicking through a rack of dresses. She elaborated.

"Cryptic loves him so much, and don't get me wrong, Pyro loves Cryptic as well, possibly more, but Cryptic's got that whole nice sweetheart vibe so when he's sad you feel like you've kicked a puppy."

Nightmare joined them, and reluctantly, Lance followed from where he'd been waiting impatiently by the door.

"Pyro got in an exclusive relationship" Nightmare explained "Which hurt, because he'd never had that with Cryptic."

"He'd never had that with anyone" Mouse stated, then added "except Scarlett Witch when he was thirteen, and that ended fairly quickly."

Nightmare picked up the story again. "he was ok about them not being exclusive, because no one else was ever exclusive. If you wanted to be with Pyro, those were the rules, and like I said, Cryptic did, even Scarlett Witch was ok with not being the only person Pyro slept with, hell, she encouraged it."

"And Pyro adored Cryptic. Still does, and I'm guessing always will. I mean, have you seen Cryptic?" Mouse added.

Nightmare started up again "but when Pyro got together with this other guy…"

"Warren" Lance put in, it was his first contribution to the saga.

"yeah" Mouse continued "when he got together with Warren they were serious, exclusive, they lived together in Europe. Did you know this?"

"Yeah, when Pyro was in Russia?" Jubilee confirmed.

"Exactly" Nightmare continued on "He bailed for a bit, which I get, cause everyone needs to get away every now and again. We all lost a close friend for a while, and its not like he cut all contact, but we're used to him being around. But Cryptic loved him, more than say, Mouse did."

"Hey!" Mouse protested.

"What? You sleep with him. But that's just a side note of your relationship, it's a central theme in theirs."

"OK" Mouse conceded "that's fairly true."

Jubilee nodded, trying to keep up.

Nightmare told her "the thing is, Cryptic was used to being the nice, sweet, guy Pyro went home too, I mean there was Witch and Jade and Mouse and half the population of New York, but Cryptic was the sweet guy he went to when he wanted to feel like the world want a horrible place. You get that?"

"Yeah."

"Except now there was Warren" Mouse put in.

"But Warren and Pyro are over" Lance summarised and Mouse continued

"and now everything should just get back to normal, or as close as it gets."

"I just cant believe Pyro finally settles down and I didn't get to meet him" Nightmare expressed her disappointment.

Lance shrugged "he was alright."

Nightmare told Jubes "the boys had a bit of a blonde, billionaire's boys club. Pyro, Avalanche, Warren and Quicksilver. Not billionaires, but the alliteration works best that way. Lance went to visit Pyro is Moscow and they ended up friends. Ironic, since Quicksilver and Pyro has this whole other thing and you can imagine how pissed Cryptic was at Lance."

"He was not that pissed" Lance put in.

"Quicksilver?" Jubilee asked "should I know that name?"

Mouse responded from where she'd disappeared into the change room. They'd followed her over.

"Scarlett Witch's brother."

"No way, fuck" Jubilee swore.

"Yep" Lance told her "We're an incestuous little group we are. Good thing most of us aren't actually related in this fucked up family."

"and that is because we picked this family, or rather we found each other" Nightmare's eyes narrowed "The question is, why'd Pyro pick you?"

By now the sales assistants clearly thought they weren't going to buy anything and were giving them somewhat disgusted stares from across the store.

Mouse's ever changing form shrunk and moulded to fit the clothes she'd tried on.

"You like?" she asked Jubilee about a dress.

"yeah, it looks really nice" she answered honestly.

"I'm going to get it" she decided "are you getting anything?"

"Um, it's a bit expensive for me" Jubes answered honestly.

"Doesn't seem right spending this much on a dress?" Nightmare asked.

Jubes nodded.

"I used to think that" Nightmare confessed "then I realised I couldn't save the world with my own money, but rather with my actions. Buy something. On us. Trust me, we invest our money well, we're hardly going to run out."

Jubilee thought for a moment, fingering a beautiful tan leather handbag.

"Oh fuck it" Lance declared "I'm buying everywhere, so long as we get coffee next. Excuse me, attractive yet bitter sales assistant" he addressed the employee.

"I'm going to need to buy this dress, the black one that she has on, yes, that, this bag as well, Mare? Do you want something? I feel bad if I don't get you something. That green bag you were eying before?"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek "you're the best Avalanche" she told him

"Really" Jubilee insisted "You don't have too"  
"Avalanche?" The sales assistant asked "are you mutants?" she said the word with such scorn that Lance turned and addressed her, throwing down his black credit card.

"Not only are we mutants, we're also exceptionally wealthy. Don't you just hate us twice as much?"

Mouse finished changing and walked out as Lance turned to Jubilee "and if I didn't spend my money on attractive women, what would I spend it on?"

"Incredibly attractive men?" she quipped. She was gradually becoming more in tune with the constant games they played between each other.

"Speaking of which, I'm calling Pyro and Cryptic. They've been making up long enough" Nightmare told them all, pulling out her cell and stepping outside.

Lance signed the several thousand dollar bill and Mouse picked up the bags, leading the way outside.

"Cryptic and Pyro are meeting us in forty-five" Nightmare told them.

"What are they doing now?" Lance asked.

"Having a shower" Nightmare told him.

"You know I just didn't need to know" he responded, his tone light-hearted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro and Cryptic were an unusual couple to be around. While she had been predisposed to see Pyro as the, well, dominant, one, it didn't come across that way.

Around his friends he was still fairly silent and snarky, but he was more relaxed, his sarcasm held little bite and there were more than a few affectionate comments. The real difference, she decided, was when he spoke he wasn't expecting to be challenged. Not that he presumed himself to be right, but that he wasn't always talking to these people like they didn't like him.

Then again, she supposed, they were his friends.

While Lance and too a degree Nightmare filled the so called leadership positions, when Pyro spoke, people listened, a lot. Probably more so than too anyone else.

Jubilee might even say that Lance and Nightmare were in charge of the menial jobs, except their jobs weren't menial. She'd say they, particularly Nightmare, handled the administration, except Pyro seemed to know everything they were talking about.

Perhaps she decided finally, it was that when he did actually make a serious point, it was taken that way. His voice had never carried that much weight at Xavier's, at least not until recently.

So while, Jubilee thought, Pyro held an authoritarian position in the group, physically he was constantly deferential to Cryptic, leaning into him, his head on the top of Cryptic's chest, Cryptic's hand playing with his hair. Pyro was constantly resting of Cryptic as his pillar of support, something Jubilee noted, he was happy to give.

So as she raced back towards Xavier's on the back of Pyro's motorbike he'd picked up, having agreed to sneak out to a club they all swore buy called Sinsenella the next night, clutching her purchases (or rather their purchases, Lance wasn't the only one generous with his money) she felt better than she had in a while.

She'd learnt a little (ok, a lot) more about Pyro and survived it herself, something that had been quite difficult for her on occasion. And Fuck! The wind whipping past them as they tore down the road didn't feel half bad either, so much so that she resolved to write a non-depressing song about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro stopped at the gate and resolved to never ride again without more fucking clothes. He naturally felt the cold more than others and after Alcatraz he was even more susceptible. He was freezing.

"We're here" Jubilee stated unnecessarily as they stared at the wrought iron gates. "We're not late are we?" she asked.

He pulled out his cell, the screen glowing. "Nope, ten minutes" he told her.

"We were going fairly fast" she reminded him, he laughed.

"So…"

"What?" Pyro responded.

"Why are we sitting here?" she asked.

"Oh, Right, trying to remember the override so I don't have to talk to Summers" he told her.

"Override code?" she inquired.

"You have no idea how bored I was last time I was here. Now if I remember correctly, and I think I do" he reached out a leather covered finger, hitting the keypad "7,4,2,2,1,8,9,4,2."

The gate churned open and he grinned.

"ask me the access codes to the rest of the mansion later" he told her, closing his visor over his grin. He hit the button so it'd close behind him and rode forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alas their arrival wasn't as covert as they'd hoped. As they walked into the lounge everyone stared at them. Bobby was the first to talk "Nice bike" he told Pyro somewhat bitterly "and car."

"Birthday presents" Pyro told him, pulling off his gloves and flexing his fingers, aching from the cold.

"how generous of Magneto" Bobby told him and Pyro chuckled and from the dining room Storm, Xavier, Scott and some of the older children could overhear.

"For my eighteen birthday" Pyro told Bobby "Magneto got me a jet." there was a pause while he let that statement sink in before he continued "The car was from my mother for my sixteen, the bike my sister, my seventeenth."

"Oh" Bobby was silent a moment "you weren't sixteen when you left."

"Nope."

"You never told us when your birthday was"  
"You shouldn't have to tell people Bobby. Besides, what would you have done? Thrown a party where you felt sorry for me that I was at school on my birthday? I went away that weekend Bobby. You cant remember it? Can you?"

Pyro gave him a wry grin "I don't need cake on my birthday from people who don't like me Bobby" he told him, before rubbing his arm subconsciously, it ached from the cold.

Jubilee glanced around before sitting down in the lounge at one end of the couch and kicking off her flats. Dumping her purchases down she intended to watch some television.

The others spoke in hushed tones she pretended she couldn't here.

"you should talk to here" Kitty hissed before rolling her eyes "fine" she responded to Marie's muted refusal.

"So Jules?" she asked brightly "did you go shopping?"

"yeah, I did" Jubilee internally groaned.

"Have fun."

"yeah, it was good."

"Can we see what you got?" Marie jumped in.

Jubilee slid the bags over who lifted the bag up with the bag Lance bought her first.

She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment "Is this a Salvador Fergusson bag she asked?"

Jubilee shrugged "I think so."

"A real one? Did Pyro buy you this?"

"No, uh, Lance did" Jubilee responded awkwardly she then added "I cant believe you dated one of Pyro's friends."

"Well I didn't exactly know he was in the Brotherhood did I?" Kitty defended herself.

"Avalanche was never in the Brotherhood" Jubilee stated at their looks of confusion added "they lived together when they were kids, teenagers, whatever. You and Lance never really talked much did you?" she asked.

"A bit" Kitty responded defensively.

"Its just Pyro is one of his closest friends, they see each other like, at least every week, and that's when they're on separate continents. He's this massively successful businessmen at 21, does heaps for mutant organisations, really close friendship with Cryptic, Mouse and Nightmare, and Witch and Jade, any of these ringing any bells? And he didn't even know you were in the Xmen, he didn't know anything about your family until Pyro found out it was you he was dating and told him about your sister."

"He knew about Annie?" Kitty was horrified.

"Yeah. So I cant help but wonder what you talked about? Did you talk?"

"You don't know anything about out relationship" Kitty stated, hotly.

"I know he wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole these days." Jubilee provoked.

"You know you may suddenly think your cool because Pyro's paying you all this attention and spending money on you or whatever, but when it comes down to it, which side do you want to be one?" she demanded "and why do you think Pyro decided to be friends with you, of all people."

"I want to be on the side not yelling at me" Jubilee said softly, then lower "and get over yourself, you were never the target, you spent Alcatraz chasing after a mutant that wasn't actually the cure and outwitting a mutant with a brain the size of a peanut, and you think Pyro wants to find out your inner secrets? The reason Pyro wanted to be friends with me? I think, was because look around at the alternatives. These days, everyone seems to know your dirty little secrets Kitty, you're not the golden girl anymore."

She held out her hand. "My bag please."

Kitty shoved it at her before storming out of the room.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff and headed in the other direction. She needed art supplies or a scalpel!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro was reading when the door opened and seeing as only one person opened it without knocking he kept reading to the end of the page, knowing she wouldn't mind.

"So were their fireworks?" he asked, still reading.

"A few" Bobby said, causing Pyro's head to snap up.

"thought you were Jubes" he said.

"I figured as much, you and her seemed to be attached at the hip. She and Kitty practically threw down, by the way."

"good for them."

"Kitty's probably crying" Bobby pointed out.

"I care very little if Kitty Pryde cries" Pyro told him.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time" Bobby demanded "you should be apologising to us. You joined the Brotherhood!"

"Yep, I'm the bad guy, how could I ever forget" Pyro told him mockingly, sticking a pen into the book to mark his page.

"Look" Bobby was apologetic now "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, and I'm sorry I never asked you about your home life. I thought by not bringing it up I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't" Pyro responded.

"Then what's the problem?" Bobby asked exasperated.

"That you've decided because I don't bring up my family every five seconds and talk about my inner torment and a house in the Boston suburbs I need a pity party thrown every time I walk into a room. That's not how I work."

"You'll have to excuse me for caring then" Bobby told him "and my family isn't exactly great you know?"

"Do you?" Pyro asked, standing "I mean really, not because you have to, or because it's the right thing to do, but do you actually care?"

Bobby's face softened. He was a little hurt "how can you ask me that?" he asked "you were my best friend. You might not have told me everything, or anything, but I told you everything!"

That wasn't entirely true but Bobby wasn't going to confess that particular secret now.

"I trusted you and you just left! With Magneto of all people! You just walked away, not caring if we lived or died."

"Of course I cared."

"You just didn't know which one you wanted more?" Bobby challenged.

"If that's what you think then go to hell Bobby" Pyro told him "if that's really what you think of me then clearly our friendship really did mean nothing."

"You're the one that left" Bobby pointed out.

"After how long? I was a mess. You saw me. I was worse than when I arrived and I was more than a little fucked up then. Why do you think I stayed? The intellectual stimulation?"

"John… I guess I thought…"

"Fuck that's not even my name" Pyro told him.

"Pyro then, whatever."

"No, John, its not my name. I wouldn't answer to my real one. Xavier said I had to have one. I didn't belong here Bobby, this place was killing me and I cant go back to letting it. If that makes me the bad guy then fine."

Bobby stepped closer until Pyro could feel his presence, his breath, ghosting over his features..

"It was that bad?" he asked, not unkindly.

"it was killing me" Pyro repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobby asked, shifting his weight and moving closer, his hand bumped Pyro's and he caught it. Pyro didn't pull away and Bobby's thumb traced along the ink stains and pen calluses Pyro had obtained.

His voice, his mouth grazed over Pyro's ear and Pyro's own face was only just far enough back to that when Bobby looked down at him, he could look up at him. Bobby swore he could feel the body heat of Pyro just radiating off.

"When I started really thinking about leaving" Pyro answered softly, honestly, "you weren't here."

"Is that what you think?" Bobby asked.

"with Marie, with class, the future. That's good Bobby. I mean it. None of this Xmen shit, you're better than that."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm talking about my life, Bobby, I need you to go be an accountant or something, anything, just don't get involved."

"Is that what you meant? Stay in school?" Bobby asked, shocked to Pyro's sad face.

"I've seen what happened, the death, the destruction." he admitted to Bobby.

"So walk away" Bobby urged him "from the Brotherhood, from everything, it'll be better, I promise."

"I'm not talking about the Brotherhood, or Alcatraz" Pyro told him "I'm talking about people taking the cure because they got a free meal when they got it done, let alone the damage it'll do in the long run to their bodies. I'm talking about breaking into some CoH facility and finding people who have been beaten and tortures and raped so badly they don't know who they are anymore, and their bodies are to damaged to tell. Children as soldiers? Its not right Bobby and I hate it, I do. I hate that my sisters have grown up in this world. That your being exposed to it now. But its in me, like death, or something, I don't know, rotting, the smell, the taste, it's a part of me and I don't want it to be a part of you!"

Bobby was only slightly startled to feel a tear slip down his cheek.

Pyro wasn't crying but he looked like his whole body was on tenterhooks, perfectly stilled at though about to crumble.

"We'll fix it" Bobby promised "We can fix the whole damn world if we have to."

Pyro shook his head "You cant" he told him "and I don't want you to try. It'll get you too then, get into you, and that'd kill me even more. This is what I am, since before Alcatraz, the Brotherhood, before I came here. My whole life I've been built for this. You've got a chance not to be" he told Bobby "that's why I don't fit in here."

"But I want to help" Bobby told him sadly.

"Get a good job, vote, donate money, sign petitions, just don't do this" Pyro pleaded "please."

Just for a second he stretched upward and kissed Bobby Drake.

"I should have done this properly" he told Bobby at a whisper "Goodbye Bobby Drake, you were a great friend."

He stepped back and went for the door, and for a moment Bobby thought he saw tears and reached to catch his arm, not sure what he wanted to say or do but knowing he wanted to do something. But Pyro slipped through his grip disappearing out the door, gone by the time Bobby got to the doorway.


	5. Relationships and History

So shout outs to JustAnAmateur and Superbit... who were lovely enough to review.

This is a very long chapter but persevere, Pyro only has a few more secrets left to reveal... there will of course be lost of angst...

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next two weeks passed relatively easily. Pyro and Jubilee were inseparable. He'd taken her to Sinsenella that next night, sneaking out and then sneaking back in (or flaming) at 4am, laughing and tipsy as much off each other and the rest of the seniors as the alcohol they'd drunk.

"That was the single most incredible place I've ever been" she told him.

"yeah" he responded with a grin "doesn't suck."

"and everyone there was a mutant?" She pulled off her boots, seated on the chair by his desk.

"the vast majority, people bring partners and friends and stuff."

"there were like thousands of people there" she stated.

"Capacity's 900" he informed her.

"There was a line" she responded "and your like a VIP. Why is that, by the way? that's not a Brotherhood thing is it?"

"You remember when I told you when we first came to New York we lived in a warehouse?"

"Uh huh."

"that's it. We bought it, somewhat illegally, using a few fake identities, but its ours and then we gave it to Army. That's the bartender, did you meet her?"

"She grew arms out of her back. It was hard to miss" Jubilee responded dryly.

"Well that's who we gave it too. She runs the place with her partner and we have a great place to go."

"So what? Like a lease?" She confirmed.

"Except we get paid in booze, free entry and VIP treatment."

She flopped back against the bed "seeing how much alcohol you all drink I'm not sure who gets the better deal."

"Probably us. So you coming again?"

"Oh definitely."

"They're doing an open mike contest. Cause Idol apparently wont allow mutants to compete."

"That'd be cool to see" she shrugged.

"How about to enter?"

"You mean me? When have you heard me sing?" she demanded.

"Well you're always fucking around with your keyboard. Come on, what else are you going to do?"

"Not humiliate myself" she informed him, sitting up.

He sat down beside her "so what's the point of writing them then? If no ones going to here?"

"Alright" she conceded "I'll think about it."

She yawned.

"Sleepy?" Pyro inquired.

"I'm just not used to staying out till all hours of the morning."

"You get used to it" he consoled her "you staying here?"

"if that's cool."

"course."

"So tell me, what happened when you disappeared with Cryptic for like an hour?"

"Fuck off!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their relationship progressed somewhat smoothly.

Jubilee learnt to survive on snatched hours of sleep and become dependant on coffee. Pyro recovered strength and spent a large proportion of time on his laptop, writing short stories, longer novellas and occasionally toying with the idea of writing something larger. Alternatively, he also spent a massive percentage of his time sifting through and completing the mountains of paperwork, intel, images and data they'd (or rather the intermediates) had recovered from Worthington Labs and other locations.

He was particularly horrified and yet transfixed as he watched the recordings of the experiments.

Everything had to be filed and sorted, evidenced attached and linked, in case they decided to throw some to the media, and then there were the kids.

The kids from the basement at Worthington Labs that had recovered strength like Pyro was and were now just beginning to deal emotionally with the trauma they'd been through. Both living and dead had to be ID'd and depending on the family, they had to be contacted. Family profiles had to be done so as to make sure that kids weren't being sent back to families that would either a) hand them straight back to doctors or scientists looking for lab experiments or b) be unable to deal with or look after their kids. That said, neither did they want to keep kids from caring homes and loving families who just wanted their children that had been stolen from them back. Add to that the fact that there were always kids who'd acted on their own, either by signing up or by being kidnapped, but whose parents still didn't know that their missing child was a mutant.

Then once it was decided who needed care (and those who didn't still needed follow up services), they had to have places, not to mention medical treatment and counselling, arranged.

Sherwood, where Pyro himself had spent a blissful year, was the ideal place to send traumatised mutant children. Destiny had been right when she'd said he'd always need Sherwood, but it still had a capacity and was a temporary home before kids returned to the community it vetted group homes with counsellors who worked with the Eternity foundation. Good schools were hard to find and essential and increasingly Nightmare seemed to spend half her life talking to principles about integrating mutants into the school community, though to her (and Pyro's) relief, it was proving to be a success.

The problem wasn't bad people. Everyone Pyro sent kids too, worked with, were incredibly caring, dedicated people that had for some reason, decided to help and work with the Eternity Foundation. They were, however, incredibly overworked and underpaid and still there weren't enough spaces and the amount of kids going into Sherwood was never seen to be matched by the amount moving into spaces in good group homes.

One of the first things Pyro had done, as the Eternity Organization grew in strength was too buy massive boarding houses, old homes with plenty of rooms and provide those willing with the money and resources they needed. That and setting up free medical care under the brilliantly talented Doc, who did what Wolverine did but for her patients went a long way towards alleviating the pain and stress caused by the hopeless social services and acts of several hospitals (in New York and around the rest of the world) who wouldn't treat mutants.

However, on occasion, Pyro would leave his work, the files, the reports, the photographs and graphs and figures and sit up the back of a class (always Storm's, usually with Jubilee) and listen as she lectured about history, paying occasional attention and Jubilee slept or drew beside him.

"Jubilee, stay behind" Storm told her after class.

"I'll wait outside" Pyro told her, lightly touching her elbow as he moved past.

Jubilee sat nervously as Storm came over.

"Hi" she said anxiously.

"We need to talk about your grades" Storm told her seriously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Jubilee ranted as she walked beside Pyro. That had been the last class of the day.

"Not a good lecture then?" he asked.

"I'm failing" she told him.

"Oh" Pyro responded, school had never been that important to Pyro. He'd never found it hard though. He understood the concepts that teachers had spoken about, he'd just never had an urge to write any of it down or hand it in.

"There's this assignment" she explained to him "2000 words on the causes of Allied Victory in World War One. I don't even know who fought in World War One."

"Really?" Pyro asked her, that concept was a little hard for him to grasp.

"OK, so I know who fought and who one, but I don't know why. I haven't paid any attention in class all year, and I don't care except if I don't get at least a B I'll have to repeat the class, and I really don't want to spend more than a second than I have to, in class" she finished slightly out of breath at her rambling.

"I'll help" he offered "I mean, I didn't take the class but I've read a bit. What? You've got German strategies, Hindenburg and all that, initial failure of the Schlieffan plan which led to the two fronts. . I suppose you'd have to talk about the fact that the treaty of Brest Litovsk neutralised that to a degree. Then Home Fronts, Churchill and the trade unions, collapse of the monarchy in Germany, the scope of the Allied Empire, trade and all that, and troops as well, from the colonies which you know, relates back to the Place in the Sun and the causes of the war, and then what? American involvement.

Jubilee stared a little "you do really know your history, don't you?" she asked.

He shrugged "I read a lot."

She shoved him playfully "nerd" then added "so you'll help?"

Jubilee hesitated before handing over her neatly typed essay to Storm, who was somewhat surprised at the length of the typed essay in size 10 font, with footnotes no less. She'd been expecting, somewhat regretfully, to have to fail Jubilee who'd been caught between the eighteen year olds of Bobby, Piotr, Kitty and Marie and the younger sixteen year olds. Struggling academically, Jubilee had been placed with the younger group and Storm knew failing her would only damage her self esteem and approach to school further.

She also felt guilty that she'd let it get this bad, not helping the struggling girl more than the warnings about poor marks she'd given. As Storm had been swamped with running the school recently (at least until the Professor had returned) she'd been dependant on students struggling coming to see her, and Jubilee had somehow slipped down a crack to the point where she was on the verge of failing all her classes.

Jubilee couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth, blushing at Storm's raised eyebrow. Pyro had slowly and patiently explained world war one all night, causes and events all leading up to the reasons for the result. There had even been visual aids and at one point, a diagram.

She had pleaded, at one am, for him to just write it f or her, but he'd pointed out that Storm would probably question her if it wasn't written in her voice. And had dutifully picked up a few of his own history books he'd picked up to help her out, getting quotes and statistics.

At three the essay was done and Jubilee collapsed into bed, more tired than if they'd gone out clubbing. But at 3.45 he was gently and then more harshly shaking her awake.

"What?" she demanded.

He handed over what remained of her essay. It was covered in pen. She groaned and sat up, reading what he'd written.

By seven it was finally done, Pyro was finally satisfied (Jubilee had been satisfied several drafts before) and she was convinced it was the best thing, school wise, she'd ever written. It was the most work she'd ever put in anyway. Better yet, she actually understood what she'd written. She thought she would (probably) be able to answer a question if Storm asked.

Storm hadn't asked her any questions that class, but there was still a massive degree of apprehension as she handed it over before hurrying out of the room.

In her office Storm mulled over the essay in her hands. It was good, better than most. It went beyond the more superficial arguments and showed the links between the themes and consequences of actions, rather than reading like a shopping list. The prose was sloppy in places but Storm was convinced that the girl that had never been really, mentally, in class hadn't written that essay.

She couldn't have written it, particularly not the night before, as Storm knew she had. Regretfully she asked one of the younger students helping the teachers out as detention to fetch her.

She arrived knocking anxiously and Storm waved her in to her office.

"Is this about my essay?" Jubilee asked and Storm nodded.

Jubilee started explaining herself really rapidly. "I know it wasn't that good but please, come on, don't fail me, I'll do extra credit" she offered.

"Jubilee, the essay was fine" The history and English teacher told her.

"Oh" the Jubilee responded "really?" she asked.

"I'm just going to ask you straight up" Storm told her "because I know you've been having a tough time lately and we can talk about alternatives but did _you_ write that essay?"

"What? You think I like downloaded it or something?" Jubilee asked "No" she protested "I wrote it. Well sort of."

"Sort of?" Storm asked, picking up the essay she read a line "the altering of the original Schlieffen plan and the modernisation of weaponry resulted in the failure of the German forces to encircle Paris. As a consequence they were forced to apportion limited resources and engage Russia on a second front. "She sat the essay back down on the desk. "Jubilee, you've been sleeping through most of my classes."

"So I had some help" Jubilee admitted "but Pyro wouldn't write it for me, trust me I asked. He just explained stuff to me, and went over what I wrote. He even said that if he wrote it, you wouldn't believe it was my work."

"Pyro wrote this?" Storm asked.

She shook his head "no, he wouldn't, he helped though. He's really good at history so he explained. it all" she reached down to rummage through her bag, pulling out an exercise book and opening it flicking through to find the first draft and holding it out.

"He just, like, edited, it".

Storm flicked through it. It was more what she'd expected if Jubilee had tried as hard as she could, as horrible as that sounded. It was covered in pen, comments. "Connect troop morale with the home front, contrast suppression of democ and trade un w/ Churchill's neg with trade unions in Britain and ability of Britain to sustain war effort SUPPLIES FOR TROOPS - MORALE - TRENCH CONDITIONS."

They continued throughout "messy phrasing" was written across it more than a few times and remarkably even her grammar was corrected.

"Pyro did this?" Storm asked again.

She shrugged "He's really good at history" she repeated. "He had all these books and he knew all this stuff, like, off the top of his head."

Storm told her, smiling softly. "B , Jubilee. I hope you'll work this hard in all your classes."

"Really? Thanks, Thank you so much" Jubilee gushed.

"Could you ask Pyro to see me after dinner" Storm requested.

"He's not in trouble for helping me, is he?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, of course not" Storm reassured her "I just want to talk to him about some options for his own education."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro entered Storm's office apprehensively and noticed, somewhat unhappily, that his father was there as well.

"You wanted to see me" he addressed them.

"Yes, please, come in" The Professor told him "Ororo's told me you've been helping Jubilee with her history."

"Just a bit" Pyro responded defensively.

"It's not a bad thing" Storm reassured him "We were just hoping you'd thought some more about your own education."

"Still thinking, actually" Pyro told them.

"Please, sit" Xavier told him, and Pyro dejectedly sat in the chair opposite the pair.

"You're almost nineteen" Xavier pointed out "and you've always been intelligent, even with the schooling you've missed, it wouldn't take much to graduate. A few classes, private tutoring..."

"I did" Pyro said suddenly "I got my equivalency, GED and SAT Is and IIs. All that."

"Really?" Storm asked, they were both a little surprised, neither Magneto nor the Brotherhood as a whole seemed to be the type to embrace education.

"I was going overseas for a bit so I figured it wasn't a bad idea to get it out of the way before I left."

"No, it's good" Xavier was happy "very good actually. Have you given any thought to college?"

"A bit" Pyro admitted.

"Have you applied anywhere?" Storm asked practically "if you applied now you could attend in second semester. There's a very good local college."

"I applied already" Pyro told them "I got into a few places too. I've got another two days before I have to let them know, or I might defer for a year, I don't know."

"Well, where did you get in?" Xavier asked, poorly hiding his excitement.

"It doesn't matter where" Storm told him, shooting a warning glance at Xavier "the fact that you got into a college after everything you've been through recently is considerable in itself."

"Yes, of course" Xavier reiterated her sentiments.

Pyro smirked, the fact that they thought he was stupid, or at least stupider than he actually was, was somewhat amusing to him.

From the bag he'd dropped on the floor he pulled out a bundle of letters, bound with a rubber band he pulled off.

"Acceptance letters" he told the pair, handing them to Storm, who took them, surprised at the quantity.

She flipped through reading the names "NYU, Columbia, Princeton, North-western, Harvard... These are incredible schools." she opened one of the envelopes pulling out a letter to read.

He shrugged "apparently I do well on standardised tests."

"You must test exceptionally" Storm breathed, still looking at the names on the other envelops.

"This really is incredible" Xavier told him.

"I'm not really considering most of them" Pyro told them "it just looks good to have them altogether in like a bundle."

"What are you considering?" Storm inquired.

"NYU, I guess, if I stay in the States."

"None of the Ivy Leagues?" Xavier asked, a little disappointed.

"Can you see me at an Ivy League?" Pyro questioned.

"I suppose not" The Professor conceded.

"Besides" He added "most of them don't have mutant studies majors, which is what I want to study. NYU has the best program in the country."

"You said if you stayed in the States?" Xavier asked "Where else did you apply?"

"In Europe. A few places but mostly the Moscow Institute of International Relations."

"Moscow, Russia?" Xavier demanded.

Pyro shrugged again "I lived there for a few months. Eight actually."

"You speak Russian?" Xavier enquired.

"Yeah, and apart from the cold I like it here. I mean it's still wrought with corruption but nowhere near as bad as it was. The president's good, great policies, I mean, they can't quite execute them yet but they're getting better. And apart from the Sentinel problem, which wasn't Russia anyway, its probably one of the more tolerant countries."

"Yes, they've come amazingly far. But it's on the other side of the world."

"I'm not sure if that's a negative or a positive" Pyro said bluntly "That's why I liked it so much last time" he paused "look I've still got a few more days to decide, anyway. It's pretty much Moscow or NYU."

"What about somewhere to live in Moscow?" Xavier immediately began listing its flaws "your friends? A job?"

"I know people from before." Pyro told him "and I've got an apartment in Moscow I've kept and the Department of Mutant Affairs over there has offered me my old job if I want it. I still sort of do consulting work for them, lassoing between the community and government, policy advisory stuff, organising"."

"You worked for the Government?" Storm asked, astonished.

"Yes, I'm aware of the irony" he retorted them.

"Well we can't force you to stay" Xavier stated "just tell you we'd like you to. You could study via correspondence, it's what quite a few of the students do" At Pyro's face he added "or the campus isn't that far."

"yeah, alright" he agreed "I'll think about it" he told them.

"I'm glad" Xavier told him.

"That I'm not a high school drop out? Me too" he glanced at the clock.

"Are we keeping you?" Xavier asked.

"I just said I'd meet Jubes" he responded.

"Well, far be it from us to keep you from the secret life of teenagers. Do you need anything? Money? I'd offer you one of the school cars..."

"I'm fine, thanks," he grinned "thanks for not giving me the _you have so much potential_ speech."

He slipped his bag onto his shoulder.

"you do, you know" Xavier told him "have so much potential."

"Thanks" Pyro responded, awkwardly, disappearing out the door as fast as he could.

Storm and Xavier sat for a few more minutes before heading back to the staffroom, still discussing Pyro.

"To get into an Ivy League School is incredible. Most of the schools he was accepted into were."

Scott looked up from where he was marking "did one of the students get into an Ivy League?" he asked.

"Pyro" Storm told them "and a host of other excellent schools."

From the other side of the Staffroom Beast choked on his coffee, coughing several times and struggling to breathe.

"I can't imagine Magneto encouraging his academic career" the large blue mutant commented.

"No but I get the impression he wasn't with Magneto an awful lot. He spent eight months in Russia and Magneto was never sighted there. I don't suppose he mentioned this to any of you?" She inquired.

"No, but he's hardly talkative" Beast pointed out.

"He was working for the Russian Government" Xavier pointed out. This time it was Scott who lost the ability to breathe, choking on his coffee.

"The government?" he asked "as what? An assassin?"

Only Storm noticed the pained expression that appeared on the Professor's face.

"As an advisor to the Mutant Affairs department" She said quickly.

Hank mused "the Russians have had an incredible legislative approach to mutancy" he said "one of the first nations to include mutancy as category for a hate-crime and they've legislated anti-discrimination acts. They're far more progressive than America has been, and they've been more than wiling to work with mutant groups, particularly, apparently, because they've been the most effective way to deal with the sentential problem. But I can't see them working with Magneto, not when he's actively targeted the wider population."

"Or Magneto working with a government" Scott added.

Storm shrugged "nevertheless, he's been accepted to some amazing schools. Including one in Moscow, for International Relations."

"The Moscow State Institute of International Relations?" Beast asked "well if he was planning to work for the Russian Government that would be the school."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While tensions between Pyro and the junior Xmen were high, Pyro doing everything he could to blatantly ignore them. However, the ceasefire that existed between them would come to an abrupt end with the arrival of the only female Lensherr.

Jubilee, in going out with the other "senior" members of the Eternity group, as well as the intermediates a few times, had heard more than a few stories.

She and Jade Dragon were "fucking awesome", "scary as hell", "Pyro's sidekicks", "Pyro's best friends" and "two of the most deadly mutants in the world" and then there were the comments like "Pyro's really the only one who can control them" that really worried Jubilee.

She'd been sneaking out every night with Pyro, and sneaking back in during the wee hours. As curfew was ten thirty, they left just after. Picked up by the others in the back lane after scaling over the low point of the back wall or teleporting to the club and was feeling a bit like part of the family. She'd been performing in the open mike night competition and in Avalanche's words "kicking singing arse" and thought she understood the group fairly well. She knew Scarlet Witch and Jade Dragon were coming back soon. She just hadn't expected her to turn up at Xavier's.

It had been a stormy day already and she and Pyro had been inside avoiding the weather and half watching a movie (Pyro was reading and she was half-heartedly doing homework while it showed in the background) when suddenly he sat straight up.

"Oh fuck" he swore.

"What?" Jubilee demanded.

"Scarlet Witch's here" he told her.

"Aren't you meant to be happy?" she asked him "she is your best friend."

"Oh I'm ecstatic" and she knew he was being honest "I'm just slightly worried about what she'll do. She's not exactly the Professor's biggest fan."

"Right" she nodded.

"and um" he mentioned, standing and grinning "If I was you I'd stay out of her way if possible".

Scarlet Witch was hot. That was undeniable, but in a scary hot way. Storming up the stairs with the rain pouring down, her black and long tangled black hair blended with the dark sky, her pale skin surrounding her eyes that even from a distance were dark.

Despite Pyro's warnings she had only one thing on her mind. Ignoring those who tried to talk to her, shrugging of Kitty who grabbed her arm she followed Pyro, a few steps behind.

Pyro met her in the entrance hall. The doors had burst open in front of her, at the same time as thunder crashed and they literally crashed into each other in a kiss. His hand tangling in her hair, hers slipping up his back. She pulled back just long enough to bury her face in her neck as his other hand slipped down to her hip and pulled her towards him, before they kissed again passionately.

"Missed you" she told him "love you."

Literally her whole body was pressed against his. "Can they do that in public?" One of the younger teenagers who'd followed the pair out as they'd raced from the lounge.

Bobby and Marie were the first Xmen to arrive.

"Who is that?" He asked Sam Guthrie, feeling hurt and angry for some reason he didn't quite get.

Sam Guthrie shrugged "She just turned up and they started making out" he whispered.

Jubilee was standing a few metres away watching a grin playing across her face, but then she noticed the students that had followed them. With an urgent head movement and pushing them she ushered them backwards to the door.

"You really want to leave them alone" she hissed.

"Jubes? You know who she is?" Bobby asked, glancing between the pair and Jubilee. He was horrified to hear Pyro tell her "I love you, missed you, we're never not talking again, by the way."

"No" she kissed him, again and again "It was way to long."

"Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you" he told her "but you're not meant to be back for another week. What happened? Japan get boring?"

"My father called me" she whispered.

Pyro was serious instantly, but like all events at the school, word spread quickly and Scott and the Professor arrived together.

"Can we help you?" Scott demanded angrily. He was getting sick of Pyro acting like he wasn't the bad guy.

"Come on" Pyro told her, diverting her attention from Xavier who she was staring at. "We'll go to my room."

"No, in case you haven't noticed, this is a school, that you are a guest in, and you can't have Brotherhood girls just coming in whenever you feel like it."

Scarlet Witch asked him mockingly "Brotherhood girls? Oh Pyro what have you been up to? How is Mystique?"

Pyro chuckled but warned Scott "you really want to stay out of this."

"We need to talk about the Brotherhood though" she reminded him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Scott said "your actually thinking that you can work for the Brotherhood from here?"

Marie ushered the kids out of the hall. Scarlet Witch wasn't really listening to Scott.

"He called me" she repeated to Pyro, pouting. The mere mention of him made her upset.

"About his powers?" Pyro asked.

She shook her head and laughed morosely "he wants to be a family" she told Pyro "I told him to go fuck himself. That was your influence, by the way." She gave a short sob "I hate him so much" she said vehemently "sometimes I wish you had killed him, and I have no idea how he got my number."

She lent into him and for a moment Pyro and the Professor exchanged eye contact, before he turned, kissing her top of her head.

"So who are you?" Scott demanded.

"I thought you were staying out of this!" she growled. Her face tightening and her eyes darkening until they were completely inky back.

Cyclops hand went reflectively to his visor as he stumbled back in shock. Scarlet Witch created a ball of black energy in one hand.

"Enough" Xavier stated but instead of being calmed she all but snarled.

"Stop talking. Stay out of my head" her hand snapped out and the black light flew towards him. Scott let out a blast of red light and the room went to hell in a hand basket.

She back stepped the light and somehow it flew past Pyro and her, reflecting off the mirror on one of the walls then, as if slow motion, the light fixture cracked and the chandelier fell to the floor, providing another surface for the light to reflect off. It hit two more surfaces before connected with Scott's face sending him flying back.

"You alright?" Pyro asked her, grabbing her hand and pulling her against his chest.

"Is she alright?" Marie demanded "She could've killed them."

"Wanna see what I do to a human?" she demanded. Marie shrunk back.

"Come on" Pyro tugged on her arm, pulling at her "Scarlet Witch come on" she followed him out.

"Professor?" Bobby crouched beside him in astonishment. His mouth was just... gone. Skin stretching over where it should be."

Scott clutched at where his eyes should be. "What's going on?" he demanded "what did she do? Where is she?"

"She's gone" Marie told him "with Pyro."

"Is he alright?" Xavier wrote, once Marie had shakingly provided a piece of paper.

"He seemed fine" she responded coldly "I'm getting Logan and the others."

Jubilee stood shakily against a wall and when the others headed for the Professor's office she just sort of followed, unsure if she should offer her knowledge.

The Professor was severely hampered by his lack of his ability to talk, audibly or telepathically. Storm fetched the Professor a laptop so he could type what he was thinking while Kitty guided Scott to a chair.

"Who is she?" Xavier typed and Ororo read allowed.

None of them knew. "Jubes how'd you know that we shouldn't go near here?" Bobby asked suddenly, but the Professor was typing as well.

"The students?" Marie read over his students.

"Jubes?" Bobby repeated.

"She won't hurt the students" Jubilee said quietly "she wouldn't hurt children and also I just don't think they'd even interest her."

"You know who she is?" Logan demanded.

"You should, um, in particularly, stay out of her way" Jubilee mumbled.

"Jubilee" Scott demanded, clutching the side of his chair and rubbing where his eyes should be "if you know anything..."

"Her name's Scarlet Witch" she told them "she's one of Pyro's best friends."

"You've met her before?" Hank asked.

She shook her head "No, she was with another mutant in Japan. That was the reunion."

"So she is a Brotherhood member?" Hank inquired "just wandering around the school. Brilliant!"

"She couldn't be less interested. She's here for Pyro. But if you go after her, she will kill you."

"Just how powerful is she? I don't remember her from Alcatraz" Piotr asked.

"She wasn't there. She was in Japan" Jubilee told them "she's not in the Brotherhood. Pyro knew her from before that."  
"You didn't answer the question. How powerful is she?" Logan demanded.

Jubilee swallowed nervously "I asked Pyro once. He said that if the Dark Phoenix and Scarlet Witch ever fought, straight up, his money'd be on Scarlet Witch."

There was a stunned silence before Kitty spoke up.

"But you said she wasn't in the Brotherhood" she said "that's good right?"

They looked to Jubilee who told them nervously "not really. She hates Magneto, if that's anything."

"What aren't you telling us?" Storm read from the Professor's screen.

"Pyro said" she began slowly "that the only person she disliked with even the same sphere as intensity as Magneto, was, well, you, Professor" there was a pause then she added "good news is she loves Pyro, so if he asked her not to kill you she probably wouldn't."

There was another awkward pause before Logan stated "So we're trusting Pyro's good nature?" he scoffed "that'll end well."

"Miss Lee" Hank interrupted "Do you know something we should?"

"Jubilee?" Storm repeated.

Jubilee nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well come on" Wolverine urged "out with it."

"Her human name is Wanda, Wanda Lensherr" Jubilee said, not looking at them but rather at the carpet "she's Pyro's best friend."

"Lensherr? That's Magneto's kid?" Wolverine asked.

They all looked horrified.

"Not in the Brotherhood my arse" The hairy mutant started, feeling a great urge for a cigar and a beer before he could deal with this situation.

"Logan" Storm addressed him, warningly.

"She's not" Jubilee said quietly, causing them all to look at her again "she hates him. Her and Pyro fought when he joined the Brotherhood."

"How are her and John friends then?" Bobby asked.

"They grew up together, sort of, they lived together before Pyro came here" she told them "the first time" she added.

"What? When he was fifteen?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Jubilee stated. If possible the Professor looked even more horrified.

"Does he know whose daughter she is?" Hank asked.

Jubilee answered looking straight at the Professor "they bonded over it."

"Right" Storm clapped her hands together "your sure she wont harm the students."

Jubilee nodded.

"So what does she want then?" Kitty asked

Jubilee inclined her head "you know..."

"What?" Marie asked

"They're having sex" Jubilee burst out.

"She's his girlfriend?" Bobby asked.

"No. He doesn't do relationships" Jubilee summarised.

"He what?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't do committed relationships, he just, you know, keeps it casual."

Eyebrows flew up.

"I don't mean to change the subject" Kitty asked "but isn't she meant to be dead?"

The Professor typed and Storm read over his shoulder "When she was seven."

"Well clearly she's not" Scott pointed out "Jubilee?"

Jubilee shrugged, that wasn't a secret she was about to divulge "I don't know. They've just been friends for years. Since they were like, ten."

"We should check on the children" Storm announced "Make sure they stay out of their way."

Pyro and Scarlet Witch enjoyed their alone time for over an hour before hey were disturbed, but not by the Xmen.

The students were in their rooms or outside. The weather had cleared up so they were all to eager to escape the mansion they'd been confined to while it poured down.

The disturbance came in the form of another young woman, clad in black. But where Scarlet Witch wore a flowing black dress with windswept wavy hair, she ("Jade Dragon" Jubilee breathed) had pin straight black hair and a block fringe that fell, covering her forehead. She wore a short leather bomber style jacket with black pants and heavy black boots.

She arrived on her motorbike and Jubilee wondered briefly how both she and Scarlet Witch had gotten in but supposed that they, like Pyro, had figured out how to override it. The dark haired girl wasn't wearing a helmet but pulled off sunglasses to stare up at the mansion for a moment.

"Oh fuck, Wolverine" she realised.

"What?" Marie who was washing up in the kitchen near her asked.

"She'll kill him. Seriously. You have to find him."

Marie nodded, hurrying from the kitchen. Leaving Hank, Storm, Bobby and Kitty waiting in the Lounge-Kitchen-Dining area, all gathering by a window to watch.

"Logan's in the Professor's Office with Scott and the Professor" Hank commented unnecessarily. "Who's this girl now?"

"Jade Dragon. Just as deadly as Scarlet Witch" Jubilee commented, still watching as she wandered towards the mansion.

Just as deadly as Scarlet Witch, maybe, but twice as polite, initially.

Instead of entering through the front entrance as Scarlet Witch had, and decimating the Xmen, she followed the wall of the building, her sunglasses dangling from her right hand until she reached the patio she walked across to the kitchen door. They all stepped back from the window and tried to look natural.

She knocked lightly on the open door. "Hi, I was looking for some friends of mine, Scarlet Witch and Pyro?" she asked.

They were so surprised at first that they didn't talk, then Jubilee finally spoke up. "Sorry, you're Jade Dragon?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" She asked.

"Jubilee" she offered her hand "nice to meet you. These are..."

"The Xmen I presume" she said cordially then turned back to Jubilee "Pyro and Scarlet Witch?"

"Just down in Pyro's room" she informed the older mutant "but um, they're a little... occupied."

"Typical" she rolled her eyes "they haven't seen each other in ages and the first thing they do is fuck. Pyro's room?"

"Just down that corridor. Last door, I could show you?"

"I'll find it, I'm sure. Thankyou" she called over her shoulder.

"I thought you said she was like Scarlet Witch?" Kitty hissed, as the door out of the kitchen closed behind her.

"I said she was as deadly" Jubilee told them "and she is."

Their conversation was disrupted as three teenagers came back up the corridor. Scarlet was running a hand through her hair, attempting to order it as they reached the kitchen door. Pyro was wearing a different shirt, a loose black tee, over his jeans, his belt was missing and he was barefoot. Scarlet Witch was wearing different clothes as well, in place of the black dress was a loose white men's business shirt, her black bra visible and black jeans Jubilee recognised as Pyro's. She too, was barefoot.

"I need water" Scarlet Witch declared

"I wonder why" Jade Dragon voiced sarcastically.

Pyro chuckled, tossing Scarlet Witch a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So back with the Xmen then?" The Japanese teenager asked, nodding her head at the anxiously hovering Xmen who seemed unsure if they could leave.

"Oh shit" Scarlet Witch swore.

"What?" Pyro took a swig of the water "damn I need a shower."

"I like, removed his eyes" she informed them "I didn't mean to, it was just reflex" she finished. defensively.

"Like, cut them out?" Jade Dragon asked.

"Eww, no" Scarlet Witch responded "I just, sort of, removed them. He was shooting lasers at me!" she added defensively "Oh, and Xavier too. Whoops. Sorry" she apologised to Pyro.

"His eyes?" Jade asked.

"Mouth, and telepathic abilities too I think. I just wanted his voice out of my head. Was that overkill?"

"Maybe just a little" Pyro informed her.

"I should apologise" she sighed "to what's his face, not Xavier."

She turned to the Xmen "could you apologise to him for me., and if he's not to pissed, I'll reverse it."

Jaws dropped.

"I was a bit hysterical before" Scarlet Witch elaborated "Sorry. My father called, made me crazy."

"Right, what did he say?" Pyro asked.

Jade Dragon shook her head "You two are unbelievable" she told them "we come back early so you two could talk, cause it was so urgent."

"It was urgent" Scarlet Witch protested "just so was other stuff."

Storm took that moment to nod at Kitty and gesture in the direction of the Professor's office. She nodded back and disappeared through a wall.

"So what did he say?" Pyro asked

Scarlet Witch jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs. "He wants to see me, bond, be a family, all that crap. Oh, I called him bucket head. That was your influence too, by the way."

"Glad I could help" he informed her.

"He still thinks I'm in some facility for the mentally fucked in England, as well. Quicksilver's backing me up" she responded "making macaroni art or some shit. Next time he calls I want to pretend I don't know what a mutant is." She was silent for a moment and the Xmen wondered if she even realised (or cared) that they were there.

"I just hate that he even thinks he was the right to call me. Two months ago the only thing he was interested in was how many humans I could kill. Not that I'd tell him."

"Unless he's changed" Pyro told him, then defensively added "What? Someone had to say it. And I'm not saying he has, just that tiny possibility that he has is what keeps you wondering. Why you can't just forget about him."

"Fuck, you know me too well." She swore

"So really Pyro" Jade reiterated her early question "here?"

He shrugged "woke up here. Hasn't sucked enough to leave so far. Oh right" he remembered "this is Jubilee" he pointed her out.

"We've met" Jade Dragon stated.

"Hi" Jubilee said nervously.

Scarlet Witch ignored her instead addressing Pyro "A stray Pyro? Really? Could you not go one week, one place, without picking one up? Let alone an Xmen. At least the librarian was hot."

"She's dead _'let_, you could at least remember her name now" Pyro snapped.

"Why, she's dead. She's not going to care" she shrugged "If she comes back again, I promise" she told him "I will refer to her with utmost respect as Phoenix."

"No you wont" he told her.

"probably not. But I'm talking about stray number two who I'm guessing isn't half as interesting. Could you not pick someone too screw around with that doesn't look like she has stuffed animals and wants to be your bestest friend?"

Jubilee decided that speaking up, while potentially suicidal, was the only way to get any self respect.

"We're not screwing, actually" she said "I'm seventeen and anyway, two people of complimentary sexual orientation can just be friends. Not that I'd expect you to get that."

Jade Dragon muffled her laughter with a cough and Pyro grinned. Scarlet Witch smiled slowly.

"At least she's got a personality, I suppose" she informed Pyro "which is more than I can say for half your bed mates."

They were interrupted by Scott, Kitty and Xavier appearing.

"Wow, you actually did it" Jade Dragon said, stepping closer to inspect where Cyclops' eyes should have been.

"Just a little harsh" Pyro reminded her.

"He was responsible for me being tortured and used as a lab experiment for the vast majority of my childhood" Scarlet Witch retorted, offended.

"I meant Mr Xmen team leader" Pyro said, telling Scott "you want to put your visor or glasses or whatever on so you don't blow half the school away"

"I'm just meant to trust you?" he asked, hand on the wall, Kitty holding his other arm.

"Or stay blind" Scarlet Witch informed him "because my magic's pretty strong. It doesn't wear off."

"Magic?" Storm asked.

"What else would you call the ability to manipulate reality in any which way to meet my will?" Scarlet Witch asked her.

"Chaos?" Pyro offered. She glared at him.

"Alright" she rubbed her hands together then, her eyes darkening, there was a flash of black light and he staggered back, eyes closed, reaching into his pocket for his sunglasses.

He winced with a pained facial expression.

"Sorry" Scarlet Witch said, somewhat uncaringly.

"I suppose I should do Xavier too?" Scarlet Witch asked Pyro.

"Probably" he informed her.

"Great" she said sarcastically. Her hand movement was far sloppier and she didn't even look at him as she waved her hands, but Xavier still ended up with a mouth.

When she finally did address him, she'd stepped back into Pyro's embrace "stay out of my head" she repeated.

"I'd do as she says" Pyro added "unless you want to end up without a head. Far harder to reverse and far more inconvenient to attempt to live with."

The whole room was still, quiet, but calming down slightly until Jade took note of Marie.

She had taken Scarlet Witch's spot on the bench and slid off it with an audible thump to move towards Marie, each step deliberate as she studied the girl who took a nervous step backwards.

"You're Marie" she stated. She nodded.

"yes" she responded nervously. Bobby stepped to her side, supportively.

"Pyro told me all about you" she said, pausing before adding "I suppose you have no idea who I am, do you?"

Marie shook her head, nervously "no, sorry. But, umm, me and Pyro never had a thing, if that's what your thinking. We were barely friends."

"You think I'm interested in you and Pyro?" Jade Dragon asked "He can screw whoever he likes. You're not his type, but even if you were. No, he just knew I'd be fascinated by you. How was it you described her Pyro?" she asked "you said she was what?"

"Less hot and lacking in personality" Scarlet Witch put in.

"That right" she said "a less hot and lacking personality version of me. You're not his type, sweet little Marie, your the exact girl he's not attracted to. But that's not the point."  
She held up a hand to stem Marie's comments, instead leaning forward.

"As far as being jealous, I pity you, because the only person he's looking out for is himself."

It was then that Marie took a final step backwards and hit wall and Wolverine entered the room.

"Hey. Get away from her" Was his first response, approaching the two girls who looked eerily similar.

She turned lightning fast to ram a fist into his stomach. It was only when she pulled back slightly that her adamantium claws were visible. She turned, ramming in a second fist as he let out a groan and she twisted them viciously.

Blood swelled around the claws, running down his chest and her arms, drenching the fabric of their tops.

"Hi Dad" she said "its been a while."

Scarlet Witch grabbed an apple from the full fruit bowl and jumping back onto the bench. Pyro leant against the fridge.

"And I thought I had Daddy issues" she told him. He grinned back at her joke.

Jade Dragon pulled her claws out fast, and he slumped to the floor. Beginning immediately he propped himself up.

The Xmen looked torn about interfering. Marie looked like she was ready to jump in but all too aware of the fact that she had no powers and no way of helping.

Pyro told them, in a voice that allowed no compromise, "Leave it. You don't want to interfere, not in this."

Wolverine touched his stomach, his hand coming away bloody despite the wound being healed. "Stryker did that to you as well?" he asked "Did you call me Dad?"

"Stryker? Oh no, this is your doing. You did this too me. And I suppose I shouldn't call you Dad anymore. I mean, what would be more appropriate. Sir? You always were so desperate to succeed. So willing to sacrifice your family. " he voice held a malicious twist "was it worth it? Selling out your family? I heard you were beaten by Mirage, and Jag. Fifteen year-olds. What? You don't have the intelligence to use your abilities?"

Pyro and Scarlet Witch knew she was giving him time to recover, wanting to beat him at full strength.

She scoffed "it's so typical that the only time you'd beat Mum was when she was stripped of her cognitive functions. "

Wolverine, fully healed, straightened "look, I have no idea what your talking about. You think I'm your father?" he asked

"Father is such an ambiguous term" she retorted "don't worry, I'm hardly expecting you to make up for all the birthdays and Christmases you missed while Stryker was playing around with me. I'd just really like to kip the crap out of you, physical therapy, cathodic release and all that. Some closure. And anyway, you found some new kid to play with, taking the cure... Stryker would be so proud of your choice" She leant forward to whispered, although audible to all "Maybe after I'm done with you I could torture her, like Stryker did to me. I wonder if I could pump hot oil into her. Would that feel the same?" she asked

"You stay away from her" Wolverine growled, his claws extended

"Jade!" Pyro's voice held a warning tone echoing from near the fridge

"Oh I wasn't going to actually do it" she rolled her eyes "just making a point. Can we fight now?" she lunged at him and the pair descended into successive parries and thrusts, blows and strikes. Jade Dragon was far more graceful, more deliberate in her moves, while Logan fought ferally, all instinct. Dodging anything that came close easily and staying beyond the reach of his claws, she was elegant. When he did finally connect with her, it barely had an effect, not changing her flow as she continually rained down attacks on the slower healing Wolverine.

The Xmen watched with a twisted fascination until Scarlet Witch finally declared

"Alright, now you're just playing with him, and I'd much prefer you play with me" She spoke up.

Jade Dragon laughed lightly, at the same time displaying the casual way she avoided his attacks.

"Any ideas" she asked. Pyro shrugged, pulling out a bread knife from a knife block and handing it to Scarlet Witch who ran her hands over it.

Jade Dragon caught their eye and flipped over the island in he kitchen. When Scarlet Witch handed over the knife I'd been transformed to an ornate dagger that they would later discover to be made of adamantium.

"Thanks Love" she told Pyro, as she took the dagger, and flipping backwards, back over the island, balancing for a moment over the sink in a handstand before landing and commencing he assault with a flurry of kicks.

"That was just showing off" Pyro commented.

Amid the blows Wolverine struggled to keep up with, Jade began a conversation. "You know its not the fact that you abandoned us" she told him  
"I can remember. I have amnesia" he grunted.

She ignored him "but why did you have to take us down with you? Mum thinks you didn't know that you would be part of the project, that giving them us meant they wouldn't experiment on you. Well that didn't work, huh?"

"Can I ask?" Pyro spoke up "When did this Mum thing start?"

"What?" Jade asked "was I meant to call her Lady Deathstrike?"

She turned her attention back to Wolverine. "So do the Xmen know? They're meant to be all moral and stuff but I'm guessing that's just a jip. Do they know you abandoned your wife to die?"

"I told you. I don't remember" He grunted.

"But it was so recent. You remember Jean Grey dying, you'd think leaving your wife to die, killing her effectively, would at least rate a mention. It was the same day. You gave her an adamantium breast plate? Good thing we don't die easily! You know phoenix was disgusted when she found out what you were really like."

For the first time he landed a decent blow, sending her flying into a wall, but she stood almost instantly.

"You really do bring death and destruction to everything you touch, or" she made a face "you're attracted too it. It was one of the few things he might have been right about, maybe you are an animal. If only he'd built a stronger cage how many people would still be alive?"

Wolverine lunged and Jade flipped over him, spun and rammed the dagger into the top of his spine."

"Design flaw" she told him "you should get an upgrade."

She stepped back as he collapsed, unable to move. "Scarlet. You mind doing the mess?"

She rolled her eyes but they still darkened "what am I? The chick from Bewitched?"

"Samantha" Pyro stated.

"How do you know who the witch from Bewitched is?" Jade asked as the blood just faded away around the kitchen, leaving it sparkling and looking brand new.

"Priorities" he reminded her.

"Right." She addressed Wolverine "I'm not killing you because this whole thing was for my benefit, and really, you're not worth the effort.

Scarlet Witch met Jade by the back door, linking her arm into the Japanese girl's and taking a few steps.

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience and all that." Scarlet Witch called and then added "Sins tonight?" to Pyro.

"No I thought we'd go to the other place we always go" he called back.

Scarlet Witch had just one final comment as Jade whispered conspiringly in her ear "and bring the stray, if she's not too terrified" before they made their way to the bike, Scarlet Witch on the back. Rather than bother with opening the gate the bike somehow squeezed though the bars without even slowing down. Scarlet Witch's powers, Jubilee guessed. Pyro watched them turn and disappear before turning back to Wolverine. Storm and Marie were crouched beside him as he groaned softly. Marie let out a sob. Pyro just reached down and wrenched out the dagger, which turned back to a bloody bread knife.

He turned on the tap and addressed Jubilee who hovered hesitantly "My friends are insane" he grinned a little manically "I told you, I love them, but they're completely insane."

"Did you see what she just did?" Marie demanded.

"Did you miss the part where he handed his wife and kids over to be used in military experiments to further his own career? She gets to kick his arse at least a dozen more times before they're even remotely close to even."

There was silence before Jubilee said somewhat seriously.

"I cant believe you know Magneto and Wolverine's daughters, I mean, I know you said you did, but still!"

"Wait, you knew?' Bobby demanded of both Pyro and Jubilee.

"She's not my daughter" Wolverine stated "I'd remember a daughter."

"Daughters" Pyro told him "two of them. And I told the Professor when you got here. Didn't think you were half as nice as you appear. And you don't appear too nice."

The Professor responded "all you would say was that Logan had done some unscrupulous things in his past, and that he shouldn't be trusted. Something you had no evidence to corroborate, you never mentioned a daughter."

"You never would've listened" Pyro retorted "unless she was useful for the Xmen of course. I know how this works, family members are only useful when they contribute something to the cause."

The was a shocked silence at the fight and most of the Junior Xmen were seeing the Professor fight with anyone for the first time, though those who knew Pyro's heritage truly understood the meaning behind the comments.

"Screw this" he swore "like I said before. The Xmen have far more dirty little secrets then they'll ever admit."

"John" Xavier reached for his arm as he left but Pyro shrugged him off, leaving a mentally wrecked and questioning kitchen in his wake. After a moment Jubilee hesitated like she wanted to say something but instead took off after Pyro.

That night Pyro and Jubilee disappeared early, just long enough after the fight to shower and change and before anyone thought to stop them leaving. Despite Xavier's continued checks, Pyro's room remained unoccupied and he was horrified to discover, through telepathic scans that Jubilee had disappeared from telepathic searches as well.

They'd gone to Sins, and it was only at a little past three, well after Jubilee should have found him to leave, that he realised she hadn't. He found her, unsurprisingly, with his sister, Force, Neon, Nightmare, Avalanche and Mouse, doing shots.

Jubilee was exceptionally drunk to the point where as soon as they got in a taxi (Pyro was to drunk to attempt to teleport, worried he'd end up in a wall) she was unconscious.

He overrode the gate mechanism, the taxi leaving them outside, and pushed the gate open just enough for the pair to slip through. She leaned, sleepily, on his shoulder.

To his disappointment, however, lights were on in the kitchen and silhouetted in the window were Scott, the Professor and Storm. Just what he needed!

"Brilliant" he muttered to himself.

Jubilee giggled as they stumbled towards the house. Pyro wasn't even going to try to sneak in, they were too drunk and clearly waiting for them, since they were up at almost 4am.

The noise of the pair alerted the teachers to the pair and as they approached Scott demanded "where have you been? Are you drunk?"

Jubilee pinched her forefinger and thumb together "Just a little bit" she told him. "but its not Pyro's fault. He was just to busy getting laid to keep an eye on me. Not that he should have to, but he did warn me."

"How did you get this drunk?" Pyro asked "last time I saw you, you were sipping a light beer and coming to find me in an hour."

"I was, but you were with Dragon and Witch and then Cryptic. Nice job by the way. And they apparently don't let anyone but you and each other call them Scarlet and Jade. And then they were drinking with Lance, shots, so I asked what they tasted like."

Pyro groaned "tell me you didn't get in a drinking contest or try to keep up with them."

She shrugged, looking decidedly queasy. "How come you're not drunk?" she asked "you drank way more shots that I did.'"

"Not that many" he said noncommittally.

"You had like a bottle of that green stuff! And I'm still drunker!"

"Because, you love, are a lightweight" he informed her "and you should probably go to bed."

"Right, bed' she blinked sleepily. "Can I stay in your room?"

"So long as you don't vomit" She laughed again then groaned as the teachers stared in disbelief.

Pyro couldn't help but grin as she staggered from the room, unable to comprehend the tensions she left behind.

He moved to follow but Scott grabbed him tightly, for once he wasn't going to be able to blow past. The Pyrokinetic mutant had to resist the urge to remove it by force instead telling the older man "oh we can't do the lecture now! I'd hate to miss a second of wisdom you're sure to impart because my concentration is impaired."

He pried Scott's grip from his forearm and told him "and you really, really, don't want to touch me." he pushed him back then, and ignoring Scott's cry of "hey, get back here" and Storm and Xavier's disappointed looks he followed Jubilee in the direction of his room.

Jubilee was the first of the two to emerge the at breakfast. At twenty-five past eight she staggered in pyjama pants and a blank tank top looking as though she was about to throw up. Going slightly green at the smell of bacon she just poured herself a glass of orange juice and headed for the couch, staring blankly at the news on the television as everyone spoke about her and Pyro all around her.

Pyro emerged next, his hair damp and standing up in every direction. His shower was also evidenced by the way his t-shirt, thrown haphazardly on, clung in certain spots.

"You look like crap" he told her, making a coffee and ignoring everyone else.

"Urg" she curled into a tighter ball "I cant believe you've been drinking like that since you were thirteen."

Pyro told her "that wasn't heavy drinking, Jubes, you really are just a lightweight."

"Nice to know" she responded.

He dug into his pocket pulling out a 20ml vial.

"What's this?" she asked, accepting it.

"SO now you're caring what you pour into your body?" he asked.

She blushed but the question remained.

"Doc, Mouse and Mirage came up with it" Pyro informed her "its like a really, really, intense Gatorade. Its just pure electrolytes, nutrients, plus some rather intense painkillers." He shrugged "Doc kept getting pissed when we kept almost getting killed going out hung-over."

"Thankyou" she downed it in one gulp to Marie's aghast cry of

"Jubilee!" She'd been watching their conversation with barely contained distain, fuelled in large part by Wolverine's confusion and anger over the previous day's events. The Wolverine in Marie wanted answers!

Pyro downed the last of his first coffee and made another before settling down beside Jubilee on the couch, even as the curious junior and senior Xmen arrived and Marie hurriedly told them what'd happened.

"I really liked Dragon" Jubes told her "I think I made a drunken idiot out of myself but she was really cool. And Witch as well, though I don't think nice is the word for her, intense? Maybe?"

"Intense is a nice word for it" Pyro honestly responded "for all of us. We don't play well with others."

"Well apart from being called _the stray_ I quite liked dispensing with all the social bullshit."

"Yeah, they are good at that, amazing what spending years in solitary'll do for you. And don't take the stray thing personally..."

"Lance said that" Jubilee interrupted.

"Yeah, well, it took months for them to stop calling Phoenix the stray and that was only to start calling her..."

"the hot librarian, do they know she was a science teacher."

"It was just a running joke."

"years?" Storm commented "Years in solitary confinement?"

"Yep. That's what they did with those dangerous mutants, for the safety of society you understand."

Bobby had a sudden flashback to Pyro on his porch years earlier saying _"you know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one!"_

He shivered.

"Will you two please come to my office once you're done" Xavier told them. Pyro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his facial expression giving away his turmoil about the attempt and across the couch a smile played at the corner of Jubilee's mouth, one he returned.

That was the beginning of the end for Pyro, while Storm and Xavier had held back in their lecture Pyro automatically resisted the constraint of authority. With both he and Jubilee confined to the grounds (at least until everyone went to sleep) until they "figured something more permanent out" he became increasingly isolated, not that he was especially close to the other students before. While he still held a protective streak for Jubilee, she was rapidly becoming capable for holding her own.

She'd tentatively engaged in some sort of relationship with Avalanche, though it remained physically timid and he continued enjoying the multitudes of women who made their way into his bed. He did care for her though, and in Sinns she was regularly found on his lap, next to him or on the floor with him. He also kept an eye on her and was commonly caught teasing her or telling her some outrageous story that made her smile.

She drank, she danced, she performed, all with considerable success, and the more imbedded she became with this new world the more disillusioned she became with Xavier's School for the Gifted and the Xmen as representatives for the mutant community.

She'd become increasingly good friends with Pyro's blonde, sciency, intense younger sister, the more athletically focused Jag and Void who's mannerisms were occasionally eerily similar to her elder sister and Jubilee's former best friend.

So the staff grew increasingly worried as Jubilee (who'd briefly been seen to apply herself) interacted even less with her peers and her school life. She was far more commonly found in some corner or the back row doodling or composing on her keyboard, headphones plugged in eagerly awaiting her next performance and the rush it'd bring her.

Pyro was even more reclusive, if it wasn't for his complete dependency on coffee (and he was, Storm noted) he probably would never be seen. He was still helping Jubilee with her schoolwork , that was unquestionable as somehow her marks hadn't slid further, though he had entirely stopped coming to the few classes he had been sitting in on. Questions about college were met with sullen eyes and stony, noncommittal responses. Communication between the Professor and Pyro had halted and even the students were noticing the Professor seemed upset.

Bobby confronted Storm about it "he's worried about John" she'd admitted "we all are."

"Me too" he'd agreed "do you think maybe he's suffering PTSD or something?" he asked "I mean, I've watched, he doesn't eat, he hardly ever talks, except to Jubilee for some reason. I've been trying to be patient, been nice, he doesn't even care. He doesn't care about anything!"

Bobby's tone was exhausted and Storm could only empathise. Her own attempts to talk to the reluctant telepath (Pyro, not Xavier) had been met with a less than warm response.

"I don't know what else to say, Bobby, except to keep trying to talk to him" Storm told him.

"He was my best friend" Bobby confessed "I told him everything, and I don't know if the same Johnnie's anywhere in there now."

"You have to believe he is" She paused "There's a lot about his past he wont talk about, he's dealing with a lot, all you can do is be there."

Bobby nodded "I just want John back, you know."

She did. "you're not the only one" she consoled him, but Pyro wasn't in the mood for reconciliation that night. Jubilee had gone into a nearby forest to sketch the trees at night and Pyro was left sprawled on his bed with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a fairly crinkled photo in the other.

Bobby eased the door open after his knocks went unanswered. Pyro had his ipod in.

He looked up when the door opened but visibly relaxed when he saw who it was, instead taking a long drag of vodka before either of them could speak. Bobby closed the door with an audible click behind him.

It was Bobby who spoke first as Pyro gazed up listlessly.

"Hey" Bobby said "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out Bobby?" Pyro asked, then laughed his frozen expression "I'm kidding, but no, I would be appalling company tonight" he informed Bobby.

Bobby edged forward to sit on the end of Pyro's bed that the Pyrokinetic lay sprawled on.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bobby offered.

"Its complicated, and ugly, and you wont like it" Pyro warned him "no, this is one of those things you brood about privately."

Bobby edged up the bed and held out his hand, either for the Vodka or the photo, neither teenager knew which.

Pyro considered it for a moment "she's dead and there's nothing I can do" He handed over the photo reluctantly, as if it almost hurt to do so.

Bobby stared at it for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was a restaurant of sort, that was obvious and Pyro's hair was long and brown but his face was relaxed and he was grinning for the camera. What complicated things were the three females. One was the blonde Pyro referred to as his sister, the one who'd turned up when Pyro was first at the school after Alcatraz.

"Your sister" He asked. Pyro nodded "both of them. They're fine if that's who you're thinking of."

"The redhead's your sister as well?" he asked.

Pyro nodded "that's Bug, or Firefly actually. She was only 9, I think, when that was taken, she's had a growth spurt since then." He smiled "She completely adored Phe" he told Bobby, who kept glancing down at the photo which showed Pyro, his sisters and Jean Grey.

"I had to tell her she was dead. Twice" he continued.

"You mean Dr Grey?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she was amazing. I trusted her, god, I should've known better, but part of me just keeps expecting her to walk in." There was a lull then and Pyro took another large gulp of vodka. He was quite drunk.

"I really don't want to talk about Bobby" He told the taller blonde.

Bobby held out a hand for the Vodka, swapping the photo for the glass bottle and coughing as soon as the fluid touched his throat. Pyro laughed.

"You're as bad as Jubilee" he commented.

"Your new best friend" Bobby commented wryly.

"She just gets me is all" Pyro said, defensively "doesn't push me to be something I can't be."

"And I do?" Bobby asked, taking another drink with slightly less discomfort.

"Come on Bobby" Pyro told him "you hate who I am, I'm the bad guy, remember."

"No you're not" Bobby protested "maybe you made some bad decisions, I did as well, like letting you leave in the first place, the fight at Alcatraz, it shouldn't have happened like that."

"Are you seriously blaming yourself for me joining the Brotherhood?" Pyro asked, propped up on his side to face Bobby.

"I just, you were obviously unhappy, and I could have done something. I want to now" he finished "make things right, like they used to."

"Bobby, things are never going to go back, I'm... that was my last chance at childhood Bobby, but it wasn't real. It wasn't me, not really, and I can't be what I'm not."

Bobby implored Pyro with his eyes. "Can't you just try, Johnny!"

Pyro's laugh was hollow "That's not my name" he told Bobby.

"But it is" Bobby protested "as much as Pyro is."

"No I mean John, the Professor wanted me to have a human name, John is just a nice, everyman name, just what Xavier wanted. But it doesn't work. Pyro's the only part of me that survived."

The finished sentence, the "survived" hung in the air, a reminder that he almost hadn't.

Almost desperately Bobby's right hand curled around the back of Pyro's neck. It was sudden and more than a little awkward. Bobby pressing his lips against Pyro's, pulling him towards him until he couldn't breathe anymore. When he kissed him again a second later, it was better. Pyro pulled Bobby on top of him, and he pressed the smaller mutant down as their body's connected. Bobby's hand immediately slipped up Pyro's side, under his shirt and along his ribs. Bobby grasped Pyro's right hand above his hand as he ravaged his mouth, pressing down with his hips and as Pyro moaned he shifted his ministrations to Pyro's neck.

But Pyro was all too quickly being brought back to reality.

"Bobby, Bobby, fuck, stop it" using great personal will he pushed the blonde off him and stood up, leaning against a wall and shakily running a hand through his messed up hair.

"What the fuck was that Bobby?" he demanded "what the fuck was that?"

Bobby stuttered out a responded "I...I... I just wanted to."

"Fuck Bobby, what are you thinking? You're meant to be dating Marie, being... you, not whatever the fuck this is."

Bobby ran his own hand through his blonde hair. "I don't even know what I was doing. You were just there, and I, I'd never before" he stumbled over the words, trying to make sense of what he'd just done.

"Are you gay Bobby?" Pyro asked "is that what this is?"

"I think maybe" Bobby said quietly "sorry."

"And I'm the guy you thought you'd try it out on?"

Bobby blushed "you were the first guy I ever..."

"I was your first crush?" Pyro asked "Jesus Bobby, there's a compliment, I'm flattered. Really."

"Sorry, I know your not, you have Magneto's daughter."

"Scarlet Witch? We're not exclusive Bobby, and I'm bi for the record" Pyro told him, from his position from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Have you ever...?" Bobby was red from blushing.

"You mean had sex with a guy?"

Bobby went even redder but nodded.

"Its sex Bobby, yeah I have. People tend to do it."

"I've never met another..." he trailed off again.

"another gay? Bobby. The word is gay. And trust me when I say you have, and you will. The right one, some Scott Summer's type who you'll love madly. Just because you're gay doesn't mean that you'll end up with someone like me."

Pyro swung open his door and held it open.

"What you're looking for, Bobby, it's not here."

Bobby was torn. Part of him, his body notably, as much as his mind, was driving him to stay, to tell Pyro that he exactly what he needed, wanted, craved for, was him.

The other part was driven by Pyro's rigid stance, their violence, all the points Pyro had made and his desire to fulfil the expectations everyone else had for him.

"Go" Pyro almost ordered, and with the verbal shove, Bobby stumbled from the room, pausing a metre down the corridor as the door slammed shut he paused to touch his lips.

That truly was the end for this chapter in Pyro's life, catalysed the next day when Scarlet Witch turned up with a secret smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"I found something" she told him "that I think you'll like. To cheer you up because your downright depressing at the moment."

"What, Scarlet?" he demanded, he was halfway through his current project, it was halfway between an essay and a novella about how the entire purpose of life was people's humorous attempts to escape death, and everyone who'd died laughing at their desperation.

She held up a CD. "Cryptic had a video camera one night" she told him "thought you'd want to remember her this way."

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled at her as she handed him the CD. It was somewhat of a sad smile one she reflected not because she felt pain for Phoenix's death but rather because she felt pain because Pyro did.

"Come on Sparky" she told Jubilee.

"Sparky?" she asked.

"Well I figure Pyro'll bring home another stray soon and then it'll just get confusing."

"I'll get my laptop" Pyro told the girls but Jubilee said "I'll get it" she offered "its just on your desk, right?"

"thanks, Jubes" he told her and she took off. Scarlet Witch touched his fingers with hers, linking their pinkies together as she pressed her body to his, her right hand flat on his chest over the tattoo she'd inked herself months earlier.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked.

"very much" was his tired response.

Jubilee, Scott and the rest of the Xmen arrived at virtually the same time, no doubt aided by telepathic collaboration.

"You have something of Jean's?" Scott demanded, hand outstretched.

"Sorry" Jubilee told Pyro "they demanded to know."

"Its fine" Pyro told her.

Scarlet Witch addressed Scott's demand "It's not hers, it's just an old video, a memory I know she treasured. But it's ours!" Her voice and eyes darkened and her fingers which had tapped on the CD case before tightened, controlling.

"If its of Jean, here at the school, then its got nothing to do with you, anything after that then its Phoenix, and then its nothing to do with us, or Jean" he insisted.

"And you're so sure she kept no secrets are you Cyclops?" she demanded, before holding up the CD "lets see what really happened once the lights were turned out. Apparently you're a real deep sleeper!" she paused, letting that sink in before adding "How much of your Jean do you think was Jean, and how much do you think was your Professor. You could still get married, it would be less conventional, but less so than me, my wife and our mentor who telepathically dictates her thoughts and actions."

He lunged for her but she backed up and raised a finger "remember last time? Do you really want to risk it? You know I think this would be the last images before Alkali Lake. Don't you want to see it?" she demanded.

He hesitated and she smiled. The Professor telepathically told the students that they were to behave for the moment and they would find them in the Professor's office if something happened before they progressed to the office. Scarlet Witch holding Pyro's hand.

"How do we know this isn't doctored?" Kitty demanded, suddenly.

"because its my great desire to defeat the Xmen that influence my life so much?" Scarlet Witch asked "I brought this for Pyro. You can watch it if you want."

Scott and Wolverine were both silent, although Wolverine kept shooting dirty looks at the pair. Scarlet Witch with Jubilee's help turned on the projector and slipped the disk into the DVD slot.

There was a blank screen for a moment. Bright blue before it voices were heard and the screen went black.

The black zoomed out to transfer into the back of a seat then Pyro's friends became visible on the screen.

"Fuck, where are they? Its after midnight/ Where're the others, by the way?" Lance was in the driver's seat and then Cryptic's voice (not that the Xmen could see him nor recognise his voice) told him that they'd turned off their lights.

"Phoenix's probably having a hard time getting out" Mouse suggested from the other front seat.

"Her fiancée' must suck" Cryptic commented "if she can get out at midnight so often."

"Here they come now" Mouse told them, pointing out Pyro and then Phoenix climbing over a wall. Cryptic zooming in to see them climbing over the fence.

Pyro opened the door and clambered into the backseat, Phoenix following with black coat and short red hair.

"That's the lane at the back of the property" Storm stated.

"amazing what people get up to when everyone else goes to bed" Scarlett Witch said with a grin at Pyro who smiled back, softly.

Cryptic turned the camera just in time to see a car's lights appear out of the darkness as the others exchanged greetings.

"Please let their be booze" Pyro begged. From behind the camera a bottle of Vodka was handed and Pyro swallowed two large gulps before passing it to Phoenix who copied.

"Fuck that's good" she said "I needed that."

"you needed that?" Pyro asked "I needed that, two lectures and a two hour detention on why I should give up my accomplices."

She laughed "of course. Because covering the school in flour bombs is a truly evil thing to do."

"I would like to point out that I was not alone" he told her.

"No, but destruction to school property is serious." She told him "and I'm suffering through the detentions with you."

"Yeah" he scoffed, stealing back the vodka "you're the one giving the lectures."

"I cant believe you two covered the school in flour" Mouse told them.

"I wasn't covered" Phoenix protested "it was a few flour bombs on targeted locations."

"You know." Pyro said allowed "My next detention is with Summers. I think I should just walk in an tell him it was you."

"Not, I? Jean Grey?" Phoenix held up a hand "surely not I? For I am perfect. Got the telepathic wall preventing me from being anything else."

"Not you, sleeping with Wolverine" Mouse commented laughing, grabbing the Vodka bottle.

Phoenix made a face as the camera darted back to her "I am not sleeping with Wolverine" she insisted. "Pyro, love, if you love me, if it ever looks like I might actually sleep with him, kill me."

"duly noted. Though it might be difficult if I've cut my eyes out from the sight" he told her.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder as he got the vodka bottle back, taking a swig then passing it to the guy obviously holding the camera.

"So are we going straight to Sins?" she asked.

"Yep" came the response from the drivers seat, Lance's speeding down the lanes "and can I say you look absolutely screwable tonight."

She laughed at his crude comment, and it was Jean's laugh which made Scott feel sick.

"And the camera?" the redhead asked.

"New toy. Meant to go up to 150m underwater and survive great forces and heat. All the usual shit" the cameraman spoke up.

"yes, how very usual" Lance spoke up again.

The camera focused on Mouse and the sound was muffled before it swung back to see Phoenix poking her tongue out at Pyro. "Real mature" he told her.

"Well I have you lot to be gloomy, besides, I was authority all day and its hard!"

"I bet it is" Avalanche spoke up again, causing Phoenix to giggle.

"Is your mind perpetually in the gutter?" she asked him.

"yes" Mouse answered for him, smacking the jock in the back of the head.

There was a bit of fumbling before the camera faded to black to the sound of laughing then abruptly snapped to an indoor shot of them all at the club, in the top area, at their table. Jag and Knifepoint visible in the background leaning on the railing.

The table that Cryptic filmed consisted of the elder members and empty glances. Lance arrived sitting back down and grinning to himself.

"A public bathroom? Really?" Phoenix asked him, he looked sheepish in a very pleased with himself way.

"Are you offering another option?" He asked, his comment barely audible above the other voices and laughter at the table.

She considered for a moment "I wouldn't mind someone to dance with" she told him.

"Well then someone to dance with you shall have" he told her, "always happy to serve" she let herself be led down to the dance floor in a shimmery top Scott vaguely remembered.

The Xmen stared aghast.

"She wont screw him" Nightmare spoke up "she's loves Pyro too much to fuck around with one of his best friends."

Back in the office Pyro asked Scarlet Witch "where was I for this conversation?"

"Talking to Mirage I think" she told him.; Back on the screen Cryptic, behind the camera, asked "you think Lance'll go after her anyway?"

"She has breasts" Jade pointed out.

"She's Pyro's" Nightmare countered.

"Cause that's stopped him before." Scarlet Witch pointed out "case and point, here, half the table. They do share a certain taste."

"Attractive people?" Nightmare asked "I don't think he'd do it."

"She wouldn't do it" Mouse spoke up. "They're just messing around, but they won't screw around."

The camera went black and then the snapped back to them all getting out of two cars.

Scarlet Witch ran to the edge of the bridge they'd stopped on, pressing herself to the railway.

She spun to face them "lets jump" she told the others.

"Probably not the safest idea" Pyro pointed out.

"I'll do it" Jade Dragon declared "I doubt this'd kill me anymore than anything else. You In?"

"Your insane but why the hell not" Lance agreed.

"Excellent" Jade Dragon stated and they all agreed until Scarlet Witch asked "Phoenix? What? This isn't Xmen enough for you?"

"Go fuck yourself" She said, causing both Scarlet Witches to smirk "I'm in."

Scarlet Witch levitated up to a standing position on the railing, and was joined by Jade who climbed up.

"Kiss before we die?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Hell yes" Scarlet Witch declared, kissing Jade passionate fiercely. Before laughing and throwing herself backward. Jade heard a splash then handsprung backwards, following her leap into the darkness many long metres below.

The others raced to the railing, peering over, the camera shaking as they hurried.

"You alive?" Avalanche called.

"And OK?" Cryptic called.

"Perfect" Scarlet Witch called up.

"Get down here" Jade Dragon's voice echoed.

"I'll catch you" Scarlet Witch called "come on. Just jump."

"I'll do it" Phoenix declared.

"Really?" Pyro asked a little surprised.

She pulled her red top off in one smooth stroke, unbuckling her shoes and then unbuttoning her jeans and kicking them off, leaving her clad in a black bra and panties. She smirked at Pyro.

"You cant be the only to have all the fun" she told him.

"I have to say, I do love this side of you" Avalanche declared, grinning.

Mouse was pressed against Pyro and chose that moment to kiss him.

"Really. Definitely our favourite side" Nightmare agreed.

She moved to climb up when Nightmare called out "forgetting something."

She glanced over at Pyro and the camera followed her gaze, he was engaged in Mouse but broke away.

"Just do it Phe" he told her. So barefoot, clad only in underwear she padded over towards Lance.

"Now this I remember" Pyro told Scarlet Witch back in the office.

"Lance, honey" she said and Scott's stomach twisted painfully "you're just not what I'm in the mood for right now" and with that she pulled Nightmare into a deep kiss.

"Somehow I really don't mind" the Camera picked up Avalanche's voice and then Cryptic's with  
"Damn I love our friends."

Phoenix gave her then Pyro a grin and the camera pulled back as she climbed up. Scarlet Witch's voice echoed up.

"Hurry up. Some of us have lives to live."

"Coming" Phoenix called.

"If I die, I love you, OK?" she told Pyro. "Don't forget that. And tell Scott and everyone... Oh, fuck it. I'll be dead anyway, right? I should live for the moment."

"Carpe Diem" he told her.

"Something like that" she told him then called to Scarlet Witch "don't let me die!"

And fell backwards, armed outstretched. There was a splash then Pyro's voice as the camera pointed down into the blackness.

"You don't think she let her die, do you?"

In the office Scarlet Witch hit him. "I cant believe you thought I'd let her die" she said, he grinned.

"my apologies."

"Its freezing" Phoenix's voice echoed up "get your arses down here."

"We're coming" Cryptic called and then it went black.

"I think that's it" Scarlet Witch told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks love."

Scott was shaking "that was real? I mean, taken while she was still at the school?"

"Yeah."

"And you did that a lot? Go out with my Fiancée'" he demanded.

"That was Phoenix. You were engaged to Jean Grey. She had no idea."

"What does that mean?" Wolverine challenged.

She couldn't remember. She even thought she was pregnant for a bit cause she was so tired and woke up feeling sick."

"That was six months before Alkali Lake" Scott said shakily.

"Yeah."

"and you two were sneaking out every night? For how long? FOR HOW LONG!" he demanded.

"The whole time I was here. The first time was my forth night here."

"I think I'm going to be sick" He said.

"I just thought you'd want to remember her like that" Scarlet Witch said quietly to Pyro "not like Alcatraz."

"Yeah. Thanks Scarlet, I mean it" he told her.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later" she told him, slipping out.

Jubilee touched his arm "you were right. She was gorgeous."

"Yeah, right" he shrugged her off, not unkindly but distractedly as he headed outside.

"Did you know about this?" Wolverine demanded "Did you know?"

"Just recently" she whispered, slightly scared by the larger man "Just since Alcatraz. She was already dead."

"Logan, enough" He too, stormed out of the room, leaving the rest in awkward silence.

"I knew" Bobby said quietly. "Since yesterday, he had at a picture that I saw. He just said they were close."

The Professor nodded morosely.

"We should go" Kitty said, staring at the Professor.

"Yes" Piotr stated and the large Russian led the junior Xmen from the room, Leaving Beast, Storm and Xavier in the office.

"What aren't you telling us?" The Blue former politician asked "About Pyro? As much as I understand a desire to help him, this has gone far beyond that. He's not a student, he's not an Xmen, and I'm failing to understand why it is he's still here."

"Hank, leave it" Storm said.

"No, Ororo, it's alright" Xavier told her. "He's my son, Hank."

Beast stared at them "you're not serious?" he asked then at their expressions added "you're serious? oh my stars and garters."

He considered "well at least I know why he hates Scott so much" he commented.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

Hank stared at them "he grew up here, his whole life. Pyro didn't have the easiest life, from what I understand. Scott had what was supposed to be his."

"I never thought of it like that" Ororo stated.

"and Magneto's daughter?" Hank continued "how Shakespearean."

"If they both didn't hate us" Xavier commented wryly "Pyro has particular distain for this place and the entire facility. Romeo and Juliet were torn between duty to their families and love to each other. He feels little of that."

"I apologise" Hank said to the Professor "I should have realised this was a tentative subject."

"Its perfectly alright Hank" Xavier told him "the fact is, I'm getting rather desperate, I cant keep him here much longer, as much as I'd like too, for all I know, he's leaving for Moscow soon and the only reason he's here at the moment is because the Brotherhood was destroyed. He would prefer to be with Magneto, than here with me." He let out a sigh. "and now this, with Jean."

Hank asked, tentatively, "you didn't know?"

Xavier shook his head "John's powers are one of the things we fought about most. His telepathy."

"He's a telepath?" Hank asked.

"Not anymore" Ororo put in, glancing down at the Professor.

"When he was fifteen I suspended most of his abilities... they were considerable. He's never forgiven me for it."

"But he has them." Hank protested "we all saw it at Alcatraz."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg apparently" Ororo told him.

"and Magneto let him use his remaining powers to his heart's content I suppose" Hank thought allowed "I wish I could say I didn't understand how attractive that could be."

"While he cant access his active telepathic abilities, he channelled any remaining powers he had left into keeping me out. I couldn't access his mind without killing him and even then, I'm not sure he's not powerful enough to stop that."

"It explains why he and Jean seemed so close" Storm sighed "oh Jean, how could you do that to Scott?"

"How did he manage to do that?" She asked quite suddenly "if he didn't have access to his abilities..."

"Jean was such a powerful mutant that any telepath remotely close, say, on the grounds, would be able to feel her power, even confined. While Pyro couldn't access most of his powers, it would've only taken the slightest nudge to create a backdoor to allow the Phoenix personality to become dominant, so long as Jean was dormant, say asleep" Xavier told them.

"What do you plan to do?" the big blue Beast asked The Professor.

"If you have any suggestions, I'm more than open to them."

Two more events that happened that night can be entitled the final straw. The first occurred when Pyro and Jubilee were curled up in the big rocking couch swing outside, talking quietly. When it'd started to rain they'd come inside, dripping wet.

"Coffee?" Jubilee asked him.

He sighed "I'm starting to think its addictive" he told her. Causing her to smile slightly.

"Really?" who would've thought.

Across the room the Junior Xmen watched.

"Have any of you seen Scott? Kitty asked.

"No, not since this morning" Marie responded, glancing over then looking away "I cant believe it."

"I still think maybe they doctored the tapes or something" Kitty said. She asked Bobby "You didn't know, right Bobby?"

He shook his head, "no, he never told me til I saw a photo last night" he shook his head, trying not to think about the night before. He didn't know what he wanted, what he thought.

"What was the photo?" Piotr asked.

"It was just them in some restaurant, Pyro and his sisters and Phoenix. That said, I didn't know he had sisters so its not like I'm up to date with his life."

"What's the deal with his parents?" Kitty asked.

Bobby shrugged "no idea. Apart from the comment about his mum buying him the car the other day, he never talked about them.

Pyro's phone rang, and was heard across the room as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Pyro" he answered, before smiling "hey V. What's up?... What on? Nice V... When have I ever said no to you?... When do you need it?"

There was a flash of something and a ball of black light that crackled and when he shrunk a girl was standing on the other side with long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, flat knee-high boots, a long black skirt and a halter-neck top.

"Hey you" she greeted Pyro.

"Hey" he kissed her cheek "I should've known. You max out the credit card and come running?"

"So can ya help a girl out? I'd beg but this place gives me the creeps and I'm only here cause I know you cant say no to me in person" She smiled "please, its not like I don't buy important stuff. Like petrol and food and shit" Kitty stood up slowly on the other side of the room and began to edge her way over.

"the limit on your card's $50,000 a month" he reminded her.

"unlike you who has an unlimited pretty little black card."

"Now imagine all the damage you could do if you had one of those" he told her but he pulled out his phone and called his accountant, authorising another twenty grand.

"Thanks." She said "We're going shopping in Paris and I'll get you something pretty. Promise. Now I better get out of here before I see you know who."

Pyro made a face at her and she winced. "She's right behind me, isn't she? I can tell."

"Fraid so" Pyro told her.

"Damn it." She swore "I'm going to go quickly then."

"Annie?" Kitty asked.

"Pyro? You're coming to dinner Friday right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there" he told her.

"See you then. Bye Jubilee."

"Annie?" Kitty asked again, he voice growing in volume.

"Bye then. Love you, see you" Void told Pyro before turning and coming face to face to Kitty "Whoa, back up there bi-atch" she told her.

"Annie? That's you. Isn't it?" Kitty demanded.

"Oh, shit-fuck" the younger Pryde swore "I so can't be bothered to deal with this right now. I really don't like you" she told Kitty firmly, before sidestepping and disappearing into a crackling black portal that appeared, waving a hand in the direction of Pyro and Jubilee.

Kitty slammed her tiny, ineffectual little fists into Pyro's chest. "How could you not tell me" she swore at him "how could you just, know, she said she loved you. Like you were friends" she hissed.

He shoved her back. "We are" he told her "sort of. But I'm not going to tell you anything until, one day, if ever, she asks me too. And until then, I tell you nothing!" he told her "you're not her family. You have to be involved in her life to be family."

"So tell me how to find her" Kitty sobbed "tell me where she is."

"You don't get to know" Pyro told her, somewhat unkindly, and walked away leaving her crying in the kitchen.

The last, final event was the phone call when Pyro finally re-emerged towards the end of dinner, not really hungry but being dragged by Jubilee.

"Amazingly, you do actually need to eat Pyro, its not like one of those things you can go without."

"Fine. I'll have dinner with you" he told Jubes "Jeeze, all you had to do was ask."

He pulled out his cell, answering with his generic "Pyro."

His face turned grave instantly. "Are you sure? Damn it Neon..." he growled "Where are you? That's ten minutes to here. I've got two kits. I'll call Scarlet Witch and get tec sorted out. You and Knife just get here, alright."

He hung up the phone, swearing.

"Everything alright?" Jubilee asked.

"No, its fucked to hell. After Void blew out of here, she and a few of the other intermediates got a tip about a CoH base. It was meant to be simple, something got fucked up and now they're not answering comms and they're likely being tortured right now. So I have to go bail them out, presuming they're not dead."

He shook his head. "Guess I'm bailing on dinner" he said he took a deep breath then pulled out his phone "Cryptic. Its Pyro, you near a computer? Great. Can you get me the last GPS stats for Mirage, Void, Force and Jag? They broke into a CoH base and got into a Jam. It was meant to be small but they're not stupid so energy stats to see if they have enough power for a suppressant generator and blueprints for the building for the locat. No, It'll be Me, Neon, Knifepoint and Scarlet, once I call her. Do you have any idea where she is tonight? Jade's with her mother. 'kay, call me when you know something" he told Cryptic, hanging up.

He paused then held down another speed dial "Scarlet, it's me. The kids are in trouble. Get to the School. Now!.. 20minutes is perfect."

He hung up.

"Are they going to be alright?" Jubilee asked.

"If I have anything to say about it" he told her.

"What's going on?" Beast arrived made his way over from the other side of the dining room.

"Nothing that concerns you" Pyro snapped.

"You're looking very worried for something unimportant."

"I didn't say it was unimportant. I said it had nothing to do with you" Pyro insisted, shoving past the larger mutant and heading for the garage.

Two minutes later he was headed back with a canvas bag on one arm and more of the X-men had been told. He was on his cell and told Cryptic to told on while he opened his laptop, then switched lines to tell the two mutants who'd just broken in where he was. The ignored everyone except Pyro.

"Kits're on the bed" he told them, covering the headset connecting him to Cryptic "Save some for me and Scarlet's only got the basics so she'll want an extra. The two young teenage boys ignored the Xmen as the pulled the guns, holsters and bullets out of the cases in the bags. Loading and testing every gun. Strapping guns in ankle holsters and on the hip, Xavier was even more horrified to see one of them toss Pyro a gun have his check it and holster it and the next one.

Scarlet Witch blew in leather pants and a black polo neck, accepting the gun she was tossed.

"So its a fairly basic map" he told them "problem is they're pitch back tunnels built for air raids during the cold war so I'm thinking they got pinned down here, maybe" he pointed in out as they gathered around his laptop but we won't know till we get in there. Cryptic says if they have a generator, which we presume the do, they'd have to have it here or here. They're also the most probably secure sites so we'll take them first. After that just track down the main security centre if its not there and get a locat of them and anyone else there. Stay in contact" he repeated.

"You can't seriously be attacking a CoH base." Beast spoke up "If they are missing then we'll find them, but attacking without a decent plan won't get you anywhere."

"It's what we're good at" Knifepoint said quietly "and you can sit here and wait but my girlfriend's being held against her will, maybe tortured and raped. My friends too, and I can't sit here."

"Let's go then" Scarlet Witch spoke up.

"How do you even know where they'll be" Storm spoke up.

"If you wait we can do this together" Xavier offered, causing Scott and Wolverine's heads to snap around "with the jet you'll get there faster."

Pyro just told him, reaching out to close his laptop "when you assumed about powers, you got it wrong. Wanna see my latest trick?" he asked. The others stepped towards him, Scarlet linking their hand together. Pyro smirked, winked at Jubilee and then they disappeared into a flash of fire, leaving more than a few stunned Xmen behind.


	6. Chronic Wounds

-Kudos to JustAnAmateur and GabrielsDoubt, and to any readers, please please please review. Two thankyous are good, more would be fantastic...

**CHAPTER 6**

Pyro didn't reappear until four hours later, appearing in the corridor that led to his room, yawning. "Pyro" Jubilee leapt up from where she'd been sitting in the lounge, waiting.

He turned to face her and the right side of his face became visible. There was a deep gash that would need stitching stretching down from his temple and evidence of a massive bruise already starting to swell covering a cheekbone.

"Are you ok?" she asked

He just shook his head slowly.

"The intermediates?" she asked

"They're a little cut up but they'll be ok"

"So that's good right? You got them back ok?"

"Yeah Jubes, that's good" he told her, morosely.

"You don't seem too happy" she told him, as everyone else became involved in their conversation, reaching them.

"It's fine" he told her

"Where have you been?" Xavier demanded

Pyro ran a hand over his face "I can't deal with this now" he told them honestly "I just can't"

"You need to come to my office to discuss this, now" The Professor demanded, his tone allowing for negotiation.

"You're office?" Kitty demanded "he's obviously working for the Brotherhood still and he's dragged my sister into it. He could've gotten her killed!"

"Your sister was beaten, she has two broken bones in her right arm, four cracked ribs and a fractured cheek bone. She was unconscious and they were putting her in a cage when we got to her. She'll be fine by the way." He shrugged "I cant deal with you right now, I'd explain or justify, but right now, I just don't have the energy"

He walked away and the others following. "That's not good enough" Scott declared "you're part of the Brotherhood"

"Amazingly, the world isn't black and white." Pyro told him, not even slowing down.

"John!" The Professor tried, trying to sound sympathetic "you cant..."

"Don't" he cut in "Not tonight, I cant deal with a lecture about how wrong or out of control I am right now..."

"Then don't fuck up so much" Cyclops told him.

"Sure" Pyro responded, not even taking the effort to roll his eyes.

When he got to his room he immediately started to rummage around in the top draw of his desk, pulling out a bandage.

"Are you hurt?" Storm asked concerned, apart from his face she couldn't see anything.

"John?" The Professor asked, genuinely concerned "are you alright."

Pyro staggered, but caught himself on his desk, insisting "I'm fine" he told them, pulling out his cell.

"Hi" he told the person he got into contact with "its me, I didn't ask before can you pull the accounts for the shell company? I want to tear it to pieces" he tone was vindictive.

"Oh yes" Cyclops said alloud "You've truly been redeemed and are attempting to make up for your mistakes,"

"go away!" Pyro told him.

"John!" Xavier's tone was less sympathetic now, more cautionary.

"I have more important things to worry about."

"No" The Professor stated "you're still a child."

"I'm eighteen years old!" Pyro protested, achingly he pulled off his shirt, the right side showing a massive graze imbedded with dirt as it he'd slipped on concrete and his shirt had ridden up.

"Your hurt" he stated.

"you think?" Pyro loosely wrapped the gauze around his midrift, wincing as he twisted.

"Why doesn't everyone leave?" Hank suggested, except no one did.

"You can't keep doing this" The Professor told him "Not only is it violent, and not the answer, its incredibly dangerous."

"I'm not going to stop doing it" Pyro told him, then realising that this truly was the end. He'd come, he'd tried, it hadn't worked. Angrily he grabbed his black canvas bag turning to tell Xavier "We both now that. This is what I'm good at. Its not something I'm ever going to stop. When I die, it's going to be doing this."

He pulled the draw he'd been using for his clothes, tossing them into the bag, two pairs of jeans, a pile of tops, boxers, socks, a second pair of shoes. From his bedside table he grabbed two books.

"You can't leave" The Professor told him.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Pyro?" Jubilee asked "You're not going to leave are you?" her voice shook.

He turned back, his face apologetic. "I don't belong here. You know that Jubes."

Bobby looked on, horrified.

"You're leaving?" he repeated.

"You cant" Xavier told him, pointlessly.

"You cant control me!" Pyro told him. The anger and resentment he'd felt last time and all the reasons he'd had for leaving resurfaced amidst his anger, pain and exhaustion. "You couldn't last time, and you can't now."

He grabbed the last few things off the top of the counter. Deodorant, two notebooks, eyeliner, his laptop was grabbed off his desk along with another notebook.

"John, please don't do this" Xavier tried, and the rest of the room suddenly got the impression that this went beyond a lost student.

"You still see me as a wreck that can't control my powers" Pyro told him "and that's not going to change so long as this place sees me as some wreck who should be grateful you took me in, and I won't be, because I'm better than that. I won't apologise for using my powers."

"I'm not asking you too, but what if your powers were greater, at Alcatraz or any other time you lost your temper. Bobby Drake could be dead, and I don't believe you want that."

Bobby was still horrified, but startled by the reference to him.

"were my powers greater?" Pyro demanded "they _are _greater. They're my powers"

"I meant if you had full access to them"

Pyro slung the heavy canvas bag onto his shoulder. "Teleporting's new." His hand burst into flame "but I've been at full strength since Alkali Lake, massive telepathic pulse where you messed up with your powers?" he scoffed "I haven't lost control yet."

A flame erupted in front of him, twisting and folding in on himself. Pyro concentrated and it increased in heat, causing all to edge back.

"I don't belong here" Pyro stated, to himself as much as the other occupants of the room.

The flaming ball flew away from the Professor and the Xmen and towards Pyro, circling him rapidly. He gave a small smile, before there was a flash of flame and he was consumed into nothing.

Hank was the first to compose himself. "Everybody needs to leave" he told them all, exchanging eye contact with Storm who was focused on the Professor.

Jubilee's face twisted "No!" she spat out, "you weren't his friends, none of you care what happens to him, and as much as I hate that he's left, he's happier there. I know he is, with his friends, his sisters. They care about him, they understand him, which is more than we ever did." She paused as then added, somewhat awkwardly "and I am leaving this room, because I don't want to stay here in this room with you all, as you pretend to care."

"Jubilee." The Professor stated "Do you know where he's gone?"

"I'm not telling you." she said determinedly, "if he wants to come back he will."

"I'm going to need your help to bring him back" he told her, but when she scowled he took a different path, reaching out with her powers to read her mind, not even thinking of the consequences of his actions, more focused on his desire to return his son to his rightful place.

She frowned and grabbed at her head and Xavier was flung back to his own mind. He was sure that action had destroyed any defences she did have, and it lacked any real power, but it was a considerable skill someone had taken the time to teach her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked

"Who do you think?" she responded "he didn't think it should be your choice about whose mind you invaded, thought telepathy could be as destructive as any other power." She sniffled "and you promised him" she spat _promised _out at him particularly violently and Xavier was horrified to realise he had broken his promise to his only son. The one thing he'd insisted on when Xavier had asked him to stay.

"I guess your both good at breaking promises" she spat vindictively, before storming out.

Jubilee was sitting on her bathroom floor, back against the cold tiles of the wall when her phone rang. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Pyro's ring (Mouse had jokingly programmed in Burn, Baby, Burn) then she would have ignored it and began another deep lash along her inner thigh.

"Hey love" his voice came down the line.

She was silent.

"You ok Jules?" he asked

"No" she admitted in a whisper "I'm lonely and bored and sitting in my room."

"Meet me on the roof?" he asked

"What? I thought you'd left?" she asked him.

"I have, but come on Jubes, you didn't think I'd just abandon you did you?"

She let out a sob "No" she told him in desperate relief.

"The roof?" he asked

"two minutes"

She'd thrown herself into his arms and he'd kissed the top of her head and promised her that just because she was still at the school didn't mean he was abandoning her. Rather, he'd promised, he'd pick her up every night after curfew and whenever else she so desired.

So Jubilee had stayed at school and stayed attached to her pyrokinetic friend of sarcastic wit and bitter tone. That night she'd admitted she just wanted to go to sleep but the next night, and the one after that and the three after that she'd disappeared into the night with Pyro.

Her presence in class was fleeting and her grades slipped again, but just clinging on, Jubilee looked set to graduate. Full of hostile glares and pouty silence she was practically mute to the junior Xmen and her classmates. Kitty had tried to talk to her the next morning.

"Maybe its best he left" she'd said "now things can get back to normal."

"Normal?" she'd demanded "god, all you care about is everything being simple. Black and white. Void could've died last night and you know what, Pyro was right, you are a bitch."

She'd avoided talking to any of her teachers, occasionally trapped in a lecture (either on school work or personal matters) she nodded but barely spoke at all and in the weeks that followed she was a ghost in the corridors. Storm and all the teachers were concerned, but they were more worried about the Professor who'd sunk into a deep meditative state, rehashing his relations with the Pyrokinetic. Storm was also worried about Bobby Drake who was fading in and out of his school life and responsibilities somewhat listlessly. Wolverine and Scott were concerned but the revelation that the Pheonix existed prior to Alkali Lake and that seemed to have been living another life without either of them weakened their involvement somewhat.

Pyro had disapeard completely, not that they'd made a concentrated effort to find him. Following Jubilee's outburst the Professor had refused point blank to even consider looking in her mind for Pyro's location and instead seemed more than willing to, in Storm's opinion (not that she was going to tell him this) brood. Hank had been going to track him down using government contacts but the revelation about the existence of the Eternity group and a phone call from the President had altered his priorities.

It had been completely unexpected, when the President had called him, requesting he come to Washington immediately. He'd reminded the President he'd retired from office and was informed that it was highly likely that he'd be called to be in charge of an official enquiry about a gross violation of human rights the U.S. Military had been responsible for.

By that night he was in a meeting with his Chief of Staff and the New Mutant Affairs Minister, a young idealistic human man Hank genuinely liked. The Chief of Staff Michael Lafferty pushed a classified folder across the table at him. Hank picked it up but Lafferty began talking so he didn't open it.

"Fifteen years ago, the U.S. Military began a project to utilise and investigate mutants." He stated "the project was initially targeted at adult mutants, with military training, willing to test the combat abilities." He paused and Hank nodded. "It was run by a Colonel William Stryker. Are you aware who he is?"

Hank nodded "a bigoted psychopath that almost had the entire population of the planet destroyed"

"Yes, the events of two years ago. However, this is quite different. Two years after the project began, entitled the _Eternity Project_, he recommended to his superiors that adolesants needed to be studied to better understand mutancy and the reasons for it. The program escalated rather rapidly, the climate at the time encouraged it, I'm sure you understand. And within a few years the project included several hundred child mutants."

"What happened?" Hank growled, and Pyro's words rang in his ears.

Laferty nodded at the folder and Hank flicked it open "Page 24" he told him.

Hank scanned the pages. "Oh my stars and garters"

The experiments were listed in detail, as were the outcomes which Hank recognised immediateiy as completely false. Exposure to extreme temperatures, drug ingestion, electric therapy, water boarding. He felt physically sick as he read that the objective of this, at least initially had been to attempt to recreate the stressor that had triggered the mutation, and then later to try and increase the mutations strength. Even without reading further Hank knew that such experiments were completely flawed.

"They were experimenting on children?" he asked.

Lafferty nodded.

"How many died?"

Lafferty hesitated

"How many died, Michael!"

"We're not sure Hank" The Chief of Staff told him "it gets worse"

Hank nodded in encouragement for him to continue.

"Stryker, alongside with the experimentation, continued attempts to use mutants as soldiers. One of which I believe you now live with..."

"Logan" Hank breathed

"he was part of the Weapon X program, however. The Eternity Project embraced military training for the subjects, children" he corrected. "Unofficially, those who survived initial experiments were intergrated into the military program."

"Survived? How many didn't?" Hank demanded.

"Including death in the military programme, 131." The mutant affairs minister, Clarke Andrews, spoke up.

"One hundred and thirty one mutant children were killed?" Hank confirmed, horrified "What are we doing? The people who did this!"

"Are either dead, in hostile countries we can't extradite from or missing, on the intelligence watch list."

"There's more" Andrews warned him.

"How much worse could it be?" Hank demanded.

"Four years ago, the program was ordered to be disbanded." Hank nodded, he hadn't expected the project to still be running.

Michaels hesitated then told him "Stryker ordered the termination of almost all of the subjects, all the children, at the moment we're only aware of one he kept at a second facilitiy."

"Termination? You mean execution?" Hank demanded.

Lafferty attempted to passify him "yes Hank, and now we're aware of the situation, the President was informed only a month ago, and there will be a full investigation into it."

"I'm sure that will help the children" Hank spat then sighed "apologies, I know you had nothing to do with this."

"It was believed that all the children were killed" Lafferty stated.

"They weren't?" Hank asked urgently.

Andrews shook his head "no, we believe now that some may have survived, its still unknown which ones."

"Survivors?" Hank asked

"From what we can understand, most of the documents relating to the destruction of the base were destroyed along with it, gas was released into the sleeping quarters and then the base was detonated. All staff left before hand, its suspected that they somehow managed to survive the gas then managed to escape before the explosion. They were kept in mutant suppression but it was relatively ineffective then."

"So we had terrified mutant children escaping after being tortured by the military. Where are they now?" He demanded.

The two White House officials exchanged glances.

"You don't know" Hank realised.

"We only discovered there were survivors a month ago, and the President was alerted. Previously he had remained untold as there was no security threat."

"And now there is?" Hank asked, glancing between the pair.

Clark Andrews spoke up "These are the most powerful and intelligent mutants of their generation. Stryker specifically found them and trained them to be soldiers. They managed to remain unseen for five years. If they wanted to target us they could have already."

Hank nodded "how many are we talking about here?" he asked, at their looks he answered the question himself, and only slightly sarcastically "you don't know"

"No"

"Anything else I should know?" he asked

"The New York Times is running it on the front page tomorrow, including interviews and details. Either they found the children, or the children found the New York Times. This is going to break."

The article was incredibly inflammatory and erupted across all media outlets, with television stations, the internet and newspapers all filled with debate on human rights, the answer to the mutant problem and whether these mutants who'd survived and escaped, in particular, were a threat to the nation's safety.

Overall, there had been a massive outcry and condemnation of the program and those involved. The current government had handled it fairly well, the statement that the president had immediately ordered an enquiry had helped smooth things over. The statement that identities of those involved, either dead or alive, were kept confidential, as to maintain their privacy, but the revelation that some of the younger subjects were only 6 when the program ended and could now be 11 or 12 had raised questions as to the age of the survivors and who was responsible for the care of them.

He'd been fielding calls from the mansion where he'd returned to. The students at the school were as concerned as the media and lobby groups but to be honest, he'd only read the preliminary information that had been provided in the confidential document he'd been given by Michael Lafferty, the rest he would discover and then recommend from at the inquiry.

Pyro had become an occasional topic of thought, though shunted to the side due to the importance of the enquiry. Hank felt like for the first time in a long time, he could effect positive change. So when Pyro reappeared in the middle of the staffroom he wasn't in the most sympathetic change. Storm immediately called out for the Professor while Pyro glanced around.

"He's coming" she told him

"I don't need to talk to him, I need to talk to Cyclops."

Scott half spat out his coffee "Why? You hate me"

Pyro shrugged "yeah" he stated, matter of fact.

"Oh, I cant see why you never fit in here" he told him sarcastically

"Scott!" Storm protested, but Pyro drowned her out with a loud

"Oh, fuck off!" He told Scott

The Professor arrived frantically, and as he did Pyro turned to see him come in before turning back to Scott.

"Phoenix's alive, thought you'd want to know" before he erupted into flame.

Six weeks since Pyro had left the school and a few since he'd reappeared with his brief, details missing message. Scott was practically denying it happened, or rather, denying Pyro was telling the truth. Wolverine was particularly vicious in classes, snapping at students for the smallest things and Storm was to run off her feet picking up the slack for all the other teachers.

At 7am on a Saturday morning Hank was buried deep in paperwork when a younger student, Jesse, a twelve year-old boy, burst into his office. He glanced up, slightly annoyed.

"Dr McCoy, you have to come see this!" he demanded.

"I'm a little busy right now Jesse" he told the boy as politely as he could.

"Its about that enquiry thing you're doing, for the mutants that were tortured."

"What about it?" he asked.

"They're saying the Professor's son was there."

_The Professor's son, Pyro_ was all Hank could think. _The Professor's son. Issues with authority. Identified with Magneto. Angry. Upset. Incredibly intelligent. _The thoughts of the Professor's son immediately transformed to what he knew of the Eternity project so far _Subjects were exposed to extreme physical states, extreme temperatures, drug enduced seizures, military regiment. Stryker. Oh God_ he realised _Stryker had been at the mansion, Pyro had seen him and then, at the next moment possible, left as fast as he could._

"Thank you Jesse" he told the boy "where was this?"

"I saw it on CNN."

"Shut the door on the way out. Could you tell the rest of the students I'll talk to you all later. No one is to go and see the Professor."

He nodded, and the door closed behind him, not staying closed for long. Storm burst through it not a minute later. He was watching the report, thanks to his tivo he'd made a habit of permanently recording CNN.

"Have you seen it?" she demanded. He nodded at the screen which showed the reporter wrapping up the story.

"They don't have much, all they say is that several of the Eternity children were the children of prominent mutants, including two judges, a civil rights attorney..."

"and the Professor" Storm finished "I saw, Pyro. How did we miss this Hank?" she demanded "We always knew he had issues, why didn't we look deeper, track down where he'd been?" She paused for a moment "his mother."

"What about her? I thought she was dead?" Hank asked

Storm shook her head slowly "no, he was adopted, he told me, but the Government passed a law that they used to prevent Mutant adoptions." She groaned "he was taken away from his adoptive mother and didn't see her again til he was 15. What do you have?" She asked him.

"Very few details about the children, this is all details on how the camp was run, daily routines, the different experiments, none of it is very pretty."

"No" she whispered. "I wouldn't expect it to be."

"I was thinking" he told her "the other mutant's he's with, you saw the way she fought, both of them, that's precision training."

"Wolverine's daughter?" Storm asked "suddenly that's sounding like a reasonable assumption."

"and when he was brought here after Alcatraz the three that came."

Storm nodded again. "His sister. He said that she wasn't his adopted sister, but that the situation was complicated. And you saw the way they fought, the familiarity with guns..."

"Military training" he concluded "though one would expect them to reject that sought of military unit approach if they'd been negatively subjected to it."

"Unless they stayed together. When they escaped. If the elder ones looked after the younger ones then they'd probably listen to them."

"Does the Professor know?" Hank asked "has he seen it?"

"He was watching the news when it was released" she responded "wanted to find out what you know."

"What do I tell him?" Hank asked her "it sounds bad off the television, in the paper, that they were tortured, but the details are much worse. It would have been awful" She nodded and he continued "I don't know any specific details as to Pyro yet, just the facility itself. But with the printed interviews and statements, then I'm guessing that he has some hand in this."

"Do you think Jubilee knows?" Storm asked him.

"I'm not sure, If I had to guess I'd say some, but even to Jubilee Pyro's never going to be the most talkative of mutants."

Hank nodded morosely "I've got to get back to the Professor" Storm told him.

In the corridor Scott grabbed her arm, dragging her into an empty classroom "Did you know the Professor had a son?" he demanded.

She didn't want to lie to Scott, or tell him the truth, but her expression gave her away. "You knew" he stated "he told you?"

She nodded "After Alcatraz" Scott knew the closeness of Ororo and the Professor was the result of his behaviour and illness following Jean's death, but it still shocked him somewhat, that Ororo was the Professor's confident.

"Does Hank know?" Scott asked.

"Just since the Eternity Programme has become public." she told him "but he never intended to tell any of us, Scott. He wanted to keep his son separate from this, the Xmen. His mother was a human, he wanted him to be safe."

Given the situation, such a desire, they both thought, was bitterly ironic.

"I have to go see him" Storm told Scott, who nodded.

"Ororo, this, the Professor having a dead son? Him dying like this... its just wrong, everything just seems wrong now"

The whole mansion had been shock, but the shocks of the day weren't limited to the existence of the Professor's son. No one had seen the Professor all day, and Storm had practically set up in his office. Rumours were abound, but it was the discovery of two of the tweens that sent further shock waves through the mansion.

The public release of details of the Eternity Project had coincided with the annual Mutants Rights March, in previous years it had attracted only a few thousand. This year it was expected to be bigger but somehow, as the breaking news was presenting, tens of thousands had come in, and that was the conservative estimate. They'd converged in Central Park in New York, and somehow, instantly, a stage had appeared, as though it had been invisible. Currently, police hadn't intervened, but the situation was precarious. The media presence had tripled or quadrippled in the last hour alone and the stations were providing regular updates, their condemnation of the potentially violent situation, had changed as families came, sitting down on picnic blankets, teens and twenty somethings laughed and set up bbqs and the whole thing seemed less like a protest and more like a concert. The Professor was still in his office, but Scott, Hank and Wolverine were watching anxiously with the students and Junior Xmen, gathered in front of televisions around the school.

In the staffroom, Piotr was the first to speak when the media (from what they considered a safe distance) filmed one woman walk onto the stage. "that woman, I know her" he said.

"She's one of Pyro's friends"

"Her name is Mary Knight" Hank concluded "she was on some sort of community board with Ororo"

The camera focused on a reporter standing in front of the gathering crowd "I'm here at what is looking like the biggest gathering for mutant rights, America has ever seen. What initially appeared to be a protest now appears to be a concert, and someone has now appeared on the stage which has, and you're hearing me correctly, appeared out of nothing. She's speaking now, and we'll see if we can get closer..."

Evidently, sound wasn't going to be an issue, neither was seeing the stage as despite a lack of audio equipment or screens the brunette's voice carried as though there was a massive sound system, each and every person hearing. Behind and too the side of the stage projections showed what was happening to every person there. She was in linen pants and a blue tank top, her brunette hair loosely tied at the back of her head, strands falling loosely.

"Hi everybody!" the Brunette said cheerfully "I'll be your host for today" The cheers were incredible, even through the television set. The camera swung, not sure if it should be focusing on the crowd or the girl on stage.

"I'm Nightmare, and I'm the Youth Rep for the New York Mutant Representative Board." She had to pause again for the cheers "so today we thought we'd provide some music, we've got some mutant leaders, not too many politicians, and also famous people! So I'd like to call up one of my best friends and assistant for today in hosting duties, some of you know her, she's on the NYU Mutant Council and absolutely brilliant, her name is Mouse!"

The blond walked out to join Nightmare on the screen in a loose, short, white dress and black flat boots, she waved, smiling at the crowd, her hair also relatively long that day.

"Hi!" she greeted, wrapping an arm around Nightmare and waving.

"So" Nightmare continued "we could stand here and talk about ourselves and you guys all day, but we're not going to, because we've got more talented people to be on the stage, but we will take a moment to tell you all that walking around today and at the food and drink stalls will be petitions, about mutants but also petitions against domestic violence, human rights violations overseas and also for gay rights, so please, if you see one, sign one, and try everyone, to be as nice as possible to angry bigoted protestors if they show up telling us we're evil"

"Amazingly, they do actually believe that. So lets feel sorry for the stupid people and not get pissy, because it's taken care of, and they can just stand there and protest with no one listening." Mouse added. There was vague laughter from the audience.

"So without further adieu, I'd like to present our first volunteer performer, who has offered to play not only for free, but has also donated their voice to calling for equal human, social and economic rights for all." She called out the name of the band to massive cheers and the day was kickstarted.

"That's like a famous band" a kid at Xavier's commented.

Hank stood up. "I have to tell the Professor" he told them.

The band was good. Band-like. They were B-grade famous and the crowd was happily enough to embrace them as he openers of the show.

The camera crew took that moment to head back to the news room and the kids burst into chatter, some flipping channels to see different angles and perspectives of the mutant event. Alongside Ororo and Hank, the Professor emerged to see it.

"Professor, you don't need to deal with this. We can handle it" Scott overed

"No. Its alright Scott" he told them, wheeling in to take a position beside the couch, watching the television.

While the news anchor gave an update as too other news, including apparently forming anti-mutant protest groups, debate began to rage among the kids as to what was going to happen that day.

The news anchor announced a special presentation, causing everyone to watch anxiously.

"I've been told" he said dramatically "that our field-reporter Jamie Andrews has made contact with one of the organisers with today's events, and if just now being told she will be able to be taken into the midst of this event, and given an insight to the developing community that those here represent. We go her now"

"Yes, thankyou George" she responded "We have just been told that a teenage girl, one of the young organisers of today events, is willing to be not only answer our questions but also take us into the heart of this event, and backstage, letting us talk to not only those who have agreed to perform today but also prominent members of the mutant community and others involved. She's started talking now. The camera swung and Bobby gasped, the first to speak.

"That's John's sister"

"Hi" she spoke to what was presumably a group of press. "I'm Mirage, I helped coordinate this event today, so I'm here to answer any questions you have and to show you around, introduce you to those you should speak to. Any questions to begin with?"

"What do you hope to achieve today?" was the question posed by a reporter.

"Well, I suppose we wanted to have an event that wasn't violent, or characterised by a particular ideal, except that everyone was equal. I think we were just hoping to have an event where everyone could come together and just celebrate and enjoy good music and each other. Far to often the Mutant Rights Movement is characterised by violence, and without commenting on the violence itself, I suppose we wanted to show that mutants were capable of something else. And then I have to say, yes, most of all this is about a bunch of young people coming together to have a good time and listen to good music, and hopefully that's how it will end."

"How old are you?" Another reporter asked, somewhat rudely

"I'm fifteen" she responded politely.

"You're fifteen years old?"

"yes. Any other questions?"

"Who's responsible for organising this event?"

"It was a collaboration of quite a few people, from quite a few committees, organisations, particularly the NYU Mutant Students Organisation, for one, the New York Mutant Representative Board and just such an abundance of mutants in the committee. Really, we have to say thanks to the doctors that have volunteered to do first aid, the record producer responsible for the sound, that's a mutant ability, by the way, to manipulate sound like that, and he's set it up for the whole day which means we're not using any sound system, which greatly contributed to our ability to have this whole thing carbon neutral. Then there are the bands, who've volunteered"

"Who are the bands?"

"We've got quite a few, some mutant, some human, it was a fairly desperate scrabble as, well, the organisers are just a bunch of kids, pretty much, so any even remotely well known band or artist we knew were invited," she finished by listing a few of the better known bands.

The crowd was growing fast as the first band played, splitting into families and bbqs at the back, and the beginnings of a mosh pit at the front.

"So how bout we head in and stop lingering on the outside, its far more fun in there." Mirage told the reporters, and with running commentary they followed, jostling for positions and as they moved through the crowd of picnicking families filming them.

The next three hours saw constant coverage of the interviews. It went from showing the bands, their music and their comments to interviews the reporters asked of the wider public, from mothers bouncing babies on their laps, university students, parents with mutant children, teenagers. Then there were the interviews with more prominent mutants, a lawyer that had just one a land mark case when a school had refused to allow a student to attend a school due to her mutancy.

However, after three and a half hours, when events were coming nearer to their peak, the anti-mutant crowd was starting to gather, protesting angrily but far enough away they were "safe".

With people setting up for the next artist, Nightmare and Mouse appeared back on stage to more cheers.

"Hi everyone!" Mouse greeted before Nightmare kicked off.

"Now some of you might have noticed some really jealous people who don't have any distinct features except stupidity gathering"

The laughter and cheering erupted and spread backwards through the crowd

"yes those ones" Mouse said

"Well, we've decided to keep this simple in that we've got one of our friends, colleagues, whatever you want to call him, to set up a bit of security, so we're going to drag him up here, his name is Force, he's fifteen..." Force walked out somewhat nervously onto the stage and said

"Hi" before focusing and causing a round shield to appear in his hands, concentrating, it spread out until it covered everyone.

"Alright" Nightmare said "so this will be made solid in about 2 minutes. You will always be able to walk out through it, but you cant walk in, so if you do leave and want to come back, the hole, the gap, you can walk through, will be at the back, directly opposite the stage. And this shield is soundproof, so we don't have to hear the stupid people. It's very safe and we have Force to thank for that. Could we get a round of applause for Force..."

He received quite a considerable one, and waved awkwardly before leaving the stage.

"Right" Mouse continued "Now back to the music..."

There was another band and a celebrity introducing them before things got really interesting. Mouse clutching the microphone announced "Now we had one, very close friend of mine, finance a lot of today privately. He's actually contributed a lot to the mutant community, scholarship programs, housing not to mention quite a few community programs. He left NYU a while back to open his own company and has since demonstrated the capacity to utilise his own mutancy and the mutancy of others to show how we can contribute to society and then give back to the community. His name is Avalanche or Lance Alvers so we thought we'd get him up here to give us all a hand..."

Lance walked onstage giving a wave and giving both Mouse and Nightmare each a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" he said, raising his microphone to speak into it. "I'd just like to take a moment to say that its an honor to be part of something that will hopefully cause some positive change" He paused for the applause "and I'd just like to take this opportunity to say your powers, your abilities, whatever you want to call them, are not a burden, or a disadvantage, I believe that each and every ability has the potential to be used positively, you just have to learn control and figure out how"

He paused again for the applause before continuing, and added "I'd also like to mention the two lovely ladies beside me who have contributed so much to helping other people, I think they're amazing..." again he had to pause.

"But there is one person that has to be mentioned. He's been one of my closest friends for years, and has done more and feels more passionately about the mutant cause than I think anyone I've ever met. He doesn't know we're going to do this, we suggested it and he told us it was completely unnecessary and he's probably somewhere around, so if someone could drag Pyro up here..."

Nightmare laughed into her microphone "He's making out with Cryptic"

Avalanche added "how typical!"

On the holographic projections surrounding the stage Pyro appeared, pulling back from Cryptic who he'd been kissing and, their foreheads resting together, he turned towards the stage.

"Come on Pyro" Mouse told him "you can't be angry with us, get up here"

Pyro, releasing Cryptic's hand which it had been clasping, slowly made his way to the stage as there was massive applause.

Nightmare spoke up "Just while you all know who he is. Cryptic definitely needs a mention too. He's something of a genius and was responsible for all of you getting the information about today and handling all the technological details"

As Pyro made his way up the stairs to the stage Neon handed him a mike grinning.

"So hopefully Pyro doesn't hate us too much" Nightmare joked into his microphone.

"So, yes" Nightmare told the crowd "Some of you know him, or know of him, but just for some official recognition, I would like to thank Pyro and force him up here"

The reporter that was covering the story provided a voice over "this really is incredible, I'm not quite sure who this mutant is, but the crowd here seem to."

Pyro unceremoniously walked onto the stage and was greeted enthusiastically by his three friends. He grinned at the crowd who couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Hi" he greeted, and they erupted again, calming down eventually. "I don't really do the public thing" he told them "but it feels like I've spent my life hoping to achieve something like this, and to have this many people show up, to actually affect some change in this world means so much to me, and you've all made it possible." He had to pause again "I do, however, want to thank a few people who have been with me for most of my life, and made this world that much better. They're the people responsible for today. Our hosts for today, Nightmare and Mouse, who've I've known for what seems like forever and who never seem to cease to amaze me with their kindness and commitment. Nightmare is also responsible for these lovely holographics behind me"

"Avalanche, who has been there right beside me since the first day we met. Cryptic, who means so much to me and again, has worked so hard to change the world. My two best friends, Jade Dragon and Scarlett Witch, who have sacrificed more than anyone else I've ever known and who understand me better than anyone.

I have to mention Force, who you saw are keeping us from people who think we're evil, Neon, who is handling the organisational aspect of today's events, Jag, Knifepoint, Void, who has transported volunteers from as far away as Tokyo and my sisters, who mean more to me than anything else in the world. Mirage, who's been taking care of the media..."

Immediately all cameras turned to her as she blushed and watched the stage. She was distracted slightly by a young redheaded girl pushing her way through the crowd to attach herself to the tall blonde. Mirage wrapped her arms around the girls with her. They, like everyone else Pyro had mentioned, where shown on the holographs.

"and there with her is my baby sister, Firefly. Phoenix, who not many of you know, can't be here today, but those of her who do know her, miss her very much."

There was massive amounts of applause as Pyro grinned.

Nightmare held up her mike "he just stole my lines, I was going to thank people, especially him, but now he's done it for me. We also need to thank a very resourceful mutant named Echo, that's responsible for the sound you're all listening to so clearly, and he manages a fair few of the artists that have played here today."

Mouse took over "but our next guest is someone not many of you know unless you go to Sins, which, for those of you who don't, is New York's biggest mutant club and hosts over a thousand mutants a night. Earlier this year, ending only this month, we held our own competition, due to the act of American Idol in banning mutant entries. Our winner, we thought, should perform today" She nodded at Pyro.

"I happen to have the pleasure of being friends with this very talented performer, something I hope she remembers when she's gone and become famous. She's seventeen and still in high school, but wise beyond her years. Her name is Jubilation Lee, and I hope you'll all give her a massive round of applause because I think she's absolutely fabulous."

Jubilee walked out nervously, waving awkwardly. She smiled at them all and her face was projected onto the holographs.

"Wow" she said into the microphone "Can I just say... Wow."

She hesitated, composing herself before continuing. "Six months ago, 3 months ago, I couldn't ever imagine something like this. I was scared, I was used to hiding who I was, even from myself, but to see this, be here, and not just here, but every moment that I meet people who are so unbelievable, like Pyro, who I would say is so very responsible for helping me be here today, it makes me... amazed and inspired." She sighed again and then said "but I'm here to sing, not talk, so I should probably do that."

"Probably" Pyro agreed with a grin. Jubilee playfully shoved him on the stage and he kissed her cheek before he, Avalanche, Mouse and Nightmare left the stage leaving Jubilee on her own.

In knee high, lace-up, flat black boots, black shorts and a corset style black tank top with red and white lace she smiled, nervously. "You people are really scary" she told them jokingly, and then the music started and she smiled, nodding to the drum beat and holding the mike.

"This song was inspired by the people I've met recently and the way they live their lives."

(AN I thought I'd leave this open as presumably everyone has different music tastes but if I had to pick I'd stay _In this Life - Delta Goodram, Watching You & We're Coming Home by the Rogue Traders and Here with Me by Michelle Branch as the kind of things she'd sing)_

She finished with a grin and took a bow, grinning at the crowd who loved her. Pyro came onto the stage with Nightmare.

She hugged him, clearly excited on the television the Xmen were watching wordlessly.

"See, they like you" Pyro told her, his voice picked up by the mike. He then asked the crowd "Isn't she amazing? Alright for a seventeen year-old?"

They agreed and Nightmare told them. "I've bullied Pyro into staying up with me, just for a moment, cause this next band is one of his favourites"

Jubilee stood next to Pyro as he spoke "This band I first saw as a young teenager, and they were this local band playing local gigs with no cover. They're one of the first bands with an out mutant member to make it big, and big they are." He dramatically paused before introducing the band which caused the crowd to break out in cheers.

The band made their way up the stair to the stage, waving. The lead sister pulled Pyro towards him, kissing him before they broke apart. He grabbed the mike from where Jubilee had placed it in the mike stand.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. It's what all the cool kids are doing today. To my boyfriend, I love you..."

Pyro grinned, slightly embarrassed.

"So on that note" Nightmare told them "Its time for me to say goodbye, and thank you for coming from everyone involved. It means the world when the mutant community and all those who support those in it come together and validate the commitments we make and the work we do. So thank you all for coming, from myself, Mouse, Pyro and everyone else its been a privilege."

On the stage the lead singer took a moment to talk to the crowd while the rest of the band adjusted equipment. "The first time I met Pyro he was fourteen or fifteen, and completely committed to helping other people. He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and I think most of the people who've met him, or worked with him will agree. He's also been the inspiration for quite a few of our songs, as have quite a few of the other mutants around today. So when he called and mentioned what was happening today we were flattered that they thought of us, not to mention thrilled to come..."

_(I had the band Eskimo Joe in mind when I was writing this but yet again, each to their own...)_


	7. Repercussions & Returns

\/p>

Hey. As has been pointed out to me, there are an abundance of plot lines/characters going on here, so I just thought I'd run through the characters quickly, or just skip below to the chapter.

_St.John Allerdyce/Xavier/Pyro_: Our somewhat reluctant hero. Snarky but sarcastically intelligent he's the biological son of Charles Xavier and Rita Grey. When his junkie of a mother died when he was 7 he received considerable pyrokinetic powers, followed by the development of telepathy and then semi-latent telekinesis (including a form of transporting). He was adopted by Irene Adler or Destiny when he was 8 but was taken by the U.S. Army, in particular, Stryker, to be studied, experimented on and used. While he was there he was in the same unit, the Allerdyce Unit, as Mirage, who he considerers his "sister" and also had his genetic make-up used to create a genetically enhanced mutant, Firefly. Since then he's been developing the Eternity Foundation, living at the school, leaving the school, joining and helping destroy the brotherhood, living in Europe, destroying the cure, getting into university and now attending NYU all the while trying to help mutancy and stop the Eternity Project ever happening again. Also, he likes to drink, have sex, and be generally insolent to those who (after everything) think he should be treated like a chid. Aged 18.

_Bobby Drake: _Our slightly more willing hero. Have you seen the movies? Since then he's been working at the school as an assistant teacher and taking college courses to become a real one via correspondence. Aged 18.

_The Eternity Kids:_

_Pyro._

_Scarlett Witch:_ Scarlett Witch spent most of her childhood in solitary before being used as a military experiment/weapon so she's a little socially behind the rest of her peers. That said, she's fiercely loyal to her companions, most particularly her on again, off again lovers Pyro and Jade Dragon, who also double as her closest friends. Despite her lack of apprehension regarding the use of her almost limitless power to cause chaos she does, however, have a strong sense of what is morally wrong (though she has a substantially bigger difficultly determining the difference between right and morally ambiguous). She blames both Xavier and Magneto for her childhood imprisonment. Aged 19

_Jade Dragon: _Jade Dragon has a few faint memories of childhood before Eternity surrounding her mother, but most of her childhood was spent in the Programme for which she believes her father voluntarily surrendered her and her mother too, with the hope of advancing his own military career. With healing powers she also has adamantium attached to bone fragments that extend from the rest of her hands, though the rest of her skeleton remains unaugmented. While in the Eternity Programme her genetic makeup was used to create her "sister" Ex. The two are almost identical in everyway and arguably, Ex is the central feature of Jade Dragon's life. Having survived the destruction of the Programme and meeting other survivors, she is completely devoted to the other survivors and the Eternity Foundation, her own personal life (such as her relationship with Scarlett Witch) taking a backseat. Along with her healing abilities she is a hand to hand combat expert and universally skilled in violence. Aged 19

_Mirage_: Willingly given by her parents into the Programme (they were killed to leave no trace), Mirage's invisibility and control of gravity, alongside her intelligence and affinity for hand to hand fighting saw her placed in the Allerdyce Unit with Pyro. The two survived the gas when she couldn't sleep and so slept in his bed, subconsciously using her gravitational control to float them above the gas. Furiously loyal to her brother first, everyone else second, she is a scientific prodigy but often feels detached from both wider society and the other Eternity members, though they remain her closest friends, Force her on-again off again and rival for the position of unofficial leader of the "Intermediates" age group of survivors. She's also become close with Jubilee. Aged 16. 

_Force: _Force once told Pyro, somewhat ashamed, that had Stryker and the program not been such murderous bastards the army could've suited him. A standard, by-the-book type of guy, his ability to create, project, and mauver impenetrable force fields make him virtually undefeatable but lack the widespread power that some of the other members are capable. Though he doesn't say it, he's rather desperate for inclusion and recognition from Pyro, something Pyro isn't entirely aware of. Aged 16

_Void: _The younger sister of Kitty Pryde, Annie Pryde made her way into the Eternity Programme after her parents sent her to an institution, as much, she and Scarlett Witch have a considerable bond. With the ability to open portals from anywhere to anywhere, Void is also often considered the most temperamental of the intermediates and contrasted to 'best friend', the ice queen, Mirage. Aged 15

_Neon: _Force's best friend, Neon didn't rank highly in the Eternity scale of power, despite the ability to control beams of light (such as what sentinels and Scott Summers shoot.). The least violent of the group, he retained a degree of passivity following the project, due to the fact that he was more a part of experiments than the military aspect, the release of the cure being a notable exception. He is the only definitively gay survivor (the others being Bi, Pyro, Scarlett, Jade, or Straight, the rest). He's also very technologically skilled, normally handling the surveillance or hacking when Cryptic isn't around. Aged 15

_Jag: _With a purely physical mutation (transformation into a variety of feline forms, partially or full) and with heightened senses and agility, Jag is the most skilled hand to hand fighter (though Knifepoint is capable of causing more damage). One of the youngest of the intermediates, Jag is a strong believer in their community and follows orders (particularly the Senior's) without question, trusting their judgement impeccably and more interested in day to day life than long term plans for the future.

_Knifepoint: _Knife's destructive skin (each cell like an individual razor edge capable of cutting into almost anything) initially made him unable to touch a right of things, mangling someone's hand when he shook it and his power manifested. Despite eventually developing a degree of control (for limited amounts of time and causing great physical strain to his body) and acceptance he, more than any other, feels empathy for those who didn't want their power. Having been in the Eternity Project for only three weeks when it was closed and having undergone very few experiments he's slightly less traumatised than the others, but having found his family and having them not want him back, he's become an integral member, strongly aware of what could've happened to him had the Programme not been destroyed. Deeply in love with Jag, they are only half-jokingly referred to as having the most stable and healthy relationship of all of them. That said, more than anything he is deathly afraid of hurting her with his powers but would do absolutely anything for her and the idea of loosing her terrifies him.

_Firefly: _Constructed by Stryker from Pyro's genetic material (but obviously modified somewhat) she's been referred to more than once as what Pyro would've been like if a few less things had gone wrong. Largely from Pyro, Mirage and other's influence, her upbringing has been unusual. Unnaturally intelligent, she grasps theoretical concepts beyond her but has trouble socially (having had her growth sped up in a tank and all her early year knowledge gained through being imbedded into her subconscious rather than real world experience), having spent most of her life either solely with the Eternity members, or mutants who come through the clinic and Sherwood. Unlike Pyro her telekinesis isn't subconscious, and she's best friends with Ex. Though she doesn't voice it regularly, Firefly is acutely aware of her lack of parents, that said, as Pyro tells her regularly, biological parents don't always want you, and she's got him, and he always will. Aged 11

_Ex: _Like Firefly, Ex (named because she was the last subject of the weapon X programme) lacks the social skills a eleven year old should have. Having been raised solely by Jade Dragon (and others to a degree) she is very distrustful of any other members of society outside the program. Like Firefly, she possesses a substantial degree of subconscious knowledge, like martial arts, but limited real world experience. Like Firefly, she's aware of her lack of biological parents and has instead, attached all her loyalty to her older 'sister' which has been complicated recently by the discovery that their mother was alive, but had no way of escaping Stryker for several years. Wolverine's fight with her at Alkali Lake only further cemented her dislike of him, based on what she'd been told from Jade Dragon.

Unofficial Members:  
_Nightmare: _Or Mary Knight is possibly the least powerful of all the mutants, capable of creating insubstantial holographs or projections. That said, the eldest mutant at 23 has provided a stable figure in their life. Having completed an undergraduate degree at NYU she was the Mutant Student Representative in the Student Government and is one of the most vocal student activists in New York, also working with several politicians, organisations and boards. Currently doing her masters in Journalism, she's the editor of the School Paper and is regularly picked up by the New York Times, also providing the link between the Eternity Foundation and the publication of their activities. Aged 23.

_Mouse: _Scientific genius, Mouse's power of low-grade shape shifting (her key features always stay the same) Mouse's greatest contribution has been her research into mutation despite her young age. Having just completed her first P.H.D. she's been touted as the Hank McCoy of her generation.

_Cryptic_: As a technopath, Cryptic possesses an ability to comprehend and manipulate almost any computer he can gain access to and understand the mass of binary knowledge he's exposed to. As a twenty year-old, however, he likes his life of a student and is adoring of Pyro, with whom he has an on again, off again relationship. Though they didn't speak when Pyro became exclusive with his European Boyfriend. Aged 20.

_Avalanche:_ Lance Alvers ran away to the city to find out more about his powers and met up with the Eternity kids. With control over the ground he lacked a purpose for his powers until his second year of college when he realised his powers could be used for eco-friendly mining that was far more effective than any conventional type, causing him to start his own company (with support from his friends) and become incredibly successful in an short time period. While he's no where near as intelligent or powerful as his friends, Lance's is the upstanding everyman, and while he often comes across as blunt or insensitive, he's more aware than most initially see. He used to date Kitty Pryde (neither new about the other's jobs, friends or history) though broke up with her when he discovered she was Void's sister (without telling her why). Aged 21. 

Jubilation Lee: Since she's been kidnapped by Stryker in the dead of night, Jubilee hasn't been dealing well, until she bonded with Pyro who seemed to understand. Since then she's been exploring the wilder side of life and the mutant world, all the while trying to graduate school so she never has to sit in a classroom again and can spend her time, instead, focusing on her music. Had a slight (yet neither considered it serious) fling with Lance.

**CHAPTER 7A**

Jubilee staggered somewhat towards her room. Lance had dropped her at the back wall at 10.30pm. She would've gone with him to Sinsenella but she was exhausted, she'd been too stressed to sleep the night before and had been hyped up all day. She was finally coming down from the buzz and ready to pass out. She was also more than slightly drunk from the champagne and shots they'd all been doing, her on an empty stomach, having been too nervous to eat, and then too caught up in celebrating.

She attempted to locate her dorm without meeting anyone, trying to edge past the kitchen without being noticed but Nicola, one of the younger mutants who she'd been with when Stryker had taken them and who she cared about very deeply, noticed.

"Jubilee" she cried, from her spot on the couch, causing everyone else to take notice. She leapt up to hug her which Jubilee returned enthusiastically. "We saw you on TV" she informed her "you were so cool."

"You saw me on TV?" she asked.

"We were all watching and Pyro too!"

"Yeah, he made out with two guys in front of a whole bunch of people. We're not letting him forget that for a while."

Nicola giggled. "I have to go to bed" Jubilee told the young girl who protested.

"No!" Nicola protested "You have to tell us all about it!"

"Jubilee!" Scott addressed her, standing. 

She whispered dramatically to Nicola "that's why I had to go to bed." Nicola giggled again.

"Are you drunk?" Scott asked her, in amazement.

"Yes, fairly" she responded cheerfully.

"My office. Now" he growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee was released from the lecture and returned to the kitchen only to get a glass of water, attempting to avoid the hangover. Everyone else was talking but that ceased as soon as she walked in, except for Marie, who had her back to the door.

"It's just, it must be so hard for him, with his son dead and knowing he died in something like the Eternity Programme, and I just think Pyro and Jubilee are being really selfish, he shouldn't have to be dealing with them at the moment" following everyone else's eyes she turned to see Jubilee.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" she told Rogue

She scoffed at Jubilee "and you do?" she challenged 

"I know there's a reason Pyro's tattoo is of _Eternal _Fire" she stressed.

Silence echoed through the kitchen before Piotr asked, shocked.

"Pyro was in the Eternity Programme with the Professor's son?"

Jubilee scoffed at their conclusion but then realised what she'd just said "I shouldn't have said that, I have to... I have to go to bed." She practically ran from the room leaving Bobby to ask.

"You don't actually think that..." the idea was horrifying.

"He must have said something about his past Bobby" Kitty insisted.

"No" Bobby almost whispered "he never talked about it at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Concert in the park was the hot topic in the mansion the next day. Jubilee's so called defection ranked on par with the news that the Professor had a dead son that was in the Eternity Programme in terms of gossip. 

Jubilee, after Scott and Storm had sent the drunken girl to bed, hadn't emerged by 10am and the door was locked. Storm was torn between exasperation and concern. However, for Jubilee to get away with sneaking out and drinking was too much, even if she was exceptionally talented, as it now appeared. 

She regretted how angry she'd gotten the night before, telling the girl that she'd disappointed them and should clean up her act. She winced as she recalled her tone. Scott had been no better. 

She glanced back down at the Sunday paper that she'd been reading in the lounge room, keeping an eye on four young teenagers playing a video game.

The concert was being hailed as a triumph in the quest for mutant rights. There was a small photo of Jubilee down the bottom of one page, but there was one big photo a reporter had gotten. It was of almost all of Pyro's friends along with the pyrokinetic mutant himself. Pyro, Cryptic, Avalanche, Nightmare, Mouse, Scarlett Witch, Jade Dragon, Mirage, Void, Jag, Knifepoint, Neon and Force were all there. A young redheaded girl was in front of Pyro, and another young girl, about the same age, was next to Jade Dragon. They weren't posing for the photo the Photographer was taken, but rather for a photo a mutant with purple skin that was just visible in the newspaper photo. Children of the Mutant Revolution, they were being called.

It was at 11am that Pyro appeared, and Jubilee still hadn't. In black jeans, converse shoes and a faded black t-shirt with a dark shirt thrown unbuttoned, over the top, hair messy and with smudged eyeliner that made his eyes stand out even more, he looked every part the mutant youth revolutionary the papers were describing him as.

He appeared in a swirl of fire causing a few of the kids to scream and jump back, despite the fire not burning anything. There were a few "cool"s. 

"Pyro" Storm addressed him, mentally alerting the Professor to his presence who responded he was coming immediately.

"Jubilee here?" he demanded

"She's in her room" Storm began. He didn't hesitate, turning abruptly to head in that direction. Storm jumped up too follow, the junior Xmen in the room hurrying to follow, grabbing Scott and Wolverine as they passed their offices.

"She was meant to meet me for brunch" he said as an explanation.

"She's been confined to the grounds" Scott informed him after Kitty hurriedly explained what had happened.

Pyro paused just long enough to send him a withering glance "because that's stopped her before? No, something's wrong, I can just feel it."

"Well so long as you can feel it" Wolverine muttered.

At her door, Pyro slowed, before knocking. 

"Jubes? You in there?" he asked. There wasn't an answer "Jubes, I'm opening the door, ok?"

"It's locked" Piotr informed him.

A ball of fire appeared in his hand and focusing it flowed into the lock until a click was heard. The metal glowed red from the heat. Pyro turned the knob and pushed open the door to reveal Jubes' room.

It hadn't changed that much since he'd left, except that the sketches decorating the walls had gotten darker, charcoal dominating the pinned paper. Jubilee sat in the middle, hacking determinedly into thigh with a razor blade, ignorant as to the goings on around her. Her thighs and forearms were already littered with gashes, blood trailing down her limbs and pooling on the floor where it mixed with an almost empty bottle of vodka that had spilled and that she'd long since abandoned.

"Shit, Jubes" he swore, his voice echoed by gasps and exclamations of horror from behind him.

He reached out to touch her shoulder and she spun to face him in wide-eyed surprise. "Pyro?" she asked.

He dropped down beside her, prying the razor from her fingers.

"Hey sweetheart" he greeted and she immediately burst into wracking sobs.

"Fuck, Pyro, something's really wrong with me at the moment" she told him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, we were meant to be having lunch, I can't do fucking anything right."

"Ssh" he told her "you know that's not true, look at yesterday, you were amazing, beautiful" he told her. "Avalanche's words were completely fucking hot. You were great". Her laugh was broken.

"It just feels wrong, everything!" she told him "everything I do, feel, it's like he's there, infecting it, and I'm letting him, it's like its" she let out a his as Pyro pressed the shirt he'd shrugged off into her thigh to try to stem the bleeding. He grabbed the sheet off her bed and tore a strip off to wrap one arm, then another to do the other, before a third for her other leg.

"Tainted?" he asked

"Yeah, exactly" she agreed "it's like everything I do, he effects, it, and now I just can't get away, it's like I'm still trapped there, even though I'm not. Sometimes in my head... it's like I never got away."

He nodded. "I'm going to have a look. OK?" She nodded and he pulled the fabric back only to see that her arm was still bleeding. He immediately applied pressure. Her legs weren't as bad but still flowed.

"These are deep" he told her "we have to stitch them up."

She shook her head, pressed against his collarbone. 

"Oh My Stars and Garters" Hank McCoy commented, upon seeing the room, arriving with the Professor.

"Jubilee?" Xavier asked, aghast at the situation.

"Make them go away!" Jubilee asked Pyro.

"Alright" he promised softly, shifting to hold her better, his own clothes fairly stained with blood. "Everyone get out" he demanded "now".

Not everyone left, but most retreated to hover at the door. Hank McCoy moved forward.

"Miss Lee?" he asked, crouching down "may I have a look?"

She all but completely climbed into Pyro's arms in her haste to get away.

"Don't touch me! Don't Touch Me!" She screamed, causing him to recoil and Pyro to hold her tighter.

"Ssh, it's ok, it's ok" he told her "but we have to get you patched up"

She shook her head like a petulant child.

"Jubes, Jubilee, look at me" he insisted, pausing briefly to glare at Hank who backed up a little "You know we have to stitch them up" he insisted.

She was silent.

"What about Doc?" He asked her, "I'll take you to the clinic? Or McCoy does it and I'll stay here the whole time?"

She shook her head and he stroked her hair, softly.

"What about Phoenix?" he asked suddenly and she pulled back to stare at him.

"I thought she was still unconscious?" Pyro shook his head.

"No, she woke up really late last night" he told her "she's tired, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. What do you think Jubes?" he asked "Should I call Jeannie?"

Jubes nodded and Pyro dug into his pocket for his phone, dialling and saying. "This is Pyro, could you connect me to 108 please" he waited before he began talking "Phe, it's me. How are you feeling? No, that's great... I need a favour, its Jubilee, hold on one sec" he pulled the phone away from his face covering the mouthpiece. "Bobby" he called.

"What?" Bobby jumped in surprise and Pyro held out the phone.

"Tell her exactly what happened and that I'll have Void pick her up ASAP" He told the blond. Bobby nodded and took the phone, beginning to talk.

"Dr Grey?" he asked, anxiously.

"Bobby" Pyro interrupted "outside!"

Bobby nodded again, and disappeared out the door. Jubilee had gone silent and Pyro grabbed her phone from her desk, calling the portal creator and telling her to hurry in the clean-up she was doing and pick up Phoenix.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes" Pyro told the petite Asian girl "she's in the middle of cleaning up some sentinels but she's coming."

Bobby reappeared "Dr Grey says to keep applying pressure and she'll be here soon" He couldn't seem to believe what he was saying. Neither could anyone else.

"Alright. How bout we get you cleaned up?" Pyro asked.

She nodded using one hand to wipe under her eyes.

"Am I carrying you?" Pyro enquired.

She shook her head "I don't want to go in there."

Pyro thought about her cold, white, sterile bathroom where he was sure she would've spent many an hour on her own.

"What about my old one?" he asked her "the ugly one with the orange tiles I shared with Bobby years ago?"

"OK" she offered.

"Right" he smiled at her before shifting and standing up. She cried out as her gashes were stretched and pulled by the movement.

His hands slipped in the blood coating a fair proportion of her body. "Storm, sheet" he ordered and she grabbed the remainder of it off the bed and he awkwardly wrapped it around her. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, unwilling to face anyone else.

"Kitty, go check the corridors are clear" he insisted

"What?" she asked

"Just do it" he demanded "all right" she conceded, hurrying off to do just that.

"Was that for me or Void?" Jubilee asked.

"Little of both."

"How'd you know?" Jubilee asked.

"Just a feeling" Pyro told her.

"You're using your gifts?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, they're gifts now?" Pyro couldn't resist snapping "I thought they were dangerous weapons I lacked the will or ability too control."

He walked past the Professor more occupied with Jubilee, carrying her through the deserted halls to where his old bedroom was. The others followed but his glare was enough to keep them out of the bathroom. He grabbed some gauze and carefully replaced the sheets with gauze. The bleeding had practically stopped but she'd need stitches. Pyro was just finishing up carefully wiping the blood off when one of Void's portals appeared.

Phoenix appeared, Void stepping through beside her, holding her arm. As the portal crackled closed, Phoenix glanced around quickly meeting Scott's gaze then looking away. She didn't even glance in Wolverine's direction.

"Phoenix" Pyro's voice directed her attention behind her, to the bathroom.

Kitty was staring at her travelling companion "Annie?" she asked.

"Fuck" the young mutant swore "Pyro? Am I done?"

He looked up "Sorry, yes, thankyou."

"See you at home then" she stepped back through another portal crackling to life.

The others were more enraptured with Phoenix.

"Jean?" Scott croaked out "Is that you?"

She gave him a sad smile, sitting down beside Jubilee. "Hello Scott" she said, before addressing the Pyrokinetic. "Pyro, love, why don't you get rid of everyone and give us girls some privacy."

He nodded "You alright just with Phe, Jubes?"

She nodded "yeah, I'm better now, I think"

He nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind himself. He rubbed his hands together.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" he asked, the comment breaking the silence as suddenly a range of voices broke out on topics from Jubilee (Piotr, Storm, Marie and Beast), the Eternity Programme (Bobby and Xavier), Jean (Scott and Logan) and Void (Kitty). 

It climaxed in Logan demanding "you'd better start talking, kid."

Pyro responded eloquently with "oh, go fuck yourself" clearly unwilling to be intimidated.

"That was my sister" Kitty stated.

"Yes" Pyro was beyond exasperated "and she wants nothing to do with you. Jesus"

He took off, walking, for Jubilee's room, the door swinging open easily this time. He grabbed towels from the bathroom, Navy ones, and dumped them in the liquid mess in the middle of the room. He carefully picked up the razor and vodka bottle. He threw the bottle angrily at the wall where it shattered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Storm had followed and stood watching from the doorway as he swore. "I should have seen this coming" he told her "damn it."

"You couldn't have known" she insisted, at the same time thinking she should have.

"Yes I could have. She's a fucking mess, has been since Alkali Lake, and I just let it get worse. Fuck" he swore again.

"Explain it to me, please" she asked.

He grabbed a pillow, her black pyjama pants and cotton tank top and a few other comfort items. He flicked open a few sketchbooks, eventually finding an empty one and considered her keyboard...

Storm, meanwhile, was considering one of the charcoal sketches lining the walls. It was a broken body, twisted in snow, or what she thought was snow. There were others, a few landscapes that were chillingly filled with dead trees and barren spaces. There were two of Jean being stabbed by Wolverine, completely inaccurate as she hadn't actually been there or seen it, but the hopelessness expressed on Jean's face was impacting none the less.

"We should take these down" she told Pyro.

"Why? So you don't have to look at them?" he asked "it's what's in here head that's the problem. It's probably a good thing she's drawing or whatever, letting it out..."

He shrugged picking up the items he'd collected (he'd forgone the keyboard) and headed back to his old room and bathroom. The door was still closed.

"Where'd you go?" Wolverine demanded. Everyone was hovering outside. Marie, Kitty, Piotr and Bobby were sitting against the opposite wall. 

"Getting some stuff for Jubes" he held up the stuff as evidence.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked from the floor "I mean, why would she do that?"

Pyro shrugged "cause, she's upset, scared, alone. You'll have to ask her for more exact reasons and don't you dare!"

"But why?" Piotr repeated Bobby's question.

"Stryker really fucked her head up."

"You mean when he attacked the school?" Marie asked "but he attacked all of us! Why would she feel alone about that?"

"You all got away" he pointed out before knocking softly and entering the bathroom.

It was only when Jubilee was completely stitched up and in her pyjamas that she emerged, avoiding anyone else's gaze and allowing Pyro to direct her to his old bedroom where she could curl up into bed. Deliberately or otherwise, no one had taken that room since he'd left the first time and it had only needed fresh sheets.

Phoenix emerged behind her with a bag of bloody bandages and medical supplies. She looked around for a bin, and then grinned to herself and instead focused on the rubbish, the bag turned to ash. Pyro caught her doing it and smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love my powers?" she asked him, but couldn't stop the yawn that ripped through her body. 

"We need to get you home" he told her

"I'm fine" she reassured him, smiling, but it was a tired smile and Pyro told her

"Doc said you shouldn't be out of bed for more than a few hours at a time. You did just come back from the dead, again" he reminded her.

The others watched the pair and Phoenix comfortably rested her head on Pyro's shoulders, completely relaxed around the eighteen year old.

"What are they saying?" Scott asked the Professor.

He concentrated but Phoenix's mind was almost as shielded as Pyro's.

"They're blocking me" Xavier informed him

"Yes, that's what you do when people have a habit of invading other's right to privacy" Phoenix spoke up from across the room. 

"Jean, as regretful as what I had to do was..."

"What you had to do? Oh don't you dare say you did this for the school or the children, and this isn't about me! This was about power and you not being able to stand anyone having more than you and you not being able to control them. How could you do that to him?"

"Phoenix!" Pyro's voice rang out "Seriously, you and Jubes, both defending my honour?" he touched her elbow lightly, in comfort "you really do need to be in a bed, before Doc has my head for kidnapping a patient."

"Stay here" Storm suddenly said "you'll both want to be here when Jubilee wakes up I presume."

Pyro and Phoenix exchanged looks.

"Your room is still made up" Xavier informed him.

"Alright" Phoenix said finally, Pyro was focused on her.

"I'll show you which room" he told her, ignoring the others and leading her out.

Pyro's door remained steadfastly closed with him and Phoenix closeted inside.

At first the Xmen stayed awake, but it became more and more apparent that neither were emerging, at least for now.

Eventually everyone railed to their rooms, for sleep or for further thought and Scotch.

Storm however, hadn't been able to sleep, consumed mostly with thoughts about Jubilee, though they occasionally diverted to Pyro, Xavier and the Eternity Programme and therefore at 3.30am headed for the kitchen with the aim of making tea. 

The image of Jubilee, however, sitting on her floor hacking fixatedly, along with the words of their previous encounter, dominated her thoughts. "What was I thinking?" she mentally berated herself.

In her head now, she revisited all her interactions with Jubilee. She had transformed from a bubbly, happy, girl to a withdrawn one. She'd become painfully isolated except for Pyro and it'd been even worse since he'd left.

She was surprised to find the lounge light on, and more so to see Pyro there. Coffee (practically empty) sat on the table and he was completely focused on what he was typing. She stepped closer and he turned as her feet connected with the wooden floorboards of the lounge. 

"Can't sleep?" she asked him.

"Was never really my thing" he admitted, half in jest.

"Sleeping?" she confirmed. He nodded. "Another coffee then?" Storm gestured to his cup.

"thanks."

He closed his laptop firmly, and waited while she prepared the coffee.

"You said you knew she'd do this" Storm stated.

He hesitated "I expected it. She's been through a lot."

"Has she done anything like this before?" Storm enquired, pouring the boiling water.

"Never this badly. This isn't your fault" he informed her.

"I should have noticed" she berated herself "you noticed, and you're..." she realised how offensive that sounded as she said it.

"Me?" he finished for her with a wry grin "I've seen a lot of PTSD, a lot of messed up people; I sort of know what to look for."

"PTSD?" Storm asked.

"Post Trau..." Pyro began answering but she cut him off.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, yes, I know what it means." 

Pyro shrugged "her home was invaded, her place of safety, she was kidnapped, told she was nothing more than an expendable lab rat, then only survived due to external actions. She never wants to be dependant again, and I don't blame her."

Storm nodded. She could understand that. "So how did you..." she began again but once more her cut her off.

"Can you hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" she listened but couldn't hear anything. Pyro was already out of his seat and down a corridor. Jubilee's room, her original one, was quite close and in front of it was a young child knocking frantically. Storm had the instinctive urge to hug him. It was Danny, one of their younger students.

Every time he knocked he got more upset, letting out sporadic sobs. Storm hurried down, catching up to Pyro.

"Danny, child, what's wrong?" he stopped crying instantly, only sniffling a little.

"Nothing I just need to talk to Jubilee" he insisted

"Danny, you're upset" Storm told him "what's wrong? I can help."

"I just need to see Jubilee" he paused before horror spread across his face "what's wrong? Where is she?"

"She's fine" Pyro told him, stepping forward to intervene "just a bit sick so she's staying in another room."

"Is she going to be ok?" Danny asked the pyrokinetic.

"Hopefully, she needs rest though, so if we go and see her we have to be really quiet and not wake her up" he told the younger mutant. 

"As a mouse" he promised.

Storm followed them to Pyro's old room and he eased open the door so that Danny could see Jubilee's face, poking from the blankets. He stared at it, before nodding and stepping back, Pyro closing the door.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Pyro asked, now that Danny was calmer.

He nodded.

"About him?" Pyro asked.

"W didn't escape" he whispered "we were still there."

"You did!" Pyro reminded him "Jubilee looked after you, didn't she?" 

"We used to stay up while she stood guard, taking turns to keep her awake, and when someone came in she made us stand behind her, quiet as mice but as brave as lions. That what she said. Should I stand guard tonight?"

Pyro stopped and crouched down beside the small mutant, so their heads were level. Storm almost crashed into them "Tell you what," he said "I'll stay up now and if she's not awake by the time I start getting sleepy then It'll be your turn. OK?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Right, think you can get back to sleep?" The little boy nodded and they left him at his dorm room door.

"Goodnight Pyro, Goodnight Ms Munroe" he said, slipping inside and pulling up the blankets. He nodded at Pyro who closed the door. 

"I never realised..." Ororo began "I just... never realised that they might still be..." She trailed off "are they all like that? All the children?"

Pyro shook his head "they're dealing, and they're kids, they bounce back."

"You sound so sure." 

He headed back to the kitchen and she followed. He let her catch up. "I am, at least they'll bounce back gradually. It takes time but they do."

She sighed. "He misses you, you know, having you around."

He glared at her, unwilling to deal with that at this point in time.

"I have work to do" he told her, heading back to the couch and grabbing his laptop without answering the question.

"What are you doing at the moment?" she asked, sitting down across from him, eager to keep him talking.

"at the moment?" the answered "I'm reading through background checks on people"

"Why?"

"Because every time we find a mutant, on the streets, in some basement they have to live somewhere, and we don't like to split families up. The problem is, especially with the younger mutants, we don't always know if it's good for them to go back. Half the time the parents are responsible and the kids don't know or don't want to believe it. So we have safe houses and med centres, counselling, and in the mean time we check out the parents to make sure if we send the kids back they won't end up where we found them again."

She stared for a moment "What?" he asked "you thought I just blew things up?"

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm just sick of talking to kids who swear they just wanna go home and then finding out their parents donated money to the church of humanity to _take care of them._ Sometimes my job just sucks. Anyway, that's why I'm writing profiles" he finished.

"It sounds depressing" she said.

"Well I'm depressed, and every so often you track down a family who's desperate to get their kids back, who've been doing everything possible and as soon as you so much as mention their kids they're pleading for you to tell them they're alright and ok and that they can come home."

He sighed "then there are the kids who've got no family left, they're dead or want nothing to do with them, and I'm not sure if that's worse."

She rubbed his shoulder "Don't, Ms Munroe" he said "this isn't about me, amazingly I do things that don't relate to my issues."

She smiled "I'm sure you do, and I think we've moved beyond Ms Munroe, its Ororo, if not Storm"

"reflex" he told her. 

"From all the time you paid attention in class, I'm sure" she told him, causing him to let out a grin.

"That seems years ago" he told her "It was kind of fun not doing anything but go out all night and sleep all day, catch up on my reading, act like a kid."

"You miss it?" she asked.

"Nah" he waved her off "it was like a holiday, I get bored easily, and I'm one of those kids that just doesn't sit still."

She couldn't help but laugh. He sighed "now I really have to get back to reading the profile of James Buchanon because he's a prejudiced religious republican who while not believing mutants deserve rights, may change his mind when he finds out his daughter is one. Or he might know and believing mutants don't deserve rights and being possibly part of the CoH arranged for her to be kidnapped and tortured".

Apparently he was serious, as he read and typed quite seriously and seemed quite adverse to further conversation. 

Storm drifted around the school as Pyro sat and worked. At 5.30am he gave up to go outside where mist spread out across the fields and forest that surrounded the school. He stretched out before lifting himself onto the low stone wall that separated the levels of the gardens. He settled, folding his legs and closing his eyes, attempting to relax. As the morning sun spread over the property he could feel the warmth growing closer to his skin and, sick of the muscle tenseness, his entire body burst into flame. He couldn't help groan in delight. Fuck heat was nice. 

Storm watched from the window, her eyebrows raising in shock not just at the fact that the fidgeting mutant was sitting still, but more so that he was on fire.

She shook her head, Pyro consisted of one more shock after another. 

She jumped a little at the presence of another person in the room.

"Where's John?" The blonde junior Xman asked. Storm nodded her head outside.

"Did you know he could do that" Bobby asked?

"No, I had no idea" They both watched him through the kitchen.

"You haven't seen Jubes have you?" he asked.

"No, she's still sleeping apparently" Ororo responded.

By 7am, the mansion was coming alive. Pyro's flames had dissipated and he'd instead dropped down to one side of the stone wall to sit in the morning sun and read, but at 7.15, when the kitchen was filled with laughing and screaming children and teenagers, grabbing toast and cereal and eggs and then cramming into the dining room, he headed back towards the mansion. Like it always seemed to when he entered a room in the mansion, it went quiet. He was more focused on the television in the lounge room, which was broadcasting a story which apparently told that several of the mutants involved in the concert in the park were survivors of the Eternity Programme. He swore and pulled out his cell.

"Force, its Pyro... yes I'm looking at it right now. I want to know everything they know... thankyou" he hung up his phone abruptly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marie asked softly.

"Oh fuck. This is going to be one of those days where everyone wants to hug me isn't it?"

"We're not allowed to anymore?" a voice asked from the doorway, causing a few of the younger kids to gasp. Phoenix's survival hadn't quite spread around the mansion.

She grabbed a bowel off the stack and told him "morning."

"you ok?" he asked "talk with doc?"

"yes, and no. You trust her?" Phoenix demanded, the two in their own conversation, ignoring the wide-eyed gazes staring at them.

"She's saved my life more than a few times. Just call her, she's the best there is."

"You used to think I was the best doctor in the world" She said smarmily.

"When you can regrow organs I'll consider it. But seriously..."

"I just slept all night, I'm taking it easy, I'm relaxing, I'll eat, sleep, keep an eye on my health. You on the other hand, look like shit. Also blonde. We haven't had the catching up conversation since I've been, you know, dead. It was, yay, you're awake, then lots of rest, then helping out with Jubilee. You actually joined the Brotherhood?"

"Don't start!" he told her.

"No" she teased "really? The whole Magneto will lead us to the future?"

He glared at her.

"You hate Magneto!" she reminded him.

"It was complicated."

"By what? You hate him, he abandoned your best friend resulting in her being tortured for most of her childhood, not to mention his son and the fact that if I recall you think he's a complete hypocrite for claiming to be protecting against a lack of human rights by infringing of the human rights of others. You think he's a moron!" she told him.

"I never said he was a moron." He protested.

"You hated him!"

"But I never said he was a moron. An arrogant hypocrite, but not a moron. Intellectually he's actually quite articulate."

"I'm sure you had many stimulating conversations" She told him, tongue in cheek.

He glared again and she laughed, pouring cocoa pops into her bowl and handing it too him. "you need to eat. You look anorexic."

"and that's nutritious" he told her. She waved a spoon at him.

"no, see this is fatning. But what you're having, coffee, has no nutrients and if I think back to med school, I do think you need nutrients and not just caffeine to survive."

"Go away Phoenix" he told her, grumbling.

"No, because you look awful" she told him "really. You know I love you but you do have to realise that there aren't three food groups of coffee, alcohol and takeaway Chinese."

"I also quite like Mexican" he told her overdramatically wide-eyed and innocent, causing her to laugh.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" she told him "you know I couldn't bare it if anything did."

He took her bowl of cocoa-pops. "Happy?"

"No. Now I have no chocolately goodness." She replied. "Now tell me everything. Why did you actually join the Brotherhood to begin with, because I have to rule out the fact that you're a moron."

"Its complicated" he repeated his initial response. The rest of the room, devoid of any real supervision save Marie stared up at the pair.

"Yes, you do refuse to do anything simply."

He shrugged "you knew I was leaving."

"We were talking about backpacking around Europe or South-East Asia. They're hardly the same thing."

"No, one's in the Southern Hemisphere" he retorted.

She swiped at him playfully as he grinned.

"You are such an arse" she told him.

"It has been said before" he retorted.

"Jubilee awake?" she asked.

He shook his head "soon though, conscious levels and all that."

"Look at you, using your powers and everything" She told him, causing quite a few of the kids to listen even more intently.

"Shut up" he told her "checking conscious levels is hardly the same thing as invading someone's mind."

"I know, I'm not the one who never uses that power, or at least I don't intend to be."

They were interrupted by the little girl Pyro remembered from his argument with Bobby, the one who reminded him of him sister. She was the first to come over to meet them.

"Dr Grey?" she asked

Phoenix looked down in surprise "Michaela" she said "how have you been?"

Michaela blushed "I've been ok, Dr Grey"

"That's good, I've been dead, so you've been doing a lot better than I have."

The girl giggled, but looked unsure as if to whether she should be.

"So, you would be eleven now, right Michaela?"

She nodded.

"Still want to be a ballerina?"

She shook her head and as she and Jean Grey spoke, a few more kids clustered over, one brave enough to ask what had happened.

"Alright, alright" she told the clambering kids "you want to know what happened?"

They nodded. "So you all know about my powers, telekinesis in particular?"

"That you can move things with your mind" one said.

"yes, and the reason I can move things with my mind is that _things_ are made up of particles. Everything is made up of particles, including me. So when I died, both times, My mind didn't. The same way the Professor managed to move his mind across the world. So with my mind, I could get lots of particles and move them together to make a new body, and here I am. I was just unconscious for a while because it makes me really tired, so I was asleep for ages, and now I'm awake."

"Just like that? So you can't die? That's so cool" Sam Guthrie told her.

"I'm fairly sure I can die, and will someday. Just not yet."

"Good, because I'd be pissed if you died again soon" Pyro put in.

"I'll do my best to avoid it. Plus, dying hurts."

She and Pyro exchanged looks back and forth, alternatively chuckling and grinning. The children stared back and forth between them.

"You know having telepathic conversations when there are other people in rude" a voice echoed through the kitchen. It was Jubilee, standing awkwardly in the doorway. She was still in her pyjama pants but had a big fleece on, that hung down over her hands.

"Hey" she said nervously, and Pyro wrapped her up hug as she rested her head on his chest.

"Hi, Dr Grey."

"Oh, she's one of us now" Pyro stated, neither Jubilee nor Phoenix were sure who exactly he was referring to.

"Call me Phoenix then, or Jean, whatever" Phoenix told her.

"Right..." Jubilee answered a little unsure.

"So, I need to hear about this Mutant Revolutionary thing" Phoenix told them both.

"mmm, I need Coffee" Jubilee spoke up, reaching for the peculator.

"You're not going to eat?" The redhead asked.

"not hungry" Jubilee responded, adding several sugars.

"You're as bad as Pyro" Phoenix told her.

"Doesn't he just make you feel fat?" Jubilee asked.

"He does have that whole scrawny, emancipated, look" Phoenix told her.

"Yes. Standing right here" Pyro pointed out.

"Sorry, love" The redhead told him, he just shook his head.

"So what's this revolutionary thing?" Jubilee asked, rubbing awkwardly at her wrist.

"There was quite a bit of press coverage of the concert" Pyro informed her.

"How much?"

"Pretty much non stop broadcasting, calling it the biggest movement for mutant rights ever."

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded, "you said you wanted to do something that meant something..."

"Then I go and fuck it up" She said.

"Who hasn't?" Pyro asked her "remember that whole conversation we had about self destructive behaviour?"

"Did it include a list of all the stupid things Pyro and the Witch and Dragon have done?" Phoenix asked.

"Jumping off bridges?" Jubilee asked, Phoenix snapped around. "There was a video" Jubilee explained.

"Oh, I remember that. That was fun" The redhead smiled. "two lifetimes ago. Wow. That seems like forever."

"See, we're all fairly mature and together with the whole dealing with the issues things" Pyro told her jokingly.

"I think I'm ok now, I just had a slight breakdown" Jubilee stated allowed in response.

"I need a shower" Pyro vocalised. "You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be here" Phoenix spoke up. 

"I'm okay" Jubilee spoke up "really. Crisis over, not over, but I mean, not about to break down again."

"I'll be ten minutes" Pyro told them both.

"So you and Pyro, huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Its not like that" she stated.

"Really?" Phoenix was surprised.

"I'm younger" Jubilee pointed out.

"Ah yes" Phoenix agreed "I forgot he never dates anyone younger than him."

"Plus things between him and Cryptic have been fairly intense" Jubilee provided.

"Really? They were always more friends. It was Pyro and Scarlett Witch that had the intense relationship."

"No, see, now they're more friends..."

They exchanged glances and laughed. "Only Pyro right?" Jubilee asked

"yeah." She sighed "Come on outside. I should do the responsible adult thing"

"I thought you got along with Pyro?" Jubilee joked, following her out.

By the time Pyro emerged from his shower everyone was clustered in the kitchen as Jubilee and Phoenix talked outside. The Professor and Scott were two of the last to emerge. Jubilee was teary eyed and Jean Grey gave her a hug as Jubilee mustered up an attempt at smile.

"She's alive" Scott said "she's really alive."

"You just figured that out?" he asked sarcastically.

Scott scowled at him as he nodded his head at Phoenix outside. She gestured for Pyro to come out and he did, leaving the Xmen inside. Scott scowled as the redhead shifted over to make room for the Pyrokinetic, smiling at something he said.

Jubilee looked up and smiled as he came out, and he sat down beside her.

The trio sat outside for over an hour, in their own little world, before they came inside. 

"I'm going to go get dressed" Jubilee told them, then shivered slightly.

"I'll get you some clothes" Pyro told her.

"I can get my own clothes" Jubilee protested

"From that room? I think Its still all bloody, let me get them"

"I'm going to go yell at the Professor for a bit" Jean told them.

"Phe, don't" Pyro protested

"No, what he did was messed up, and this isn't about my issues. But I'm pissed, and I need to tell him that"

"Have fun then" he told her.

"You sticking round?" The redhead asked him. He shook his head

"No, I'm going. People have a tendency to want to hug me at the moment, as, apparently they know about Eternity..."

"They know?" Phoenix demanded as they walked through the door "who knows?"

"Everyone apparently" Pyro reported to her.

"I've apologised already" Jubilee told her and then added to Pyro "and I will again. Sorry."

"Jubes, its fine, we're practically doing press interviews at the moment. Mir's Little Miss Media. Now I'm getting you some clothes, and then I'm going to class because I have to hand in a paper on Ondaatje."

"Why are you writing a paper?" Jean asked him.

"I'm at College" Pyro told her.

"Since when?" she demanded "you didn't mentioned it."

"NYU. Its a thing. Jubes, clothing. I'm going."

He hurried through the kitchen, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else there.

"We need to talk" Phoenix told Xavier "now!"

Jubilee crossed her arms across her chest as she was left alone in the kitchen with the other Xmen.

She poured another cup of coffee, her back to them.

"How are you feeling?" Piotr asked, awkwardly

She turned, startled "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" she said shortly

"Jubes" Bobby protested. Whatever was going on with Jubilee was the first thing in a while that had diverted him from focusing his entire attention on Pyro.

"I'm fine" she repeated "when did this become your business, anyway."

"Alright, children" Ororo spoke up, this was getting out of hand. "Classes are cancelled this morning. Instead, I think you should all be outside."

"or in your rooms, if you want to stay out of trouble" Wolverine growled.

Jubilee crossed her arms back over her chest, defensively, as the kids, knowing that this wasn't the time to linger despite the desire for gossip, filed out.

Pyro squeezed past them causing new gossip to erupt. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey" Bobby greeted him, nervously. Pyro raised his eyebrows.

"Hey" he responded. He was carrying a bag full of stuff for Jubilee. "I got everything I think you'd need. Make someone else get it if you need anything, and use my old room cause no ones using it." 

"Isn't Dr Grey?" Jubilee asked.

"No, Phe's staying with me, at the apartment in the city. I'll come back after class. Call Lance or Mirage if you need anything."

"I'm fine Pyro. Go" She told them.

"I'm going. Call if anything happens to Phe either. I mean it, anything."

"I will. Go read or whatever."

He nodded at Jubilee and then erupted into flames, disappearing.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Downing the last of her coffee she rinsed the cup and had to push up one of the sleeves to avoid the water and a bandage was revealed. As she placed the cup onto the drying rack the sleeve slipped back down.

"Jubilee will you please talk to us" Kitty pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about" She repeated.

"What you did to yourself... "She began "you don't do that if there's nothing to talk about.

"Sorry" Jubilee snapped "I should have been more specific, nothing to talk about to you!"

She bit her lip and with the bag Pyro had gotten her over one shoulder, exited the room.

Bobby grabbed her arm "Don't touch me!" she told him "just... don't touch me."

He let her leave. "I want to see you all in my classroom, in twenty minutes" Ororo told them all "I think we all need to have a very serious talk about some things that have been going on lately." 

From across the other side of the room Scott nodded his agreement at her.

They filed into Storm's classroom, taking seats and sitting on tables in the front row.

"Where do we want to start?" Hank asked.

"Jubilee?" Kitty asked.

Storm shook her head "no. Last night..."

"with Jubilee?" Kitty repeated.

"no. Last night, because I couldn't sleep, because of Jubilee, I was awake in the kitchen with Pyro.."

"This is about Pyro?" Logan questioned.

"No" Ororo protested "I was with Pyro, talking, or not talking, because he doesn't, really, but one of the kids woke up, Danny."

"Little Danny?" Kitty asked.

"yes. He woke up, apparently because he had a nightmare. That they were still at Alkali Lake, that they were trapped there, terrified. He was terrified and at Jubilee's door, insisting to me he was fine. Pyro, of all people managed to calm him down, he wanted to see Jubilee, make sure he hadn't _gotten _her. And then he told Pyro that he should stay up and watch over Jubilee because that's what she'd done for them. And then he went back to bed. So I think we really, really, need to address this."

There was silence.

"What do you want to do?" Scott asked.

"Something, anything" she said "Jubilee is a mess. We all managed to miss that completely. But now she's not only without any help but she's providing the help the other children are relying on. How did we miss this?"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do anything" Scott told her "I'm asking what."

"We pay more attention" Bobby stated.

"More attention?" Marie asked "did you see her last night? You think paying more attention's going to help?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Bobby retorted "And if we have paid a fraction of attention we might have seen it coming. Johnnie saw it coming, and he's apparently more than a little fucked up as well. And we seemed to have missed the fact that he spent his childhood being tortured or used as a lab experiment or whatever it was. Or maybe that was just us and not you. But we're not paying attention! We're too busy fighting the big fights we're missing the stuff that matters" he took a deep breath "okay. I'm done now"

"He's right. " Ororo agreed "I don't know what we can do right now. But we're agreed?"

"We're doing something, yes" Hank stated. 

"What about Jubilee?" Bobby asked "can we talk about her now?"

Kitty sat up straight suddenly "do we know where she is now? I mean she stormed out, but how do we know she's ok?"

"Oh god" Ororo swore "Where is she?" they all looked distressed

"No" Piotr said "She said she was fine to Pyro. I do not think she would do that if she wasn't. Also, if she wasn't, I do not think he would've left."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Can we talk about Johnnie?" he asked.

"Pyro" Piotr spoke up.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Pyro" he repeated "if we're going to talk about paying more attention to people and listening to what they want to say we should call him Pyro then."

"Fine" Scott stated "Pyro. What do we do?"

"Leave Pyro" Ororo stated "Leave it up to the Professor. The situation's very complicated".

"Because of his son?" Marie asked "Was Pyro really in the Eternity Programme?"

"Its highly probable." Ororo answered. "but as I said, its complicated."

"What about Dr Grey?" Marie asked, looking to Logan, who stood arms crossed by the door.

Most looked to Scott but he seemed to have no answer either, so again attention when to Ororo.

"I don't know" she admitted "She's with the Professor now, yelling at him apparently. But that's all I know" She sighed "that and the explanation she gave Michaela and the other children."

"I have to see her" Scott stated.

"They should be done soon" Storm stated "We all have a meeting with the Professor."

"Let's go then" Kitty said, standing.

Ororo nodded, still deep in thought, and followed the others filing out and heading towards the Professor's office. She hesitated when she heard raised voices.

"Everyone, stop" she said, but it was too late and everyone was too curious, moving closer as to hear better.

"...your only son. How could you even consider what you did? This isn't about me. If I was your son I would've joined Brotherhood as well. Professor, he was never another student!"

Bobby froze and Storm closed her eyes, realising how incredibly stupid she'd just been. 

"Everyone needs to go back to my classroom, right now" she stated, but it was too late.

Marie spun towards her "Pyro's not the Professor's son." She stated "is he?"

Ororo's hesitation told them everything.

"Oh god" Scott said and then asked Storm "did you know?"

"Scott..." 

"Did you know?" He all but yelled

"Since Alcatraz" she admitted. "We should wait in my classroom"

The sound coming from the Professor's office was muted now, and they could only hear voices, not words, from their argument or conversation.

"He's really the Professor's son?" Bobby asked.

Ororo nodded, mutely.

"Does Jubilee know?" he asked.

She nodded again "she overheard a conversation between the Professor and Pyro. Pyro filled in the blanks."

A heavy silence descended on the group in the corridor as each struggled to believe or come to terms with what they had just heard. Bobby was having the most trouble.

That Pyro had family issues, he'd known. It was obvious if only from Pyro's lack of discussion about it. But to miss that not only had he spent his childhood in a military programme but was now the son of the Professor? Bobby's mentor...

"If he was the Professor's son" Bobby asked "why wasn't he here."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked.

"I mean, he only came here when he was fifteen. He had powers since way before that. Why wasn't he here?"

"As I said" Storm stated firmly, her tone leaving no room for a response "it's complicated, and none of you are too bring it up with the Professor at all. He has enough to deal with at the moment."

"But..." Bobby protested.

"No. He just found out his only son was part of a government program. You're questions or issues aren't relevant. At all. I cannot make that clearer. Am I understood?"

"Yes Storm" the younger Xmen answered.

"Thank you."

"He didn't know Pyro was in the Eternity Programme?" Bobby asked.

Her face softened "No. He never told him."

The silence returned, but it was sadder this time... until the door to the Professor's office was thrown open with more for than the heavy doors should have been able to be physically. Jean walked through them as they swung angrily shut behind him. She hesitated when she saw them.

"Jean" Scott stepped towards her but she took a step back. "Sorry... I just can't do this right now" she stated, before hurrying forward "I have to call Pyro."

The Xmen hesitated, but Storm insisted. "I'm going to talk to the Professor. Why don't you see if you can find Jubilee?"

They nodded and moved back down the corridor, more in shock than anything else. Scott hung behind to speak to Ororo.

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked dejectedly.

Storm shook her head remorsefully "He didn't want anyone to know Scott. He wanted him to grow up apart from this. He was meant to, then things spiralled out of control. He was meant to come when he got his powers. Its complicated" that seemed to be her mantra these days.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"His mother died" she explained.

"So then why'd he finally say something?" Scott asked.

The weather witch shrugged "his son was dying right in front of him. You remember what Hank said, that they didn't know what was wrong and there was nothing they could do..."

Scott nodded.

"He thought his only son was dying Scott and I honestly don't think anything else mattered."

\/p> 


	8. Puppies the FBI & Scientific America

**Hey. This is one of those necessary chapters I wrote what seems like forever ago... and I promise next few chapters will have some serious Bobby/Pyro, actually most of the remaining chapters do...**

**So kudos to my reviewers, who I adore (all three of you!!) the amazing JustAnAmateur who never fails to review. I promise, the pace will pick up.To Reigning Devil. Yay! Someone else loves Pyro! and also SupernaturalGal6.**

**So please, please, please, keep reviewing...**

**This is actually a continuation of the last chapter, it sort of follows on and it shows a bit more of the dynamics between them all...**

**CHAPTER 7B**

Jubilee was found coming up from an enclave in the garden with Nicola, one of the Stryker kids, Under one hand was a keyboard and music book.

"Jubilee," Kitty greeted her "hi!"

"Kitty" Jubilee responded.

"and Nicola, hey, how have you been?" Kitty continued, addressing the small girl.

"I've been ok" she said, half standing behind Jubilee.

"Come on" Jubilee told her "we need to steal some hot chocolate."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kitty asked.

"No" Jubilee replied, frowning a little "that's ok."

Nicola, Kitty and Jubilee walked up the steps to the patio and side entrance to the kitchen, almost slipping in unnoticed until Danny saw them.

"Jubilee!" He cried, causing most of the occupants including the Junior Xmen, Hank and Wolverine to look up.

"Hey Danny" She smiled at the brave little voice.

"That concert was soo cool" Another mutant, not one of hers, spoke up.

"Thank you" She told him.

"Have you got any new songs?" Danny asked.

"Not right now, sorry guys" she told them.

"Why not?" Rory, the eldest after her and only two years younger. Of all the mutants he called after her the least but probably needed her the most. He'd only been at the mansion for a month when it'd been attacked.

"Because I haven't written anything lately" she told them "I've been crazy busy."

"Going to concerts?" Rory asked. Jubilee wasn't quite sure if he was upset with her, and if so, whether it was for going to the concert.

"Organising them. Stupid stuff, like providing bottled water for the crowd. Sound tests, and all under the cover of invisibility."

"Like when the stage just appeared?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It was actually there. Just no one could see it. One of my friends has the power to do that."

"Mirage?" a voice guessed from the doorway. It was Jean Grey, leaning against the doorframe cell phone clutched in one hand.

"You know anyone else who can turn anything invisible?" Jubilee asked.

"Pyro wants to have lunch" the redhead responded. "Apparently you've been to Frankie's?"

"I have" Jubilee nodded.

"Apparently we're going again. This is my first trip in sunlight actually."

"You're leaving" Wolverine guessed.

"Do ya think?" she snapped sarcastically, which somewhat floored the healing mutant.

"Jean? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing Logan. I'm absolutely brilliant. Except for the fact that I'm hungry." She turned to Jubilee.

"Pyro mentioned you're using one of his spare cars?"

"Yeah. It's in the back lane."

"Miss Lee is confined to the grounds" Hank spoke up.

Phoenix asked her "What'd you do?"

"Hung out with Pyro too much" Jubilee volunteered with a smile.

Jean smiled back "me too. I was such a good girl..."

"A librarian?" Jubilee suggested.

"I'm calling Pyro" Jean informed her. "he should be out of class by now" She picked up the kitchen phone and dialled in his number.

The first thing she said was "remind me to buy a cell." The second was "Jubilee's confined to the grounds. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

She listened his answer for a minute before chuckling out loud. At one point she covered the mouth piece and told Jubilee "kidnapping you and heading for Shanghai isn't out of the question?"

"But then what would we do for Thanksgiving?" Jubilee responded.

Jean nodded, and continued talking in barely audible tones, eventually nodding and hanging up.

"Pyro'll be here in a minute." she told Jubilee "how does he intend to do, that by the way? The minute travel?"

"Oh, Pyro's gotten a new power recently." Jubilee told her.

"Another one?" Phoenix asked "Brilliant. Cause he don't have enough already."

Those in the room who weren't aware of the depth of Pyro's talents shifted uncomfortably. In fact, most of the room shifted uncomfortably, and then leapt back as he, swathed in flames, appeared in the kitchen.

"That's your new power?" Jean asked "that is so not fair!"

"Its not really new, its the rapid movement of growth and as its highly likely your pyrokinesis will come out now its not suppressed you could probably do it to."

"ok. How?" she asked.

"Concentration?" he suggested with a grin, before adding a "hey Jubes."

"hey" she smiled softly back at him "I'm confined to school grounds."

"So said Phe."

"It's a violation of my civil rights" she informed him "you should blow something up, or hold a concert in protest."

"I'll keep it in mind." he promised her.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked him "I'm stuck here."

He glanced around conspicuously, before addressing Phoenix and Jubilee. "They know don't they?"

"Know what?" Phoenix asked.

"Know something" he replied "normally I come here and they look at me like I'm devil spawn, funny in its own way, but not the point. They all look like they want to hug me! More so than before."

Jubilee shrugged "I didn't tell them anything. I mean, other than the stuff I told them."

Jean shrugged "I've been dead except for this morning..." she trailed off.

Bobby stepped forward to place a hand on Pyro's shoulder "umm, we overheard some stuff about your father today" he said.

"My father?" Pyro spun to face him "Seriously? Oh fuck. Everyone is going to want to hug me."

Jubilee chuckled while Phoenix covered her laugher with a snort as she struggled to breathe.

Storm surveyed Pyro from the doorway. She'd just left the professor.

"I'm sorry Pyro" she gave him her condolences and he rolled her eyes.

"Thankyou" he told her sarcastically "now can Jubes come out for lunch? We promise not to destroy her faith in the ethics of the Xmen or whatever."

"Jubilee's confined the grounds. So are you" Storm pointed out.

"Which would be relevant if I lived here" he retorted.

"Why don't you have lunch here?" the weather witch suggested diplomatically "Ask Mary to come, if you like."

Pyro groaned internally before asking aloud again "this really is going to be one of those days where everyone tries to hug me, isn't it?"

"I'll call Mare and Mouse, you call Cryptic and Avalanche?" Jubes offered.

"No. Mouse has a thing. You call Lance, Cryptic and Nightmare and I'll call Jade and Scarlett?"

"Dragon and Witch here?" Phoenix asked "Am I still insane? They'd kill half the Xmen."

The children looked scared and Pyro glanced around at them before he spoke. "No they wouldn't. They've come and conquered but they didn't kill anyone?"

"Scarlett Witch and Jade Dragon came here?" Phoenix repeated "as in, in contact with Xmen?"

"It got fairly bloody. I could've sold tickets to Jade and Wolverine if it wasn't such a slaughter."

"Hey" Wolverine protested.

"I would've paid" Jean told Pyro before smirking at Wolverine.

"So Storm, you really want my friends here?" he demanded.

"Of course. This is your home" she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"It really is everyone hug me day."

Jubilee pulled out her cell and twenty minutes later a helicopter lowered onto the basketball court and Lance climbed out.

"The others are on their way." He told Pyro and Jubilee, catching Jean to give her a brief lean in and give her a lingering kiss on one cheek. It was slightly to close to her mouth, and to long to be polite.

He pulled back to tell her "God, your just a hotter and hotter librarian every day. If every librarian looked like you, I'd probably be in Pyro's course."

"Cute" Pyro told him, scowling.

"Careful Avalanche" Jubilee teased, slightly put out at not being immediately recognised by the mutant "Pyro's protective."

"and you" he added spinning her around "are fabulous."

She accepted the kiss on the cheek with a falsely demure "thankyou."

"I'd spin you round but I wouldn't want to step on Cryptic's shoes, seeing as how you're the couple of the week. Or was that you and the singer...?" the preppy boy teased Pyro.

"Fuck off Lance. New Helicopter?" Pyro asked him.

"You noticed? You care?"

"Fuck off Lance" he reiterated as the chopper took off.

Phoenix looped her arm through Pyro's as Jubilee did to Lance's as they headed up to the patio, sitting down.

"Where's everyone else?" Phoenix asked, sinking onto a wicker lounge. Pyro beside her as Jubilee and Avalanche took chairs.

"Cryptic and Nightmare are coming, so are Witch and Dragon, but they'll be longer. Mouse has her thing". In the kitchen Storm ushered the children out but hesitantly let the Xmen linger in the kitchen and hear what they could out the window.

"Yeah, I spoke to her this morning" Pyro said. "She's getting the advanced copy."

Avalanche grinned "you haven't seen it have you?" he asked Pyro.

He shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Phoenix asked Jubilee.

Avalanche answered "Mouse's getting the advanced copy of her first publication in a scientific journal. They're doing some profile on up and coming mutant scientists and an interview alongside it."

"How's she getting published? She's only what? 21? 22?"

"She started college early, accelerated that, she's working on her P.H.D. That's what this is."

"That's insane" Phoenix responded. "What's her research on?"

"She's been attempting to map different genetic mutations and the way they interact and are caused, as well as the cure and its effects. She handles most of our research with Mirage."

"Mirage handles research?"

"Yeah. Brave new world, right?" Pyro told her.

She shook her head "its just weird that so much time has past. It doesn't seem like that long ago I was teaching Junior Science and anatomy" She leant back into the seat.

"I was so naive" Jubilee spoke up.

"You weren't that bad" Pyro told her.

"I wanted to be like a cheerleader, or a professional shopper or something. My greatest achievement was living in a mall for a bit. Great contribution to the world, Jubilee." She said to herself.

Avalanche groaned "Look. I know we're all fairly miserable and fucked up and what not. But must we discuss it all the time."

"He has a point" Pyro agreed.

"Fine" Jubilee stated "No discussions of fucked upness or anything of the like."

"Agreed" Phoenix confirmed.

"So Jubes" Avalanche changed the subject "are you coming to work for us?"

Jubilee nodded then shrugged "I guess, I mean, I've just got to finish up the last of my classes. Which is soon, then yeah."

"What are you going to do?" Phoenix asked her, enjoying the change of pace.

"I dunno, secretarial stuff?" she asked the two boys.

Pyro nodded "weekend classes, if you want to teach, music or what not. There's various activities groups, group groups, if you wanna deal with the issues, but since we're not talking about that... Um, you can do admin for any of the medical levels. You could work in the research labs in you wanted to..."

"Urg" she groaned.

"My thoughts exactly" Lance agreed.

"Eternity's gotten big" Phoenix stated "I mean. When I woke up you told me about it. But its actually really big!"

"That's the idea" Pyro responded.

In the kitchen Kitty asked Storm "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

She shook her head but turned back to listen, pushing aside the voice that was telling her this was petty and causing guilt.

"Nightmare said the kids ward was getting full?" Lance asked.

Pyro nodded, "a bunch are leaving in the next week though."

"Staying in the city?" he asked.

Pyro shook his head "Sherwood. They're fairly fucked up. I'm going down for dinner by the way."

"To see your mum?" Jean asked and in the kitchen breath was rapidly inhaled.

"Yeah. And Bug's down there was well. She cant wait to see you again" Pyro told his former teacher.

"She was there when I woke up!"

"Guess you're her favourite" Avalanche told her, and she smiled at the thought of the energetic little sister of Pyro.

She stretched upward, twisting her neck back and forth. "Stiff?" Lance asked "I could help you out with that?"

"I think I've spent enough time in a bed thanks" she answered him playfully.

Jubilee giggled and Avalanche smirked at her, causing her too blush.

"I'm going to go get some drinks" she told them.

Slipping inside she was confronted with the Xmen avoiding her gaze and looking exceptionally guilty.

She raised an eyebrow and told Storm "if you weren't serious about them coming here, you have to say so now. Cause they'll come, even if it's just so he can prove a point."

"I was serious" Storm told her.

"You knew" Bobby addressed her, terribly hurt himself, "you knew about Pyro and the Professor and you didn't tell anyone."

"Bobby" Storm said warningly but he just glared at her from across the room.

What they didn't realise was that just as they could hear what was going on outside, they could here back through the window and now open door.

"Leave her alone, Bobby" A warning rang out in Pyro's tone.

He spun, horrified, to face Pyro.

"Johnnie" he stated.

Pyro rolled his eyes "Pyro" he reminded them.

He rolled his eyes again at their awkward yet sympathetic expressions.

Jubilee grabbed four bottles of soda from the fridge as Avalanche and Phoenix got up and wandered over to join Pyro in the doorway.

"Jean" Ororo stated, there was still some awe in her tone, as if she couldn't believe it was her.

"Hello Ororo" she responded "how have you been? Pyro said you'd been headmistress for a bit."

Ororo was a little astounded at her former best friend's casual tone, as if she'd been on holiday "yes, um after the Professor..." she trailed off, after you killed him probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Phoenix picked up on it anyway, and an awkward silence settled over the room until Pyro's cell rang.

He glanced at the I.D. before answering it and stepping outside.

"Lance" Kitty stated.

"Kitty" he nodded, before adding "Well isn't this awkward."

He exchanged glances with Jubilee and Phoenix across the room.

"So, got the soda" Jubilee said aloud, somewhat unnecessarily, but it broke the silence.

"Yeah." Lance nodded, "lets go back outside. Nice, um, seeing you all"

He wrapped his arm around Phoenix as they past, and the trio headed back to the chairs.

The four were soon joined by Nightmare and Cryptic. The former looked uncharacteristically relaxed given her usual role of political and social negotiator and was in a tank top, long skirt and boots. Cryptic on the other hand, looked the opposite of his cyber role, in jeans and a red buttoned plaid shirt. The pair both greeted the others with kisses on the cheek. Cryptic's lingered on Pyro's cheek a little longer than on the others and both greeted Phoenix warmly.

"how does it feel to be back?" Nightmare asked the redhead.

"Doesn't suck" she responded with a grin.

"Hey, hate to be the late arrival, but why are we here?" Cryptic put in, with a bit of a grin towards Pyro playing at his lips. His attention was turned towards Jubilee, however, when she responded.

"I'm confined to the grounds, and they might actually notice if I leave right now."

"Point taken" he nodded from his chair.

Nightmare yawned and it was echoed by Avalanche and Cryptic.

"When did you get in last night?" Pyro asked them.

Nightmare shrugged and glanced between the other two before answering "threeish?"

Phoenix said "there's something I don't miss. 3 hours sleep a night. Waking up throwing up and not knowing why..."

Avalanche told her "I remember that. That was funny."

"That wasn't funny" she told them "I thought I was pregnant."

"It was slightly funny" Pyro told them "and Jean Grey thought she was pregnant. You knew that the kid's father was Jim, Johnny or Jack."

"I always thought you were more a Vodka girl, like Pyro." Nightmare told her.

"Pyro" Lance stated "the biggest Vodka girl of them all."

Pyro scowled at him but didn't respond.

"Still, I remember how scared she was, I was." She sighed "this is verging into the issue area."

"We have a no fucked up policy today" Avalanche told the newly arrived pair.

Cryptic shrugged "I'm the normal one."

"They're always the ones with the most issues" Nightmare told him, a smile playing across her lips.

"Have you all spoken to Mouse?" she continued, glancing round the group.

"Spoke to her this morning" Pyro responded first. "She seemed good, a little nervous."

"I spoke to her right before she went in" Cryptic added "she was pretty nervous."

Pyro nodded "It'll be good. Its finally politically incorrect to be mean to mutants."

"About time" Nightmare responded "Now if only we could get them to see it as morally wrong..."

"Speaking of morally wrong have you spoken to Anthony Davis?" Pyro asked her.

"Oh god, no, we have a meeting tomorrow." She said.

"I know that name" Phoenix stated. "He's a state senator?"

"Was. He's running for congress. He may actually get in." Nightmare informed her.

"And he's actually campaigning on a pro-mutant agenda." Pyro added.

"So then what's morally wrong?" She asked "Shouldn't you like this guy?"

"We do." Lance stated "That's why we're giving him so much money to combat the Republicans, but his wife, who's also the head of his staff and political campaigns is just, irritating."

Pyro picked up the explanation again "She's decided that mutants are God's gifts. Which is a nice change considering how the church normally treats us. But she's just... insane."

"I'm not going again" Cryptic stated. "last time I went she told me the reason I was gay is because God had a plan to deal with overpopulation."

Nightmare rolled her eyes "You guys always argue over who's coming with me. I have to go every time. She keeps inviting me round for dinner and pie to discuss my love life and setting me up with a nice girl like Ellen Degenres."

Pyro sniggered.

Inside Scott and Professor had joined Storm awkwardly in the kitchen, not deliberately to listen but now there and doing so.

"Please. You have to be set up. I wanna meet the girl she sets you up with. Please" Pyro asked.

"No!" she protested. "No. It would be some Quaker, love yourself, love the world type, and she'd wanna hug puppies or something."

"What do you think about a puppy?" Pyro asked.

"Hugging them?" Avalanche asked "I know we've been doing this care about the world thing lately, but puppies?"

Nightmare added "We may be sitting where we're sitting but we're not exactly Xmen."

"Yes. I am aware of that" He responded "Its for Firefly. She wants one."

Nightmare laughed "Have you ever said no to that girl?"

"Yes" he protested "she wants a pony as well."

"She has a pony" Lance pointed out as Phoenix muffled a laugh.

"I can't remember you denying her anything" The redhead contributed.

"Mum has horses, Fly just rides them. She doesn't have her own. Which she wants. But there aren't any dogs at Sherwood and she was actually quite logical about it. Wrote a 3 page report with statistics on why dogs are good with children, the disabled and for recovering from trauma"

"No. You two aren't related at all" Nightmare joked and laughed "she's always been your kid. You'll buy her the dog"

"That's what I was thinking" he said. "Sherwood would get a dog. She's there probably half the time. Mum said it was cool. If she gets her own, or she and Ex do, it'll probably just live at Sherwood anyway. And she does get most of what she wants"

"So why are you asking us?"

"Cause part of me just wants to get her a puppy" he admitted.

Jubilee laughed. She'd been quiet all day but listening and smiling at the jokes.

Nightmare told him "she's gotten anything she's ever really wanted, and that's the way you want it. If she really wants a puppy, you'll get it for her."

He sighed "your probably right."

"I'm always right. Speaking of Fly and therefore Ex and therefore Dragon, where are they?" Nightmare asked.

Jade and Scarlett Witch arrived together, already smiling as though they knew something the rest of the world didn't, sinking into the remaining chairs.

"Sparky" Scarlett Witch spoke directly to Jubilee.

"Hi Witch, Dragon" she greeted, smiling shyly. She was still nervous around the two deadly mutants.

"Librarian" Scarlett Witch added in reference to Phoenix "you're not going to go psychotic again are you? I almost had to cut my holiday short."

"Well you do need to tan, so that would've been a pity" she said coldly.

Scarlett Witch then Jade Dragon bent down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"It was somewhat dull without you" Dragon admitted then turned to Pyro "also. Are you getting Firefly a puppy? Ex says you are and wants one."

The others all laughed before Pyro answered "I was going to get one for Sherwood. You read the report they wrote."

"Yes. I felt like buying them puppies after" she scowled then continued "so you 'kay Jubes?"

The casualty with which she mentioned it brought conversation to an abrupt halt before Jubilee tentatively answered.

"Yeah. Sort of. Will Be."

"Good. We'd miss you stray." Dragon stated, not unkindly.

"I thought I was stray?" Phoenix asked.

"You were" Witch told her "then Pyro found a new stray. Its why I'm calling her Sparky, I figure Pyro'll find someone new to be helpless and fawn over him soon."

"I thought that was your job?" Pyro retorted to the Witch.

She smiled "You wish."

"I don't have to."

"Oh, great" Lance stated "a pissing contest"

"Sorry sweetheart" Nightmare told him, "we'll dumb it down for you"

"Speaking of dumb, is someone seeing Anthony Davis tomorrow?" Jade Dragon questioned, and the group groaned.

Inside, as discussion outside moved from politics to possibly going to South America because it was warmer and getting away for a night or two one weekend would be fantastic, hushed comments occurred, positions and suggestions were put forward and Xavier considered what could possibly be his last attempt at having a relationship with his son.

Scott lost the hope that had returned since seeing his fiancée that she was the women he loved. Wolverine still could not come to terms with the concept that his daughter sat outside and, well, hated him, not to mention that Jean Grey hadn't so much as smiled at him since she'd reappeared and was now sitting outside with said daughter. The rest were curiously fascinated to the point that they didn't really know what to do.

"We should invite them to lunch" Piotr stated, causing everyone to stare at the normally silent Russian, who himself seemed surprised at his comment before continuing "that is what everyone wants to do? Yes? They can stay longer, even if they do not like us very much."

Ororo shrugged at the Professor. "He has a point" she told him "I'm going to go and tell them they can stay as long as they like."

Outside Jean Grey glanced around the group. Conversation had been light, ridiculously so, so when Ororo invited them inside to lunch and Nightmare, fulfilling her regular role as both unofficial and official spokesperson for the group glanced first at Pyro and then graciously accepted.

As they filed in behind her Nightmare politely commented "its been a while, Ororo."

"yes" Ororo was surprised "yes I suppose it has."

"When did you two meet?" Jean inquired from behind them.

"It was some community board" Nightmare answered "The mutant community board in Manhattan, I think, right Ororo?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Last time I met you" Phoenix told her "you were planning student protests and helping organising the first mutant rights march."

"The good old days" Pyro put in. "I remember those."

"Danny Conabull." Nightmare added.

"He was great" Pyro added.

"Danny Conabull, I know that name" Ororo stated.

"He was the first big mutant rights lawyer" Pyro told her "he was great. He was like 70 and he was a civil rights campaigner, then a gay rights campaigner, always dedicated exactly 20 of his caseload to pro bono cases. The Bruley v Thorton Corporation case, that was him."

"And you knew him?" Ororo asked.

"Who's this?" Avalanche asked from behind them.

"Danny Conabull" Pyro told him with a grin.

"oh yeah" she told Ororo "he wanted Pyro to be, like, his protégée, he retired but rang Pyro up and berated him when he found out he wasn't planning on studying pre law."

"I'm already deciding between three majors at the moment" he told them.

"You're at NYU? You have three majors?" the Professor asked.

They all paused, exchanging those glances that made the Xmen feel distinctly left out.

"I haven't decided yet" he said quietly.

Cryptic was distinctly aware of the Professor shooting him somewhat noticeable glances. Pyro obviously had and shot him a playful grin, that Bobby Drake noticed with a scowl.

"I never met Danny Conabell, did I?" Phoenix asked and Pyro shook his head.

"I think it was a little after your bedtime" Scarlett told her playfully, in a superior tone, as Pyro clasped her hand.

"Down girl" Avalanche teasingly told her.

"What. There's only room for one psychotically powerful mutant in this band of merry men and I'm just establishing that its mine."

"I'll try not to be psychotic then" Phoenix retorted "just incredibly powerful."

"Pity you have no control" Scarlett Witch retaliated.

"Pity your psychotic" The redhead told her calmly, taking a seat next to Pyro.

Scarlett Witch cut in front of Cryptic to take the other one, which he let her, instead smiling at Pyro who shook his head at the squabbling pair.

"Could there possibly be some mud or jelly involved here?" Avalanche asked, helping Nightmare and a few of the Xmen with the food. The Xmen who did sit down did so at the other end of the table.

Scarlett Witch grinned at Phoenix across the table, she smiled back, shocking a few of the Xmen who had expected World War Three to break out.

"I missed you two" Pyro told them.

"It's the good old days" Avalanche said, laughing.

Ororo, glancing between the Xmen and the group, sat down next to Jean.

The Professor sat on the other side of the table, in between Scott and Piotr Rasputin.

Phoenix picked up on the awkward glances between the Eternity Group, "What aren't you telling me?" she asked them all "about Alcatraz. None of you are saying anything and you're making me nervous."

"You pick now? when we're sitting here, do ask that question?" Jade Dragon asked.

"No one is saying anything." She repeated "which generally means that there's something bad, that needs to be said. How many people did I kill at Alcatraz."

"We don't know" Pyro said quietly.

"How do you not know?" She demanded.

Jade explained and the Xmen and Eternity Group and Jean Grey all listened. "When you lost control, or whatever you want to refer to it as, happened, you disintegrated any organic substances which you targeted due to their heat signatures."

"They were people, Dragon, I killed people" she said tightly.

"No" Pyro said, "that's her point."

Jade continued "Anyone already dead, which is a substantial number, was disintegrated too. So unless you plan on taking responsible for everyone the Brotherhood killed, the Xmen killed, the US Military killed and the mutants Worthington Labs killed, then we cant give you a figure."

"How many died altogether."

"48 soldiers, 145 Brotherhood Mutants dead, 94 cured. 62 of those cured were with a contaminated source so they died within the fortnight" Pyro told her quietly.

"What about our people? " She asked. He shook her head.

"Everyone's fine. They got out way before anything happened" Scarlett Witch told her.

"Pyro was in a coma for a bit. Almost got himself killed" Scarlett Witch told her.

"Scarlett!" Pyro's tone was furious. "Don't!"

"You what?" She demanded. "How? Why didn't you get the hell out the first moment you could."

"It was a little complicated" he told her, attempting to be calming "I did what I needed to."

"You were barely conscious by the time we got there." She said "I still don't even know what we were doing at Alcatraz in the first place."

Ripples of interest and shock spread through the Xmen and then suddenly the glass in front of Phoenix transformed into ash, followed by the other objects surrounding it. Most of them there leapt back in shock and fear.

"Phoenix" Pyro told her "Phe. Look at me."

She did. "Breathe" he told her "relax" she took deep breaths and the telekinetic deconstruction stopped though the other objects remained ash.

"I don't even know what you were doing in the Brotherhood. You hate Magneto" she told him "you do. I've heard you say it a hundred times. He's a hypocritical, egotistical ticking time bomb"

"Yes" Pyro stated

"So what are you doing in the Brotherhood. Even with you at full power, you don't believe in what he believes in. You were going backpacking around Vietnam. When you said you were leaving that's where you said you were going. Signing up for the Brotherhood was never on your agenda."

"It was a good opportunity" He told her.

"For what? You don't need the influence of the Brotherhood, or Magneto's powers, if anything, I half expected you to kill Magneto the first time you met him. I saw it from inside pseudo me's head, you were joking with him!."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow across the table at him "joking?"

"Shut up, 'let" he dismissed her inquiry "yes. And do you know what I got for it? I got to dictate Brotherhood policy, the keys to the castle. Most of it, I wasn't even anywhere near Magneto, but when I was, he practically gave me a play book not only of all the shit he does, of all the resources he has access to that we now have access to, but also all the really bad people that he works with. Including the terrorists, the drug and people traffickers and the dozen or so major CoH leaders that he conspired with to get firstly the mutant registration act reintroduced and therefore increase extremist support and secondly start a war. And most importantly, because of the Brotherhood the cure was destroyed which could have resulted in untold deaths otherwise. And what happened at the end of it?"

"He was cured" she whispered "you planned all of it."

He just looked her straight in the eye.

"But hundreds of people are dead. Mutants!" Marie finally spat out in horror "What's wrong with you."

"Oh great" Scarlett Witch rolled her eyes "Cure girl's weighing in on the debate. Better say it quick, you might be dead soon."

Marie flinched "People are dead. A lot of them" was all she'd say.

Phoenix was still staring at Pyro.

"There's something you're not saying" She said to him.

"Leave it" he told her warningly.

"No. I know you, and all this, you say without a problem, but there's something else, and its bothering you. I can tell."

"Dad wasn't exactly keen on destroying the cure at first" Scarlett Witch put in.

"Scarlett, Shut Up right now!" Pyro was irate "we are not doing this here."

"Yes. We are" the Professor put in "Whatever decisions you've made..."

"I'm really not in the mood to be psychoanalysed right now" He snapped. When his phone rang he immediately moved to answer it.

"Mirage. Thank God" He stepped outside, leaving the others inside.

Phoenix addressed Scarlett Witch. "He convinced him to do it. Didn't he? Attack Alcatraz to destroy the cure."

"It was, actually, exceptionally complicated" Nightmare told her.

"Explain it" She told the brunette, but it was Jade Dragon who answered.

"Magneto had a different plan for dealing with a government that approved the cure."

"What sort of plan?" The Professor asked.

"The kind where its a hell of a lot worse" Scarlett Witch snapped "but you just sit there doing nothing."

Nightmare answered more seriously. "There was a joint sitting at the time."

Kitty glanced between Scarlett Witch and Phoenix. "A joint sitting of what?"

Hank immediately knew what she was talking about. "Of Congress. Oh my stars and garters."

"all the senators, congressmen, democratic leaders of the United States of America. It would have been almost as effective as blowing up the hill during State of Union. The President wouldn't have been killed but a hell of a lot of elected officials would have."

"That's impossible" Hank said "the security alone..."

Jade Dragon scoffed then actually laughed out loud. "the security... do you have any idea what we're capable of? One mutant, with no training, managed to get inside the oval office. Mystique is a shape shifter who spent how long actually voting as a congressman? Then she got inside Stryker's Washington office, and well, that's meant to be one of the secure offices. Pyro and Magneto both have long range powers anyway, even if she didn't get inside. The security in the country is a joke." She laughed again. "For shits and giggles every now and again we make a point to leave a post it note on the Presidents PC in the residence. Just to remind him we're still alive and we can. Magneto turned the statue of liberty into a giant light bulb and almost killed not only most of the U.S. leaders but the world leaders as well, and you had to stop him. The only reason you even realised he was doing it, was because he stole one of your students. You wouldn't have heard about this till everyone was dead."

"Alcatraz was public" Phoenix said quietly and Jade nodded and added.

"Alcatraz was a controlled space. The only people caught in the fight were the Brotherhood, soldiers and, well, you. The soldiers had the higher ground, the cure in plastic guns, and well, then there was you, Phoenix, and Pyro. The situation was controlled. While the Brotherhood kept the soldiers busy the intermediates cleaned out Worthington labs."

"Of equipment? That's what Pyro was after? Lab results and samples?"

"No. The experiments."

Phoenix frowned "the experiments? What experiments were worth Alcatraz"

Scarlett Witch bit her lip her eyes darkening. "29 children, 9 of them under ten were the ones we found alive. There were also 13 corpses, they would've been warm except they had physical mutations and were already dissected. They also had massive records of the systematic purchase and experimentation on mutants obtained through the Church of Humanity and human trafficking, and a contract with an incinerator indicating that it was cost effective for them to have a contract with an incinerator. Do you know have much would have to be destroyed for a contract with an incinerator to be cost effective?"

"Children?" Phoenix asked "No wonder Pyro did it!"

Scarlett Witch paraphrased "American democracy survives, the cure is destroyed, the Xmen fantastically fulfil their role of demonstrating that mutants too, can stand up for the all that the human population believes in, the children who are still alive, survive, we get all the information from the restricted Worthington Lab computers practically giving us a road map of the CoH and the Brotherhood is destroyed. Really, a blue ribbon day for everyone. Until popsicle boy over there almost got Pyro killed."

Bobby shrunk as Phoenix snapped around to face him.

"Why the hell did Pyro get into a fight with him of all people. He was barely conscious. I know, because had I been coherent enough to be registering things like how exhausted I was instead of being exhausted, I would have been barely conscious!"

"He didn't start it" Jade Dragon told her. "he was meant to meet the intermediates straight away. But Magneto wanted him beside him."

"And the flaming cars?" Wolverine asked. Jade met his gaze straight on.

"There were already flying cars. I'm sure the people who died from the flaming cars would've died from the flying cars."

It was Marie who spoke up, surprising, "but he's your father..."

"Do ya think?" Scarlett Witch rolled her eyes. "this is the father who abandoned me to be kept in a 2 by 2 room in solitary confinement then did nothing when I was given to the U.S. Military to be used for a lab experiment to test the capabilities of mutants. When he found out I was still alive, cause he thought I'd run myself into a cement wall until my brain went splat, the first thing he tried to do was recruit me to the Brotherhood. I actually pretended I didn't have any real access to my powers and he lost all interest. But he has no problem using me as justification for the Brotherhood and consequently massive anti-mutant sentiment. My only regret is I didn't get to see them ram the cure into him myself" she grinned at Hank McCoy "nice job by the way. First thing you've done that I've approved of in a while."

Pyro came back in, shoving his cell into his pocket. "We have a thing" he told them. "I've got to go. Cryp can you get me everything on a Jon Andrews, he's CoH but I need to know if he's got priors, if FBI has a record on him. No h in Jon."

Cryptic nodded "give me two minutes"

"What's going on?" Jade Dragon asked

"Sentinels and extremists."

"How big?" Scarlett Witch added

"Big enough that I'm going now. Comm. the intermediates for details."

"Wait" Jade Dragon stood "I'll come"

He nodded "Mouse'll be here soon, try to remember today's about her".

Jade had leapt up, round the table and into his arms just as he erupted into flames, she with him.

"He can teleport with people?" Phoenix asked

"Its not actually teleporting" Jubilee said, causing them all to look at her, she'd been quiet so far. "Its the rapid transfer of heat" she stated glancing around.

"So he can rapidly transfer heat with other people?" Phoenix asked "I have to get him to teach me to do that. It is his latent telekinesis isn't it?"

Nightmare shrugged "with his pyrokinesis. The more he's moving and the further it is, the more energy it drains"

Avalanche sighed "Pyro always gets the coolest powers"

"Says the guy who's made like 50million off his powers"

"ok, so that didn't suck."

"You made 50 million dollars from your powers? How" Kitty demanded

"She says it like we kill people for money" Scarlett Witch laughed, then "wow, you actually think we kill people for money."

"I have a construction and mining company." he said

"Mining? tearing up Alaska for oil?" Ororo asked

He rolled his eyes. "That is such a stereotype. Mostly we target precious metals and because we utilise mutant resources and technology and have a valued interest in, you know, not destroying the environment, this school probably produces more carbon than my company, and that's before we buy carbon credits and fund environmental projects"

"Bit of a sore point there" Nightmare commented wryly.

Cryptic had pulled out his ever present laptop and begun typing furiously.

As glances were shared around the table the Xmen grew distinctly uncomfortable.

"You're attacking something" Hank stated, somewhat unnecessarily.

Cryptic pulled out his own cell and called Mirage.

"What you got me?" he asked

"Mirage. Brief me?" there was a pause as she, presumably spoke to him "No, I can deal with that... they've got how many? What model?" Kay, I'll get satellite..."

The phone snapped closed and he continued typing furiously.

"Well!" Scarlett Witch demanded.

"Just a second." He said "I'm working on my laptop here. I can only do one thing at a time unless you can get me a tech set up"

"You can use our equipment" Ororo stated.

"We can?" Avalanche asked

"They can?" Scott echoed. She looked to the Professor

"Yes, of course they can. Anything we can do to help"

The Eternity Seniors exchanged glances, before Cryptic stood up. "I'm not turning down a tech setup"

"What do you need?" The Professor asked him

"A room with lots of computers."

"Downstairs?" Hank asked.

"Let's go then" Nightmare said, standing. They all did, following, Storm and the Professor. The weather witch halted.

"The children"

"I will go" Piotr volunteered "Marie?"

"I'll come" she agreed, knowing that she wasn't the person the Eternity Group seniors liked the most.

As they walked towards the metal elevators they sprung open and the Xmen hesitated.

"Sorry, that was me" Cryptic told them. They gave him a strange look but got in and froze again as the doors closed and the elevator began moving without anyone touching anything.

The doors opened and they exited. "through here" Storm told them. It was the most technological room of the whole school and as they walked in, every screen flickered on. Cryptic placed his laptop on an open spot of desk space and everything began operating at once.

Immediately a comm. channel opened on one channel, and to Hank McCoy's horror on one screen the FBI emblem appeared and then it seemed as though they were in the FBI data base, screens flickering past quicker than anyone could read them.

"You just hacked into the FBI" Hank was aghast

"And now I'm hacking into the satellite service." Cryptic told him, and true to form on another screen, satellite images began to form, closer and closer, until the rough bushland was visible, dirt roads, a cluster of buildings and rapidly approaching several sentinels.

"Cryptic. Information!" Scarlett Witch demanded.

"Mirage told me that..." he paused. "The girl that came in this morning" before pausing again and typing furiously.

"Who is this girl?" The Professor asked.

"We had a girl work into our centre in New York this morning." Nightmare told them. "She saw the concert, she saw Mirage at the concert, using her power, invisibility, and she had the same power. She was attacked by the fundamentalist group, Human Prosperity, they're a small time fringe group, a cult, effectively, that's become very influential, mostly due to CoH funding, they're one of the groups that purchased the infected cure. She told us that she and about twenty other mutant children, most of them somehow connected to members, cousins, neighbours, we taken this morning, to the best of our knowledge, for what's known as ritual purification."

"Ritual purification?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"Not a nice, cleansing bubbles kind of purification" as she glanced around the room and saw they weren't getting the point she continued "bloodletting, starvation, rape, sleep deprivation, isolation, we've never met or heard of any mutant surviving it. Its meant to be an exorcism. Anyway, this girl, her name is Bess, by the way, somehow managed to escape, we're still not sure how, but made it to a road, somehow got to a train station and got to New York and found the centre. She'd been invisible, barely eaten or slept in two days, she collapsed as soon as she found Mirage and told her enough information for us to get what I just told you. She was still unconscious last I heard, so we couldn't get a lock on the location."

"She woke up" Cryptic added "first thing she did was tell Mirage where her two brothers and the rest of the kids were. They're looks to be about fifty of them, ak47s and a dozen sentinels."

"How the hell did they get sentinels?" Scarlett Witch demanded

"Church of Humanity" Cryptic said "I'm looking at it now, there's a money trail."

The comm. screen crackled to life "Cryp?" Pyro asked

"yeah. What do you need?" He asked

"I'm on the west side, I can see 9 sentinels, can you give me a read out of the surrounds, I wanna make sure I'm not blind sighted."

"You've got 12 altogether, which ones can you see"

The comm. crackled for a moment and Cryptic demanded

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I can duck" he said "Its ok, I can see the other three"

"Anything you need?"

"Tell Mare I want Andrews destroyed"

He nodded and then hit a key and Mirage's voice echoed over an open comm. "Where are you Knife, I've got three bastards with AK47s."

"I found a few of the kids" A voice responded.

"And?"

"They're all dead" Knifepoint told her

"I'm in building number four and could really use Void for a hand out, I found some of the kids" Jag stated

"Still alive?" Mirage asked.

"For now"

"I'm coming" Void echoed.

"Mir you ok?" Force asked

There was no response "Mirage!" he demanded. "Damn it where was she?"

It was Jade Dragon who answered "We're ok. We're fine. I think we've got the rest of the kids, oh God!"

"Jade!" That was Pyro's voice.

"They're dead" Her voice told him, they're all dead".

Neon's voice was the next heard "I've got all the Intel, everything"

"Doc has the six Jag found"

"I've got 7 dead here. How many are we meant to have altogether?" Knifepoint asked.

"I've got records for twenty including Bess" Neon said allowed

"Have you got six there?" Pyro asked of Jade Dragon and Mirage

"Maybe" Mirage responded

"Maybe?" He asked

"Yes, I think so, they're in pieces it's a little hard to tell"

"What do you want us to do with the bastards?" Knifepoint demanded

"Got a controlled space?" Pyro asked

"The barn" Force told him "I can secure that easily enough"

"good, do it. The sentinels are taken care of, and I'm calling state. Cryptic?" he asked

"Yeah"

"What have you got on Jon Andrews?"

"Other than that he has massive cash flow from the CoH?"

"I want to know what the agencies have on him.

"Quite a bit. Military training"

"Yes, I knew that from the really big guns" Pyro retorted.

"It's here. It's all here" Cryptic told him. "Right down to the property, records of CoH payments, they tapped some of his conversations with CoH cells"

"Damn it, Nightmare?"

"Destroy him, I know. You sure you want it public?" she asked

"Yes, I want this public, Neon's going to give you media to go with it, stats, everything, I want him crucified"

"It'll be a little hard if he's dead" Nightmare told him.

"Good thing he's not. He's being put in a barn. I'm going to call contacts and have him arrested, I just don't want him taken without it being made public. That's why I want it public, I want there to be questions as to why the FBI didn't intervene sooner."

"You want to go public that it was us?"

"Why not, there's no one dead except the kids."  
"No one?" she asked

"Nope, we have 47 people locked in a barn. Several of which keep calling me the devil."

"You do look good in red" She grinned "Front page, you got pictures?"

"Neon has CCTV images, and I'm sure we can track down some before pictures. Mare?"

"I know, no pictures of anyone alive."

"I've got to track down an FBI agent who doesn't make me want to kill myself. I'll be half an hour."

"Is that all?" Avalanche asked.

The comm. died and Nightmare sighed "and I'm writing a press release tonight."

Cryptic hit two keys and the screens flickered again, for about five seconds before they went black.

"you've got all the Intel on your computer" he told Nightmare.

"I love the way you just access my laptop" she told him.

"I'm the best" he responded before adding "we shouldn't be down here if Mouse turns up."

"The children?" Ororo asked "the ones you found what happens to them?"

Nightmare was a little surprised at her question. "We have a system in place."

"A system?" The Professor asked.

"Yes. Medical care first, then we have an isolated safe place where they can recover, group homes with agreements with schools with good policies, we have a system."

"How many children?" He asked

"Different children, different circumstances, some of these kids might even have homes to go back to. We also have street kids walk in and we give them a place to live. There's no number" Nightmare told the blonde. "Now we really do have to meet Mouse."

"Of course" The Professor agreed.

Avalanche pulled out his own cell and dialled the number.

"Mouse. The scientist of the hour. Where are you? Twenty minutes, that's great. See you then."

He hung up and turned to Jubilee, "you alright?"

Immediately all attention was focused on her, she was looking distinctly pale.

She nodded shakily, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on." He told her, wrapping an arm around her.

She smiled, leaning into her and Cryptic and the others shot one final look at them before following Lance out, Cryptic grabbing his laptop.

The Xmen exchanged glances following.

"How can you override the security?" Scott demanded and when Scarlett Witch laughed he added an impatient "yes, I know we have no security. How can you override it."

"Anything technological, particularly computers, but anything really, does whatever I want" Cryptic said, "its a fairly cool power to have in the digital age."

"and you're Pyro's boyfriend?" Bobby asked, as they stepped out of the lift on the main floor, causing Cryptic, Nightmare and Scarlett Witch to pause while Avalanche and Jubilee kept moving.

"Sorry, who are you?" Cryptic asked the blonde.

Bobby immediately felt his self esteem plummet "I'm Bobby..."

"He's the guy who almost killed Pyro" Nightmare told him.

"I didn't" Bobby protested "I mean, I did but...Is that what I'm known as?" he asked.

"this is surreal" Cryptic stated.

"Sorry?" Bobby asked.

"This is surreal" he stated a second time "you hate us, last time you saw Pyro do this you all practically called him a terrorist so he left. We're here because Jubilee, who you don't want seeing us, slit her wrists open" a glance ahead by everyone confirmed she and Avalanche had already gone back outside.

Cryptic turned to Bobby "you're not his friend, you're not our friend. We're the guys you think are irrational, violent, and detrimental to whatever moderate bullshit you've decided is politically correct this week. Which is fine, but suddenly, because some kids have been tortured and you volunteered a few PCs doesn't suddenly make us buddies."

"Stop verbally kicking his arse" Pyro said grinning, from a metre away, for some reason they'd missed his arrival.

"You said half an hour" Nightmare said

"Kelly Dawson's leading the FBI team and he's not a moron" he responded.

"Couldn't resist" Cryptic told him.

One side of Pyro's face was streaked with dirt and his arm was bloody and grazed.

"Shit, your shoulder" Cryptic swore, hurrying over.

Pyro shook his head, "its fine, its just dislocated."

"Just dislocated?" Phoenix asked, she joined Cryptic by his side, the Professor came over as well.

"We need to get you down to the med lab" The Professor told him.

Pyro rolled his eyes and addressed Cryptic "a hand?"

"here?" Cryptic asked.

"Wherever" he said. "Mouse isn't here yet?"

"No. Another quarter of an hour. So on three?"

"three sounds goods"

Cryptic grabbed his shoulder without counting and wrenched.

Pyro groaned in agony.

"Your arms a mess" Cryptic told him, checking out his forearm.

"yes, I hadn't noticed. Why is Jubilee looking like a mess outside?"

"She was in the room. Lanche can handle it."

"Alright" he nodded.

"How bad was it?" Nightmare asked,

"Pretty bad" he responded "anyway. They're at the clinic for the moment but we'll move them to Mum's."

"Your adoptive mother's?" The Professor asked

Pyro looked like he wanted to hit himself in the head and it felt like, to everyone else, that all the air in the room had been sucked out.

"Yes." He said then "I can't do the polite, bonding thing, not right now, I just saw kids hacked into pieces and I can't be nice. I'm going to check on Jubilee"

As Pyro headed outside Cryptic called after him "your arm"

"Its fine" he called back

"keep it stationary" responded Cryptic.

"You're putting his arm back in place yourself?" Phoenix demanded of Cryptic "how bad are they?"

Cryptic shot her a furious glare "you know if I didn't just do that, he would've done it himself. He's going to Sherwood tonight and I'm guessing Destiny'll ream him out for not getting Doc to look at it straight away which'll be far more effective then anything any of us can do" He ran a hand through his hair. "we'll be outside. Though I have no idea what we're still doing here"

"Destiny?" The Professor inquired tightly.

"His mother"

"Rita..."

"Rita died, and he loves Destiny, she's his mother. You have to accept that"

"You've met her?"

"No. She's rather selective about who she meets, but he loves her and that's enough for me, it should be enough for you."

"I didn't say it wasn't"

"You need to trust him"

The Professor didn't respond "you have to trust him" she repeated "he's an adult, and he's smart and committed, you just saw what he's capable of. Why the hell should he trust you if you don't trust him, and you wonder why you haven't met his adoptive family..."

"he trusts you" he said quietly and then asked "because you trust him?"

"That helps" she agreed "also we got smashed pretty much every night he was here and bitched quite a bit about you." She told him "and I say he's an adult, he's also a teenager, and an angry one at that, for good reason. He doesn't trust easily and he's not going to hold out the olive branch here. You have to be the parent, and not in a scolding, authority figure way, because he hates those." She smiled at him.

"He doesn't hate you more than the average teenager, if that's anything" before heading outside.

"I'd ask you to all pretend you didn't hear that" Xavier told the lingering Xmen, who nodded and looked away.

**CHAPTER 7C**

"You could be nice" Phoenix told Pyro, as Mouse arrived at Xavier's though the main gate.

"I wasn't mean" he said defensively

"it was slightly mean" Nightmare told him

"You're meant to be on my side" the Pyrokinetic pouted as Mouse pulled up with a screech and Lance called out

"you're ruining my car"

"Then give it too me" she called back, hugging first Cryptic, then Avalanche "and buy another one"

Jubilee received a smile a kiss on the cheek and a "hey you" but Phoenix got the most enthused reaction, the two hugged fiercely.

"Thank god your back" she told the redhead "now you can go back to explaining science stuff to the others"

Phoenix smiled at the blonde with whom she'd engaged in countless scientific debates with. "its good to be back"

She greeted Pyro as well, but when she reached for his arm and went to kiss her cheek she pulled back and instead looked down at her bloody hand.

"You arse!" she told him "What have you done now?"

"Its nothing" he told her.

"Its not nothing when your bleeding" she scolded him. "I'm going to clean this up"

"Mouse" he whined.

"Stop acting like a five year old. Don't pout!" She scolded him. "I'm going to go borrow some bandages" and with that she headed through the door back inside.

"Why?" he asked, following her.

"Because I have something I presume you might want to read" she told him, a smile playing across her lips

"You got an advanced copy?" Avalanche asked, from behind them, following it in. "give it too me!"

"When Pyro lets me look at his arm!" She insisted

"Let her look at your damn arm" Avalanche told him "I wanna read the article!"

Mouse clutched her bag too her stomach, grinning at Avalanche and Pyro, provoking them with her teasing smile.

Pyro rolled her eyes before asking the Professor who sat with Ororo Munroe in the dining room and who had immediately looked up as soon as Mouse had walked in.

"Sorry, would you mind if we borrowed a bandage? Pyro's being a moron" Mouse informed the Professor and Ororo.

"Of course" Ororo Munroe answered for the professor, immediately standing and heading to the cabinets surrounding the fridge, pulling out a first aid kit and coming over.

"How did Doc even let you out of the clinic?" Mouse asked, accepting and thanking Storm for the first aid kit.

Pyro shrugged and she poked him in the open wound.

"Ow" he protested

"You ducked and ran, didn't you. Doc was handling the kids and you ran for it before you got a lecture on... what did you do this time"

"Got out of the way of being shot"

"Well for once she's not pulling bullets out of you, she should be happy I suppose"

"see, that's my attitude" Pyro told her "tell me about the article!"

She began wrapping the bandage "you'll see Doc later? I'm guessing with this wound you slammed into something and dislocated your shoulder"

He sighed and she told him "You're so predictable"

She finished the bandage easily and reached into the bag deliberately slowly.

"Mouse!" Avalanche objected.

Pyro, grinning, grabbed the bag and tossed it to Avalanche, wrapping his arms around Mouse's waist as she screeched.

He pulled out the magazine and she playfully stomped on one of Pyro's feet.

"You better get in here" Avalanche told the others, who hurried in.

Pyro explained to the Professor and Storm "Mouse's first publication. We have to mock her endlessly" he added to Avalanche, "read it"

He began dramatically "Scientific America says"

"Scientific America?" Phoenix protested "you didn't say it was Scientific America. You're first paper was published in Scientific America?"

"Scientific America says" Avalanche began again "Dr Mouse, she's had a legal name change, is the face of a new era of research into the science behind the debate of the age."

"A face of a new era of research" Pyro commented "impressive"

"Bite me" she retorted

Avalanche continued "As debate rages over the ethical and legal issues surrounding the nature of mutancy in modern day America and the globe, she is a new voice that demonstrates a movement away from the bipartisanship of right and wrong and an invigoration of scientific progress. Scathingly critical of Hank McCoy"

Mouse interrupted "I wasn't scathingly critical" she said "well, I wasn't overly scathing"

"Scathingly critical of Hank McCoy and those who would politicise research into mutancy for political gain" he resumed "the twenty-one year old states that she is at the forefront of research because those who should have, refuse to take a step forward for fear of exploring science in a political minefield. Mutancy, she believes, is as important a step forward in human evolution, as descending from the trees, and the government of the United States, like some monkeys who were probably very fond of living in trees, should come down and discover what all the fuss is about."

He paused "did you just call the elected representatives of the US Monkeys?"

"That was the day Richardson refused to comment on the Anti-Discrimination Act" she said "I was pissed"

"I was pissed too" Pyro said "I didn't call them monkeys"

"They couldn't print what you said" she retorted.

Avalanche continued

"Mouse is part of a new generation of mutants, as she is quick to point out. Rather than attempting to identify who or what she was, she is quick to recognise that the latest generation, scientists are aware of their own genetic structure and don't seek to explain it away in an attempt to rationalise their new capabilities. An increasing number of mutants, rather, see themselves as prototypes of what she describes as "answers to some of the world's biggest questions" and the potential for positive change they can have on the world. Global Warming and the energy crisis, she points out, are indicators that the human race needs to advance. We stopped burning the forests of Europe, she states, because we were running out of wood, now we're running out of coal and oil as well as destroying the planet. Mutancy is her answer for the future. "I have friends" she states, that can create fire as hot as the sun, mutants with the power too quite literally generate electricity, to find and pull precious metals to the surface without barely any carbon emissions, yet in the same sentence the government is bemoaning the US economy and debating the mutant problem. There shouldn't be a debate, there is no problem, only a solution.

In discussion on violence in the mutant community she is defensive, as a close friend to some of the survivors of the blah blah blah personal interest, invested interest in criticizing past government policy but her point is valid in that the US Government has done little to safeguard the rights of its mutant citizens. As she points out, for mutants to progress they need to be given the tools to do so, or will instead accept the tools from elsewhere, be it foreign governments willing to invest in mutant potential or mutant groups who seem to be fighting far harder than the government to ensure mutants have the same rights and opportunities as the human citizens of the United States.

Prominent mutants have all become politicians, she tells us, which is fine, we need politicians arguing for legislature, but at the same time, there are few of us left on the ground, few providing medical care when hospitals turn away mutants because their genetic structure or physical appearance is different, few mutants in the police to enforce the law fairly, few mutant teachers in classrooms ready to provide a counterpoint to the bigots that exist in every profession. When questioned on Hank McCoy she answers disdainfully, he's a good politician that fulfils the party line. The problem is, the mutant community doesn't need another conservative democrat, they need someone willing to do something that effects real mutants, living with real problems. They don't care about the ideological debates he's having. They care about going to school, their kids going to school, medical services, jobs, unfair dismissal laws, and not being so terrified of not being able to survive in the world as a mutant that they have to hide it, and then come off looking like they're ashamed of it. They shouldn't have to be, increasingly science is demonstrating that, like intelligence, like athleticism, like brown hair, or blue eyes, mutant ability is a genetic feature, no more a disease anymore than being short is. So we need to start to focus on the potential of mutancy to contribute, rather than fear of what they might carry out if they're not permitted, so she argues.

The NYU student is one of four being honoured by the Manhattan Mutant Community Coalition next month, in recognition to their contribution towards mutant progress and is a demonstration of the research department at New York University's rise to the forefront in mutant scientific research. The failure of both federal and state governments to finance such research programs has limited the capabilities of other universities to match NYU's research capabilities. With the growth of private sector labs blah blah blah Ah yes the good bit" Lance told them all

"Of increasing debate is whether extreme intelligence is a possible mutation. Dr Mouse, who agreed to and sat an independent I.Q. test received a score of 191, though, as she is quick to point out, there is no standardised test or accurate way of measuring in the higher ranges. She is also quick to point out that her intelligence manifested well before her physical mutation of minor shape shifting though, yes, the two may be connected. Perhaps, she suggests, if the government funded some more programs, they could investigate such a theory. If mutancy does result in intelligence such as this twenty-one year old doctor, then mutant science has a bright future ahead of it.

Then there's a profile, and a thing on your thesis, which has to many big words" Avalanche said jokingly.

"Mouse, that's incredible." Phoenix told her "you just got a human interest piece in Scientific America, I didn't even know they did human interest pieces. At 21 you're being published in Scientific America, you have no idea how jealous I am of your right now."

Mouse hugged the redhead again. "Well you inspired a few of the initial ideas for my thesis, if that helps" she told the redhead.

"Most definitely. I do have to read it"

"I have a thesis" She told Phoenix "and its being published! That still hasn't sunk in yet"

Hank stared incredulously.

"So why are we here? By the way." The scientist asked.

"I'm confined to the grounds" Jubilee informed her.

"That's why I never wanted to go to high school" Mouse grinned.

"And now your in Scientific American, really not a spokesperson for standardised education are you?" Pyro teased.

"And look" Scarlett Witch pointed out "we're surrounded by people who think independent thought is the devil."

"And I think now is the time to return to outside" Phoenix insisted firmly, aware of the escalating tensions and awkward situation they were in.

Pyro glanced around, his eyes connecting first with the Professor's, then back to Phoenix then to Scott, whose expression indicated that Pyro should be dead, even through the glasses.

"Yeah" he agreed, gesturing with his head. It said something for their unity that they reformed outside without more than a passing comment.

Pyro was the second last, Phoenix lingering behind for one last look.

They didn't stay long, Jubilee was yawning and they were too psyched up about Mouse to linger. Try as she might, Phoenix too was exhausted.

"Go with everyone" Pyro encouraged her. "I'll meet you back at the clinic"

"You alright sweetheart?" she asked him "I should stay. Talk to Scott"

"and Wolverine" Pyro pointed out jokingly.

"Ass" she responded, though the hint of a smile showed she didn't loath his teasing.

Goodbyes were said, lingering kisses on cheeks, smiles, as the Eternity Seniors slipped away, down to waiting cars, still teasing and congratulating Mouse.

Pyro sighed hesitating before going in. "You ready to do this?" he asked her

"No" she trembled slightly, before reminding him "before you told me, I thought I'd killed him. I don't know how to talk to him. How to explain… everything."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "What are you going to tell the Professor?"

The teenager shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want to talk about any of it" he sighed as well, and unconsciously their postures mimicked each other.

"You have to talk to him" Phoenix told him "he was… he was distraught before. He loves you, really, I could tell"

Pyro couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity.

"I'm serious" she insisted.

"I cant deal with this" Pyro insisted. "You know me. I don't deal with my issues, I avoid them until they have issues."

"You have to talk to him" Phoenix reiterated

"I didn't want him to find out" Pyro said "I didn't want anyone… this is such a mess"

She turned to him, seriously. "Pyro. You know I love you and I'll support you if you decide to hate the Professor forever, but don't let that be influenced by me. What happened between him and me, everything"

"Phe…" he protested

"No." she insisted "What happened between you two… it was completely different. He was right about me. My powers are dangerous…"

"You can't be serious?" he asked.

"Just… keep your relationship to you two." she repeated "I can fight my own battles."

"Fine" he conceded. "and Scott's an arsehole if he doesn't realise how fantastic you are"

"You have to say that. You're my nephew" she told him "but thanks. Let's do this"

"Where's the Professor?" Jean asked. He shrugged, then reached out with his powers. It was the first time he'd done that, connected telepathically. "Can we talk?" he asked.

The Professor was startled by the mental intrusion on the beginning of his conversation with Scott.

Immediately he stopped talking, completely focused. "Of course" he responded "My office?"

"Professor?" Scott asked, a little put out by the lack of attention.

"I'm sorry Scott" the Professor apologised "I have to get back to my office. John… Pyro"

"I understand" Scott nodded bitterly.

"We will talk" Xavier insisted.

Scott nodded, walking away silently as Xavier, anxiously, made his way to the office.

Pyro had gone in already, if only to avoid everyone else. He was sitting in one of the chairs by the window. He was fidgeting, tearing at his thumb nail with his forefinger, lip caught in his teeth. His other arm was wrapped around his stomach.

"John… Pyro" The Professor stated, coming in, the door closing behind him.

"Hey" he responded quietly, releasing his abused fingernail to tap at the arm of the chair.

"How have you been?" the Professor asked.

"Alright" Pyro told him, the Professor wondered if he was imagining the teenager withdrawing into himself.

"You decided on NYU then?" the Professor asked.

Pyro nodded "yeah. How have you been?"

The Professor nodded in recognition of the question "I've been fine" he stated. "Worried about you."

"I'm fine" Pyro told him.

The Professor paused, weighing up what to say. "is there anything I can…"

"I'm fine, really" Pyro insisted. The Professor nodded and silence resumed until the Professor spoke what was truly on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Professor asked.

"Its not something you just bring up in casual conversation" Pyro reminded him, slipping his other arm around his stomach as well. "its complicated and messy and I hate talking about it." his tone was finite.

The Professor nodded, and wished that even just once, he could reach out to his son and know he wouldn't pull away.

"When the school was attacked…" the Professor trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject "Stryker and Alkali Lake…"

Pyro nodded.

"Had you been there before?" The Professor asked, at Pyro's look he added "Hank's told me a little about the enquiry.

Pyro answered disjointedly. "In the base, I lived in the base on the surface. It was labs underground"

Pyro expression was pensive, like he was slightly out of it. His arms tightened around his waist. "It was a long time ago" he insisted.

"Six years" The Professor stated. "Not that long ago. What happened…"

"Happened. It was scary and horrible, and we were children. But we survived, and we moved on and grew up. There's not much else to say" Pyro insisted "I don't know what you want to know" Xavier wasn't sure but he thought he saw the glint of moisture in Pyro's eyes, before he blinked and it was gone.

"you were only a child, you're still only eighteen. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own" The Professor insisted.

"I don't" Pyro insisted "I… I have people, friends, Phe, I survive."

"Jean?" The Professor asked "I sorry that I didn't tell you your aunt was here. I wasn't aware she knew."

"and if you told Jean she'd tell Scott and most secrets don't stay secret here" Pyro reiterated "I get it. And she didn't know. I told her. Phoenix, not Jean. If you want to specify."

"She seems stable" Xavier commented. Pyro agreed.

"It was less of a telepathic shock this time. The reconstruction of her mind, and her body. She had help."

The Professor nodded. "I want to help" he told his errant son "in any way I can"

Pyro shook his head. His face was pained. "I don't need to talk about it. How much it sucked. I can say it a thousand times and its not going to change anything. Hundreds of us died, and nothings going to change that. The Eternity Programme is single-handedly responsible for the cure, sentinels and most of mutiny suppressant devices out there." he insisted.

The Professor shook his head. he insisted "you're a victim in all this"

Pyro shook his head "sure doesn't feel like it sometimes" he commented sarcastically before looking away. "anyway. I don't want to talk about it. There's really nothing left to say."

Pyro looked somewhat dejected but scowled as the Professor put on his compassionate face, the one he gave to new students when urging them to talk about their past.

"What about Hank's commission?" The Professor asked

Pyro shrugged "We've kept our distance from the Government for years. We spent most of it running, hiding, blowing stuff up. Its only in the last few years that we've actually started doing things officially. Stopped being paranoid. Also, you know, most of us are still minors, we've never even said how many of us survived."

The Professor frowned "how many?"

"Eleven. Eleven of us"

"and your worried that they'll end up in foster care?" the Professor asked "they could all come here?"

Pyro shook his head. "this'll become too big, people's relatives get involved, nothing personal, but we ran like hell the first opportunity we got." he paused, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Look at V. Kitty's sister, her parents put her into the programme, they didn't do anything illegal in doing it, but she doesn't want to go back there. Then there's her grandparents, aunts, it seems like a whole different life to some of them, these aren't teenagers who'd fit in at high school. We have a system, it works, and that's before the organisations, the social workers, the psychologists who are going to get into our mental health and…" he sighed "we just don't want to deal with it"

The Professor nodded and Pyro finished ironically "so that's what I don't want to talk about".

"There's nothing you can do" The Professor attempted to be consoling.

Pyro couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I wanted this. I forced this, doing something. We could've gone and lived in shacks. Set up aliases, its not like we don't know how. Instead we break into CoH bases, hold concerts, do interviews..."

"Try to make a difference?" the Professor suggested.

"Something like that." Pyro conceded.

"Well you certainly have"

Pyro nodded in recognition but didn't say anything and silence resumed in the office until the Professor spoke up.

"So what subjects are you taking?" He asked politely.

"Intro to Europe in the twentieth century, one on communism in theory and practice, um, a course on Post Colonialism, a writing course, mutant policy and politics and one on the history of mutancy."

"That's six courses" the Professor frowned in concentration "quite a heavy course load"

Pyro shrugged "I guess. They all sort of interlock

"six is still a lot."

"I cant decide on a major" Pyro answered. "its Modern History, English or Mutant Studies."

The Professor nodded. "Well, if you ever need any help, or to use any of the school's facilities…"

The conversation really had reached a new level of awkwardness.

"Right" John stated, not a little bit sarcastic. "Thanks"

"And you're grades?" the Professor asked, feeling hopelessly out of depth.

"My grades are…" Pyro's less than enthused answer was cut of by telepathic communication with his aunt. His eyes unfocused on anything in the room he stood. "Phe."

He stood abruptly and Xavier was immediately concerned, asking

"Jean?"

"I've got to go" Pyro told him, making to leave.

"Wait" the Professor insisted "please."

Pyro hesitated. "Have lunch with me." The Professor requested "just lunch"

"I have lunch time classes for the next few days. Wednesday?" Pyro asked "at one?"

"Looking forward to it" the Professor told his wilful son, who disappeared through the wooden doors to find his aunt.

Scott was headed back to his own room, considering the half empty bottle of scotch he had waiting when a familiar voice echoed down the corridor.

"Scott!" she called, and Scott turned incredulously to see who he was already thinking of as his former fiancée coming down the corridor after him.

"Hi" she said, anxiously.

"Hi?" he responded incredulously.

"Sorry" she apologised "I meant to find you earlier, but with Jubilee and Pyro…" she trailed off "and then the Professor. I had to be with them first"

"Of course" he all but snarled. "Are you sure you don't want to speak to Logan before me?"

"No, Scott, of course not." she reached out too touch his arm but he wrenched it back and she flinched at the rejection.

"You're not Jean" he stated "not my Jean. My Jean wouldn't have lied, wouldn't go out drinking with Pyro and those others… Magneto's daughter? You're not her."

"Scott please." Jean all but begged.

"Can you honestly say you're the same person?" he demanded. "as before, before you even met Pyro. The things you've done! You joined the Brotherhood!"

"No" she said, sniffling a little "no I guess I can't" she admitted. "But that doesn't mean the Jean you knew isn't a massive part of me"

"The Jean I knew doesn't exist anymore." he told her harshly "I have no idea who you are"

She nodded, shaking slightly. "I understand if you never wanted to see me again" she told him. He nodded sharply.

"I'll be around because of Pyro" she hurried on "but I'll try to stay out of your way"

With that she turned and fled down the corridor, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Pyro caught up with her as she fled out the side door, grabbing her and stopping her flight just as she would've made it outside to the patio and down onto the lawn, away from the school, away from everybody if her powers (which she could feel looming alongside her emotional outpouring) overwhelmed her.

"Phe, Phoenix. Stop!" he insisted.

She did, frantically wiping the tears from under her eyes at the same time.

"I'm fine" she insisted to her teenage nephew.

"I could feel you from across the mansion." he told her "you're not fine"

The kitchen was relatively deserted but the neighbouring lounge and dining rooms weren't.

"You were meant to be talking with Xavier" she sighed.

"I finished. Its done. We're even having lunch next week"

"Really?" she asked, some of the pain evident on her face disappearing.

"yes. And Summers is a complete arsehole"

"You've always thought that" she protested

"and look how right I am" he told her "I'm serious. He's not worth it. Never has been. Aren't we all so much more fun to be around?"

She gave a sad smile at that "I don't even know what I was thinking, talking to him. He's right, I'm not the Jean he was in love with."

Pyro slung an arm over her shoulder. "Come on. I can show you the clinic to cheer you up. We just put in a new lab"

"Can you show me how to teleport?" she asked, playing along with his _act like I'm feeling fine_ act.

He nodded and she smiled before they both disappeared in flames.

Pyro somewhat anxiously arrived at the mansion on Wednesday for lunch. In a wave of unexpected optimism he'd ridden his bike, instead of teleported, hoping he wouldn't have to storm out or be hurriedly summoned to some chaotic occurrence.

Storm was the first to see him. She'd been hovering nervously having been told of his coming. He pulled off his helmet and his gloves as he walked up the steps, unzipping his tan leather jacket.

He nodded in recognition and she told him. "The Professor's in his office. Its just sandwiches today so I think he was planning for you too eat in there"

"No" he mocked, half-heartedly "sandwiches? For lunch" he rolled his eyes "I'm shocked and appalled."

She smiled at his sarcasm. "So I'm sure Jubilee's missed you" she stated and Pyro couldn't help but grin.

"No she hasn't."

Storm stared at a minute before stating her conclusion aloud. "because she's been sneaking out? I thought she'd stopped…"

"You really do need a better security system here" he pointed out.

"So I've been told" she commented dryly before asking seriously "and Jean?"

"Is coping. She's strong, and we'll look after her" Pyro told the weather witch firmly. He was more than a little worried, to the point where he was going to ask his father's help, but he wasn't quite desperate enough to tell anyone else.

Storm nodded, she would've been more sympathetic but Scott was only now coming out of his room and his mood made his depression after Alkali Lake look positively cheerful.

They paused outside the Professor's door. "Well, have fun" she told it cheerfully.

Pyro knocked an entered and one of the more awkward lunches of his life commenced.

Conversation gradually became slightly less stilted as discussion shifted to literature, Pyro was reading a Picture of Dorian Grey and Xavier had managed to acquire a first edition of George Eliot's Middlemarch.

It had been over an hour before Pyro decided to bring up what had been bothering him.

"I want to ask a favour" he stated. Xavier was more than surprised.

"Of course. Anything"

"Can you talk to Phe?" he asked "she's blaming herself for Alcatraz."

"Jean is?" the Professor asked, still unused to his son's name for the former teacher.

Pyro nodded. "She blames herself. She's been helping out but she doesn't belong with us. She should be here, teaching or being an Xman or whatever."

"I wasn't aware she still wanted to be here"

"She's still Jean Grey, this is still her home, even if she's not saying it herself"

The Professor nodded in agreement "she'll always have a place here, she only has to ask"

"She's not going to" Pyro insisted "that's my point. She's blaming herself and spending most of her time when she's not working in our labs with Scarlett Witch, and I love 'let but she's hardly the most stable influence. She should be teaching, she should be here. But she's convinced she's going to lose it again, which she wont, and Summers was a complete arse…" he finished with "she's not going to ask for help."

"You're sure she wants to be here?" the Professor asked.

"She's never wanted to be anywhere else" Pyro told him.

After the lunch the Professor dialled the number his son had left.

Jean answered, slightly confused, on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Jean" he said with considerable care.

"Professor?" she asked, thrown off balance.

"Yes. I wanted to see how you were" he stated.

Phoenix frowned, "I'm fine" she insisted

"Good" The Professor "Have you started making any plans yet?"

"Plans?"

"What you plan to do now you've returned"

"No" the redhead said softly "no I haven't. I'm just getting my energy back now."

"Well we still need a science teacher, not to mention a doctor here at the school. I was hoping you'd consider coming back" There was silence over the line and Charles Xavier once again bemoaned the promise he'd made to his son and himself not to abuse his telepathic abilities. "Jean?" he asked

"What about the students?" he voice was barely audible, a whisper "not to mention Scott."

"The students have missed you greatly." the Professor told her.

"And if I loose control?" he voice shook.

"Then I have every believe you'll regain control, and both Pyro and myself will be there to help you in the interim."

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Completely. This is your home Jean."

There was a pause and while the Professor couldn't hear her, Jean was nodding at the other end of the line.

"You'll come back and teach?" he confirmed

"What about the Xmen?" she asked.

"If your powers are stable you would be an incredible asset." he told her.

"That's a pretty big _if_ " she reminded him.

"One step at a time?" he offered her "because we could really use another teacher at the moment."

There was a long pause before she asked "when would you like me to move back in?"

The Professor smiled. "How does tomorrow sound. Give you a few days to settle back in and then you could start teaching Monday."

"That sounds wonderful" the redhead confessed. "one final question. Pyro put you up to this, didn't he?"

"He merely made me aware that you would consider returning."

"He's good like that" there was another long drawn out pause before she requested "will you talk to Scott? And everyone? I don't want to go where I'm not welcome."

"You wont be. I'll speak to him, to everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow Jean."

"four o'clock?"

"Looking forward to it."

He hung up the phone somewhat apprehensively. As delighted as he was to have one of his favourite students back, he knew it would not be without hurdles.

Telepathically he requested Scott join him in his office after his final classes, then an hour later all the Xmen after dinner. Sighing he began to arrange for the return of Jean, she could have the bedroom next to Pyro's since they were evidently close, and perhaps an incentive for his son to visit the mansion a little more….

Scott was the last Xmen to arrive at the meeting for all of them. He'd stormed out of the Professor's office forty-five minutes earlier after failing to convince the Professor that Jean shouldn't return, convinced they didn't need her and she'd disrupt the mansion. The Professor had reminded him that this was Jean's home, the home of all mutants who desired it, and Scott had scornfully retorted in asking whether it was merely the Professor's effort to force Pyro to come back.

The argument had been heated and Scott had stormed out at the Professor's refusal to change his mind, now he returned to stand, arms crossed, scowling, for the Professor's announcement.

"You had an announcement, Professor?" Storm asked. It was unexpected. She had come to almost expect being kept in the loop on whatever the Professor was thinking.

"Yes. As I'm sure you're all by now aware, Jean is alive." he paused as they waited for him to continue "I've asked, and she's accepted, to return to the school as a teacher. She'll be returning tomorrow."

"She's coming back?" Wolverine demanded, anxiously "and you're sure this is Jean? Not…" he trailed off his silence articulating the rest of his question.

"Its both Jean and the Phoenix, the two personalities together, but stable" he explained.

"So she's moving back in?" Kitty steered conversation back to the original topic, for which the Professor was most grateful.

"Yes. Tomorrow, she said she'd be here about four. I had planned to tell the rest of the school at dinner tonight."

"Does this mean I don't have to teach science anymore?" the brunette asked.

The Professor smiled. Kitty's initial enthusiasm for helping teach had waned with her exasperation at teaching some of the younger, less enthused or gifted students.

"I'm sure she would still appreciate a hand" The Professor told her kindly, before addressing them all "that's everything. I simply wanted to keep you informed."

"Professor" Bobby asked.

"Yes Robert?"

"What about the Xmen. Will she be doing that too?"

That sent a ripple around the room, particularly the younger students, who'd never trained with the omega-level mutant.

"We'll see how she's feeling, but in the long-term, yes, hopefully"

The Boston teenager nodded. "and Pyro?" he asked

"What about him?"

"Will he be moving back in with her?"

"No" the Professor informed them. "Though hopefully he'll be visiting regularly. I trust you'll all make him feel welcome."

They nodded, agreeably, starting to stand and leave, saying goodbye to the Professor. They thankfully kept from breaking out into gossip until they were outside the door.

"Henry" the Professor requested, as the hairy, blue former Minister of Mutant Affairs prepared to leave "could you stay a moment please"

The large mutant nodded, nodding at Storm in reassurance as she past, before closing the door and turning back to the Professor, taking a seat.

"I wanted to know what you'd found out about the Eternity Programme" he requested.

"Charles…" Hank stated, using the Professor's given name in protest.

"I know, but this is my son I'm asking about."

"Its not about the national security, which I admit, is a concern, or maintaining the integrity of the enquiry, I'm sure you're not going to pass on information, but would it not be best to talk to Pyro, ask him?"

"I did. He told me very little."

"But he did tell you something?" The blue mutant leant forward.

"very little. He's worried about some of the younger children, about what will happen to them if this becomes public. They're all very close, as you can imagine."

Hank nodded. "They're worried about being split up."

"Will they be?" the Professor asked honestly.

"I don't know" Hank admitted "we don't know how many survived yet. What conditions they're living in, what kind of care they have. Pyro appears to be coping well, but particularly the younger ones…"

The Professor nodded, knowing this was true, but regretfully so. "They wont voluntarily split up" he stated, "at least that's the impression I was given."

"There are group homes" Hank stated, but Pyro and Magneto's daughter and some of the others and likely to be over eighteen, so we cant do anything. Pubic sentiment will be to keep them together, so I suspect if they can prove they're capable of looking after the younger children, caring for them, possibly with the involvement of some elder adults they might be allowed to remain with them as their guardian."

The Professor nodded, but that wasn't what concerned him. "If it is attempted, splitting them up, I don't think we'll see any of them again. They've proved themselves more than adapt at disappearing."

"And more than a small threat" Hank stated, raising his hands in submission "I'm merely stating that public sentiment so far has been playing them as the victim."

The Professor nodded, knowing the former secretary was right.

"He wont really talk to me" he admitted "he occasionally will, he'll go off on a tangent about them being split up or something of the like, but he doesn't really talk, not about what happened."

Hank nodded but told the Professor. "I'm not going to tell you about what's been in the reports so far. With Jean here, hopefully he will be too, so you can become closer."

The Professor agreed in sad recognition that this was his best chance. "Thank you" he told Hank. "for listening."

"Is Jean really stable?" Hank asked.

The Professor hesitated before answering "I think so."

"That's not as reassuring as I'd like it to be."

Jean and Pyro arrived together, in his Porsche. She was somewhat apprehensive about the whole thing and had asked her teenage nephew to come with her when she returned to the mansion.

He got out of the car, pushing his aviator sunglasses onto the top of his head.

Phoenix smiled at him nervously. "Do you think I'm ready to do this?" she asked.

"Of course" he answered, but his voice rang of supportive sentiment, rather than truth. He added a hopeful smile "what's the worst that could happen?"

She had to laugh as he slung her travel bag onto a shoulder and she collected her handbag. She had no possessions, no identity, at the moment.

Pyro had offered to get her set up with a fake one in a matter of minutes but told her it'd take a few days to get her no longer legally dead. She'd said she'd wait, preferring to regain her real medical and scientific credentials, even if they could've been faked just as easily.

She had planned to go shopping that morning, but instead had helped in the clinic after a group of mutant teenagers had staggered in, fairly badly beaten, alongside the usual chaos that was a free clinic. So she was equipped only with a bag full of other peoples clothes, assembled from donations other people had made.

From Nightmare she'd managed to borrow some more formal clothes, a pencil skirt, some blouses, a pair of pumps. From Mouse (who had the largest closet Phoenix had ever seen) there were two little black dresses, one she'd worn the first time she'd gone back to Sinsenella, gorgeous black heels, the coat, gloves, four tops, and two skirts, few of which she intended to wear in the mansion. Mirage had leant her a pair of Jeans that Phoenix was sure were entirely to tight but that the teenager had insisted upon, and in place of her sterile white lab coat Pyro's teenage sister had insisted she take her second one, instead of one of the generic clinic ones. It was white, for the most part, but someone had taken several markers to it, and attached various badges and patches from protests and movements and with funny slogans.

Phoenix had admired it when Mirage had worn it one day, but had never considered wearing one herself. She'd been fairly touched when she'd insisted she take it. While Pyro had long since accepted her as a family member, she was more than aware his sisters were pretty much his whole life. So when Mirage had given her the lab coat and Firefly had jokingly referred to her as Aunt Phe, she'd been overjoyed.

But still, she was rather desperate to own some of her own clothes.

She and Pyro made their way up to the school and through the front door, heading for the Professor's office though stopping to talk to a few of the younger students who came to say hi.

Jubilee did as well, no longer nervous around Phoenix as even despite another lecture from Ms Munroe and Doctor McCoy she'd continued sneaking out and had such spent quite a bit of time with the redhead. The teenager, in a denim skirt, flat boots, tights and a funky top easily stepped in alongside them.

"Are you coming to Frankie's tonight?" she asked the redhead who asked the teenagers in response.

"Do you ever eat anywhere else?"

"Yes" Pyro protested defensively "We just like there best."

"What room are you staying in?" Jubilee asked.

"the one next to Pyro's" Phoenix answered, smiling at a group of students who peered out of their room nervously. "Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh don't worry" Jubilee told her cheerfully "that's how they look at me and Pyro all the time"

Pyro laughed, as they reached the room, it was unlocked and empty.

"Think they're giving us some space?" Phoenix asked, as to the lack of a welcoming committee.

"Something like that" Pyro responded, tossing the duffle bag onto the bed "are we really going to unpack?" the contempt was audible in his voice.

"That was the plan" Phoenix pointed out, still slightly uneasy back in the school.

"You don't have a whole lot of stuff" Pyro pointed out.

"I've got to call Mirage and Mouse for a shopping trip when I get a chance" she spoke of the two blondes before adding Jubilee "you should come as well. Make it a whole girls day out."

She nodded "yeah, sounds fun. If they decide to let me out during the day"

"You're confined to the school grounds?" Phoenix asked "still? for sneaking out?"

"What can I say?" Jubilee jested "you're my idol"

Jean groaned. "I've lost all credibility as the good girl, haven't I?"

Laughing Jubilee told her "'fraid so. Have you guys had lunch?"

"No. Not yet. Scrawny wasn't hungry"

"Can we please not call me that?" he asked, but succumbed to their requests to head to the kitchen for the last of lunch.

Hank was supervising lunch, the other Xmen teaching (or aiding in teaching) and he was surprised when they walked in, despite knowing they were coming.

"Jean" he stood, as soon as she walked in.

"Hello Hank" she said, with a quirk to her lips and tone. She figured she may as well have a little fun with everyone being thrown so off balance if they were all going to look like they were about to fall over whenever they saw her. "How have you been?"

The hulking blue mutant removed the delicate glasses, surveying her. "I've been fine. How have you been?"

"You know, dead"

Pyro muffled a laugh.

'Sorry" Jean apologised to the blue man "couldn't resist. I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"There's left over pizza for lunch" Jubilee stated peering into the fridge.

Pyro shrugged nonchalantly, uncaring.

"You do realise take-away's not a food group, don't you?" the redhead asked.

"But Pizza contains many" Jubilee told her, sticking several pieces on a plate into the microwave.

Phoenix shook her head and then their was a moments pause as Pyro and Phoenix exchanged a substantial amount of eye contact. It took a Hank a moment to realise they were probably communicating telepathically before the microwave was dinging and Jubilee and Pyro with two thirds of the pizza were disappearing outside with a meaningful look between the redhead and Pyro.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked the blue mutant.

"Of course not" he responded politely, shifting the articles he was reading.

"Well this is awkward" the redhead stated. Hank nodded. Phoenix asked, more so out of a desire to be free of the silence than any real desire to know the answer "So the cure really came back to bite you on the arse, didn't it?"

His head snapped up and the redhead shrugged, glad most of the kids were in class or out of hearing distance. "I've been alive for not to long and the New York Times has carried something slamming you and or the Government and or Xmen everyday. Kind of hard not to notice."

"Well the Press are having a field day" Hank commented dryly, not in the mood to rehash the fact that he was now realising he'd made a catastrophic mistake.

"They were also having a field day calling for the cure to be made public when it was first announced" she pointed out, daintily taking a bite of her pizza. She added at Hank's surprise "You don't think I'm capable of using a search engine?"

"I had thought, with your relationship with Pyro and his… friends…"

"Oh, I'm very anti-cure. I think it's the stupidest thing the American government's ever done in regards to mutant rights, that and the Eternity Programme, but I don't for a second think they did it on their own." she paused, just for a moment to let her words sink in, before changing the subject.

"So you've been taking my classes while I've been, you know, dead and crazy"

"Some of them" Hank put his glasses back on. "Some of the junior Xmen have been helping. Kitty's taken on much of the workload for the junior classes. I've been busy with what's left of my governmental work."

"The enquiry" Phoenix guess and Hank nodded. "I couldn't think of someone I trust more" she reassured him. "The kids either. Or at least that's what they think now I've told them you're ok."

Hank took off his glasses again. It was something of a habit, whenever he was curious, nervous, frustrated. "You've spoken to them? The children? All of them?"

"It was my understanding you've met a fair few of them." she pointed out.

"They didn't take kindly to Pyro being here after Alcatraz" he commented, wincing as he realised what subject he'd brought up.

"No" Phoenix responded "I cant imagine they would've. They're very protective." she changed the subject "so which classes have you been taking then?"

Jean Grey was planning her return to scholarly teachings with Pyro and Jubilee outside on the patio later.

"Stop it" she told them, but couldn't resist the slightest smile that graced her features as they mocked her mercilessly.

"Sorry" Pyro said, the word coming out with a burst of laughter "go back to writing whatever it is your writing. Lesson plans or whatever."

"You two are merciless" Phoenix insisted "its no wonder I've gotten no work done"

"Oh, come on" Pyro protested "its your first day back. They wont be expecting you to do anything."

"And that's the attitude that'll get you places" Phoenix teased.

"Jean" Ororo stated from the doorway back into the kitchen. The redhead stood.

"Hello Ororo."

"Welcome back" the weather witch told her rather tersely. "We'll be doing dinner soon, will you be joining us inside?"

"I guess that's a no to Frankie's" Pyro stated, following Phoenix inside after she gathered the papers into a folder.

"I think I should be here tonight" she told the pyrokinetic.

"But your coming tomorrow right?" Jubilee asked, as they headed back into the kitchen, the heart of the mansion. "You're coming out tomorrow night."

Scott tone was like a growl. "If you cant comprehend that you're confined to the grounds you can sleep with the younger girls, because clearly you're not responsible for your own room."

Jubilee stared incredulously. "You're not serious?" she demanded.

"You've been flaunting the rules too long. This school has rules for a reason!" he was vehement.

She addressed Pyro and Phoenix "I have to go tomorrow. Its Open Mike Night. I've got a slot."

"You're a student at this school." Scott insisted "and should behave accordingly."

"Come on" Jubilee pleaded "Its not like I haven't been doing it for ages. You all knew about it. No one cared then!"

"You're not leaving this campus" Scott insisted, "and you can either spend it in your room, or in detention then sleeping with twelve year-olds"

Jubilee scowled. "I hate you" she all but snarled, starting to storm out past a surprised Professor just entering. Jean caught her arm instead.

"Why don't we all just calm down and talk about this like rational adults" she suggested, causing Scott to scoff loudly. "Jubilee. Why don't we go together tomorrow. I will be there, I'll make sure you're okay, that you stay out of trouble and that we both get home okay. How does that sound?"

Jubilee grinned "that sounds fantastic." She jumped up to hug Phoenix quickly, grin at Pyro then state "I'm going to go practice". She darted past the Professor and out of the room.

"She's been hanging out with you then" the redhead pointed out with a laugh.

"I've got to take off" Pyro told her, with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded in recognition at the Professor, but with Scott's expression decided then would be an excellent opportunity to leave.

"I'll come out with you" The Professor suggested, the pair leaving a tense kitchen in their wake. The kids scattered at the looks levelled their way.

"Would you mind not completely undermining my authority" Scott hissed.

"Would you mind not yelling at an already troubled teenage girl that could use some support rather than feeling terrorised by you" She snapped back.

"and you'd be the expert on the right thing to do" Scott retorted viciously.

"Don't make this about us" She insisted. "this is about Jubilee and the fact that at the moment, the only things that make her happy, aren't here. You could try being a little supportive and then maybe she'd feel, just for a moment, that she could trust any of you."

"Yes, I'm sure the drinking and the drugs and the sex are conducive to her getting better."

"I will be there. I'll make sure she's ok." Jean repeated.

"Because you've become such a positive role model" he yelled.

Jean was sarcastically calm and polite to Scott "I'm so glad you're so supportive about Jubilee finding something she enjoyed and so supportive about me coming back here. I'll be sure to pass on your best wishes to her."

With one final smirk that was eerily similar to the one that quite regularly graced Pyro's face she walked coolly out of the kitchen and down the corridors until she reached her room, where she let out a long shuddering breath and turned the vase on the sideboard to ash, with a shuddering.

"arhhh" rubbing at her teary eyes with her hands before taking in a shuddering breath. "I'm fine" she told herself. "I'm strong, self-controlled woman who is going to pull myself together and be fine." she finished with a sigh and told herself. "god I need a drink."

Instead of drinking, because she wasn't quite bad enough to drink alone she resumed her lesson plans, smiling as thoughts of former students who'd be years older came to her.

It'd been almost an hour and a half when the knock came, hesitant then stronger. She'd been taking a break, having a shower and was dressed in grey woollen pants that hung low on her waist, leaving a strip of skin beneath her navel and her hipbones. Her top was white, which had seemed to be an ambiguous choice when she'd emerged from the shower, but now with her long red hair dripping wets, parts had gone see through.

"Scott" she said, in surprise.

He nodded. "Hello Phoenix"

She wasn't surprised by his unloving tone, more so that while lacking warmth it wasn't particularly malicious.

"I wanted to apologise for before" he told her. "You're right. I was out of line."

Jean nodded. "Its fine" she insisted.

"No." Scott insisted "I shouldn't have dragged our history into what's going on with Jubilee."

"Neither should I" she agreed.

"You'll look after her when you go out?" he asked.

She nodded "of course."

Scott shifted his weight awkwardly, glancing down then up again. "Alright then" he stated.

She nodded, as well.

"Are you going to be at dinner?" she asked politely.

He shook his head "no, I've already eaten."

"Right" she nodded "of course."

"So. Goodnight"

He gave an awkward wave then realising how stupid it looked, stepped away and headed back towards what had previously been their room.

She sighed, leaning back against the doorframe. It was then when Wolverine came round the corner.

"Well that looked cosy" he pointed out.

"Oh, Bite Me!" she snapped and he recoiled.

"You alright Jeanie?" he asked.

"Its been a really long day and I really don't feel like dealing with you right now" she insisted.

"Jean. What's going on?" he asked "even after Alkali Lake you weren't like this. You weren't… cold. You asked me at Alcatraz…"

"That wasn't me. Not the real me, some twisted, repressed version of the ideal the Professor insisted upon. This is me."

"You're not this cold" Wolverine insisted "Not like that, with Scott…"

"Your articulation astounds me" she told him "and Scott's attitude is Scott's decision. He's a big boy and clearly he's moving on. Now if only you could do the same…"

He shook his head and stepped forward to clasp at her arm.

"You either let me go or I finish what I started at Alcatraz" she told him coldly. He let go, stepping back.

"What happened to you?" he asked "Is this cause of the punk kid?"

"Pyro?" Phoenix asked.

"yeah. He worth messing up everything. With Scott? With me?"

"With you?" she was slightly offended "there's really nothing to mess up. Not since I met your daughters anyway."

"That girl?" he asked.

"Yeah. That girl. Your daughter. Why don't you worry a bit more about her and a little less about me."

"You really aren't the Jean he knew" he addressed her.

"Well, time changes people. So does dying. Was their anything else?"

"No. I just hope this new life of yours in worth it."

The tension between the senior members of the Xmen was palpable, the next day. Despite their being no students present for the confrontation except Jubilee herself, it had spread around the school.

Jean, rather than focusing on the looks both Wolverine and Scott were sending her (and not the jealous, possessive ones she was used too), threw herself back into scholarly pursuits. When she wasn't teaching, and she'd insisted on resuming all of her classes at once, she was catching up on the academic articles she'd missed.

Jubilee knocked on her door at 1pm. She'd just finished up with one of her classes for the twelve year olds and was rereading what she had planned for her next class after lunch.

"I brought lunch" she told the teacher, sticking her head around the door.

Jean smiled. "thanks" she glanced at her watch. "I've been living off the Twinkies Hank left in here"

Jubilee handed over the sandwich and diet coke.

"So. Any chance I could get an extension on the homework for this afternoon until Monday?"

"I think something could be arranged"

Phoenix smiled over her roast beef sandwich at her new ally in the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

Both Jean and Jubilee had come to dinner. Jubilee had sat, quietly, at the end of the table that the other students in her class sat at. They had made a few, half-hearted attempted to ask her questions, but she'd made it blatantly clear she wasn't in the mood to talk, scoffing down her food and leaving just as abruptly, her ipod jammed in her ears.

Jean had sat next to Hank, the two speaking occasionally, but she was more engrossed in catching up on what she'd missed in the last two years. Every so often making a comment about some event or occurrence out loud then passing comments with Hank on them. Scott had, again, eaten earlier, then volunteered to take some of the younger kids to the closest movie theatre.

Jubilee was ready to go by 9pm. Normally she would've gone later, but due to Jean's presence she was going to enjoy the fact that she didn't have to sneak out.

She tied the top of her gold halter neck somewhat awkwardly. She was always nervous before performing and tonight, her fingers were slipping as she tried to tie a knot. Finally, she was done, ready, with her practically reflective pvc knee-high boots and black skirt.

Jean was dressed more conservatively, though only slightly so. Her black dress that came to her knees was layered, as though strips of fabric had been wrapped around her like a wrap dress, then tied off at the back. Around her neck was a long string of pearls, doubled twice over and on her feet were the heels Mouse had leant her. She'd clipped her hair up, eager to get the heavy mass of the back of her hair.

The redhead knocked on her student's door to let her know she was ready to go. It was yanked open abruptly.

"I'm ready" she insisted, putting in a hoop earring "really."

"OK" Jean nodded, Jubilee sticking in the other one then grabbing her black bag and pulling the door behind her. "Are you nervous"

"I'm always nervous" she answered, as they headed towards the front door. On their way out, Jean stuck her head into the kitchen to see if she could find another teacher to inform them she was leaving.

She got lucky, or unlucky as it was, and both Ororo and Scott were there, keeping an eye on the kids in the lounge watching television through the open door.

"Hey, we're taking off. We'll see you in the morning" she told the pair.

Scott was breathless.

"Wow. You look… incredible" was all he could say.

"Thanks" she ducked her head.

Jubilee followed her in. "Pyro's here" she told Jean, who nodded in recognition before farewelling Scott and Ororo with a simple "night then"

After that night, the shift at Xavier's was audible by any who sort to feel it. There was distinct shift in the relationships there. While no one was ever even remotely unpleasant to the redhead, her close relationships with Pyro and now Jubilee caused considerable tension. One upside was Jubilee's grades were climbing steadily. Surrounded by Jean and Pyro, Mouse, Nightmare and the entire collection of articulate mutants she could understand what she was meant to be learning, and was beginning to have no qualms in knocking on Jean's door to ask for help.

Jean, on the other hand, as well as being socially ostracised by her colleagues, was struggling with the massive potential of her powers. Desperate, she'd asked her nephew for help, who'd been all but waiting for a phone call.

So when everyone else was eating lunch, the kids milling around outside, eating food from the BBQ outside in the nice weather. Phoenix was sitting cross-legged on the swing on the patio, listening to Pyro as he attempted to explain her burgeoning pyrokinetic powers.

Stretching she took on an expression of deep focus. Staring intently at her hands then shoving viciously with her mind.

The explosion of fire was intense. Pyro's hands flew up immediately and the fire remained contained in a ball no more than half a metre across but the heat and light were so intense, the fire so dense, that the kids playing below noticed, their heads turning along with the heads of the junior and senior Xmen,

"Right" Pyro said "so when you said small flame"

"I meant uncontrollable ball of fire" she groaned. "This is impossible"

"You're making it impossible" he told her "stop forcing it. Pyrokinesis is nothing like telekinesis or telepathy. They're simple. You do what you like. This isn't fire has its own needs, you have to respect that."

"I have to respect the fire?" she asked "you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious" he insisted. "You teach science. For a fire to survive it needs…"

"oxygen and fuel"

"exactly. So any fire you create will immediately try to burn oxygen and fuel. Any time you want fire to deviate from what it would traditionally do. Say burn without fuel, that's when the pyrokinesis should happen. You have to work with what the fire wants and needs, otherwise you burn out, excuse the pun, trying to force everything. Here"

Immediately the fire shrunk and folded, twisting around his fingers and tiny flickering flame, before stretching and growing into a stream of fire that existed between them, folding over and over, in on itself.

"Think of the fire your channelling as water, yes, I'm aware of the oxymoron. Its you don't tell a fire where to go, you create a channel, mentally, for it to flow through."

"This makes no sense" She insisted.

"Like a river." he repeated "You don't have to be continually creating fire. Just create it once and then create mental banks that widen or narrow, to channel the fire through."

"Come here" he beckoned her forward and she leant forward, out of the hearing range of the kids and adults who'd stopped to watch. Pyro said something to her and she nodded, somewhat apprehensively. None could miss, though, Pyro's hands coming to rest at her temples, her eyes flashing open and blazing with power, even from twenty metres they glowed. Pyro's eyes stayed closed, his face frowning in concentration.

The redhead let out a gasp, her eyes flying open in wonder as his hands came away from her temples.

"Holy shit" she said.

"That's what it should feel like" he told her with a grin.

"That's… wow" she told him

"I did tell you pyrokinesis was the coolest power."

"Yeah. Wow" Jean was still sort of wordless.

"So.. Try again" Pyro instructed her. "Concentrate on what it should feel like, flowing through you, don't force it. Just a little bit, a fragment."

"Sighing and closing her eyes she tried to relax, feeling the beginnings of tiny spark. Her eyes flew open and around her hands flew a tiny flame, faster and faster.

"Now, gently, slow it down" Pyro insisted.

She tried, but couldn't quite feel the connection she was looking for and couldn't resist pulling and poking at the power she knew was there. The flame flickered for a moment, then erupted into a giant explosion that sent them flying back three metres. Jean was thrown onto her back, tumbling down the hill while Pyro, thrown in the other direction only flew about a metre in the air before the fire curled around him and he was suspended in midair, the fire changing directions and instead returned to him, setting him down on the ground gently and ending by curling around his fist and then shrinking and disappearing through the cracks of his fingers. When he opened his hand the fire was gone.

"You almost had it" he told Jean, pulling her up.

"Almost. How come its so easy for you?"

"I've had my powers since I was seven. You've had yours how many days?"

Phoenix glowered in displeasure at the truth in his words, but knew he was right.

"That was so cool." Danny stated, one of the kids who'd been watching.

"Would've been cooler if I could've controlled it" she told him and the other kids watching. With a flick of her hand, she summoned bread and sausages.

"At least my telekinesis is coming under control. Are you staying for lunch?" she asked Pyro.

"I have class in an hour"

"Good thing you can teleport." she pointed "Go reassure the Professor I'm not about to blow up his mansion"

Pyro nodded his consent but his aunt insisted he wait, shoving a sandwich at him.

"Thanks" he told her, taking off, as Jean Grey continued to help the kids making their own sausage sandwiches and entertaining them with her telekinesis.

Pyro was a distant presence in the X mansion in the coming weeks. All the Xmen and students were acutely aware of his appearances. It wasn't uncommon for the Professor to politely decline someone's request to walk to a meal with the reason that he was, instead, having it privately with his son and Pyro had a tendency of dropping in on Phoenix, students arriving early to class were commonly greeted with the two engrossed in conversation, Jubilee often joining them, and Pyro's various bikes and cars appeared in the driveway on fairly frequent intervals.

Bobby and Pyro had few interactions except for once, about a week after the disastrous lunch. Bobby had been meant to be helping Scott teach a year eight civics class, but had, instead of following the students in, seen Pyro leaving the Professor's office.

"Hey, Johnnie, wait" he called, then winced "Pyro, sorry"

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "You need something?" he asked

Bobby hesitated "just, not really" he said, awkwardly

"OK" Pyro nodded and went to keep walking. Bobby caught his arm.

"That thing your boyfriend said" Bobby began to ask

"I don't have a boyfriend" Bobby said

"The guy you kissed, the computer guy"

"Cryptic" Pyro informed him

"Yeah, he didn't know who I was" the blonde said.

"You're not serious?" Pyro asked, before running his hand through his own blonde hair, he had roots showing and it was quickly becoming blonde tips. "You're serious. He asked who you were, he'd never met you" he told Bobby

"We were friends, I mean, we were friends for over a year. We sat next to each other in class whenever you came, at meals..." he trailed off, it sounded stupid when he said it like that.

"When you weren't with your girlfriend" Pyro put in.

"How did this become about Marie?" Bobby asked "and she's my ex girlfriend"

"Whatever. Look, Nightmare, what did she call you?"

"The guy who almost killed you. I just want to know if that how you'll always remember me. That, us fighting instead of everything else"

"Bobby" Pyro insisted "Nightmare and Cryptic were both fucking with you and the rest of the Xmen, its practically a sport. They're not your biggest fans, and while Cryp might not have recognised your face due to the lack of, say, meeting you, had Nightmare responded by saying, _that's the guy who used to live next to Pyro at Xavier's, his friend_. Cryp would've known who she meant"

"So they know who I am?" Bobby asked, a little chuffed

"yeah, Bobby, probably, I'm sure me or Phoenix mentioned you at some point"

Bobby nodded and Pyro looked at him questioningly "was that it?"

"Yeah, I mean, also, everyone can tell the Professor's heaps happier, so it's good you're talking again..."

"Yes, well, so long as you think so" he said sarcastically then he sighed regretfully. "Sorry, I've got to go, I've got class "

Bobby nodded "you should go then"

"And going I am" Pyro turned and did actually make out the door to his car and out the gate that time.

That was the only time they actually spoke, but there were a few moments of eye contact, smiles and a distinct lack of hostile contact for the period.


	9. Slip of the tongue, slip of the knife

-1Alright, kudos to my favourite people in the fanfiction realm who reviewed, but also the ones who've added this story as a favourite or alert, please keep reading.

JustAnAmateur - Glad you liked it, I put that last scene in for you. This one is lacking in direct bobby/pyro action, but hang in there, next chapter and the ones following will be great, not all Bobby/Pyro but trust me, you'll like it (given your favourite pairings). So please keep reading and reviewing, because you motivate me to keep posting...

GabrielsDoubt - Its always great that someone likes my longwinded dialogue. I always thought Pyro (as a writer) would be passionate and (moderately) articulate and verbose, once he got talking and moved beyond the written word. I wanted to have a nerdy scene between the science ones, the problem being I'm not very science focused (I'm all about the history and english, can't you tell?) and the science I've used has been fairly shaky particualrly in regards to powers/the cure, so if you have suggestions, please let me know. Phe wont break down, per say, she's just going to have to figure out who she is a bit more... but observations are always more than welcome. Very welcome. Exceptionally welcome. THere's no welcome mat, its a welcome red carpet.

SupernaturalGal6 - so glad you're still reviewing. Please keep doing it, and I'll keep writing. Hope the next few chapters are as well received.

So I have to say, next chapters the one everyone's been waiting for. The one that everyone who types in Iceman, Pyro and 5000+ words and subconcioiusly (or conciousy) is looking for _that_ scene is looking for...

Its written fairly awkwardly, but I think (since then) I've gotten better at it since then.

Anyway, here's the non-sexy chapter eight (chapter 9 to follow soon after)

**CHAPTER 8**

The Professor was an unexpected presence in the dining room for lunch.

"I thought you were having lunch with Pyro?" Jean Grey asked, from where she was sitting with Jubilee.

"I was, something came up apparently" he responded

"Do you know what?" Jubilee asked, he shook his head

"No, he didn't say" The Professor said, frowning slightly.

Jubilee shrugged "there's probably some sentinel movement or something, increased assembly or production or whatever."

Her input was somewhat surprising, but true, nonetheless, and the occurrence passed without any real further consideration, until Bobby Drake got a phone call on his cell. He too was in the dining room, eating lunch with Piotr who, for his silence, was a favoured lunchtime companion of the blonde.

He answered with a confused frown and a "hello? Johnnie?" before Pyro started talking. "Hey Bobby, I have to tell you something." he told the blonde.

"Alright" Bobby's Boston accent responded, somewhat cautious.

"It's bad Bobby, it's really bad, and I don't know how to tell you, because if someone told me this, I'd kill the messenger..." he trailed off and Bobby swapped the phone to his other ear  
"Johnnie? Pyro? You still there?" he asked

Pyro's voice was fainter "yeah, I'm just, my head's blurry and red, blood, but that's not why I'm calling, I have to talk to you..."he trailed off again.

"Blood?" Bobby asked, gesturing at the Professor, Phoenix and Jubilee.

Phoenix immediately demanded "is that Pyro?"

Bobby nodded "you're bleeding?" he asked again

"Yeah, just a bit, my stomach, sort of, I'm really sorry." He mumbled "actually. I wish I wasn't. He'll be ok, I think, so will you, you'll fix it. I mean, it's different, because it's a boy, but it's still the same."

"Johnnie, Johnnie, ok, keep talking to me" Bobby said frantically looking around for some direction.

"I'm just..." he began, but then never continued.

"Johnnie?" Bobby asked "Pyro? Come on, answer me"

He shook his head at the Professor, Jean and Jubilee.

"Damn it" Phoenix swore, pulling out her own cell.

"Mirage?" Jubilee asked

The redhead nodded "if she doesn't know, you call the Witch and Dragon, I'll call the others"

The phone rang only twice before Mirage answered abruptly

"It's Phoenix" she hurriedly responded not giving Mirage a second to speak. "Do you know where Pyro is?"

"Yeah, he's in the other room. Why? Call him" she told the redhead

"He was just on the phone with... well, he dropped out". She responded

"He was pretty out of it" Bobby told her, which Phoenix relayed "bleeding as well"

"He was... damn it, damn, the bastard. He got stabbed. He said it was just a scratch." Mirage swore before calling out "Pyro's unconscious. We need to find him, now! I'll call you when we know something" she snapped before the line disconnected.

"He was stabbed" Phoenix told them.

"Stabbed?" the Professor asked "Where was he?"

"Wherever he usually is. They thought it was just a scratch."

"Did they look at it?" Bobby demanded "I mean there's a big difference between a scratch and a stab!"

"It's Pyro" Jubilee said "if he was in the middle of something, he'd say it was a scratch, shut it off"

"Shut it off?" The Professor asked

"Jubilee stop talking!" Jean Grey insisted.

"What does shut it off mean?" Bobby asked

"Jean, please, this is my son!" the Professor said.

"We can't be here, in the dining room" Jean insisted

"Shut it off, what does it mean" he repeated.

"Its internal telepathy, you block the nervous system..."

"Does he realise how dangerous that is?" Xavier demanded, "We have nerves for a reason, pain is an indicator of damage."

"He realises" she snapped back "he just doesn't particularly care sometimes, and I'm sure the two of you will have a screaming match about it later but right now I have to call some people and find out what the hell is going on. I will tell you when I know anything!"

She stood, furiously, and headed outside where the students watched her shakily run a hand through her long red hair and then pulled out her cell.

Scott entered with Ororo who glanced around the room at the students, the Professor, Bobby and Jubilee.

"What's happened?" Scott asked

"Pyro's been stabbed" Bobby told him

"When?" Ororo demanded

"Just before" he frowned again, as though he couldn't really comprehend it "he called me. He was, he was trying to explain something and apologise"

"We shouldn't do this here" Ororo glanced around at the curious students and other Xmen.

"My office" The Professor stated along with Bobby and Jubilee. "We can wait for word there."

"What about Phoenix?" Jubilee asked, glancing outside where she was still visible.

"I'll tell her" Cyclops stated. So as Ororo began ordering up the kitchen and those directly connected to Pyro headed for the Professor's office Scott headed outside to talk to his fiancée', or former fiancée more accurately. Not that it had ever been explicitly said.

"Phoenix" he stated. Aside from Jubilee he seemed to be the only other in the mansion genuinely recognising her as that.

"Scott" she turned and he was startled to find her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Jean" he called her, for once, and she let out a choked sob clasping her hand to her mouth as her whole body shuddered for a moment.

"Sorry" she apologised. "I just can't lose him, and the last time I had a feeling like this, I died."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Scott reassured her, somewhat pathetically.

She nodded but her words didn't fit her movement "he's all I've got left Scott, the only one, and I don't know how I'll survive if I lose him after everything."

"I know how you feel" Scott told her, not unkindly "that was exactly how I felt after you died. The Professor, Jubilee and Bobby Drake are in the Professor's Office."

She nodded "Thank you, and Scott?" He turned, about to head back inside "I am sorry"

He nodded but didn't respond as she followed but kept walking in the direction of the office.

"I spoke to an assistant or volunteer, something" Jean told them "who could tell me that wherever they were, they've sent back 23 mutants to the clinic."

"The clinic?" Bobby asked. Jubilee answered.

"It's sort of their base; they do all the medical stuff there, cause public hospitals wont."

"Pyro will be taken there" Jean Grey told them "he always is."

"No. He needs to go to a private hospital. One of the ones in New York..." The Professor began speaking but Jean cut him off.

"Professor, this is where he'd want to be" she told him.

"Yes, I understand the principle, but he'll need the best medical care."

"They can give it to him, they're as well funded not to mention far better staffed then any hospital in the country, particularly for trauma. He's in good hands."

There were somewhat hostile glares in response to the knock that echoed through the tension wrought room, but Ororo entered anyway.

"One of Pyro's kids just turned up" Ororo said. Jag was just behind them.

"I need to talk to Bobby Drake" she stated.

"How's Pyro?" Jubilee leapt up.

"How do you know about Pyro?" she asked but then shook her head "He lost a lot of blood and has a concussion, he's at the clinic."

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Bobby asked, nervously.

"Pyro asked me too, he woke up for a bit, but he's unconscious again. We probably shouldn't do this here and I don't have that much information."

"I need to see him" The Professor told Jean who nodded.

"Can't you just tell me?" Bobby asked.

She nodded and she and Ororo stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" she asked.

"Ronnie? Not for at least a year. I don't talk to my family" Bobby responded "what's he got to do with this."

"We got a tip off on a FoH cell in Boston, that they'd been grabbing and forcefully curing mutants. We found your brother there, he's fairly beat up, but he should be ok."

"Ronnie's a mutant?" Bobby asked "No he's not. He hates mutants."

"Yes well, genetics cares very much how he feels" Jag told him "he's unconscious in a clinic in New York. Pyro wanted you to know."

Bobby nodded "so, I can see him."

"If you want to." She told them "I was hoping to borrow a car to get back to New York. Void dropped me off."

Jean exchanged glances with the Professor "We'll all come."

"All of you?" Jag asked. Her question was clearly focused on the professor's presence.

"Pyro won't mind. Please" Jean Grey asked and eventually she nodded.

"I'll come as well" Ororo stated "Hank, Scott and Logan can look after the school."

"Well wont this be a fun road trip" Jag stated.

"Let's go then" Jubilee said "I mean, shouldn't we be hurrying?"

The Eternity Clinic was the worst kept secret of Mutant manhatten, off a main intersection and down an street, Jag grabbed one of the few parking spots, stopping them having to go down into the car park.

"Where are we?" Bobby asked glancing around.

"Come on" Jag told them and they followed her down to the dead end street. When they hit about 10 metres from the end though the spray painted Mutant Rights Now changed and warped until automatic doors slid open and they walked into a lobby.

The Xmen, who hadn't seen one of Nightmare's illusions, glanced around confused but Jag led them through the lobby, left and into a waiting room.

"Hey" a mutant waiting on a couch against a wall stood up. The room looked like just like a hospital waiting room and from the posters and a few mutants in plaster, that's exactly what it was. "Do you know what the hold up is today?"

"FoH base was raided; we've got a bunch of kids upstairs. Sorry" she told him.

"Oh, no, it's fine" he was quick to apologise "I was just wondering."

"Hopefully we'll get back on schedule" she told him, then to the others "right this way."

In the lift they moved to the second level and when the doors opened it was utter chaos, like an ER with every patient critical. "Stay here" she told them "I'll find out where people are."

Phoenix grabbed her arm before she could leave "how bad was it?" she asked.

"Pretty bad" Jag answered, already glancing around.

Doc passed, rapidly giving orders, before Jag returned, pausing when she noticed the redhead.

"Phoenix!" Doc said "when did you get here."

"30 seconds ago" she said.

"Can you scrub in?" Doc asked the redhead.

"I was after I found Pyro" she said.

"He's fine. Stable. I just checked. Bleedings contained and repaired, a bad concussion, but he'll wake up on his own."

"What about Ronnie Drake?" Bobby asked.

She thought for a moment ""Sorry, no idea. Phoenix? If you don't mind."

"No, of course, happy to help." she told the brunette with the short pixie, wispy hair. "What do you need me to do?"

"Grab whatever's at the top of the board" the head doctor told Jean before telling the Professor "Pyro's down that corridor, last on the right. If you want to find out about someone the admin desk's just down to right and already starting to I.D. so I'd talk to them."

"Doc" someone interrupted "314's crashing"

She nodded before hurrying off. "I should help" Jean told them all and they nodded.

"We'll find him, if he's not stable we'll let you know." Ororo said. Jean hesitated then decided,

"I'll just look in before I scrub in."

Pyro looked incredibly small on the starched white sheets, with no real visible injury apart from a bruise across one cheek, dark against his pale skin. His chart said the stab wound was stomach and the concussion the back of the head, but most of all he looked small and pale.

"What does it say?" The Professor asked Jean who read the chart.

They all leapt when a small voice demanded from the doorway.

"Who're you?"

"Firefly!" Jean said and the smaller redhead was quickly wrapped up in a fierce hug by her taller counterpart. "Who're they?" she repeated.

"This is Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe and this is Bobby Drake. You've met Jubilee. He's going to be fine." She told the young redhead.

"I know" Firefly nodded.

"This is Firefly, Pyro's youngest sister" Phoenix told them. The small girl just nodded again in recognition but didn't say anything, instead curling up in the vacant chair on one side of the bed. A small backpack levitated beside her. It unzipped itself and a book flew out as well, which she took and began reading. Periodically staring at her brother and occasionally glancing over at the other occupants.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything about Ronnie" Bobby stated after about five minutes of agonising silence, but once he'd left it still stretched out.

Jubilee sat in a different chair, sketching and listening to her iPod.

"Good book?" Ororo asked the young girl.

She nodded "Pyro gave it to me yesterday."

"What book is it?" the Professor asked "Maybe I've heard of it".

"Michael Ondaatje's Skin of a Lion" she said.

He nodded "that's quite an impressive book"

"I didn't think it's that impressive" she said, "I haven't finished it yet, but it's about little stories she gave an embarrassed smile "Sorry, that just sounded really pretentious."

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Ororo asked her.

"Eleven" Firefly responded politely but they were interrupted from further conversation by Mirage coming through the do

or, taking in the situation in a glance.

Firefly was off her chair in an instant and in the blonde's arm.

"He'll be fine, Fly" she reassured her "I promise."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah. I spoke to Doc, he's just sleeping now."

Firefly sniffled and Mirage kissed the top of her head before nodding at Jubilee who nodded back politely.

"Fly, why don't you and Jubilee go upstairs and get some of his stuff, some books, for him to read when he wakes up, clothes, I'm sure Jubilee would go with you" she said pointedly.

"Of course" Jubilee nodded, surprised.

Firefly slipped out silently, Jubilee hurrying after her.

"Let me make this clear" Mirage said to the Professor and Ororo "you don't talk to her. At all. I don't even know why you're here!"

"He's my son" the Professor told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just stay away from Firefly" she insisted, picking up Pyro's chart and glancing over it, even though she already knew all the pertinent information.

She brushed a little of his hair back of his forehead, before sitting down in Firefly's chair, fidgeting. Before picking up the phone on the table and dialling an extension.

"Its Mirage, sorry, can you get one of the assistants to bring down some of my unfinished files to room 212. I'm with Pyro. Yeah... thanks" she put down the phone again and the awkward silence resumed.

"What was he doing?" the Professor asked, three minutes later.

Mirage answered slowly "we were... we got some intel that a FoH in Boston was grabbing mutants, watching mutant community meetings, just, looking for the more vulnerable mutants, one's people wouldn't really miss if they went missing. So we, Cryptic, hacked into their system, CCTV, and then we broke in, one of the FoH guards had a knife on him and managed to get Pyro in the stomach. He said he was fine, that it was just a scratch. I shouldn't have listened to him."

The awkward silence resumed until Ororo asked. "and the mutants Jean is helping with?"

"The ones we found" Mirage answered inattentively.

Storm nodded, concerned but staying silent for the moment.

Firefly and Jubilee's return was the next interruption of the awkward silence, Firefly dashed in, pressing herself to her elder sister in comfort for a moment before dragging another chair over, sitting cross legged in it and closing her eyes.

"Fly?" Mirage asked.

Her eyes flew open. "I was just going to feel him" she said. "you know, just to check he's ok."

"You're telepathic?" The Professor asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

The Professor could feel the telepathic connection in the room, and its strength scared him a little. While he'd resolved not to pry into the mind of others, and he could, due to his control, do that, the forming of a telepathic connection was like a blinking lighting in the corner of his eyesight, it was unavoidable, but the strength wasn't something he expected.

Pyro's telepathy was strong, the Professor knew that, though he'd never really seen him use it, even recently. The connection the young girl created, however, indicated a degree of telepathic skill, it felt natural to the Professor, a little too familiar and he was transfixed by her blue-grey eyes that were eerily familiar to the Professor, evidenced in Pyro and Charles' late mother.

On the bed Pyro shifted causing them all to start a little, and in the chair Firefly smiled, before opening her eyes slowly.

Mirage looked at her expectantly but the little girl shrugged, uncomfortable with the scrutiny from the room's occupants.

"He's alright" she said.

"How can you tell?" Storm asked "are you talking to him?"

Firefly shook her head "no, its like he's sleeping, there's not even dreams or anything, but I can just feel it, I know what he feels like, telepathically, and he feels right, right now."

"That's an incredible gift" Storm told her quietly and she nodded.

"yeah, its pretty cool."

The awkward silence that resumed was broken by a knock at the door and a young woman in what looked like her early twenties entering in a lab coat.

"Mirage" she said, and the blonde rose. "You brought the files?" she asked.

The woman nodded "I know its Pyro, but is there any chance we could get a hand, we're completely overrun and there's something different with some of the test results"

"Different how?" Mirage asked.

She handed over some papers which Mirage read, her brow creasing as she concentrated.

"Who are these from?" she asked

"three girls, one boy. All different ages, different genetic profiles, common denominators is they were all raped and all cured."

Mirage took a deep breath and shot a glance over to her younger sister who was watching before turning back.

"The cure?"

"Contaminated, but apart from that nothing unusual. Neon picked up what was left of their store and we ran it matching the samples. The dose was clean, its not what's causing this, though its definitely something related. It looks just like a contaminated cure but worse."

"How are they?" Mirage asked

"Rapid degeneration. The antidote barely slowed it down."

The fifteen year-old blonde sighed, both intelligent and mature beyond her years, and turned back to her curious sister.

"I'm going to have to go and have a look at this" she told the redhead, stepping towards her and hugging her, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Pyro'll be fine" the redhead assured her. The blonde nodded.

"I'm going to get someone to come sit with you. OK? And call if anything changes"

"I'm ok" the redhead reassured her again.

She nodded, and shot the Professor and Storm a wary glance.

"Firefly?" she asked "I mean anything!"

She nodded, having caught the wary glance to the Xmen. "I know" she responded, and gave a small smile.

Mirage gave one final nod, surveying the room, before ducking out with the lab assistant.

"So, where do you live?" Ororo asked to break the silence.

Firefly shrugged, "around. Wherever Pyro is mostly. Upstairs, or at Sherwood sometimes."

"Sherwood?" The Professor asked

"Yeah, with Pyro's mum, sorry" she winced "adoptive mother."

"That's perfectly alright" The Professor reassured her.

She glanced around somewhat nervously and decided to keep talking "Its called Sherwood like in Robin Hood."

"Sherwood Forrest" Ororo nodded.

"Yeah. Pyro was going through a Robin Hood phase when he was eight" she smiled.

The Professor felt a twisting loneliness clutch at him as she said it, that he'd missed him running around and acting like a child.

"Anyway. Sometimes I live there too"

"With your mother?" the Professor asked but she shook her head.

"No, Destiny only ever adopted Pyro. She looks after me sometimes but I don't have parents."

"So who do you live with then?" Storm probed.

"Pyro, Mirage, every one else. I'm mostly just around here and stuff, so there's Doc and the other staff as well."

"But what about school and looking after you? Who takes care of you?" Storm was horrified.

"We all look after each other" she responded "Its not like I go hungry or anything."

"And your schooling?" The Professor asked.

"I sort of, do whatever, I read and stuff" she said "and with Pyro and Mirage and everyone else I sort of learn about everything. And every now and again I buy like, an age appropriate textbook, but they're really boring. So I read other stuff."

"What are you reading at the moment?" Storm said, frowning in concern.

"The Communist Manifesto" She said "I mean, apart from Ondaatje, but its pretty intense so I'm taking a break."

"You're reading Marx?" The Professor asked and she nodded.

"Firefly!" a voice interrupted and a small dark haired looking girl about the same size burst into the room, hugging the redhead.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked

Firefly nodded, and looked up over the other girl's shoulder and Jade Dragon who stood in the doorway.

"He's just sleeping now" she told the young woman.

"That's great" She told them, glancing around to stare at the Xmen, a frown gracing her face.

Firefly caught her gaze "They came with Phoenix" she said.

"And where is she?" She inquired coldly, her tone directed at the Xmen.

"Helping Doc" Firefly said "its ok, really."

"Alright then" She stated, somewhat apprehensively. "Scarlett Witch'll be here in two hours. I strongly suggest you aren't here when she is. Go for a walk, have some dinner, but don't be here."

She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Pyro's forehead.

"Ex, you going to stay?" She asked her younger sister.

She nodded. Sitting identically next to Firefly, the two girls were mirror images of each other, their pale skin and contrasting hair. Their hands were linked between them, words unnecessary as they communicated without reference to the others in the room, the only evidence flashes of power in their eyes, and emotions flickering across their faces.

"I'm going to go check in with whoever was point" she stated, to no one in particular, ducking from the room.

Ex rested her head on Firefly's shoulder and when she looked down smiled up at her, speaking for the first time.

"Its Pyro, he'll be fine. He's always fine."

Firefly nodded. "I know. It just sucks, every time this happens it sucks"

"This happens a lot?" Xavier asked, horrified.

"Sometimes" Firefly said softly "Its not normally this long. Doc can't fix a concussion like she can fix anything else, cause of the telepathy, if its effected or something"

Silence lapsed again until Jubilee stood, she'd stayed out of discussions but vocalised her thoughts then. "I'm going to see if I can find Bobby" she said, causing Ororo and the Professor to start, they'd forgotten about the blonde Xmen.

--

Bobby had found his brother eventually. Unlike Pyro's room, which was private, one of the few kept on each floor, his brother was in a ward crammed full of other mutants, most from the same place his brother had been, or so he'd supposed from the conversations he'd overheard, none of which filled him with confidence.

He barely recognised his brother, that's what scared him the most. When he was looking through polaroids taken for the files that some administrative person had found he'd almost missed him.

Half his face was covered in gauze, covering what he didn't know, and the other half was a mass of bruising. Bobby couldn't help but notice that with the bruising as a background Ronny had the beginnings of adolescent scruff on his face. He was almost grown up, he realised, seated beside the bloody mass of his brother.

A nurse had only a fleeting second to talk to Bobby, and she'd told them he'd had massive internal bleeding and four fractured ribs, a shattered cheekbone and a fractured tibia and fibula. All the bones in his left hand were also broken. She'd been surprised to see him there. Upon being told that he was family she'd asked "I thought this was one of the Boston mutants."

He'd nodded, mutely. "He's my brother".

Since then it'd been a waiting game. He thought about asking someone, but every time he turned around, everyone he saw seemed to be doing something essential, caught up in a flurry of movement in the midst of which, Ronny seemed peacefully still, his state tracked by the steady and persistent beep of monitors.

"He's not in any pain?" he'd had the fleeting chance to ask, before she'd disappeared.

"No, not with the amount of drugs he's on."

Bobby had nodded and sat waiting. He thought about calling his parents, he thought about calling the school to let them know what was going on, but most of all, he thought about Ronny, how he could've gotten into this situation, and what Johnnie had endured to get him out of it.

It must've been hours later when an intern turned up, arriving on machine mode, picking up the chart and reading it before noticing Bobby and starting.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." she said.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" he asked.

"You're family?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm his brother" he repeated.

She sat down beside him. "I don't know what anyone's told you…" she began

"Nothing" he said "They told me, the nurse, what was wrong with him. But no one actually told me what happened. I don't even know how Pyro is."

'I'm probably not the best person to talk to… wait, did you say Pyro?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was stabbed." he ran a hand through his short spiky blonde hair.

"Pyro's fine" she reassured him "or so I've heard. I'm not exactly in his inner circle."

He nodded, relieved, and guilty that for all his thoughts about the pyrokinetic he hadn't gone to found out how he was.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know specifics" she told him "but apparently they raided a FoH base. That's Friends of Humanity" she explained.

He nodded.

"They found your brother and brought him here. They stabilised him, set his bones, stemmed the bleeding. That's about all I can tell you, I'm afraid."

"How long until he wakes up?" Bobby asked.

"We're keeping him unconscious for the moment" she told the blonde "at least til Doc gets a chance to see him tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay"

"They have to prioritise her cases" she explained "Your brother's stable, some of the other mutants aren't, so they'll focus on them and do anything non-essential afterwards."

The Iceman nodded "that makes sense" he agreed.

She smiled reassuringly at him, before standing. "You should see if you can lie down somewhere" she told him "I'll talk to some of the admin people, we've got some apartments nearby, but he wont be awake until at least tomorrow."

Bobby nodded. "Thanks, but I'm ok here."

He was own for a while, he honestly couldn't say how long, until Jubilee turned up.

Jubilee knocked on the wall beside Ronny's bed causing Bobby to start. Nurses had come every fifteen minutes and checked on Ronnie but they'd had no new information.

"Jubes, hey" he started. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here" she said. "That's Ronnie?"

He nodded.

"I have access to all the files." she said, sadly, sitting down beside him. "How are you?"

"I'm ok" he spoke softly "They just haven't told me anything."

"Did you name drop?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you name drop? Say your friends with Pyro" she suggested.

Bobby frowned, not really understanding. "He, like, owns this place" she said "or some of it, he controls it, at least."

"This place is massive" Bobby stated, from what he'd seen of it, he'd managed to deduce that at least, "Is this a Brotherhood base?"

She shook her head "no. I think most of the money came from his mother. I'll go see if I can find someone. She got up headed off to find someone, returning a few minutes later with no new information. It seemed that those with the information Bobby desired were all unconscious or busy.

--

Phoenix reappeared in bloody operating scrubs, taking them off as she walked in.

"Any change?" she asked.

Charles Xavier shook his head.

"Where's Jubilee?" she asked, greeting Firefly and Ex as well.

"She went to check on Bobby" Storm answered. "How are… whoever you were helping with"

"They're better, stable" she answered, sitting down.

"Witch's coming" Ex told her.

"How long?" Phoenix asked, concerned.

"About another half an hour" Firefly said.

Phoenix nodded, "you probably shouldn't be here" she told the Professor and Ororo.

"He's waking up" Firefly whispered, causing heads to snap towards the still Pyro and his sister.

She elaborated further. "His conscious level is rising. I'm calling Mirage" she grabbed the phone beside the bed and dialling, asking for Mirage and then explaining rapidly, all the while anxiously glancing over at her brother.

"I'm getting Doc" Phoenix hurried from the room.

It took one minute of agonising silence before she hurried back in, Doc beside her. She was in blue scrubs as well, streaked with blood with a mask dangling around her neck, in conversation with Phoenix.

She took note of the numbers, lines, flashing across his monitor, but was more focused on trailing her fingers up his bare arm, her eyes narrowing in

"This is the Doc?" Phoenix said

"You're Charles Xavier" she stated

"yes, I am. Sorry, Doctor who?" he was a little surprised that she knew who he was. Everyone else laughed at his comment.

"Just Doc. I've known Pyro for years" she stated.

"Fly?" she asked "Do you mind"

Her eyes fluttered closed to further analyse his conscious state.

Pyro let out a groan of discomfort. "Ow" he said, causing a few of the room's occupants to chuckle.

"You should try to get stabbed a little less then" Doc pointed out.

Firefly lunged towards him and he raised his arms just fast enough to catch her.

"Hey Bug" he said a little groggily "You been causing chaos"

"No!" she protested fiercely "that's you!"

"You're probably right" He agreed. He glanced around the room, not overly surprised at the presence of Phoenix or Ex but he frowned slightly, in confusion at the Professor's presence.

"The Professor came with me" Phoenix told him.

"But how…" he asked confused.

"You called Bobby Drake" she elaborated.

"Yeah… his brother. Did I tell Jag?" Pyro squeezed his eyes together in an attempt to concentrate.

Phoenix reassured him "you did."

"Everyone's ok?" he asked

Mirage burst through the door and would've hugged Pyro as well if Firefly wasn't still curled up against him.

"You just had to go and get yourself stabbed again" She declared "I'm incredibly angry at you"

"And she's not the only one" Doc declared "now sit up so I can get a look at your head"

Firefly jumped down again so he could sit up, slowly, and lean forward revealing a bandage that hadn't been seen before. Doc peeled it off.

Pyro winced as the tape got caught in her hair and then winced again "Ow" as the Doc poked at the open wound.

The Professor winced when he saw the wound, it was deep and he thought he could see his son's skull.

"Ow" Pyro repeated, as she fingered the wound.

"Well you should work harder to not smash it open in the future" she stated, unsympathetically.

"Well, you could not poke it" he suggested, tersely.

She smiled and asked him "your telepathy?"

"Is fine" he insisted "yeah, its fine. I can tell."

"You're sure?" she checked.

"Yep" he insisted. "All my powers are."

"Alright then" her eyes narrowed and she pressed her fingers in as far as she could.

He gasped in pain and the Professor sat straighter in shock and horror.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Slowly she lightened the pressure on the wound and as she did the Professor and Ororo leant forward in shock as the wound closed in front of their eyes.

"Your hair's bloody" the Doctor commented dryly.

"You don't say" he reported, stretching and wincing as his stomach wound was strained.

"Shouldn't get stabbed" she reminded him "and you owe me 500 dollars"

"That was if I got shot" he retorted. It was then that Jade Dragon walked in, caught one look at Pyro and grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're awake" the young Japanese woman stated.

"It does appear that way" he agreed.

"Good" she told him "so I can beat you up for almost getting killed myself!"

"Yeah, I probably deserved that" he agreed.

Mirage nodded, but told Jade Dragon "I've called dibs on a verbal beating first"

"Well this'll be fun" Pyro commented dryly.

She glared "Do you want me to start now?" she demanded.

He pouted "But I'm injured, and weak, and your big brother" he pointed out. She relented.

"You're lucky I love you so much" she insisted.

He smiled at her, and Xavier felt distinctly left out, until Pyro, glancing around the room, made eye contact and sent a small smile towards him.

He nodded in recognition.

"Can you brief?" he asked Mirage. She glanced anxiously at Doc who shook her head.

"No!" she insisted. "No. You've still got a stomach wound and you should be tired, potentially disorientated… you should be resting."

"I will" he attempted an earnest expression "I'm just going to be briefed, go for a little walk to stretch my legs and then be resting again. Promise."

"This like you promising not to get shot this week?" she asked

"I didn't get shot this week" he responded.

"No. You got stabbed. My point. You're little walk will end up being a trek to Nepal!"

He pouted. "I'm not staying here" he insisted.

She rolled her eyes "I know, hospitals and labs freak you out" she sounded as though she was quoting him.

He swung his legs to the side and sat up completely, causing his head to spin a little.

"You should listen to her" Phoenix reiterated her sentiments.

"He never listens to you, either?" Doc joked.

Phoenix shook her head "Never."

"I listen to both of you" Pyro protested "I don't always agree but I listen!"

They both rolled their eyes.

Doc threw her hands in the air "Fine. You've got five minutes. Then upstairs and in bed!"

"What's upstairs?" the Professor asked, feeling entirely left out.

Pyro turned to explain "My apartment."

"Give me one more look before you change" Doc insisted and Pyro half-heartedly lay back down on the bed and pulled up his top. She pulled back the bandage again. This wound was gruesome in a different way, it was without a scab but half healed. As she traced her fingers over it, raw pink skin spred further, until the last of the open flesh was covered.

"Now…" she began, but Pyro cut her off.

"You've only healed the surface. I'm still technically stabbed. Come see you a few times every day so you can heal it gradually and I don't end up stiff. Stretch it gently. Hey, like walking!" he suggested with a smirk.

She scowled good naturedly.

Firefly handed him the bag she'd gotten and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"You can leave now" Jade Dragon told the Professor and Ororo callously.

Phoenix shot her a look "Dragon!" she hissed

"What? Pyro's fine. He'll spend half an hour being briefed. Attempt to spend longer, be sent up to his apartment and go to sleep!"

"You can stay as long as you like" Phoenix insisted.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Scarlett will be here soon."

Mirage told her "I've got to get back to the lab" she told them all.

"Can I come?" Ex asked.

Mirage nodded "sure. I can always use an assistant."

Jade nodded "I'll go find a briefing".

As they waited awkwardly Ororo asked "What is this place?"

Phoenix explained "its mostly a medical centre. There's a bit of a community centre downstairs. Labs, everything."

"Paid for by who?" she asked.

"The Eternity Foundation" Phoenix shot a worried look at the Professor.

Ororo frowned "The Eternity foundation as in?"

"Everyone from the Eternity Programme" Firefly answered "and, like, other people we met."

"You were in the Eternity Programme?" Ororo asked, horrified.

The young girl shrugged, uncomfortably.

Phoenix attempted to change the subject "So Pyro's preening then?" she suggested, jokingly.

Ororo wasn't to be distracted "How would you pay for all this?" she asked curiously.

"Pyro has a trust fund, not from you" she added to the Professor "From Destiny. And she, like, is really good with investments, so its worth some crazy amount, and people donate money all the time. Avalanche is making heaps of money, they stole a bunch from the Brotherhood, and every now and again, when Cryptic thinks he can do it undetected he hacks into the CoH and FoH computers and cleans out as much as isn't noticeable."

She shrugged. "We get by."

Phoenix smiled "you seem to do a little more than that."

She shrugged. "Pyro wont let me do anything fun!"

"I doubt that" Phoenix told her. She shrugged.

"OK, well not anything interesting."

"What's not interesting?" Pyro asked, coming out in a loose grey t-shirt and thin black sweat pants.

"Everything" Firefly told them.

"Glad to here it" he responded.

She grinned, adoringly, and clasped his hand. "I have to go take care of some stuff" he told them awkwardly.

"Do you mind if we come?" Ororo asked.

He frowned slightly "No. That's fine" he agreed, somewhat unsure.

He frowned, remembering "Bobby's brother?"

"Is fine. He's with him now."

Pyro nodded, and the Professor, Ororo and Phoenix followed him from the room.

Just as they started down the corridor, Scarlett Witch was headed up it, at a hurried walk. Seeing Pyro her face split into a wide smile and she all but ran the final metres.

Firefly, smiling, released his hand and hesitated so they could be caught up in a fierce hug.

"I'm so angry at you right now" Scarlett Witch told him.

Charles Xavier studied his goddaughter careful not to even subconsciously use his telepathic powers, for once relying on his basic 5 senses.

She looked relieved, caring, nothing like the furiously powerful mutant he'd encountered previously. She looked completely in control of herself, which was a relief in itself.

She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxed.

"Hey Firefly," she greeted "Phoenix".

She rolled her eyes visibly at the others and they both tensed.

"You've got to be kidding me" she stated.

"Be nice" Pyro insisted.

"I'm always nice" she responded, grinning.

"I've got to be briefed" he told her.

She nodded, and Firefly darted forward to attach herself to his other side.

At the end of the corridor chaos still reigned but following behind Pyro a path was found.

Everyone seemed to have something to say, from "heard you were stabbed" to "hey, have you heard about the 5 weird samples yet" and "we're have you been. Expected you around…"

Neon was found talking to one of Doc's many normal doctors, with a massive stack of manila folders in his hand.

"Neon!" Pyro called, with somewhat of an entourage.

Neon greeted him enthusiastically "good to see you up and, you know, conscious, again" he commented.

Pyro nodded "How bad is it"

"Not awful." he commented "We can handle it. Shouldn't you be hiding before Doc straps you to a bed?"

"I've got 5 minutes" he admitted.

"Not to many bodies." Neon explained "Everyone's fine. 'part from you, I mean. We've got 22 mutants. Mostly teens, a few young twenties. 6 locals, the rest were brought in from other bases. Tech shows they were being moved to a cell somewhere on the East coast in two days. We haven't got a locat. That's all I've got, except there were 5 with unusual tests. Like a contam cure, but different. Mirage's working on it."

"Pyro" Doc called from across the room "your five minutes is up"

"Can you send me a file on Ronny Drake?" Pyro asked Neon "when you get one, and keep me posted"

"You'll be upstairs?" The younger mutant asked.

Pyro nodded.

--

"You don't have to hang around" Pyro told the Professor awkwardly, as they went up in the elevator. "I'm just going to go to sleep, before Doc locks me in a hospital room"

"I just want to make sure your ok" The Professor insisted. He, Phoenix, Ororo and Firefly had insisted on accompanying him upstairs.

As they reached the top level Firefly, gave a grin and told Pyro "I'm going to see if Ex's up here. If not I'll be reading in my room"

He nodded at her and she took off.

"I'm fine really. Just going to lie down for a bit" he insisted.

"You're sure?" the Professor asked he nodded and the Professor continued "and you'll call if you need anything."

Pyro nodded, "yeah, sure." he told Phoenix "Grab one of the cars from the garage."

She nodded "and we should check on Bobby before we go as well."

--


	10. slip of the body

Hey, there was originally this long detailed message here for my reviewers, but then it was lost so I'll write it simply.

JustAnAmateur - You're my favourite ff person, with your regular reviews and yes, you inspire me to keep writing! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and (having seen your favourite pairings I hope you'll get the references at the very bottom of this chapter that leads into the next chapter. In regards to Ronny, I always thought... if its genetic... then the younger brother's probably a mutant too. As for the Professor and Pyro... well lets just say the angst isn't over, but yeah, they're moving forward...

GabrielsDoubt - another angel/regular reviewer... first, lots of love, I LOVE reviews I can reply to. There's only so much you can say to "great chapter, update soon". That said, I wouldn't mind some of them, either. So now my poor me, please review, begging is over, your review! I'm a dialogy person, so that should continue... Ronny, well, while he wont be a central character, he'll be around or at least mentioned a lot. As to the Phoenix/Eternity Project/Foundation enquiry. For the project (as in, the thing that experimented on mutants under Stryker) I imagine he told her, for the foundation I imagine it erupted out of sort of a loose network of mutants mutually helping each other and the community and then (I imagined) that Destiny (perhaps along with some others) offered to provide the funds to formalise it so that doctors, for example, could work full time as opposed to just volunteering when they could... As for the time frame I imagined it'd be taking off and stabilising when Alkali Lake happened, but on a much smaller scale. As in, an empty building being used as an unofficial drop in centre, Doc starting to do medical stuff... really simple things.

As for Doc, as Jubilee so eloquently saws "what wolverine can do, she does that for other people" she's a healer and arose out of a conversation with a friend about mutancy and the coolest powers, the most useful and the ones that could take over things that are today done with technology (Lance's mining also arose out of this conversation)

****

So here it is, THAT chapter, the one you all thought off when you saw the main characters. Enjoy, because live isn't simple and they wont be able to get their happy ending just yet...

So here's the chapter that puts us over 100,000

CHAPTER 9

Pyro spent three hours occasionally dozing, reading, staring at files, learning no new information, and enduring one phone call from his mother who, aware he wasn't sleeping, had decided then was the best time to tell him he'd been incredibly stupid, before getting up.

He hadn't really thought of a decisive plan until he thought of Bobby, potentially alone downstairs if the others had indeed left. He'd manage to get down without bumping into anyone who would send him straight back up, and found Bobby looking painfully twisted, asleep in a plastic chair.

Pyro shook him awake gently and Bobby started.

"John" he said in recognition, remembering where he was. He glanced over Pyro's shoulder at his brother. "How's Ronnie?"

Pyro glanced back at the bruised and broken boy. Bobby couldn't help but yawn.

"Did they say when he was going to wake up?" Pyro asked

Bobby shook his head. He checked his watch, still half asleep. "Tomorrow" he told the smaller boy.

Pyro bit his lip, thinking for a moment before answering "come on" he told the blonde. "I'll get them to call me if something happens."

"Where are we going?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

"Somewhere with a bed" Pyro responded.

Bobby followed Pyro apprehensively through the facility. It was weird how confidently he moved along the corridors. That seemed like a strange thing to notice, when his brother lay in a hospital bed, barely recognisable for all the bruising and the bandages. The whole situation was somewhat surreal to him, actually. Yet he couldn't get the image of Pyro in his own hospital bed, dark bruise across one cheek, pale and still. It haunted him almost as much as his brother's image did. Yet he hurried to keep up. John ("Pyro" he reminded himself internally) had said he had to "swing by the labs" before he found he showed him where he could sleep.

Bobby wanted to sleep in his room at the mansion. He'd wanted to call his parents, but with the new information that Ronny too, was a mutant, he'd hesitated. Most of all he'd just wanted to sit down with someone and tell them everything he knew so they could make sense of it. Or write it down, some sort of orderly chart, that'd help, he supposed.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Pyro telling him "One second" and disappearing behind a set out clear automatic glass doors into a room Bobby wondered if he wasn't allowed to go into.

He recognised Pyro's elder sister (another thing that confused him) and his blonde friend Mouse, someone who caused something of a churning sensation in Bobby's stomach. He stepped forward to look closer and the doors slid open, causing Pyro and the others inside to look up.

Bobby blushed "Sorry" he muttered.

Pyro smirked "its fine" He turned to the two blondes "I want to know as soon as you find anything."

"Sure" Mirage told him

"I have to met a professor in an hour. I'll be back after that" Mouse added.

Pyro nodded and took off, Bobby following along behind him.

"This place?" he asked "what is it?"

"I thought someone would've told you" Pyro responded "it's a medical centre. Free care for mutants."

Bobby gestured back at the lab "back there, that wasn't a hospital."

"That was the lab, they do research, analyse stuff. The cure, among other things" Pyro reached the lifts and hit open, shoving his hands into his pocket as he waited.

"So what happens to Ronny now?" Bobby asked.

Pyro shrugged "depends what condition he's in when he wakes up."

The lift arrived and Pyro stepped inside, Bobby following.

Above the buttons for the floors he flipped open a flap and pressed his thumb onto a pad. "Pyro, access code 294"

A cool voice responded "Registered."

Beside the key pad were buttons for floors. U1, One (Community Centre and Clinic), Two (Medical) and then floors three, four and Roof.

"On four is where you'll be." Pyro told him, "I'll authorise your access."

"What are on the other levels?" Bobby asked, nervously.

Pyro chuckled "what do you think? Torture labs? Evil mutant factory?"

Bobby laughed, nervously."U1 is the garage, and the simulator, like the danger room, stay out of there it's our Hi-Tec stuff, don't worry, not evil. Roof is the Roof, obviously, Chopper pad."

"You have a helicopter?" Bobby asked rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You have a jet" Pyro pointed out "Ronny's on two, we're on three now. The labs"

He pressed his thumb against the pad "Pyro, access code 294, register new code Bobby Drake, ID Iceman."

"Identity confirmed. Fingerprint ID?" Pyro nodded at Bobby who stepped forward, licked his lips nervously and pressed his thumb to the pad.

"Do I need to do the voice thing?" he asked.

"No. You don't need my clearance" Pyro told him.

The lift came to a halt and the door opened. It was a just a few metres then another door and Pyro pulled out a set of keys.

"So, uh, where am I staying?" Bobby asked.

"My place, I'll crash somewhere else. You can have my bed."

"Your place?" Bobby asked "this is where you live?"

"Yep. Expecting a dungeon?"

"Did I say that?" Bobby asked.

"No" Pyro responded, "but you were thinking it."

"I just…" Bobby began he trailed off before changing the subject abruptly. "Why'd you leave?" Bobby figured this would be one of the few times he'd have an opportunity to ask. The question was to Pyro's back, as he led them into the apartment and he ignored it, delaying his response for the moment.

The first room was a big dining room, a massive table which at one end joined onto an open plan kitchen, the other a lounge area with a massive TV. Pyro walked straight through it and through another door. Bobby was mentally trying to keep track of where they were going. The next room led to a smaller living area with one couch, a smaller TV, a little kitchen table and a tiny kitchenette. There were four doors and Pyro walked straight through the room again, opening the door to his own bedroom.

It was messy yet fairly Spartan. A big double bed with a black iron frame had navy and red sheets and pillows, unmade. The bedside table had a few items scattered and there was a desk against one wall, piled with official looking stuff. The walls were dark as well with framed posters, and there was a built in wardrobe but surprisingly to Bobby (who'd been taking note whenever he saw Pyro and had noticed just how much he read) no books except three piled on the bedside table.

"I had to leave because I couldn't stay" Pyro answered, before reminding him "your brother's unconscious downstairs, you really think this is the time for this conversation?"

"You got responsible" Bobby told him "weren't you the one telling me not to do what I was told?"

Pyro scoffed "and you pick now to take my advice? Great!" He paused "Get some sleep, Bobby."

"What about you?" Bobby asked him.

"I'll be around" Pyro told him. "My cell hasn't changed, call me if you need me."

Bobby lasted fifteen minutes. He paced, he considered unpacking the rather small bag he had (except it only contained some school work), he considered doing the school work, he got changed into a loose pair of pants he slept in and after stretching out on Pyro's bed he even considered going to sleep.

It was then he called Pyro. "I need you" he said into his own cell.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" came the immediate response.

"Please" he barely recognised his own voice.

"I'll be right up."

Pyro all but burst into the room "you alright?" he asked Bobby who rose from where he'd been sitting at the base of the bed to meet him.

He stopped as close as he could to Pyro without touching him, instead, for all his speed in meeting him in the doorway, he reached out tentatively to brush at the bruise gracing Pyro's cheeks with his fingertips.

"You almost died today" he whispered "you and Ronny. He's all black and blue."

"He'll be fine" Pyro moved to reassure him "really. Mutant medicine is a marvel."

Bobby continued as though he hadn't heard him "I couldn't help but think, at least there are marks on him, they'll be scars, to show what he's been through. Evidence of it." His fingers brushed across the bruise "this is all you've got.""I'm fine as well Bobby" Pyro told him, and it was then that Bobby kissed him. It was different to their earlier kisses, it wasn't as passionate or brutal. It just was. The connection of flesh to match their emotional turmoil. Bobby hoping that everything he couldn't say in words he could express with an action. It didn't work that way and Pyro pulled back even as Bobby leant forward into the motion.

"Bobby. We can't do this" Pyro informed him "Really, I'm not the one you want to be with."

"I thought you were the one advocating thinking for oneself." Bobby told him, stepping forward to which Pyro stepped back.

"I do. I just don't think your thinking clearly right now." Pyro responded cautiously.

"I'm really not" Bobby told him "see my brother, who I haven't spoken too in years, was just found beaten in a church of humanity facility, and the guy I considered to be my best friend saved him. I should be worried about Ronny. I am worried about Ronny, but what worries me more is that I'm more worried about you."

"Bobby" Pyro drew his name out.

"No. Here me out" Bobby insisted "you're not the only one who gets to give epic speeches." He took a deep breath "you were my best friend and I never wanted you to leave, but you did, and I fucked up. I know I did, and then I got a second chance to be your friend again, but I never really took that, and then I found out that you've been to hell and back, and it took that to make me realise I don't want to be your friend."

The kiss that followed was longer and deeper and it took a hell of a lot of control for Pyro to pull away considering Bobby was wearing just a thin pair of cotton pants and pressed hard against him.

He started to speak but Bobby cut him off "no, this isn't about me. I know what I want. I want you, and I don't want you doing what you think is best for me or any of that bullshit, for once it should be the other way round, cause you're not the bad guy, or the guy we should feel sorry for, or the Professor's son, you're just the guy I really want to kiss right now. So the only question is" he paused before finishing "do you want to kiss me back?"

"Do you get how many ways this'll fuck up?" Pyro asked him "Do you want to kiss me back?" Bobby reiterated his question

"Really, I mean, all the other things then I'm a complete emotional cripple. I don't do relationships. We're not riding off into the sunset after this. You get that right?"

"Wasn't planning too, the question is simple, Do. You." and that was when Pyro kissed him.

"Yes. But that in no way makes this a good idea" Pyro answered.

Smiling, Bobby kissed him harder this time, more physically "you can't always do what you're told." he echoed the pyrokinetic's famous (not) last words.

Pyro grinned back and Bobby tangled a hand in his shirt, pulling him closer until they both tumbled back onto the bed. Pyro was on top and immediately put to work trailing a line down Bobby's neck too his chest and while Bobby was more than fucking agreeable about this, he had to remind himself of what he'd been thinking about. It was with surprisingly little resistance that Pyro ended up on his back. Bobby had taken the time to pause long enough to ravage Pyro's mouth, holding his hands above his head.

"Should've known you'd like it on top" Pyro grinned up at him "I like it on top of you" he informed the pyrokinetic. "now stay still."

Pyro gave a little wriggle and a grin, smirking as Bobby, button by button, undid his shirt. "Fuck you're gorgeous" Bobby told him, alternatively sucking and blowing down to the button on Pyro's jeans, his shirt hanging open.

Pyro groaned as Bobby bit into his hipbone. "What do you want Bobby?" he demanded, as Bobby tongued at the spot "fuck you're good at that" he commented "are you sure you're inexperienced?"

"Fuck off" Bobby swore at him, biting down again and eliciting another moan "the question is what you want?"

He pulled back a bit, allowing Pyro to prop himself up. "what?"

Bobby blushed "what do you want me to do?" Pyro ran a hand through his hair as Bobby continued "I mean, I'm inexperienced... I don't know..."

"Fuck" Pyro kissed him "stop talking about that shit, just tell me" he paused to kiss Bobby, pulling the blonde by the back of the neck against him "what you want to do, or actually, just do it"

Bobby nodded, nervously, pushing Pyro back down onto the bed, kissing his collarbone as his hands slipped down to rest on his protruding hips, holding him in place. With his palms resting on the hipbones that jutted out above the waistband of his jeans, Bobby crept downward as Pyro twisted one hand around the frame at the head of the bed.

On the right hipbone Bobby bit down lightly as he had on the collarbone.

"Is that all right?" he asked, nervously.

"Fuck Bobby" Pyro swore "if you stop now I really will kill you." His hips arched upward under Bobby's menstruations and Bobby took this, quite rightly, as an indicator to flick at his button, though like it always did in situations like this, it got caught. He had to stop to undo it, and Pyro groaned in protest, straining against the fly. Bobby pressed his hand into it and Pyro threw his head back.

Bobby awkwardly pulled at Pyro's jeans, having finally defeated the button. He tugged them down, exposing his hips, then thighs and finally as Pyro kicked them off his feet, shoving at his shoes and socks he caught Bobby's exposed body and pulled the taller blonde towards him, their bodies connecting. Pyro, in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers, Bobby bare-chested in the pyjama pants ended up tangled together on the bed. Bobby was on top and, resting on his elbows, pressed down into Pyro, hardening at the contact and biting then tonguing that same spot on Pyro's collarbone, before sucking it, hard.

Pyro keened, it was incredible. It'd taken Bobby all of five seconds to figure out that he loved that.

Bobby half hesitantly slipped a hand down his side, to his hip then lower and half underneath Pyro's arse, inside his boxers, to pull Pyro towards him. Pyro arched up accordingly.

"What is it you want?" He hissed in Bobby's ear, "What do you want to do to me?"

Bobby didn't respond, but he released Pyro's hip to grab Pyro's hands and hold them above his head again, pressing down and leaning above Pyro breathing heavily, his erection poking into Pyro's hip.

"I want you to trust me" Bobby told him.

Pyro groaned at the pressure and responded "you really think now is the time?"

Bobby ground down into Pyro's hardness again "I mean it. Do you trust me?"

"Fuck, Bobby, of course" Pyro retorted.

"Even after Alcatraz?" Bobby demanded "even after you left?"

"Yes, Bobby!" Pyro told him frustrated and hard as a rock

The noise that escaped Bobby was practically a growl "Do you trust me enough to let me fuck me you?"

Pyro lay back on the bed, wide eyed and swollen lips looking up at him,

"yes" he told him quietly but insistently "of course."

"Really?" Bobby asked him.

Pyro stared up at him "yeah, but if you don't fuck me soon..." he trailed off before concluding with a breathy "please, Bobby.

"It was so rare that Bobby had heard Pyro ask for anything in the last few years that it took a moment to register, before he was pressing down on the smaller mutant.

"I want too, you know that." he told him, running one hand down Pyro's body, tracing every inch of his body with his fingers before leaning down and tracing over his path, down his stomach, over a nipple.

Pyro drew in a shuddering breath, with his right hand he reached up to catch back onto his black bed frame, holding it as Bobby paused at the top of his boxers, he stared up at Pyro, his blue eyes piercingly staring up at Pyro, mouth slightly open he stared upward at him, before nodding and beginning to peel down Pyro's boxers. For every inch they were lowered, Bobby pressed his mouth to the skin, biting gently, tonguing and blowing on the exposed skin.

First dark hair began to be exposed, and then Bobby just pulled the boxers free, Pyro's arched hips allowing the cotton to be stripped off and thrown aside. Pyro grabbed Bobby's left hand with his own, dragging him upward so he could awkwardly connect their mouths desperately as they ground together.

He released Bobby's hand and the bed frame so he could shove at Bobby's cotton pants, stained wet at the front. Awkwardly, Bobby kicked them free and they lay at the foot of the bed as Bobby felt his whole Bobby tense as Pyro reached between them, stroking him slowly as Bobby gasped and groaned, muscles clenching as he supported himself above Pyro, whose dick was pressed into his thigh.

Bobby buried his face in Pyro's neck, biting down once again he felt himself get tighter and tighter, closer and closer.

"I'm gunna cum" he told Pyro, who added a twist at the end of each motion before letting go.

"Sit up" Pyro told him

"What?" Bobby asked, barely coherent

"Sit up" he repeated, pushing Bobby back so he was half kneeling, resting on arms stretched straight out, giving Pyro enough room to slide down the bed.

"What're you doing?" Bobby repeated

Pyro gave him a small grin then grasped at Bobby's hip, and sucked lightly at the head of Bobby's dick, his neck bent upward at an awkward angle as Bobby perched over his shoulders.

"Oh my god" Bobby gasped "oh god don't stop"

Pyro gave a long slow lick up one side, a vein throbbing as Bobby shuddering breathed and gasped. He rocked back onto his haunches, his thighs and arse flexing as he leaned back. He reached down to grab at the side of Pyro's head, holding him in place as he sucked.

His hand tightened in Pyro's hair as he sucked harder, taking him deeper and swirling his tongue. "Oh god" Bobby repeated "oh fuck, please, oh please..."With his swollen lips still wrapped around Bobby's dick, Pyro grinned up at him before suddenly looking back down, closing his eyes and taking Bobby as deep as he could, resisting the urge to gag and instead focusing on groans and moans that'd lost all coherence coming from Bobby.

"Johnnie" was the moan that erupted from Bobby as he thrust into the back of Pyro's throat, his hand twisting in Pyro's hair, tugging desperately at the strands as he moaned out his name. Bobby's final thrusts were messy, sporadic, ramming into Pyro's mouth, as he gasped and shuddered desperately.

Pyro's tongue darted out to clean his lips of white, staring up at Bobby with his wide, stormy, eyes.

Bobby's hand shifted to the front of Pyro's face, his palm cupping his cheek, his thumb tracing over his cheek then his fingers over his lips.

"God your beautiful" he told Pyro "do people tell you that? That you're beautiful?"

Pyro didn't respond, but he lay back against the mattress, rubbing his neck idly, it ached a little from the strained position. He was still hard. Not so much as before, but definitely not alleviated. Bobby watched as the smaller of the two mutants stared mournfully up at him. Pyro had slid up the bed and wrapped one arm around a pillow. He looked infinitely smaller curled up like that, staring up at Bobby.

"Was that what you wanted?" he asked the taller blonde, and it was only alone in this bedroom that Bobby gained new understanding to his former best friend.

He didn't expect more from anyone. He was always only expecting the bare minimum. He never told anyone anything unless they asked, never asked anyone for anything, and now, even after giving Bobby the best blow job of his fucking life, he just lay there, staring up at Bobby with mournful eyes.

"I miss you" Bobby told him, lying down beside him, propped up on one arm "I know that's not enough to change anything, just... I wanted you to know that."

"It does" Pyro told him.

Bobby slowly leant forward, wrapping one hand around the back of Pyro's neck. He kissed him softly./pp

"I want you" he whispered "and I wish you could know how much" he shifted, to push his whole body up against Pyro's. "I've wanted you since I first met you, and I didn't get you then" each word was punctuated with a kiss, first against his mouth, then his cheek, his throat, the base of his neck.

"And I think maybe I'm just starting to get you" Bobby admitted, pushing Pyro backwards "and I think I want you even more." He traced the same route as he had before, but this time was even slower, each touch, each lick, each step preceded by his fingers smoothing out Pyro's pale skin underneath them. One hand splayed against Pyro's hips, he hit his waist, but instead of focusing on Pyro's dick, which was rapidly swelling, he slipped past it, down his leg, kissing the inside of his thigh, then biting gently at the soft flesh. Pyro turned his leg out to give Bobby better access.

"I want to feel every inch of you" Bobby murmured, his hand running down to run over the top of Pyro's foot, and then lower leg, caressing the muscles and flesh under the skin as Bobby kissed the underneath of his knee, before shifting to repeat on the other leg, his hands absentmindedly running up and down Pyro's body and Bobby's mouth continued to suck and tease at every inch of Pyro's flesh, moving up again to bite gently at his hipbone and then suck harshly alternatively, leaving a mark Pyro would later discover.

Still leaving his now straining dick, Bobby fondled his balls as his other hand reached around Pyro to caress the side of his arse.

"Turn over" he told him.

Pyro nodded, wordlessly, one hand clenched around the bed frame, the other grabbing at the sheets.

Bobby sat back on his haunches again to give Pyro the space to turn over, taking the opportunity to study the lithe grace, the minimisation of movement as his body stretched and shifted.

Again, Bobby began simply, but determined to experience as much as he could of his friend. Straddling Pyro's thighs, he pushed Pyro, who was resting on his forearms down flat on the bed. Breathing in deeply Pyro's scent, he kissed the top of his spine and nuzzled at the back of his neck. Bobby began just to the side of the base of his spine, from the small of Pyro's back, he licked a long path up the smooth skin, his tongue running over the muscles hidden as Pyro lay flat. He glided over the bottom of his shoulder blade then progressed to the top where he finished with a swipe of the tongue before beginning another progression, making sure to hold the softly groaning Pyro still, his powerful hands resting, widespread in between Pyro's hipbones and the bottom of his ribcage.

Having traced the paths of Pyro's back, Bobby dipped lower, tonguing the very top of his crack before shifting his attention to the curve of his cheeks, sucking and lightly biting on the inside curve of one side, blowing lightly and then nuzzling gently.

"Bobby" Pyro groaned, then more seriously "Bobby, stop" Bobby stopped somewhat reluctantly, leaning forward and stretching over Pyro's smaller, alabaster, body. His own, more obviously muscular body consumed Pyro's, and Pyro could feel Bobby's growing erection pressing into his arse.

"What are you doing?" Pyro asked, breathily, pushing himself up onto his arms again.

"I was going to fuck you with my tongue, if that's alright with you" Bobby responded, matter of fact, his hot breath on Pyro's ear. If Pyro could've seen his eyes he would've seen that they were clouded with lust. "Please" he added "I want to feel you, inside of you, please."

Pyro nodded and awkwardly twisted, allowing their mouths to clash, Bobby's tongue quickly entering Pyro's mouth and pressing and moving against his tongue. Bobby pulled back to rest their foreheads together, then kissed him briefly on the mouth before pushing him back down onto the bed, holding his hands above his head where they grabbed onto the bed frame as Bobby slipped back down.

Bobby went back to nuzzling at Pyro's crack, his tongue lapping out to trace up it, before he pressed in closer, inhaling his musky scent as slowly and somewhat nervously (not that he was planning on telling Pyro) his tongue darted out to touch at his hole.

The frustrated groan Pyro let out, and the way his entire body tensed did more to encourage Bobby than any words could, and he reached out to push the cheeks apart to fully expose him.

Pyro shivered, not entirely from the cold air and Bobby touched tentatively with a fingertip, tracing lightly, as he licked and tongued.

The pyrokinetic buried his face in the pillow, biting down as his muscles clenched.

Bobby moved forward quickly. Suddenly struck by boldness he pressed his face close again and stuck his tongue out in one broad stroke, before then tracing over it again, this time in a circle as his hands gripped at Pyro.

Pyro's body was tense as Bobby nudged at the hole with his tongue, the muscle tightening around him as he carefully pushed in further before pulling out and sweeping around the hole again.

Pyro couldn't help but push his arse upward into Bobby's face, who nuzzled at it again, licking and then pushing his tongue in, pulling it out and repeating, slowly, feeling Pyro clench and release around him.

"Bobby" Pyro groaned as Bobby continued rimming him. His voice was muffled by the pillow "please, please"

Bobby pushed in further, burying his face before pulling out and running his tongue up Pyro's spine, slipping an index finger around the hole, circling.

"Fuck... Bobby" Pyro swore again "please" his voice came out as a moan, and in response, Bobby slipped his index finger into Pyro, feeling his muscles clench around him. Bobby massaged around the hole with his other fingers as he slid his index finger further in, and then out, bending it slightly to rub against the bump he could feel inside. Pyro thrust upward to further impale himself. Bobby carefully added another finger, searching inside to find the nub again, pressing his fingers against it. Pyro's body twisted and clenched, breathing heavily as Bobby stretched him, adding a third finger.

"God, you want it. Don't you?" Bobby demanded

"Please" Pyro implored

"Tell me" Bobby demanded "tell me"

Pyro told him "Please. Please, fuck me Bobby"

Bobby pulled his fingers out slowly, teasingly "You want me, to fuck you?" he repeated, leaning up to whisper in Pyro's ear.

"Yes" Pyro repeated

"Tell me!" Bobby repeated

"I want you" Pyro told him "I want you to fuck me"

"Ok" Bobby whispered, his hot breath flowing around Pyro's ear. He turned his head so it rested against Bobby's.

"Condom" Pyro breathed

"Right" Bobby agreed, momentarily breaking the mood "have you got one?"

Pyro fumblingly reached for the draws on the other side of the bed, reaching into the draw and shuffling round for a packet, pulling out one and propping himself upward. Pressing his body into Bobby, he tore the packet open. Bobby took it from him and rolled it onto himself, stroking himself to smooth it out. He nudged at Pyro's arse which flared in response. His hands gripped at Pyro's hips as he pulled him back towards him, up onto his knees, his hands clutching at the sheets in preparation.

Pyro gasped as Bobby slid into him, a shallow thrust first then deeper as he waited for Pyro to relax. As Pyro adjusted, Bobby groaned. It was better than he'd imagined and just briefly he wondered if everyone was as deliciously warm as Pyro was, or whether that was a side-effect of his powers.

He pulled back slowly, before sliding in again and Pyro strained against him so Bobby could move deeper. For every thrust Bobby groaned and Pyro thrust backward to meet him.

"Oh god" Bobby groaned "god you feel good. So hot" he told Pyro, who reached with one hand to attempt to relieve the aching hardness of his dick.

"Don't" Bobby insisted, wrapping one arm around Pyro's torso, holding him in place as he thrust instinctively. He pulled him upward, until Pyro, like Bobby, was kneeling on his knees, his hands covered by Bobby's as their upper bodies pressed against each other. With Bobby's other hand he pushed under Pyro's to stroke him in pace with every thrust, Pyro's hand above his.

Every stroke went deep, rubbing over his prostate and causing Pyro to groan and thrust against Bobby's hold, at the same time growing hotter and hotter and close to erupting over their hands.

Pyro's breathing was shuddering, and Bobby's thrusts more sporadic, but each time connecting against Pyro's nub, causing him to struggle for breath and scrabble desperately at the arm wrapped around his body, desperate for more.

"I'm close" he told Bobby, before Bobby swore

"me too, I'm going to come, I'm going to come inside you, with you all hot and tight around me" and he did, thrusting a few more times as the condom filled with his cum. Bobby pulling him back desperately, impaling him against his frantic dick. Pyro came with a groan as well, spurting as he was pulled back against Bobby, who remained inside him.

The noise he made as he came was deep and sensual, from the back of his throat as he leant into Bobby's sweaty body and both felt like their legs were about to give out under them. Bobby rested his face against Pyro's sweaty back and shoulder, even as Pyro lay down, forward, back into his pillow.

Bobby lay down as well, resting on his forearms as he stared at the sweaty mutant beside him.

"I really did miss you" he told Pyro, who lay exhausted beside him.

Pyro gave him a small smile "I missed you too" he answered honestly, and it was all Bobby could do to smile back softly before his lethargy took over and he drifted into sleep, content as his muscles were tender and sore.

Pyro, despite being tired, studied the bigger blonde. _Oh fuck_, he swore internally. He thought that he'd just possibly really fucked up.

Bobby groaned and stretched out a leg. His leg connected with Pyro's and he hooked his through Pyro's. Pyro rolled over so his back was too Bobby, but let the Xman nuzzle up behind him, wrapping his arms around the pyrokinetic, Pyro almost automatically covering them with his own.--Bobby woke up not realising where he was or who he was with. Then the night before came rushing back and he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body at the thought. As he woke up, remembering, he stretched out, searching for Pyro, his arm eventually connecting with the warmth of flesh.

He blinked sleep out of his eyes and was a little startled to see Pyro looking down at him. Sitting up in bed with a laptop on his lap.

"Hey" Pyro greeted him.

Bobby rubbed at his face as he responded "morning" he asked. "what's the time?"

"7.30" Pyro told him

"been awake long?" Bobby asked

"a while" Pyro responded, saving the document he was working on.

Bobby stretched out his hand and was disappointed to find Pyro wearing pants, but rested his palm against Pyro's thigh.

"Bobby... we have to talk" Pyro told him seriously.

"OK" Bobby agreed cautiously.

"Its Ronny" Pyro told him.

Bobby sat up immediately "Did something happen? Is he OK?" he immediately felt guilty about leaving him, to sleep or fuck.

"He's fine" Pyro reassured him "or, not worse, he's the same"

"OK" Bobby stated

"Its about where we found him" Pyro told him warily.

"I thought you said he was kidnapped by the Church of Humanity?" Bobby asked

Pyro nodded "yeah, sort of"

Bobby ran a hand through his mused short hair "I still can't even believe Ronny's a mutant..." he trailed off "So... what did you want to say?" Bobby asked, sitting up nervously

"He's not like some of the other mutants were" Pyro told him

"What do you mean, he's not like some of the other mutants?" Bobby repeated "He's lying beaten and unconscious downstairs" Bobby defended him "I know you don't like him, but that's really not the issue here"

"He volunteered Bobby" Pyro told him.

Bobby felt sick "what do you mean, he volunteered?" He stuttered over the last word, it felt dirty to him.

"We got files when we broke in as well" Pyro told him "with membership details, where they found the other mutants, what they did to them, administrative stuff as well, just everything...""and?" Bobby demanded

"Ronny was a member" Pyro told him "since before we were in Boston"

Bobby felt a hand over his mouth then realised it was his own.

"He wasn't doing this, Bobby. The beatings 'n stuff. He just went to protests and meetings" Pyro reassured him "he was just...""being part of an organisation that thinks we should be killed" Bobby summarised, he looked as though he was going to cry.

"He was scared, Bobby, maybe he even knew he was a mutant then." Pyro told him "People do stupid stuff"

"But the Church of Humanity?" Bobby asked, running his hand over his face "He's not even religious!"

Pyro shrugged "I joined the Brotherhood"

"Because you were scared?" Bobby asked disbelievingly.

Pyro shrugged again "I was terrified. The guy who'd destroyed my childhood attacked the mansion. Wolverine wasn't the only one to recognise him. I couldn't use my powers. Even Xavier, who I wasn't particularly fond of then, was missing. Phoenix was convinced she was going to die, not wrongly either, and Magneto was just there. It was easier. Even when I got access to my powers back at Alkali Lake, also terrifying by the way, it was just easier to go with Magneto, it wasn't scary, it was easy. The Brotherhood can make a lot of sense if you want to believe them enough."

Bobby nodded, sort of understanding.

"They don't advertise as torturous bastards" Pyro told him "its all caring for the community, safety, villanising mutants and I doubt I helped alleviate his fears" Pyro told him "they told all their members to bring in any mutants so they could be helped, cured, and then become contributing members of the community"

Bobby nodded, trying to understand

"He might have just been trying to do the right thing" Pyro told him "he was scared and he didn't know what to do. Like you, lying to your parents for how long?"

Bobby admitted he'd been more than a little scared then "so they just beat him?"

Pyro didn't really know exactly. "this place wasn't really a massive hub of action, they'd only really held a few mutants before, their members were fairly moderate, for members, so they didn't really go round bringing mutants in. Of the mutants we found there are another six locals, from Boston, four of them were family members of members, the other two were outed mutants."

"He just walked in and said he was a mutant?" Bobby asked

Pyro nodded "its what they tell them. That mutancy is a sickness, something that needs to be cured."

"Nothing's going to happen to Ronny? Is it?" Bobby asked

Pyro was a little offended "like what? We rescued him for a reason. We're hardly going to just dump him now"

"Sorry" Bobby apologised "Thank you, again, for saving him."

"Its fine, Bobby, its my job" he told him dismissively, closing the laptop and getting up, placing it on the desk. "Shower's just through there" he pointed at the door to the bathroom. "if you want to borrow clothes, take whatever you want. I'm going to make coffee."

"Johnnie, wait" Bobby called, catching his arm as he too swung off the bed, his eyes searched Pyro's face "that's it?"

"Fuck" Pyro swore "I told you Bobby, I'm really not the guy for you. I told you that before. Damn it, I knew last night was a bad idea."

"It wasn't" Bobby told him "It wasn't at all, its just, I thought I meant more to you than some thing one night and that's it"

"You do, Bobby, but I don't do relationships, and I can't be what you need, I'm not what you need, lets just leave it at that kay? Focus on your brother!"

Bobby nodded albeit reluctantly.

"Want a coffee?" Pyro asked "I'm not really a breakfast type but there's food here, if you want it"

Bobby shook his head "not hungry really" he told Pyro morosely "I'll have coffee though"

"kay, help yourself to whatever" Pyro told him, slipping out to the other room without another comment.

Bobby sighed but took Pyro's advice and headed for the shower, unable to help his hand slipping to his dick as he recalled the night before. In the kitchen Pyro swore.

"oh, that went bloody brilliantly" the pyrokinetic told himself.--Bobby awkwardly followed Pyro towards his brother's room, even more apprehensive about facing his brother now he knew what he'd done. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't hold him against the youngest Drake, taking Pyro's advice.

He stopped suddenly "What's his power?" he asked suddenly

Pyro stopped in the middle of the corridor, twenty metres from Ronny Drake's room, before turning to talk to Bobby.

"We don't know, the cure messes up what's already a fairly unrefined way of analysing mutant DNA, and we've been a bit busy so I doubt they've had time"

"The cure?" Bobby demanded "they gave him the cure?"

"Yeah, Bobby, it was the Church of Humanity."

"So he's not a mutant anymore?" Bobby demanded.

"We gave him the antidote" Pyro told him "We just gave it too him straight up in case he'd been exposed to the more virulent virus."

"There's an antidote?" Bobby asked "what about Rogue?" he demanded "she could reverse the cure, not get sick."

"Its not for public use" Pyro told him "for voluntaries."

"But she might die."

"She might, but there's too great a risk of the virus that reverses the cure mutating and becoming something even more dangerous, so its use is restricted. But now's really not the time."

Bobby nodded in reluctant agreement "right. So Ronny'll have powers?"

Pyro nodded "he should. You'll have to ask him though."

Ronny looked practically the same as the night previously, although the bruising had faded just slightly, reminding Bobby unconsciously of the bruise still gracing Pyro's face.

Bobby trailed his fingers along the metal frame at the base of the bed, absently picking up the chart. "Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"Sorry" Pyro shook his head. He checked his watch "I'm late" he stated.

Bobby looked up surprised "you're leaving? Where?"

"I have to go to class. I've got an assignment due today" he informed him.

"oh, right" Bobby nodded, already feeling slightly lonely.

"Call someone to come in, keep you company" Pyro told him "just not Kitty, cause of Void, or Marie as well. but Jubes'll come, or Phoenix, Storm, whoever.."

"I'm ok" Bobby stated, hollowly.

Pyro stared at him for a moment, before reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. "Alright. I wont be to long. Ask if you need anything. Kay?"

"Yeah."

"See you later then" Pyro nodded then left Bobby alone staring down at the broken body of his little brother.

Bobby didn't call anyone. Too busy analysing and reanalysing the events of the previous days in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Pyro but every time he did he felt guilty for not thinking about his brother.

He felt frustrated, angry (though he didn't know what at), helpless, alone…. Pyro had been gone two and a half hours and he was still in the same position he'd been in before.--Jubilee was the first person who really spoke to him that day. Nurses and Doctors and interns and other people, they were all there too, but they only had a few uninformative words before they disappeared as well, and Bobby was left knowing as little as he had yesterday.

"Hey" she greeted him gently.

He looked up, surprised. "Oh, hey Jubes" he said, unenthusiastically.

"Any change?" He shook his head. "Well I brought you some stuff from the mansion. Change of clothes, toothbrush. Kitty and Marie put it together.

"He nodded again, listlessly.

"He'll be fine, Bobby" Jubilee said "This place is incredible. I've seen them patch up way worse stuff."

"Like what?" he asked, his voice sounded weird, the words not quite his.

She shrugged "Stuff, kids who've been really badly beaten, way worse than this, sentennal attacks, burnings…"

Bobby's head snapped up. "burnings?" he demanded, horrified.

She shrugged "a few times, and other stuff."

"What was the worst?" Bobby couldn't help but ask.

Jubilee hesitated "crucifixions" she said eventually "I've seen some really bad... its the fluid, it builds up in the lungs so you drown, if you don't die of exposure."

Jubilee changed the topic abruptly. "But Ronny's nowhere near as bad. They'll fix him."

Bobby lightly touched Ronny's hand "he's just a kid" he told Jubilee.

She nodded, sitting down beside him. "We're all still just kids."

He looked up to face her. "Do you think I should call my parents?"

She shrugged. "I don't know your parents."

Her cell rang, abruptly and she answered it cheerfully enough "Pyro! I'm with Bobby. That's fantastic. I'll see you then"

She hung up to turn back to Bobby and inform him "Pyro's coming up with Doc"

"Ok" Bobby nodded.

"This means they'll fix Ronny!" Jubilee told him excitedly. At his blank expression she asked "No one told you about Doc?"

He shook his head.

"She's like Wolverine, but she does it for other people" she explained.--Pyro leant against a wall as Doc painstakingly healed Ronny as Bobby watched in amazement.

As the inside of his arm was reformed simply by the palm of her hand on his skin and Doc's concentration she looked up to speak to the blonde. "Sorry its taken so long to get around to your brother, but he was stable, and I had to treat the critical cases first."

Bobby nodded "I understand."

"With everything fixed he should wake up within the next hour, as the sedative wears off" she addressed the blonde. He nodded, again, wordless, glancing towards Pyro.

She followed his glance with her own eyes, looking back to Pyro. "You're handling him?" she asked.

He nodded "may as well."

"Handling him?" Bobby demanded.Doc explained "when your brother wakes up, he might be disorientated, scared. He's been through a lot. So someone is always there to talk them through it. Explain where they are, what happened. Normally, if they've seen someone before, the person who found them, we like to use the same person. We're also not used to the luxury of having family members present."

Bobby nodded again as she pulled her hand back and revealed soft, unscarred skin. "That's the last of it" she told Bobby, then turned to Pyro.

"Give me a look at that cheek"

He rolled his eyes but let her fingertips graze over the bruise, and it faded away instantly.

"Can't ruin your pretty face now can we?" she joked "you'd have to rely on your intelligence. Call me if you need anything" she told him, before leaving, and leaving Bobby, Jubilee and Pyro behind.

"I should probably go too" Jubilee said "He probably wont want to be crowded and everything" She caught up with Doc on her way out.

Pyro slumped in a chair. "Well this is awkward"

Bobby couldn't help but scowl at him, before sighing. He brought the subject back to the night before. "So that's it then? Just like that?"

"What is?" Pyro asked.

"Last night. That's it? We just never speak of it again?"

"Guess not" Pyro responded shortly.

"Do you want to talk about something else? The Professor?" Bobby cautiously asked.

Pyro's answer was more than a little hostile "No. Jesus. Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Sorry" Bobby apologised. He fell quiet before asking "we're not going to talk at all?"

Pyro rolled his eyes, exasperated and irritated "what do you want to talk about Bobby?" he asked.

"I don't know" Bobby said, hesitant now "I just thought, we were friends and we never talked about this stuff… if you wanted to now…. About Eternity or anything, I could listen."

Pyro rolled his eyes. This was why he hated everyone knowing, the compassion, their desire for him to suddenly pour his heart out. "I was there. It sucked. A lot. A lot of mutants died. Some of us survived. End of story" Pyro told him.

"You don't think it'd help to talk about it?" Bobby asked "to someone objective... someone who wasn't there?."

"You, you mean?" Pyro told him condescendingly "I talk to people!" he insisted. "I talk to Phe!" he pointed out.

"Dr Grey?" Bobby asked "I can't believe you were sneaking out with her every night. She's a teacher!"

Pyro was grateful for Bobby's blatant agreement to change the subject.

"Yeah. I would've told you, but then but everyone would've found out"

"I wouldn't have told!" Bobby protested

"Yes. You would've, as soon as anyone asked. But more importantly, you have no mental shields, like Phe and I do. The Professor or Jean Grey could've read your mind at anytime"

"Oh" Bobby hadn't thought of that. "Couldn't he have read yours?"

"I have shields" Pyro pointed out.

"Right" Bobby nodded, "and all these other powers too"

Pyro shrugged. "just a bit, creating fire n'stuff"

"and telepathy?"

"Which I hardly ever use" Pyro pointed out, they were disrupted by a soft noise from Ronny. Bobby was by his side in an instant.

"Ronny. Ronny. Can you hear me. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

It was barely there, but Ronny squeezed, gently, before his muscles went loose.

"Can you open your eyes?" Bobby asked. Ronny did, slowly.

"Bobby" he rasped.

"Hey Ronny. Just relax ok. Everything's going to be fine."

"Ronny feebly shook his head as soon as he realised he was actually safe, his eyes darting around as he slowly got his voice back and sipped the water Bobby grasped.

His voice rasped out. "No its not. I really messed everything up, Bobby, everything. I got it so wrong."

"We'll fix it. I promise" Bobby pushed some of the longer hair of his little brother's face, trying to seem reassuring. He glanced up, nervously, to look at Pyro, who nodded encouraging then took a few steps back, giving the brothers some room.

"Bobby?" Ronny asked "what happened? Where am I?"--Bobby had stayed with Ronny for over two hours, patiently reassuring and comforting his little brother who fought back tears.

When Ronny had asked how long he'd been unconscious, because his injuries had healed, Bobby had explained not too long, that their had been a mutant who had helped him, Ronny had been surprised.

"Mutants can do that?" he asked. "I mean. I didn't think they could do anything good with their powers." From the expression on Bobby's face, he quickly back stepped, explaining in his still hoarse voice "I don't think there's something wrong with being a mutant anymore" he told Bobby hurriedly "I just didn't think there was actually a use for the…. the stuff mutants can do"

"abilities" Bobby provided "or powers, gifts."

Ronny nodded. Bobby asked as kindly as he could "what's your ability"

Ronny flinched. "I cant control it."

Bobby sat down and as patiently as possible asked "not many people can when it first manifests. Why don't you tell me what happens?"

"My skin changes, I think its my whole body, it looks different, and it feels heavy. Is that weird?" Ronny asked "for a mutant?"

Bobby shook his head. "No. Physical mutations are pretty common. I've got a friend at school who can turn his body to metal whenever he likes."

Ronny nodded. "Is everyone at your school a mutie?"

Bobby couldn't help the expression of displeasure at Ronny's phrasing. "yeah. Everyone at school's a mutant."

"Right. Mutant. Sorry." Ronny apologised "I probably shouldn't say that anymore, should I?"

Bobby shook his head and Ronny asked "So what happened? The people from your school came and rescued me?"

Bobby frowned again. "Sort of" he said "it was a different group of mutants. The school I go too, the teachers, and me too, they're the Xmen."

"Really?" Ronny asked "like the mutant paramilitary group?"

"We're not really a paramilitary group" Bobby protested. "but yeah, that's us. We didn't find you. Someone else did, a different group."

Ronny waited for him to say who it was. "You've actually met one of them" Bobby said "sort of. I don't know if you remember him. He was there the last time I saw you, at home in Boston."

"The guy with the claws?"

Ronny asked.

"No. My friend, Johnnie, the pyrokinetic."

"The fire guy? He saved me?"

"Yeah. This is their base. He called me."

Ronny let out a laugh then started choking as he couldn't breath.

Bobby hurriedly got him some water. When he'd recovered the youngest Drake commented. "I call the cops on him, and then he saves my life."

After a moment's pause Ronny asked bluntly They would've killed me wouldn't they." It wasn't a question but Bobby answered it anyway.

"I don't know" Bobby told him. "but your safe now."

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" Ronny asked quietly. Bobby shook his head.

"No. I was waiting till you woke up."

Ronny nodded "can I come stay with you. At your school? I know its meant to be a prep school but… I don't want to go home."

Bobby nodded "I'll ask the Professor. I'm sure he'll say yes. The school, it's a safe place for mutants."

"Really? Places like that exist?"

"You're in one." A cool voice commented. It was Mirage. She was in a bikini with a see-through white shirt dress over the top. "I was looking for my brother" there was pause then "Pyro?"

"Right. He left. I don't know where he went" Bobby asked.

"Brilliant" Mirage declared, turning and sauntering off.

"Does she go too your school?" Ronny asked.

Bobby laughed for a moment. "No, that's Pyro's sister."

"Do you all have like, codenames?" Ronny asked.

Bobby nodded. "yeah, some people answer to them more than others. John, I shouldn't call him that, he only wants to be called Pyro."

"What about you? Do you have a codename?"

"Iceman" Bobby told him "are we going to talk about Mum and Dad ever?"

The abrupt silence told Bobby he'd pushed too hard.

"I don't want to talk to them. I just can't… Dad's going to loose it."

Bobby stayed silent as Ronny kept talking "all he'd talk about after you left was that it was so good he had one normal son. He accused Mum of having an affair. Said you must've got the freak gene from somewhere."

"You're not a freak, Ronny" Bobby insisted. "Neither am I. You're a mutant. Its just like being athletic, or intelligent, or having blue eyes."

"No its not. Its like being born with two heads. A genetic mutation." The teachings of the Friends of Humanity were evidently fairly deeply imbedded.

"No. Its not" Bobby insisted. "what you have is a gift. You just need to learn what how to use it."

Ronny nodded, though Bobby could tell he didn't really believe him.

Bobby ruffled his hair, affectionately. "You'll see. Wait til you're at the school, your powers can be really cool."

"Like what? What can your powers do that's so cool?"

"Well, I never get cold" Bobby said "even when it snows I can go outside when its freezing in a t-shirt, and I always win snowball fights. I can turn lakes and fountains and stuff whenever I want to go Ice-skating. I never need a fridge… There's heaps of stuff, and I'm sure you'll find heaps of stuff you can do with your powers. One of the teachers at school, she can control the weather so its always whatever she wants it too be."

"That's kind of cool" Ronny admitted "but what about all the bad mutations you hear about? What if I have one of those?"

"Like what?"

"Like McCoy. What if I end up all… mutated?"

"You mean Hank McCoy?" Bobby asked "He's super agile, and fast, strong too, and really intelligent. You can talk to him at school. He's one of the teachers there."

"The former Secretary of Mutant Affairs is one of your teachers?"

"He doesn't teach that much, cause he's doing this enquiry thing, but he lives there, and he's part of the Xmen."

"I wouldn't have to be part of the Xmen, would I?" Ronny asked, nervously.

"Of course not" Bobby insisted. "It'd just be a school." he reassured him. "Trust me. Everything's going to be fine. Really."

Ronny nodded, somewhat lastly.

Bobby asked him. "Will you be ok? If I just go outside to make a phone call?"

Ronny nodded again and Bobby gave him a smile before ducking out of the ward and into the corridor.

First he called the school, talking to Storm. She'd been more than willing for Ronny to attend the school, as soon as he was ready to, and more than willing to talk to him about everything the Friends of Humanity had told him. Then he called Pyro's number, the one he'd given the night before.

It wasn't Pyro who answered though. Another guy answered with a suggestion of a laugh in his voice.

"Pyro's phone"

"Umm, is he there?" Bobby asked.

"I can pass on a message. Is it an emergency?"

"No. Just, could you get him to call Bobby back, when he's got a minute."

"Sure…"There was a dial tone, and Bobby stuck his phone back into his pocket, sighing as he leant against the wall. He missed his resentful, angry, sulky brother. The one who drove him crazy, not the one who was terrified as too what he was.

The ringing phone startled him. "Hello?" he asked

"Bobby. You called me." Pyro's voice echoed down the line.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about Ronny. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't. I'm just in a thing, downstairs. How is he?"

"He's okay, sort of." Bobby told him. "Can I come down?"

"I'm on the ground level, just ask whoever's at the front desk to take you wherever I am."

Bobby nodded, hanging up and telling his brother he'd be back soon. Ronny assured him he was fine, somewhat listlessly, and Bobby was reluctant to leave him, but desperately wanted to talk to Pyro.

He found the Pyrokinetic reclining in doorframe on the bottom level. In the room behind him about ten young teenagers, maybe thirteen or fourteen were clustered in a circle, talking. Bobby recognised one as one of Pyro's kids (as he'd subconsciously begun referring to them).When Pyro saw him he straightened, taking one final glance into the room then focusing on the blonde X-man.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

"yeah. About Ronny. How soon can he leave? I asked Storm, he's got a room waiting for him at the school."

Pyro made a face showing his less than pleasure at Bobby's plans. "You might want to wait a little bit" he suggested somewhat tentatively.

"Why?" Bobby frowned.

"Just maybe the schools not the best place for him" Pyro suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby demanded. Pyro grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room. Bobby blanched a little at some of the educational posters on the wall, but was more focused on the fact that his fingers had somehow become interlinked with Pyro's, there was a couch, and they ended up on it together, Bobby reflexively reaching for Pyro's hand in between them. Pyro, unconsciously, accepted it, their fingers relocking.

"Just that, the schools fine and all, but he's going to have some issues, I'm guessing. I mean, they had him a week….""He seems fine" Bobby stated firmly.

"I doubt its sunk in yet. Bobby, he's not going to be fine, and I don't think the school's going to be equipped to deal with him. It can barely deal with Jubes and I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up way worse."

"Not everyone's as fucked up as you, you know" Bobby told him angrily "I can make sure he's okay" Bobby regretted what he'd said and saw Pyro's face flash raw pain before going blank. He immediately went to apologise. "look I didn't…"Pyro cut him off, getting straight to the point. "I think he'll have issues, and he'll need to deal with them, and I don't think he'll be able to do that at the school, not straight away."

"So what then?" Bobby asked "where'd you think he should go?"

"Stay here for a bit. We've got a ward for teenagers, not everyone can just be fixed by Doc. If he stayed we've got people who he can talk to, that are good at this. Then after that there are a few places…""I'm getting the feeling you've got a particular one in mind" Bobby told him, still feeling apologetic despite Pyro's firm, businesslike tone that insisted that it wasn't up for discussion.

"Just talk to your brother some more" Pyro insisted "I have to go."

--

It took Bobby two days to concede that Pyro was right. Ronny was in no way, okay. He'd been moved to the teenagers ward, a collection of just over a half dozen teenagers, three of them from Boston.

Ronny, was polite to an unnerving degree, and despite his initial talkative state, he'd completely closed up to the point where he only answered when Bobby asked him questions directly, normally in monosyllabic answers. The only time he ever saw him with life was when Ronny hadn't seen he'd walked in yet. Even though he was still far more reserved than Bobby had remembered around the other kids in the ward, he was completely withdrawn around Bobby.

He'd gone back to the mansion at Ronny's insistence, but he'd been coming in everyday, and while he saw Pyro, it was rare the pyrokinetic acknowledged his presence.

Pyro on the other hand, was at uni, or locked in his room writing, chasing sentinels, breaking into CoH bases and partying and drinking the rest of the time. Finally, when he knew he was getting tired, he found something gorgeous enough and then fucked till he was exhausted enough to sleep dreamlessly.

He hadn't been this desperate not to dream since he'd been at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters the first time, but for some reason, the dreams, nightmares, of snow and cells and cold and guns had come back, and he'd do anything not to relive them.

Everyone had noticed, it was heard to miss that he looked like he was death standing up. Both Jean and the Professor had noticed, even though they'd barely seen him.

--Jubilee shifted nervously outside the Professor's office. Nothing good had ever come from her being summoned there.

"Come in, Jubilee"

She entered cautiously. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, listing off the things she'd done wrong in the last week. They didn't fit on two hands, though the staff had resumed their blind-eye watching of her sneaking out every night, Jean coming on the nights she wasn't working.

"No, at least not that I'm aware of" the Professor told her.

"O-K" she said, taking a seat.

"I'm worried about Pyro. I was hoping you knew something."

"I don't know if I should be talking to you about this" Jubilee shifted uncomfortably.

"I understand, but without betraying any confidences, is there anything I should know about? Is he in any trouble?"

Jubilee shrugged "he's just been working heaps lately, and going out when he's not. That's pretty much all I know, Phoenix might know more."

Charles Xavier nodded, his concern written across his face. "thank you" he told the young mutant. "Jean mentioned you're going to an awards ceremony this afternoon?"

"its for service to the community, Mouse, the scientist, is getting an award. They had a bunch of tickets"

The Professor nodded "well have fun."

Jubilee stood, going to leave, but then pausing. "Pyro's picking us up. You could talk to him then."

With a final nod, she ducked out of the office, the worried feeling in her stomach growing as another person had vocalised their concern. Wrapping her arms around herself to try and get rid of the gnawing feeling she worried about the person who'd looked after her when she was a mess.

Jean was equally as worried, and equally at a loss as to what to do. Luckily she was distracted by Jade Dragon arriving on her bike. Ignoring everyone else she met Jean in the entrance hall and followed her up.

"So you're sure about your hair?" she asked the redhead, on the way up the stairs.

--

Scott almost when into cardiac arrest due to loss of breath when he saw Jean. In a simple deep red dress her legs seemed to go for miles, attached to red heels that made them even longer.

Her dress sense had changed slightly, slightly more glamorous, slightly more seductive, slightly more fun. If Scott hadn't hated her for not being his Jean, he would've been incredibly attracted to her. As such, he was only very attracted her.

Her hair though, had been completely hacked off, until only a few inches remained, standing up in all different directions, just a little shorter than it'd been before Alkali Lake, framing her face, her lips, her eyes which leapt out at all who saw her, and yet here she was, side by side with Jubilee anxiously awaiting that little punk…Pyro and his rag tag gang arrived in a limo of all things, him with his ruffled hair and bow-tie hanging open in that perfect, uncouth, rugged way that Scott hated with a vicious passion. The smirking attitude with the other blonde in the tux only made in worse as Scott thought he saw him flirting with Jean. The third occupant of the limousine was another woman, the eldest of the gang, Nightmare, or Mary, whatever, Scott didn't know the details, who was dressed in a round necked casually elegant black dress. She was evidently slightly pissed at someone or something as she slammed the black door behind her.

Scott felt an internal rush of pleasure as she got up in Pyro's face. He was, evidently, the focus of her anger.

As they came into the entrance hall, she was still berating him.

"You know what. Fine. Don't listen to me. But you're going to get yourself killed." She told him, furiously. "You're going to get yourself killed. One day, your not going to be okay, your not going to make it back to Doc. You're going to be out there, alone, and we're going to loose you."

"I'm fine" he snarled.

She shook her head at him. "No, you're not. I don't know what's going on with you, but you're not okay!"

As they headed down the hall, Avalanche stoically avoiding getting involved, he'd already voiced his concerns and had different methods for getting Pyro to open up, involving copious amounts of alcohol, Las Vegas and strippers. Jean caught sight of Pyro's face. His left cheekbone was a bruised mess and she touched it lightly.

"Did you break your cheekbone?" she asked.

"Its fine" Pyro scowled. It was then that the Professor appeared as well, but Pyro's dismissal of his concern was equally brutal.

"Why don't you tell her why Doc didn't heal it for you?" Nightmare demanded, then told Phoenix herself "Doc thinks Pyro's being to careless, thinks if he doesn't back off he'll get himself killed, and she's not the only one."

"I'm fine" Pyro insisted, his face twisting according to his bitter resistance to their concern.

"You're not invincible" She insisted.

"Can we just go?" he demanded. "They're waiting for us in the city."

"We're are you coming from?" Jean asked, clutching at her clutch.

"Sherwood" Avalanche answered. "flew in this morning."

"Right. Argentina. How was it?" Phoenix asked politely, as they followed the hot-headed teenager out to the car, Nightmare still scowling viciously.The night out with her nephew did nothing to alleviate her worries. He stayed around long enough to play the role of supportive friend to Mouse, congratulating her, and then mingling for the required time with the social elite of the mutant community, before catching the eye of a tall blonde waiter with piercing blue eyes, going back to the waiters place and letting him screw him against the wall.

After, when they were done, Pyro gathered his clothes silently, his broken cheekbone even more prominent against his almost translucent skin.

"Wait, I don't even know your name" the blonde waiter protested.

"Probably for the best" Pyro told him "you don't want to be in my life right now. Thanks though, you were just what I needed."

"Any chance I could see you again?" the blonde asked. "just for a drink?"

"Nice to meet you" Pyro told him with a grin that seemed hollow. "I'll let myself out."

--

Mirage came to see Phoenix the next morning, worried beyond belief about her brother. Unaware of school policy regarding visitors she crept through the school invisible until she reached the science teacher's office. Through an open door she could hear her teaching her first class, so she settled down in one of the chairs and stewed over the knowledge that was circling through her brain.

Jean Grey jumped about a foot when the blonde teenager shimmered into view.

"Hi" Mirage stated softly

"Hi" Jean returned, a little concerned, worried this would be the dreaded conversation, someone having come to tell her something terrible had happened.

"I'm really worried about Pyro" Mirage said, a hitch in her voice. "He's not listening to anyone, not even Scarlett Witch. I'm really scared I'm going to loose him. He might listen to you."

Phoenix could only shake her head in dismay at the mess of a fifteen-year old in front of her. She hadn't been privy to many of these, but every Eternity survivor had their cracks, their fault lines, that only had to be touched for them to fall apart. She gathered the blonde up in her arms as she elaborated.

"Everything's just going to shit" Mirage insisted.

Her greatest fear, her fault line, was the collapse of someone else at Eternity, most particularly Pyro. The world as a whole could go to shit, but so long as nothing changed between the fifteen of them, that they stayed together, only undertaking what was deemed the acceptable degree of risk and behaviour, she would be fine.

Pyro, on the other hand, lived by the world as a whole, with added emphasis on his family and friends sure. He was fiercely protective. But he felt every death, every loss, as personal, another failure, and he placed himself, his own body, last of all in importance. Another tool, a vessel, to be used up in his quest. His campaign to give his life purpose.

"It'll be fine" Phoenix insisted "I promise. I'll make sure of it"

It was the least she could do, she thought. To, for once, relieve the burden on this beaten and battered group of youths.

Mirage allowed herself one final sniffle before pulling herself together. "We've decided he's got to slow down." she told what she supposed she could consider her adoptive aunt. "We're cutting him off, from intel, from the whole Eternity facility. Cryp's hacked his computer so he can only access school stuff. Avalanche was meant to go with him to Las Vegas, it's a thing they've done before. Boys club I guess, but he's having some business crisis. He's said he'd cancel but Pyro won't go if he does. He's barely willing to go now. We're just going to force him to take a few days off."

Phoenix nodded "that sounds perfect except, you know, the Vegas thing."

"Yeah. So they're not going away, but he's not allowed to do anything mutant related, unless its Mutant Studies related."

"I'm guessing he's thrilled about this" Phoenix stated

"Oh, he's delighted, but he's agreed to not work, I think because he doesn't realise how bad he's gotten."

"Duly noted"

"So, just, be nice, not that you're normally not, but be particularly nice for the next couple of days."

"I will" Phoenix promised. Mirage pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"I've got to go. Nothing emphasises how much work Pyro does than taking over it."

"I'll walk out with you."

"Thanks" Mirage told her, the redhead walking her down to the main entrance. 'Oh, and apparently Warren's going to be in town?"

"Russia Warren?" Phoenix asked, intrigued.--The revving of her bike engine as she started in up caused Scott and Logan to pay attention, not to mention a fair few others. "Is that one of yours?" Logan asked.

"No" Scott said. "Mine are all in the garage."

From outside on the patio they could look down onto the driveway and Mirage, saying a final farewell to Phoenix.

She headed straight for the gate without opening it. "What's she doing?" Sam Guthrie asked, from where he'd come outside to see what all the fuss was about, as Mirage rode straight at the closed gate.

But gravity was apparently on her side as the bike lifted over the gate with about a metre to spare before setting down with a slight bump on the other side.

Jean came up the side way, a pensive look on her face.

"Who was that?" Scott asked

"Mirage. Pyro's sister."

"Of course" all the concern now gone from his voice "and what did she want?"

"Just, family stuff" Phoenix told him, offering no further information "Its nothing, really. I have a class next period. I should go get ready

"She gave him one final smile, before slipping back through the kitchen and back towards her office, wishing she had someone she could pour everything out too, but knowing there was no one to talk to who didn't have their own agenda in this chaotic soap opera her life had become

--

Alright, so that was almost 13,000 words... please please please take the time to write me a 20 word review.

Also Bobby/John sex and hitting the 100,000 word mark! You have to leave a review!! OK done whining now, hope you liked it and hope you let me know if you did/didn't


	11. Unlikely lovers and offers

**Hey. Its the post sex chapter (well, this chapter's a bit of a sex chapter too, honestly) but I'm hoping some of you stick around following the reviews I received for the last chapter. I should've realised that the best way to get reviews was to have them jump into bed. Anyway, on with the story as the angst is most definitely not over anywhere near yet (as was demonstrated at the end of last chapter, Bobby and Pyro, hardly the perfect couple). So I thought we'd have some angsty Pyro this chapter... and some jealous Bobby, because that's always fun.**

**This and the next chapter was originally one giant chapter, but I cut it in half because it was approx 15,000 words. So just know that there's a chapter waiting (with Bobby/Pyro stuff in it) and I'm just waiting for those reviews to come rolling in.**

**Now to my loyal reviewers:**

**Natalie2202**: Glad you like it, and the chapter length. I just cant seem to write short chapters for some reason. Yeah, poor Bobby. But still, hell of a first time, you cant feel too sorry for him, and stuff'll start going uphill soon. Sex might not just be sex, but then again, sex also cant solve all your problems. Sometimes it is just sex, and emotional commitment is something else... Besides, they have to be sad first, so they can appreciate the happy, so they have something to loose and can be sad again... There's no pattern here. Pattern? What pattern? This is what happens when I try to do review replies after 2 red bulls and jelly babies. Moving on...

In regards to what the Bobby/Pyro dynamic will be: as I hope you'll see in this chapter (and maybe picked up in others) Pyro's real good at looking after other people, less good at looking after himself. Maybe because that's just where he ranks himself on the totem pole... He's a tool to be used, to serve a purpose... didn't Stryker do a job on his head? And I think he does need someone to remind him that the world isn't always ending, sometimes you can just escape into nice, blissful, simplicity, which is what Pyro craves to a degree (again, read this chapter, it makes Pyro that bit more fucked up). As for Phoenix and Scott? Like all couples, they're complicated. But I'll admit, I'm a far bigger Jean/Scott fan than Jean/Logan, so maybe, probably. They practically come to blows in this chapter... Scott really shouldn't jump to conclusions. So please keep reading and reviewing, so I can keep leaving little drunk on guarana rants back...

**SupernaturalGal6:** I'm glad!

**Kylip:** Why thank you (blushes and fans self). Glad I can oblige, keep reading and reviewing please!

**JustAnAmateur:** Hey, I'll work backwards from the bottom of your review to the top... Sorry if I freaked you out. When I say favourite I mean "hey, I've just realised this person's reviewed to every single chapter. She's frakking awesome. Like, finally found a good Chinese take-out near my new place awesome. Definately not stalkerish, ah, I don't feel that way about you awesome. That said, I have a very close relationship with my provider of Chinese food... I'm like the Sandra Bullock character from 2 Weeks Notice... fairly predictable movie. Excellent Chinese take-out scenes. So now that I've established I'm not crazy (or maybe you still think I am, I'd understand) I'll move on to, you know, the actual story now. First thing, Bobby and John, yeah they could be friends first, but lets face it, they're two hormonal teenagers who are attracted to the other, and I can't really imagine them having heart to hearts. That said, after amazing sex, one is too tired to get out of bed and may talk to ones partner for lack of better things to do... I figured they'd have sex and proximity would help with the rest... I hope the sex was alright. Everything I know I know from Queer as Folk (the UK one, not the US one, where apparently Stuart and Vince never ended up together. Sad! He ended up with the Chicken!) Thank you so much for the 5/5 I shall strive to achieve perfection again ;-) I say in a non-stalkery way... ;-) Anyway, so (again, not stalkery) a while back when I was bored and had so very few reviewers (not much has changed) I ended up on your profile and saw your favourite pairings. My Warren's not so innocent as others seemed to have made him, so I hope you approve, but there is wing-sex. If that helps... Hope you like it.

**Lonelyelf: **Please, please, please, review whenever you feel like it. _Those who cannot do, review! _Trust me, your the reader, its your input we're looking for. Glad you like it, and thanks for the compliment considering there's some fantastic X-men stuff out there.

**GabrielsDoubt:** Yay. You reviewed. You always leave such lovely reviews. Thanks for the sex scene comment. As I said above, everything I know I learnt from Stuart (if you don't get that you need to watch Queer As Folk UK, cause he's the most fantastic, damaged, perfect, broken, absolutely destroyed/untouchable character ever! And he's in denial about being in love with his best friend!). Sorry, I just rewatched some of it, so now I'm practically on a publicity campaign. Pyro was coming apart. Lucky someone's here to put him back together and make him question what he needs in his life. More Bobby/Pyro soon, but he wouldn't be slutty Pyro, if there wasn't someone else as well... He's a little upset, but at the same time, he's smart enough to recognise, a) something would have to be wrong for them to be this worried and b) there's nothing wrong for taking a few days off for fun, sex and debauchery. Good luck with the Chow-Chow! Hope you like this chapter and give me another fun review to reply to, you have to, if only so you can tell me the name of the new puppy!

So lots of love to all my reviewers, hopefully, I'll talk to you all again soon... (hint, hint)

**CHAPTER 10**

Warren Worthington shook hands with Scott Summers and was then introduced to Jean Grey.

He frowned, as they shook, "Sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

She shook her head "I don't think so. I used to do quite a few conferences"

He shook his head "no, sorry, you just seem familiar"

Walking through the grounds together, Warren began to explain his plans for his family's company he was now running. His attempt to fix some of the damage it had previously wrought on the mutant community. He wanted it to be at the forefront of ethical mutant science.

Even so, he couldn't help be distracted by the certainty that he'd seen Phoenix before. The topic of Alcatraz had come up, but he was sure that wasn't it.

As they came back, past the entrance to the garage, Pyro was arriving on his bike. Warren glanced up at the noise, then squinted, as if unsure of what he was seeing, before Pyro pulled up and pulled off his helmet, unzipping his leather jacket.

"Pyro" Warren grinned. Phoenix was smiling as well. She'd demanded he have dinner with her, but had half not expected him to show up.

Pyro was not in a good mood, and was planning to say hi to Phoenix and the Professor, eat dinner very quickly and then take off to Sins or possibly a different club. He was considering meeting up with Quicksilver in Amsterdam, cause he wasn't up to deal with everyone who was sure he was going to burn out, even though even he knew he was pushing himself a little to far.

His rather negative facial expression was changed when he saw Warren. There was confused look the a broad grin split his face.

Warren's mouth grazed Pyro's cheek and then they embraced, hugging fiercely.

"Its been a while" Warren told him "I thought you'd probably gone back to Russia for a bit"

"And aren't you meant to be playing CEO?" Pyro asked with a grin "and I thought I wasn't seeing you until tomorrow night"

"You too know each other" Phoenix commented.

Warren turned, his brain clicking into gear "that's where I know you from. I've seen you in a photo with Firefly"

"You know Firefly?" she asked, shooting Pyro a look, it was rare that Pyro hadn't mentioned someone he trusted enough to meet his youngest and most precious sister.

"Wait" Warren told him "that place, school for mutants you… briefly attended. That wasn't here was it?"

Pyro raised and eyebrow and shrugged, knowingly.

Warren turned back to Xavier "so that would make you...?" his eyes darted back to Pyro

"yeah" Pyro answered for him, a grin playing across his face.

Warren couldn't help the slight blush. Phoenix grinned.

"So how exactly did you meet Pyro?" The redheaded scientist asked

Warren smiled at Pyro before he answered, unconsciously slipping a hand around the small of Pyro's back.

"We went to school together, actually, when we were kids"

Her smile spread even wider if that was possible "His prep school days?"

Pyro cut in before it could be embarrassing "and then we met again in London"

Phoenix frowned slightly in remembrance. "Wait, if you knew Pyro in Europe" she asked "are you..."

"Wow. Lets draw the line there" Pyro insisted.

She smirked at him. It was eerie how good she was becoming at giving it.

"Why don't we give these two a moment to catch up" the redhead suggested. "We'll meet you both inside for dinner. You're staying" she insisted to Pyro.

"Alright. I'm not going to fight with you, Mirage and everyone else" he relented

"Good. We'll be inside" she tried to tell him with a straight face, ushering everyone except the pair inside.

"Jean?" the Professor asked "Would you mind informing the rest of us what's going on"

The wide smile returned to her face "That's Pyro's ex boyfriend." She informed him "If that's the Warren I think it is. They lived together for about six months in Russia before he came back to the states."

Xavier turned to peer back at the pair, still talking only to see Warren pull Pyro close to kiss him deeply before the pair's foreheads rested against each other.

Phoenix turned as well, grinning. "Oh yeah, I'm guessing that's him"

Pyro glanced up and saw them watching, his eyes narrowing as she smiled.

"You'll be late then?" Phoenix called, before turning and heading back towards the mansion, grinning and shaking her head at her errant nephew.

"Never thought I'd see you here" Pyro confessed to the pretty, winged, blonde

"Well, see, you don't know everything" Warren told him, pulling him close and they headed up the mansion. "So this is really you're father's school?"

"How did you find out about it?" Pyro asked

"After I bolted from Dad's... met a mutant who knew a mutant, took a chance and flew over, saw some mutants, took another chance."

"You could've called me" Pyro pointed out

"you were doing your thing." He commented wryly "It seems like forever since Moscow"

"Oh yeah" Pyro agreed.

"You look like shit" Warren told him, touching the side of his face gently. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I've been busy" Pyro insisted

"You're always busy." Warren pointed out. "Are you staying here?"

Pyro shook his head. "I was just meant to be coming for dinner, then back to my place in the city."

Warren nodded, pulling Pyro closer for another kiss, tucking an errant strand of hair back out of his eyes. "I was going crazy waiting to see you tomorrow. I wanted to see you tonight but I guess since I'm staying here I get to see you now."

"You're staying here?"

"Ororo insisted."

In the lounge Bobby wasn't listening to Kitty and Rogue talk about something. Jubilee too, was there, on the opposite side of the room, paying even less attention to the comings and goings than Bobby was. He was too transfixed by the memory of Pyro's sweaty skin, his tight flesh, his drawn out moan.

"Pyro's here" Rogue pointed out the window, causing Bobby start paying attention. Jubilee looked up as well.

"Is he with Warren Worthington?" Kitty asked, peering out. Bobby's head snapped around.

"No way" Jubilee breathed.

It was then that Jubilee grinned, standing up to look out the window. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"Just… Pyro" She watched as they make out. She pulled out her cell.

"Who're you calling?" Bobby demanded.

"Mirage"

Jubilee waited for the younger Alderdyce to answer, then quickly demanded answers. Her grin grew with every statement Mirage made.

"kay, thanks" she ended the conversation to find everyone watching her.

"What?" she asked

"Why is Pyro making out with Warren Worthington?" Rogue demanded, as though the question was obvious.

Jubilee smirked "he's Pyro's ex-boyfriend. That is so typical of him."

"What's so typical?" Bobby was sulking.

"Just everyone Pyro knows and dates either look like a supermodel or has like, millions of dollars."

"Which category do you think you fit into?" Rogue demanded.

Jubilee scoffed, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the bitchy human who was suddenly desperate to be part of the junior Xmen.

She was just about to go to find Jean, her gossip partner in all things Eternity, when the redhead walked into the lounge with the other teachers and the Professor.

"Hey. Did you know that Warren Worthington was Russia Warren?" she immediately asked.

"I do now." Jean answered, excusing herself from the other teachers and stepping aside to talk to Jubilee.

"They were meant to be having dinner tomorrow night" Jubilee pointed out with a smile.

Jean responded with a smile of her own "and now it looks like they'll be having dinner tonight as well."

"You're playing matchmaker?" Jubilee demanded

"Did you see him with Warren?" Jean asked

Jubilee nodded. "through the window."

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time" Jean told her "I just want him to keep smiling."

"and the blonde Worthington is your answer?" Jubilee enquired

"Well there has to be something special if they were monogamous for that long."

"Maybe you're onto something" Jubilee agreed.

"So you'll help?" Pyro's aunt and self appointed matchmaker asked

"Hell yes" Jubilee stated "Cryptic's going to throw a fit."

From across the room everyone could see Jean clasp a hand across her mouth and unconsciously they all leant forward to try to hear. "I didn't even think of that" the redhead conceded.

"They've never even met" Jubilee pointed out.

Jean bit her lip. "Right. So this might be more complicated than we thought."

"and then there's the Witch" Jubilee pointed out.

Jean sighed then stated "So we keep them here. Out of the chaos that is Pyro's New York life. Here its simple, no distractions, no Cryptic, no Scarlett Witch..."

Jubilee nodded. "okay. But how do we keep him here?" Jean stepped back to the doorway from where she could peer out into the entrance hall, peering around the doorway she could see Pyro and Warren. The two were still completely caught up with each other."

Jubilee peered out as well before stating "Okay, so this might not be that hard."

Jean smiled.

"Jean" Henry called from across the room. Jean gave Jubilee one final smile.

"I'll talk to you later."

--

Outside, Warren placed on final kiss on the corner of Pyro's mouth, but couldn't resist tracing over his facial features, his cheek bone, his lips, with his fingertips.

"I have to go in there and have dinner with your father" he pointed out, resting his forehead on Pyro's. "and he's a telepath as well, think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts." he repeated, only half jokingly.

Pyro couldn't resist pulling Warren closer by his belt straps. Kissing him deeply he told him "I'd really prefer if you didn't. I'd really prefer if you stayed here with me."

Warren couldn't help let out a groan. "I have to go…" but it was futile, he was far more interested in the feeling of Pyro under his hands, feeling the heat radiating from the small of his back, the dip of his waist.

"you've shrunk" he pointed out.

Pyro groaned in dismay. "So says everyone"

"Sorry" Warren apologised "let me make it up to you tomorrow. I'm still taking you out tomorrow night. What are we doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"I thought you'd have business meetings" Pyro told him quietly, a little regretfully. "I promised Bug I'd take her to the movies."

Warren hung his head forward in mock rejection. "I'm heartbroken" he told the pyrokinetic.

"I've barely seen her all week" Pyro attempted to explain.

Only inches apart, Warren reassured him "I wouldn't want to break up any sibling bonding time" he insisted.

"She'd love to see you" Pyro pointed out. "come. See some Disney, or whatever it is we're seeing."

"Really?"

"yeah" Pyro insisted "She'd probably prefer to see you than me anyway. If you don't mind watching some kids movie."

"Nothing I'd prefer to do more" Warren told him, kissing him again. "Now I have to have dinner with the people who put me up. You're coming, aren't you?"

"I suppose I could." Pyro played coy.

"I've just got to talk to Ororo, and thank Professor Xavier" he closed his eyes briefly "and that wont be awkward at all now, because your his son and he's telepathic. Crap! and then after that I should talk to some of the guys my age. Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, do you know them?"

Pyro let out a small laugh "they kind of dislike me intently. The whole Alcatraz thing."

"Right. Well then, after I've played nice with the Xmen we'll do something?"

"ok" Pyro agreed, he knew he looked completely idiotic, grinning up, love struck, at the blonde.

"and you'll sit next to me at dinner?"

"ok"

"good" Warren stated, wrapping his hand around Pyro's. "come on then, the lion's den awaits."

--

Pyro had reluctantly split from Warren once they went inside, Warren releasing his hand when he realised he'd be talking to the junior Xmen which was making Pyro distinctly uncomfortable. Before he'd left he'd pulled him close whispering "I'll talk to you later?"

Pyro nodded, smiling, then nodded to the Professor and slipped though the room to find Jubilee.

Warren watched him go before turning back to Beast, Storm and the Professor. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Worthington Labs" Hank answered.

"Yes, sorry. I'm hoping to have 30 of my employees at all levels mutants, a few mutants on the board and I'm funding an ethics department, to control funding and selections for the focus of our studies."

"I'm surprised you haven't had to close down" the Professor stated.

"So was I" Warren admitted "but we have a lot of pharmaceutical contracts, enough to hopefully fund some more ethical research, make up for what we've done."

--

At dinner, Warren and Pyro again ended up split up. They'd had another BBQ, with the nice weather, so everyone had ended up outside.

Warren was trying desperately to listen to Marie and the rest of the junior Xmen. He knew he should be paying full attention. They'd been incredibly kind, everyone had, but he couldn't resist glancing across the grass to Pyro who was taking to Jubilee, who Pyro'd briefly pointed out to him.

"So what's the deal with you and Pyro?" Kitty asked, causing his head to snap back around.

"Sorry. What?" he asked

"You and Pyro. You've been doing this extremely obvious glance exchange thing" Kitty told him.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry." he apologised for seeming distracted.

"Are you two dating?" Marie asked "cause I thought he didn't _do relationships_"

Warren let out a small chuckle "so he's back to that then? I was wondering."

Bobby was listening intently as Warren continued, internally fuming at the way Pyro had glanced up to look at the group every few minutes, occasionally catching Warren's eye.

"I don't know what's going on with us. We used to be together but we broke up months ago. I was meant to be seeing him tomorrow. I didn't know he'd be here."

"Did you know he was in the Brotherhood" Bobby challenged, subconsciously desperate to drive a wedge between the pair.

"Yeah. I mean, its not like he hid it, but my family was developing the cure at the time, and we were on the other side of the world. It wasn't really a factor."

"Where were you?" Bobby asked, quieter now.

"Russia for most of it. We met in London though."

Bobby fell silent but Marie pressed on. "but he was with the Brotherhood when they attacked Alcatraz."

Warren answered softly "I don't believe in the cure. I'm doing everything I can now to try and make up for it. I get why he did it, especially with where the cure came from. And he didn't hold my family against me."

"you sound like your in love with him" Bobby scowled.

Warren didn't answer, indiscreetly asking Piotr when the last time he'd been in Russia was.

--

Pyro and Jubilee ended up sitting a little way from everyone else, eating their dinner on a bench, lit by a ball of fire hovering above them provided by Pyro.

Jean had been heading down to join them but had paused to speak to the Professor.

"So?" she asked. The Professor was unaware what the question was.

"yes Jean?"

"You're son's boyfriend, or not-boyfriend" she enquired "thoughts, comments, questions."

"I thought staying out of his love life would probably be conducive to him continuing talking to me" Xavier responded.

"I'm not asking you to tell him what you think" she paused to glance over at Warren, talking to Piotr. "I like him. I think Pyro probably needs someone like him, and Lance says he's sweet."

"Lance Alvers?" The Professor had been making a considerable attempt to learn who his son's friends were, but the name brought the memory of someone highly unlikely to say "sweet".

"Okay, he didn't use the word sweet, but for Pyro to live with him for months… besides, did you see them together. He looked really happy."

"I'm not saying I disapprove. I've only heard good things about Warren. I'm just not getting involved."

"Well I think you should" Jean insisted, causing the Professor to raise an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying" she insisted. "is that you wanted him to stay here occasionally, feel like this is his home, I'd say this is a prime opportunity." at the Professor's expression she added "you thought he was a virgin?"

The Professor winced. One of the reasons he'd stayed out of his son's love life, aside from the fact that he didn't think his opinion would be even remotely considered, he wasn't quite ready to go down that path.

"All I'm saying is he's seeing Warren tomorrow night, he'll probably see him tomorrow during the day. You could just mention how convenient it would be for him to stay here tonight. His room's still there. No strings attached. Just a room for the night." She gave him one final smile. "Now I'm going to go talk with my nephew".

The Professor did eventually track down his errant son, surprised to see him laughing, his face open and happy and flanked by Jubilee and Warren.

"Could I have a word" he asked, Pyro standing and leaving the pair with a simple.

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

The conversation was one of the most awkward of Charles Xavier's life, despite the fact that both went to great pains to avoid anything that could possibly make it even remotely more painful. Pyro agreed to stay. "If that was cool."

It was cool (not the Professor's words) but led to a somewhat awkward breakfast.

Jean had been up early, supervising breakfast. The younger children were as chaotic as always, racing in and pouring overflowing bowls of cereal (mostly cocoa pops), scoffing down toast with jam and peanut butter, a few having the scrambled eggs available. The elder children, the teenagers, emerged slower, given it was a weekend. They ambled into the kitchen in ones and two and threes, with a grunt in greeting they reached of the food, juice and on occasion coffee, eating in blearily silence before heading outside, into the lounge or back to their rooms. Jean watched over them with a smile but was more eager to find out what was going on with her nephew. The drama of his life and reinvigorated her with a love of gossip she'd not enjoyed since she and Ororo were teenagers.

Piotr emerged early as well. He was on breakfast duty with the redhead but he was content to take some eggs and sit with some of the rowdier youngsters.

Bobby was the first of the Xmen aside from Piotr to emerge. He came in at 7.30, which was far earlier than Jean could ever remember him emerging. She was reading a journal, keeping a half an eye on Sam Guthrie and two other teenage boys who looked far too pleased with themselves for her to be relaxed about. So when Bobby Drake started talking she was a little startled.

"Sorry" she asked, pulled from her lull. He was evidently anxious. "please, sit down" she insisted, trying to look the least intimidating possible.

Bobby had always been Scott's student, even before Alkali Lake, and with her new found reputation due to Alcatraz, Alkali Lake, Pyro, and coming back from the dead she knew she wasn't the teacher most of the students were coming to see for advise, especially not the older ones.

"I tried to call Pyro" Bobby said "to talk about my brother, but his phone's turned off and it says my call is going to be forwarded to Mirage…"

"that's Pyro's sister" Phoenix nodded.

"Where's Pyro?" Bobby demanded "he always answers his cell. He was here last night. I saw him!" Bobby's tone was a little accusatorial though even he wasn't sure who he was angry at.

"He's just not working for a while" Jean explained "he's a little" she laughed at her unconcious choice of words "burnt out. Mirage is taking over most of his stuff"

"Why? What happened?" Bobby demanded "he's okay, isn't he?"

"He's fine, he's just been working hundred and twenty hour weeks so we're forcing him to not work for a few days."

"But he's ok?" Bobby confirmed.

"He's fine. Happy even."

"Cause of Warren." Bobby sounded bitter, even to Jean who didn't know the teen that well.

"Something bothering you Bobby?" the redhead asked.

"No" Bobby protested, futilely. "I mean, its just a bit weird, him and Warren."

"Because they're both guys?"

"No!" Bobby was even more vehement about protesting that. "I don't care that it's a guy. I don't know, its just weird him being round here."

"and maybe him not telling you?" Jean asked "its okay to miss being friends with him."

"Its not that I miss him" Bobby protested "its just we went from friends, to enemies to just acting like the other person doesn't exist." he shrugged "so I should just talk to Mirage then? She's the blonde right?"

"Yes. If you like I could talk to her for you. I know Mirage."

Bobby nodded. He hadn't really needed to talk about Ronny right then, but know knew eventually he would…

"Just, Ronny was saying most of the kids he's been rooming with are leaving, going somewhere called Sherwood. Ronny was asking if he's going with them."

Jean nodded "how is he?"

Bobby shrugged "I don't know, some days…"

Jean could only nod again, sympathetically.

Bobby asked her "Sherwood. Do you know what it is?"

"it's a property not too far from here. A lot of the kids go there after they leave the clinic. it's a place for them to stay, recover, while they figure out what they're going to do next. Sort of a half-way house, before they move to somewhere more permanent."

Bobby nodded "and Pyro thinks Ronny should go there?"

She shrugged "I don't know, not everyone goes there. They're selective about who does." She glanced at her watch. "look, he's not working but I'm sure he'd talk to you. He should be back soon."

"He's here?" Bobby asked

Jean nodded and Bobby put the pieces together

"he stayed." he summarised "With Warren." It wasn't a question.

"My guess he's running, but he'll probably be back for coffee soon."

Bobby nodded, albeit reluctantly, he wanted to go and demand Pyro tell him what was going on. He hated being out of the loop, hated that Warren knew more than he did. He was meant to be Johnnie's best friend. That was the way it was supposed to be! He told himself.

Kitty and Marie emerged soon after, and Bobby stood abruptly. "Thanks" he said, awkwardly, distancing himself from her.

"Anytime"

"Why were you talking to her?" Marie asked curiously, she'd never been all that fond of Jean Grey, for playing with Logan as Marie thought she had, and now she was just being downright mean to the hairy, clawed, mutant.

"No reason" Bobby shrugged.

Piotr waved from where he was sitting, having just noticed the three of the them.

Jubilee was the next of the older mutant teenagers to walk in, yawning.

"Morning" she told Jean cheerfully enough, immediately going for the coffee.

"What time did you get to sleep?" Jean asked.

"About ten, I was talking to Warren and Pyro." Jubilee was the start of the rush, as she poured her coffee from the percolator, eight more kids came in, all in a pack, followed by two fourteen-year old girls, then Michaela, Danny and Hank McCoy came in and then Scott, all in the space of five minutes, and Jean was kept busy buttering toast, pouring juice and serving eggs as she made them.

"thanks Dr Grey" Michaela said, smiling. Jean ruffled her hair affectionately as she took her plate off eggs and tomato sauce. Jean couldn't help but grin at the slightly precocious but ultimately energetic girl.

"Morning" she told Scott "eggs?"

"Thanks" he said, waiting as the rush died down and stepping back so two boys could make it to the fridge.

"Be careful" he told them. They nodded, not really paying attention.

"Here" she told him, "wait, salt"

Scott flinched at the familiarity. "Thanks" he told her.

"Anytime" She told him, with a sad smile, taking a step back and turning away so he wouldn't see her face as she poured herself a coffee and returned to her journals.

"Are you okay?" Jubilee asked. She'd sat across from Jean's spot but now wondered if she should have. "Do you mind me sitting here" she asked.

"Of course not." Jean fixed a smile on her face. "So tell me about Warren and Pyro."

From the table behind them, where Bobby had made sure he sat, he listened.

Jubilee shrugged, but the excitement in her tone was audible "I don't know, I wasn't talking to them that much, but they were… they were sweet, I've never seen Pyro all doe eyed before. I mean, neither of them were doing it deliberately, but I felt like a serious third wheel. Everything was a personal joke, little looks and grins."

Jean shook her head "I cant believe it. I mean, my Pyro…"

"I can't believe he was in a relationship." Jubilee stated. "I mean with Warren _Worthington_. I thought he had enough of a Romeo and Juliet complex with Scarlett Witch…"

"You know, I never thought of it like that" Jean giggled

Warren walked in at eight fifteen. He immediately headed for the coffee.

"Bit tired there?" Jubilee called

Warren flushed red.

"Wow. You really have been spending a lot of time with Pyro" Jean told her then told Warren "come sit with us. I promise we'll be nice."

Warren glanced back towards the door.

"Pyro's still asleep" he stated.

"Still?" Jean was surprised "I thought he would've gone for a run."

"I know" Warren chuckled a little "I'm used to being the one still asleep."

"Sit." Jean instructed him "If Pyro's sleeping, leave him, he needs it."

Warren conceded, setting down his mug of coffee down on the table. "He hasn't been sleeping." it wasn't a question.

"No. He's been pretty bad lately, just, exhausting himself."

Warren bit his lip. "I haven't seen him this bad since London" he admitted.

"He'll be okay" Jean reassured him "its just been a messy couple of weeks, with everything going public, and there've been a lot of kids and CoH bases recently. Its just messed his head up a bit."

Warren nodded "he always said sentinels were the one's that kill but it was people that destroyed you."

"He's not normally this bad" Jubilee reassured him "its just been a bad week. Had you come a few weeks ago…"

"I spoke to him then" Warren nodded "he sounded heaps better"

"and see him around Firefly anytime and he's different"

"He was always like that" Warren smiled. "she was always his whole world. She'd stay with us and follow him everywhere, just talking away in Russian, she used to love going with him to community meetings and meeting people from the government, and then she'd come with us to Berlin and just switch straight to German."

"She helps me with my homework." Jubilee said "Pyro's eleven year-old sister, explained what we were doing in science the other day" she added a quick apology to Jean. "sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"The other day, she explained to me why the evidence in a friend's thesis was supposition "

Warren smiled, blowing on his coffee before taking a final sip and standing. "I'm going to go" he insisted. "but I'll definitely see you both later"

Jubilee let out a little giggle as the blonde left, causing Jean to shake her head but let out a little giggle of her own.

--

Pyro was still asleep when Warren returned, the pyrokinetic sprawled on his stomach, his arms wrapped around the pillow his head was buried in, the sheets bunched around his waist.

Warren paused for a moment, just drinking in the sight of him, before placing extra cup of coffee he'd gotten on the bedside table and reaching into his bag for some work he had to do.

As the noise Pyro began to stretch, his head raising slightly as he focused on the winged mutant.

"What time is it?" he asked

"bout eight-thirty" he leant forward to tuck back some of Pyro's mused hair.

"Really?" Pyro frowned.

"you slept for ages, for you." Warren told him.

"Well we used up a lot of energy" Pyro told him, dismissing his concern. "come back to bed"

Warren nodded, with a grin, unbuttoning his custom shirt and pulling off, over his wings.

Pyro sat up slowly, looking entirely ruffled and completely fuckable to the now shirtless winged mutant, whose wings flared a little instinctively at the sight.

Pyro pulled him down on top of him, kissing him desperately. He was still nude from the night before and his hands slid up Warren's back, pulling him down, pressing himself upward with every intention of having every inch of flesh possible connect.

He paused just long enough to pull at Warren's pants, their breathing frenzied.

"Fuck I've missed you" Pyro hissed.

Warren would've replied, but he was slightly distracted by Pyro's hand grasping at his dick. He barely had the coherence to reach down and grasp at Pyro's, the pair groaning together. Pyro leant up to press a panting kiss to Warren's mouth, who responded in kind. Their mouths connected awkwardly, desperately, as Pyro insisted.

"Fuck me"

Warren let out a groan, reluctant to break away even for a moment but with the memory of Pyro, hot and warm and tight around him, he stilled. He was hovering above Pyro who, looking up, ran his hands up Warren's muscled back, pausing to run his hands around the wing joint and then let his fingers trace the outline of Warren's wings. Warren let out a shudder of desire at the touch.

He kissed Pyro passionately as Pyro reached for his wallet and a condom. He made a mental note this was the last condom in his wallet, the other used the night before.

Staring Warren straight in the eye he stroked him, slipping on the condom and smoothing it out. Warren took a moment to kick his pants and socks off, landing beyond the foot of the bed on the ground before he resumed his position, hovering over Pyro, the muscles in his toned arms straining.

He kissed Pyro once more, all tongue, trying to convey, just for a moment, how very much he wanted, adored, Pyro.

Pyro just wrapped his legs around the blonde, pulling him and his hard dick closer. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's back to try and get them as close a possible.

"Wait" Warren resisted "you're not ready."

"Fuck me" Pyro resisted, he was desperate now. "Please, I need you." He shifted so he could feel Warren's dick at his hole, pushing back so that Warren's dick was on the verge of penetration.

"Warr…" Pyro drew his name out and against his better judgement, Warren pressed forward into Pyro's tight hole and at the same time Pyro pushed up, sending him deep into the pyrokinetic.

It felt like a vice and Warren couldn't contain the groan he let out, burying his face against Pyro's hot skin, his fingernails making round marks against Pyro's pale skin.

Pyro's gasp was far more pain than pleasure. It felt like he was being split apart by Warren. The pain shooting up his spine and causing him to clench his eyes closed to stop tears spilling out. He'd forgotten how painful this was.

Warren could feel Pyro's tense body and stilled, still deep in the smaller pyrokinetic. With considerable effort he pulled back, supported on his forearms.

"'...ro, you're hurting."

Pyro let out two shuddering breaths before telling him, unconvincingly "I'm fine. Move. Please."

Warren had seen a hint of this desperation the night before. He'd been so delighted to see the pyrokinetic, to touch him again, he'd dismissed it, but he couldn't ignore the blatantly damaged mutant now.

He gently stroked the side of the Pyro's face, smoothing his thumb over Pyro's swollen lips which were parted slightly.

"What happened to you?" Warren demanded, not unkindly.

"Please" Pyro was blatantly pleading now. "I need you, please."

Warren kissed him gently, trying not to move to much, still hilt deep in Pyro. "Talk to me. Pyro. OK? I love you. Talk to me." Warren insisted.

Pyro's face was desperate. "Please. Everything's just gone to shit, and I just need to feel something, feel you!" he pleaded.

Warren placed a gentle kiss on Pyro's cheek, on his neck, urging Pyro to keep talking.

"Everything's just, not worked lately." Pyro admitted. "since… I don't know, everything started coming out. I can't deal with it. Its too much"

Warren was horrified by Pyro's obvious desperation.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Pyro confessed "everyone keeps looking at me like I'm meant to be in control, but I'm not. I'm loosing it and I don't know how to tell everyone."

Warren considered for a moment, still buried inside him, before kissing him gently again.

"Pyro. Firstly, I love you" he repeated "always will." he began trailing kisses down his throat. "and I think you've done so much, changed so much, I think you're beautiful, and passionate, and a complete workaholic…"

It was the then he started moving, slowly. He'd used this trick before, telling Pyro he everything he wouldn't stay still enough to hear normally, while they were having sex. Hopefully some of it sunk in.

Pyro let out a groan and Warren's slow deep thrusts continued, in rhythm to the sound of his voice.

"but as gorgeous, and passionate and powerful and beautiful as you are, you cant control the whole world. I wish you could 'cause" Warren couldn't help but groan as he thrust "cause it would be a fantastic world."

He started stroking Pyro's cock in time "it would be fantastic, 'cause you're amazing, but no one can control everything, not even you. So" he thrust particularly deeply, Pyro letting out a deep groan in response, pulling Warren close his arms reaching up Warren's muscled back. "I just wanted to remind you, that as utterly fantastic as you are, sometimes, you have to let go. Let go" Warren urged him "for me."

Pyro's breath hitched as he came closer to coming and Warren pushed into him, slowly, and deliberately each time. He was close, but forced himself to maintain his deep, passionate thrusts, each time stroking with his hand and kissing Pyro deeply, his free hand caught in Pyro's hair.

"Let Go. Come. For me!" he insisted, and Pyro erupted with something in between a sob and a gasp.

"I love you" He told Warren breathlessly.

Warren came with a shudder above him, the combination of Pyro's contractions, whispered words and the effort of restraining himself this long saw him bury himself deep and into Pyro's shoulder, his weight falling on the smaller mutant.

As his breathing slowed Warren told him, smiling softly. "I missed you, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Pyro kissed him then, it was awkward and brief but he had to express how much the winged mutant meant to him them. "yeah, I really do." he reassured him.

"You alright?" Warren asked him, concerned, Pyro's mini breakdown was still in his head.

Pyro shifted and Warren moved, slowly pulling out of him and before sprawling next to him in the bed and waiting for Pyro to answer.

"yeah, excuse my minor breakdown." he told the blonde who curled an arm around, under Pyro's neck.

"Seriously?" Warren asked

"everything's just… been crazy, and I just haven't, de-stressed lately."

"I cant imagine that" Warren commented with a half-smile. He wasn't particularly happy with Pyro sleeping with other people, but he knew it was highly likely with them apart.

"Well, yeah, okay. Fair enough, but nothing that counted, I've just been going in circles the last week or so. I just needed someone to ground me for a bit."

Pyro gave Warren a grin, clearly indicating who that someone was.

"What about you?" Pyro asked "you said you liked being a CEO."

"I do" Warren insisted "really. I didn't think I would, and the pharmaceutical companies and the stock projections and business plans, they aren't so fun, but that much power… My mutation is nothing like yours, you can help people, do things. Now I can too, hopefully."

"You will" Pyro assured him "business plans aside, you will."

"I want to make a cure antidote" Warren stated.

Pyro frowned. "Warr…"

"Why not? I know you think the mutants who took the cure deserve it, but its different for you, you love your powers. You never considered taking it. I did."

"I know" Pyro stated "and I do get it, I remember how terrified my powers made me when I first got them, but the antidote would have to be a variation of the cure. Its too dangerous to have that out there, we've done too much to destroy every vial of the cure. I can't let some variation emerge."

"Its just research" Warren told him "what if the CoH got hold of mass amounts of the cure, if somehow Firefly or Mirage were cured."

"There is an antidote" Pyro said, quietly, as though even though they were alone in the room, it wasn't something he liked to speak about loudly. "we have it. But it cant go public, if it did they could create a virus that could kill us all."

Warren just looked at Pyro for a moment before nodding. "This is why you have to work for me" he told his lover quietly.

"What?" Pyro asked

"You should work for Worthington Labs. Run the Ethics department. You can pick our research areas, allocate funding. Live with me in San Francisco…" Warren trailed off

"You're serious?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah" Warren stated "I mean, I couldn't think of anyone I wanted more to decide the ethical boundaries and direction of research, or live with me,"

"But seriously." Pyro said "I haven't even finished my first year of college. I'm eighteen, not that I'm not brilliant, but corporate boards tend to disagree."

"With my share, Dad's share and the Family Trust, which I'm the proxy vote for, I have the majority share."

Pyro was silent and Warren lent forward to kiss him. "It'd be like Moscow but with no snow. 800K a year salary plus stock options, you can hire who you want, work as much as you want, live with me in my penthouse…"

Pyro finally spoke up. "What about my life here Warr?"

"Firefly could come, live with us, Mirage too, all of them, even Scarlett Witch if you wanted."

Pyro scoffed "you really want Scarlett Witch to come?"

"Ok, not so much" Warren conceded "but you can teleport, your not talking about never seeing them, it'd take you less time than it takes most people to take a cab."

"Why do you even want me working for your company?" Pyro asked

Warren kissed him again, then told him, against his lips "You said it. You're brilliant and I know you, I know you'd do what's best, you know the mutant community, you know what they need, and I need people who I can trust who don't think I'm a twenty-one year old idiot. "

Pyro had gone silent again so Warren just kissed him and told him "think about it, please."

"Well you know I love penthouses, and well, you, so I'd have to consider it. But more importantly, we need a shower."

"I love the singular usage of the word" Warren joked, watching Pyro get unabashedly free of the tangle of the sheets and was then pulled from the bed himself, laughingly following Pyro to the shower.

**--**

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ambiguous? Don't have an opinion because you're a frog person? Not have an opinion about the story but feel strongly on the issue of frog people? Let me know any which way... Boost my self-esteem in ways only the little blue pill (Button, I meant button people!) can do... just kidding. I just seemed to have received several offers for Viagra in my inbox and its inspired me.

What's inspired you? Tell the nice little blue box!


	12. Influential Blondes

-1Hey, sorry for the lack of updates recently. But here's the second part of the last chapter, with more (particularly more Pyro/Bobby) coming. This has a bit of father-son stuff, and a few references to Firefly, but its also got a lot of Scott/Jean and some (I think) cute Bobby/Pyro moments. They're pretty much friends in this...

**Hello again. After a lovely four reviews I thought I'd update quickly as originally this and the last chapter were one giant one. So here it is. Chapter 10 part B.**

**Review Replies:**

**Natalie2202:** Wouldn't it? There are so many amazing fanfics that you read (not implying that mine is one them though) and just think Wow! What I wouldn't pay to see that for real. I think Warren and Pyro are adorable as well, but I don't think the timing/situation is right for them. I was thinking I might write a prelude which is all about Warren and Pyro and them meeting and all their issues and you know, playing in the snow and having lots of sex. But I think first I have to finish this.

**SupernaturalGal6:** I love that you loved it! Aren't Warren and Pyro just two adorable blonde boys. I've got this idea in my head of a post Alcatraz fic, completely unrelated to this, that consists of Pyro, Warren, Avalanche and Quicksilver being childhood friends and jut their lives... but I figure I should get this done first... Hope you like this one just as much,

**JustAnAmateur: **Well so long as you don't think I'm some crazy nut job, that works. You're a boy, my humblest apologies for implying otherwise. Warren's just a bit smug. I had issues with him being that naive in the movies, he's the only son of a billionaire, really. As for Pyro's ex list, I suppose there's Scarlett Witch, Jade Dragon, Cryptic, Mouse, (arguably perhaps Nightmare, perhaps, they've been friends a long time), Warren, Quicksilver's been mentioned and you know, everyone else he's had fun with. You mentioned Jean though. Which brings an ew response from me... I have been indicating they've had a thing? be that was so not deliberate. Bobby really does have that adorable personality thing going on. Don't you think? Anyway, this has some cute Warren/Pyro moments. He deserves a brief angst free period, and that way, Bobby gets to be very angsty.

**GabrielsDoubt**

Anstyness is good for the soul! Some loose ends are being tied up, but not all. There are a lot of them, so its going to be a while, but there will be definitely Bobby/Pyro very soon. Lets just say Bobby's very certain he wants to be the blonde in Pyro's life. But don't expect kisses and roses. Pyro's "not exactly the relationship type" as has been pointed out so many times and Scarlett Witch also isn't the type to just give him up.

As for Warren, I agree. He'd a billionaire playboy. He could not be _that_ shy. In fact, I've actually got another story going on in my head. Another post X3 fic, where Warren, Lance, Pietro and St.John are old friends, as in, pre-X1, with Lance joining Pyro in the brotherhood and the others friends disagreeing (particularly Pietro) with the brotherhood but them all staying friends (or being together) and then them allying with the Xmen to deal with the Sentinels. Of course it would be eventually Bobby/St.John... anyway, I'm just toying with it, but Warren would be very AU, as in, not the shy type.

I think Warren and St.John are very good for each other, but not in the epic way Bobby and St.John are. In the same way, they don't have all the issues Bobby and Pyro do, which makes them less complicated and less emotionally painful for those involved. Their relationship is simpler, but not necessarily better. Also, the question arises, his relationship with Warren didn't exactly fit into his normal life, it happened when he'd left the states (and more importantly Scarlett Witch and his regular Eternity life) and now he's back with them, and it would maybe get complicated... then again, the same thing would happen with Bobby... but again, Bobby shares many of those same, stabilizing, sweet, nice qualities that Warren has... I don't think Bobby's a childhood fantasy. I think Pyro genuinely liked him, and genuinely did what he thought was best, and genuinely thinks he and Bobby wouldn't work out now. And I genuinely think Pyro, for all his intelligence, can be a complete self-sacrificing moron sometimes.

Anyway, please keep reviewing.

**CrimsonDahlia**

Glad to be one of your firsts! Apologies for the Ronny spelling and grammar. Duly noted! Its never been my strong suit. You should hear some of my verbal rambles. More Bobby/Pyro coming later. I promise!

--**CHAPTER 10B--  
**

It took Pyro and Warren another half hour to emerge and they were still attached at the lips when they did, entering a kitchen still containing numerous students and teachers grabbing a bite or lacking another place they wanted to be on the weekend morning.

"Do you have to?" Warren demanded as they walked into the kitchen, both smiling like they were the only ones in the room who knew what the joke was.

"Yes." Pyro insisted.

"You know some would consider running 20ks a day weird" Warren stated. From his viewpoint where Bobby was still sitting, attempting to read, the blonde scowled.

Pyro took the moment to kiss Warren quickly. "Good thing I was only planning on running 10" he told the blonde. "Go bond with the Xmen or something."

Warren nodded, still grinning like a schoolboy "and you spoke to Firefly?"

"She cant wait to see you." Pyro insisted "I'm leaving now, by the way"

Warren nodded, releasing Pyro's hands with one final grin at the pyrokinetic who inserted his Ipod headphones and headed immediately for the doors leading outside and took off on his run.

Warren grinned stupidly, for a moment, before shaking his head as though clearing it and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Hi Kitty" he greeted the junior Xmen as she too, was getting a drink.

"You're up again" She stated, pouring herself a juice.

Warren blushed red "people noticed, huh?"

"You didn't stay in your room" She pointed out "I went to find you this morning, I didn't Pyro would appreciate me checking his."

"He mentioned he and you guys didn't get on too well" Warren stated, a little cautiously.

"yeah well, its complicated" Kitty stated "and he hasn't exactly expressed a desire to be friends. Sorry" she apologised for not asking "Do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Sure" he agreed "just let me grab some toast or something"

"There's eggs" she told him.

"Eggs sounds great"

Warren sat down awkwardly at the table.

"So you and Pyro huh?" Marie commented. Warren blushed red.

"So tell me more about Moscow" Piotr, the eternal nice guy willing to change the subject, asked.

Warren gave an internal sigh of relief. "I don't really know what to say. I loved it, the whole country's just so different. St Petersburg's beautiful as well, but Moscow just has, I don't know, a buzz about it."

"You saw St Petersburg?" Piotr's accent became particularly strong as he spoke about his homeland.

Warren nodded "we travelled to most of the big European cities."

"You and Pyro" Bobby stated

"Yeah. Me and Pyro" Warren stated, staring straight at Bobby.

"So what's the deal with you and him then" Marie asked, glancing between the two blondes and breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Warren asked,

"You too, last night, so…" asked him, clearly indicating what she was asking.

"umm" Warren glanced around the table awkwardly. Piotr, however, wasn't going to rescue him this time, studiously avoiding his gaze. "what about last night?"

"The fact that you two were like, all over each other the whole time. Come on" Kitty insisted "you can tell us!"

Warren hesitated.

"What?" Bobby demanded "you've got no problem talking to Dr Grey or Jubilee about it!"

"Nothing, just, you guys aren't exactly friends… its just a little strange talking to you about him"

If looks could kill, Warren would've been obliterated by Bobby's glare. Coupled with his clenched jaw he looked furious.

"Right" Warren, said, a little to himself, "I should probably go…"

Kitty grabbed his arm. "No, really, stay. Sorry, it just seems like our lives seem to be completely tangled up with his at the moment, with Jubilee and Dr Grey being such good friends with him, and him being here all the time, Bobby's brother has this whole thing going on and I used to date one of his friends… its just hard to remember we're not actually friends, sometimes."

Warren frowned "you're not Lance's Kitty are you?"

"You know Lance?"

"Yeah, we're friends, sort of. You're the Kitty he was completely infatuated with?"

"He wasn't completely infatuated with me, he dumped me without the courtesy of a phone call"

Warren shrugged "I don't know, but if you're that Kitty, he really liked you."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"yeah, at least that's what he said when he stayed with us."

"You and Pyro" Bobby stated, grumpily.

Kitty was more focused on her ex boyfriend "then why'd he dump me without a word."

"I don't know. What changed?"

"Nothing. He just stops talking and I don't see him again til Pyro comes back and my sister's calling herself Void and Lance is acting like I don't exist."

Warren frowned again in concentration and Bobby rolled his eyes, mentally complaining that he must be entirely stupid to need to pause to think this much. "Void's the teleporter, right? I thought hers was the family who had her institutionalised for being a mutant?"

Kitty went white. "We didn't have her institutionalised for being a mutant" she insisted "she was really crazy!"

Warren froze. "Right, sorry" he apologised "I didn't mean locked up…"

"Yes you did" Kitty said "and your right. But its fine. Its not like she wants anything to do with me anyway."

"She's part of Eternity" Warren stated "so is Lance, they're not built to trust easily. I mean, would you? Lance trusted you, that's about all I can say, and he trusted you despite knowing about Void, which means even more."

Kitty said quietly "I don't know if he knew about Annie, or Void, I didn't tell him, I didn't even know myself until Pyro came back."

"But Lance did" Warren stated

Kitty frowned "do you think?"

Warren shrugged "it'd explain why he dumped you"

"Because of my sister?" Kitty asked incredulously.

Warren told her, told them all "The Eternity mutants, which Avalanche is a de facto member of, are like a family, except they all tend to sleep with each other. But they'd go to hell and back for each other, if Lance found out…" Warren trailed off.

The awkward silence resumed so when Warren saw Jubilee walk in for a coffee refill he immediately called her over, grateful for the ally.

"Hi" She greeted, glancing somewhat apprehensively at the others but sitting down anyway. "Where's Pyro?"

"Running" Warren answered. Jubilee nodded

"20ks?" she asked

"Only 10" Warren responded with a grin "but he slept in"

"That is so like him" Jubilee commented. Before anyone could comment she continued on "so you're coming to Sins though?"

"The club?" Warren asked "I guess. You?"

"You should" Jubilee told him "I've never been anywhere like it."

"'Pyro said it was a bit like some of the clubs in Amsterdam, sort of. But that's not saying much." Warren admitted.

"I think Phoenix is coming tonight as well."

"How often do you sneak out?" Marie asked, propping her chin up on her arm. "I'm just wondering"

Jubilee shrugged "I dunno, a few nights a week, maybe four."

"and the teachers are just letting you?"

Jubilee shrugged again. "yeah, I guess."

"and it's a mutant club?" Marie asked, now beyond insistent with her questions.

"Yeah" Jubilee answered, bored now. "I'm gunna go. I have some homework to catch up on." she touched Warren lightly on the shoulder. "You should come though."

The rest of the breakfast was sufficiently awkward, but with Jubilee's departure their was an unspoken agreement not to discuss any potentially incompatible topics, and conversation was kept light. Bobby however, remained sullen. Hank and Scott joined them .

They were still there when Pyro returned, hot and sweaty, from his run. He'd bumped into Phoenix on the way and was fooling around with his aunt.

"gross" she insisted, as they mock wrestled "you're all sweaty and urg."

"You love it" he fought back, as she whacked at him playfully.

"No!" she insisted, but she was laughing. She threw him a bottle of water from the fridge, shoving at him playfully. "So when's Firefly coming?"

"Avalanche and Mirage are dropping her off about midday." Pyro stated.

"Interesting combination" The redhead commented.

"Lance has his chopper at Sherwood and Mirage is helping out down there for a bit I think, with settling a few new kids in, and then a few are leaving so she's dropping them off."

She paused to flick at his hair.

"Leave it alone" he protested, from the table. Warren couldn't help watch his uber powerful lover be tormented by the redhead.

"Its all blonde. I'm still fascinated."

"Do you think?" Pyro answered sarcastically.

"I still need to here the story of how it ended up blonde" she told him.

Scott stood up in disgust, shaking his head at the pair.

"What?" Pyro demanded "What's your problem?"

"You are" Scott finally snapped "At least have the decency to not flaunt it publicly."

"Flaunt what, Scott? I refuse to behave miserably just because you've decided I should have to! I wont apologise for living my life."

Warren whispered to Jubilee "what's going on?"

She shrugged "They've been fighting a bit, I didn't think it was this bad."

"Oh please" Kitty put in "this has been building since Dr Grey came back"

Jubilee shrugged at the blonde.

"Could you be anymore selfish?" Scott demanded "you're meant to be a role model for the children"

"I'm also a human being Scott. Not all of us have a desire to live our entire life with the sole goal of being a perfect role model the entire time. I've done that. I've lived it, and its not the real world."

"No you seem perfectly happy doing the right thing when it suits you and going out drinking and partying and sleeping around."

"Drinking and partying and sleeping around?" The redhead asked. "are you jealous, Scott?"

"No" his tone terse "you can sleep with whomever you like, Professor's son or not."

Pyro spat out the mouthful of coffee he was drinking, from where he was watching with interest. Jubilee's face turned incredulous and Warren was speechless.

"Ew" Pyro commented "I think I threw up a little in the back of my throat."

"You think I'm having sex with Pyro?" Jean demanded of her former fiancée'

"Aren't you?" he asked "you're always together, you spend all your time with him, you go out together, you drink together, you have your 'special' telepathic connection…"

Warren asked Jubilee "I thought Jean was Pyro's…"

"she is." Jubilee responded, eyes fixed on the feuding pair.

"Pyro is my nephew" Jean stated clearly, her tone clipped and irate.

Scott paused "your nephew?"

"yes. Nephew. As in blood relation, as in person you don't have sex with" the last sentence was almost yelled. Pyro got the sense she would've, had Scott not been a metre away.

"I thought he was the Professor's son?" Scott asked

"Yes. The Professor who slept with my sister and had a son." Jean stated, glancing over to Pyro who shrugged, as though to say he didn't object to the Grey family history being dragged into the open.

"I thought your sister was dead and that you didn't speak to her."

"Well she is, and I didn't. She got pregnant, didn't get married and my parents stopped talking to her. Then she died, leaving a nephew I didn't know about." she changed the topic of argument abruptly "Pyro was fifteen when he came here for the first time, did you think I was sleeping with him then?"

Scott stilled. The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he'd refused to think about it. His silence, though, was telling enough.

Jean shook her head. "You know, I think I preferred it when you just thought I was a bitch as opposed to sleeping with my fifteen year-old student." The last part, again, was almost yelled.

With a final searching look at Scott she left, Pyro staring disgusted at Scott a moment longer before following her out, shoving past the Xmen leader on the way.

Warren turned to Jubilee, looking for her reaction. She was shell shocked, everyone seemed to be, but she was still watching Scott, who glanced around before heading out again.

"Oh my god" she stated "can you believe Mr Summers thought Phoenix was sleeping with Pyro."

She glanced around. "Oh my god" she repeated "you all thought she was sleeping with Pyro"

"I was just, like, a rumour" Kitty said

Jubilee and Warren exchanged glances. "I never even thought about it before." Jubilee stated "but I 'spose technically, she's his type."

"What's Pyro's type?" Marie questioned.

Warren answered "In women? Someone like the Scarlett Witch"

"oh yeah" Jubilee agreed "Beautiful, powerful, slightly crazy and someone you definitely wouldn't want to piss off. I just never really thought of Phoenix like that."

--

"Phoenix" Pyro called, she'd broken into a run. "Damn it Phe, wait up."

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Her face was streaked with tears. "please. I just need to be in my room. I cant deal with everyone now." she insisted.

Pyro nodded, and the pair erupted in flame only to reappear in her room.

Jean took a shuddering breath. "He thought I was sleeping with you" she said. "I mean, he actually thought…"

"Scott's a moron" Pyro insisted.

She attempted a small smile for her nephew "thanks."

"I mean it. I always said he wasn't good enough for you. You're better than him, you're better than this." he told her, indicating her teary eyes.

"I'd get it if he thought I was sleeping with Logan" she said. "or even if he just thought I'd been sleeping with other people. But with you!"

"Thanks" he told her, half sarcastically.

She smiled and explained "you were fifteen, and I was your teacher. I mean, to think I don't have any ethical boundaries…" she trailed off and Pyro nudged her.

"see, I told you. Completely moronic."

She gave him a sideways hug. "you have to say that."

"Cause I'm your nephew" he reminded her, shaking his mockingly head "so no funny business"

She smacked him in the head with a pillow.

--

Warren had remained with the rest of the junior Xmen following the abrupt departure of Pyro and Phoenix. At the request of some of the children (oblivious to the fight and resulting shockwaves spreading through the mansion) they'd gone outside to supervise and help with playing basketball and other games. Warren, at the request of some of the children, had let them touch his wings and taken off for a short demonstration flight, but had spent a fair proportion of the time glancing up towards the mansion, curious about what was going on inside the walls. Jubilee lightly touched his arm, springing him from his thoughts at one point.

"what ya thinking about?" she enquired.

"nothing" he attempted to pass off her enquiry but Jubilee's eyes had already followed his gaze.

"Sure you're not." she insisted.

Inside the mansion, Scott paced back and forth inside Storm's office.

"did you know?" he demanded "that she was his aunt? About the Professor and her sister?"

"No" Ororo answered "he left that bit out. I thought… we'll, I didn't know he was her nephew."

The thought that the pair were sleeping together had returned to the box of things so unseemly they weren't mentioned.

Scott nodded morosely. "she's never going to speak to me again"

"Scott" Ororo intended to be consoling "she will. She's just upset. I'm sure she'll understand."

"That I thought she was having sex with her fifteen year-old nephew?" he ran a hand over the scruffy two day shadow he was sporting. "Her nephew. Jesus. I've really messed this up, Ororo."

She gave him another of what was meant to be a comforting smile but he continued on regardless "they weren't… I don't even know why I thought they were together."

"Yes you do" Ororo told him "we all did"

"because they were always together" Scott stated "which makes sense because he's her nephew, damn it. The other day, when his sister came..."

"Mirage" Storm provided her name.

"Yeah. I asked Jean what was going on, and she said family stuff, and when he was stabbed she was crying and I was a complete bastard." he let out a bitter laugh "she said he was the only one left. I thought she meant people that she loved or was sleeping with and I hated her. What are the chances, you think, of her meaning surviving family members?"

"You're torturing yourself" Ororo insisted "just go and talk to her."

"Do you think she would want to talk to me?" Scott asked "do you think Pyro would let me anywhere near her right now?"

--

"Come on Phe" Pyro insisted, getting up to answer the knock at her door "you're the one who always says I need to eat more. We go to Shanghai, eat our weight in amazing Chinese food and we're back in an hour, far better comfort food than ice cream."

He opened the door just a fraction, to see who it was first. When he saw it was Ororo he let it open all the way. Jean was visible to Storm, sitting on her bed holding a pillow, her face red and her newly shortened redhead a mess, and not in a stylish way.

Pyro leant on the doorframe waiting for an explanation as to why she was there.

"I heard what happened" the weather witch stated

"I'm fairly sure the entire mansion heard what happened" Jean pointed out.

Storm took a deep breath before beginning with "Scott…"

"No" Jean cut her off "I cant deal with Scott right now. I just want to know, what did you think?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you think I was sleeping with my fifteen year-old student?"

There was a moment before Storm responded with "I don't kn..."

Pyro shut the door at Phoenix's abrupt request of "thank you" before Storm could continue.

"Could we go somewhere other than here please?" the redhead requested, discarding her pillow.

Outside, Warren paused from where he was sitting with some of the younger kids who were excited telling him about something he'd stopped paying attention to, more focused on Pyro's voice in his head.

Despite Pyro always being upfront that he had telepathic abilities to the winged mutant, the use of them was still a rarity. Nevertheless Warren found himself nodding to the presence that told him he was taking Phe out for a bit, but would be back before they went out that afternoon. Across the grass, Warren glanced over to see Jubilee and nodded and her, she nodded back and then Warren returned his attention to the children.

An hour and a half later Jean and Pyro returned to her room substantially fuller, the redhead feeling slightly better for being out of the mansion, and her shock had transformed first to anger then a little to sadness and acceptance.

"Come with us" Pyro insisted "we're just going to see a movie and bum around. Its better than being here."

"Its your date" his aunt replied

"Fly's coming" Pyro repeated

"I will be crappy company"

"she adores you. Come. Please. For me." Pyro asked wide-eyed and pouty.

"Fine." Jean relented.

Pyro jumped up, kissing her briefly on the cheek "thanks Phe. I'm going to find Warren."

"Have fun with your boyfriend" Jean told him in a teasing tone, drawing out the word boyfriend.

--

Pyro bumped into the Professor on his way to find Warren.

"Hi" he said, feeling halfway between awkward and surprised.

"How's Jean?" The Professor asked then explained "I heard what happened"

Pyro nodded "she'll be ok, I think"

The Professor nodded "good"

"She was coming with us to see a movie this afternoon." Pyro told him, feeling a little like a teenager who should be asking permission.

"You and Warren?" The Professor stated.

"Yeah" Pyro answered uncomfortably before adding "and Firefly is coming as well, you met her in New York…"

"yes, I remember. Your sister"

That immediately put Pyro on edge. As much as he was full of pride for his little sister, she was an altered genetic model to him and therefore biologically, also Xavier's daughter. Not that he expected his father to play any role in his baby sister's life. Pyro was an accident and so (in Pyro's mind) he could see that the Professor had some obligation to fulfil. No such obligation however (he thought) existed in regards to his youngest sister. He was responsible for that.

"yeah, look, I'm going to go find Warren. Mirage and Lance are dropping Fly off soon."

Xavier nodded in acceptance, disappointed that his son hadn't offered further explanation for the redheaded girl. He knew there was some connection, some explanation to explain her, but she was too alike his mother for it to be coincidence, not to mention her telepathic ability….

--

Pyro emerged from the school into the sunlight with his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans, making his way across the patio and then down the grassy hill and past the stables on his left to arrive at the basketball courts where he smiled seeing Warren and some of the elder inhabitants playing with the younger children.

Warren glanced from where he was showing Michaela how to make a jump shot to grin at his lover.

"Jubes, assorted people who dislike me..." Pyro greeted everyone else. Bobby scored a lingering look but nothing else. Warren kissed him on the cheek

"Hey you" Warren greeted with a small smile

"Hey. They'll be here soon." Pyro told him, glancing up to see the gate opening "or right now"  
Fly was a little red blur running down to be caught in Pyro's arms.

"Hey Bug" he greeted her affectionately "you know Warren."

She nodded, turning so she was leaning back against his legs, clasping on arm, suddenly shy.

Mirage and Avalanche followed her more sedately, but were more confident greeting Warren. Avalanche hugged him.

"Hey man, its been a while."

While Mirage gave him an enthusiastic squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"How've you been?" she asked

He nodded "alright, with everything. You?"

"I've been good." Mirage told him with a grin, glancing between her brother and the winged mutant.

The awkwardness of the situation, only added to by the Xmen mutants right beside them, was most impressively demonstrated by Bobby staring at the redhead standing on Pyro's feet, her blue eyes wide, her red hair in twin plaits over her shoulders.

She was startlingly similar to Pyro in facial structure but her red hair was a distinct testament to the Grey lineage.

Firefly's direction was rapidly redirected, her head turning and her eyes narrowing in the distinct indicator of Alderdyce concentration. They eventually caught sight of what they were looking for as Jean Grey emerged on her balcony on the second floor.

Raising her arms she raised herself off the balcony, to gracefully lower herself down onto the grass.

Smiling (although it did seem somewhat fake to those who knew the circumstances) she made her way over. Her hair was styled, her walk confident and her makeup almost completely covered the redness of her eyes and the puffiness of her face.

Scott, who'd been hidden inside, now even more captivated by every move the redhead made, couldn't help but stand up to watch.

The little blur of a redheaded girl quickly darted to greet her aunt who swept her up in an enthusiastic hug as she bent to meet her.

The Professor moved to beside Scott's position in the wide open French doors.

"I didn't mean..."

"Not now Scott" The Professor was more interested in the little redheaded girl who Jean seemed to know so well.

"You've grown about a foot since I last saw you" she told her

"Its only been a week Aunty Phe" Firefly laughed

"and I swear you've grown at least a foot"

Scott couldn't take it anymore. "Jean" he called out, heading outside "wait, can I talk to you? Please!"

Jean paused only for a few seconds, just long enough to give him a scathing look "come on Fly, lets go ditch the boys. What do you think about some girly time today."

"That sounds really cool."

"Excellent, because I think we both deserve some new shoes today"

"Think you can convince Pyro to buy me a pony?"

"I think that may be beyond my reach, but I can try."

As they reached the gaggle of people still gathered is was evidenced that people were splitting up.

"Come on, I want to show you" Jubilee insisted to Avalanche, tugging on his arm "you coming?" she asked Mirage, who shrugged.

"Why not. Its cool if I leave my car here though, right?"

Most of the students had dissipated back to their basketball. A few headed up to the house.

"Come on then boys" Jean told them, as Firefly asked Pyro

"Can I drive?"

His answer, though accompanied by a grin, was a stern and insistent "No!"

--

Bobby was sitting on Pyro's bed waiting for him to return from wherever he'd been when he heard them outside. He'd gone there to think, to talk, although he wasn't sure what he was going to say, but when he heard two voices in the corridor he suddenly felt completely and utterly out of place.

It wasn't so much voices, but the noises in between, the murmurs, the slight groans.

"I have to go" Was Warren's voice "I have a dinner, in New York."

There were more muffled noises that made Bobby's stomach clench.

"What time will you be back?" That was Pyro

"Probably about 11, if I'm coming back here."

"I've got my place in the city" that was Pyro again, his voice lower and sexier than Bobby had ever heard it.

"We should make it ten-thirty then." There was another long pause before Bobby heard anything discernible.

"... Have you thought any more about San Francisco"

"a bit"

What was in San Francisco? Bobby wondered, other than the hulk of Alcatraz and Worthington Labs? Worthington Labs! He realised with a start.

"So you'll come?" Warren pressed "My place really is too big for one person, my bed as well."

"Still thinking..."

There was another pause and Bobby subconsciously moved closer, trying to hear something, anything.

"I've got to go" Warren repeated, groaning softly in regret "never have I hated charity so much before"

"I'll talk to you later" Pyro insisted. "call me when the dinner ends"

Pyro entered the room without noticing Bobby, on one side of the door, until his movement made him jump and create as ball of fire in alarm.

"Bobby." he stated "god, make a sound or something"

"Sorry" Bobby blushed, he was entirely sure why. Then he blurted out "You're moving to San Francisco?"

"You heard that huh?" Pyro asked running a hand through his unruly hair. It was getting longer.

"You and Warren are really serious?" Bobby stated forlornly. Only the upswing at the end of the sentence indicated his hope that such a statement might not be entirely set in stone.

"yeah, I guess. Its complicated." Pyro gave a wry smile, "it always is"

"but San Francisco?" Bobby repeated

Pyro gave another wry smile "maybe" he rubbed at his face "I don't know"

"Its so far away." Bobby stated

"yeah, I guess." Pyro slumped onto the chair at his desk.

"What about the Professor? and Dr Grey, and all the other Eternity Survivors?"

Pyro grimaced "Don't call us that"

"Sorry. Uh... what is the politically correct version for..." At Pyro's expression Bobby stopped talking.

Pyro was silent. If he had an answer, a real one, he would've given it..

"Do you love him?" Bobby asked quietly.

Pyro turned to him with a half frown and a shake of his head in disbelief.

"Sorry" Bobby apologised "I shouldn't have said that. Its none of my business."

Pyro sighed again, scowling. "I do." he stated, before repeating determinedly "I do! its just... I don't know why I'm talking about this!"

Bobby was silent and Pyro looked up only to catch sight of his baby blue eyes watching him wide-eyed. He looked away almost immediately.

"I do." he repeated a third and final time "its just, complicated."

Bobby nodded. "I never expected you to end up with some one like Warren."

Pyro arched an eyebrow "and who would you have expected me to end up with."

This time it was Bobby looking away. "I don't know... someone else."

Pyro smiled suddenly, more to himself than to Bobby. "Yeah, me too. I have no idea how I ended up with him, but I did."

"So you're going to go to San Francisco?"

"Its complicated. Everything is these days. I miss the days I spent just pissing Summers off."

"You were really good at that." Bobby told him "but apparently you're really good at other stuff too, like creating mass public movement."

"Well fire causes that." Pyro was sarcastic. "besides, pissing off Summers was more fun."

"Funner to watch as well." Bobby said with a hint of a smile. It felt like it had when they'd hung out years earlier.

"You want a beer? Are you allowed a beer, I should say." Pyro asked

"Sure" Bobby agreed, glancing around for where he could be keeping beer.

He pulled out two bottles from under the bed, handing one over to Bobby. He cooled his instantly and held out his hand for Pyro's. He shook his head.

"Cant have anything cold. It'll fuck up, well everything."

"So you can't even have a cold beer?" Bobby asked

"I can, I do. I just shouldn't."

"You used to drink cold drinks all the time."

"I've gotten worse so I'm meant to not. Plus, I guess I'm not genetically built to like the cold so it doesn't really bother me..."

"Because of Alcatraz?" Bobby asked quietly.

It was, but Pyro wasn't going to tell him that. "Amazingly not everything's about you."

Bobby reached out to grab his forearm, turning it over gently and then running his thumb over the skin.

"It scarred." he stated "I cant believe I didn't notice before. You're skin's just so pale."

"Bobby, the reason I react badly to the cold is because Stryker in an attempt to understand my powers used to expose me to subzero temperatures, for hours, time and time again. It causes my body temperature to drop so in an attempt to compensate and, you know, keep my body temperature at the level it needs for me to not have a seizure and die, my body uses up heaps of thermokinetic energy. Like the way you shrink if you starve, I just burn though more energy when its cold. You didn't cause this. You didn't even know how I react to the cold."

"Did I make it worse." there was a glisten in Bobby's eyes that had formed when Pyro had spoken about the Eternity Project.

"Bobby," Pyro drew his name out in a way that was meant to be reconciliatory.

"exposure to extreme temperatures? that's what Stryker did to you?"

Pyro pulled his arm free of Bobby, before reaching up to cup the blonde's face. "Bobby, Alcatraz, it wasn't your fault, at all. I caused it. I knew what I was getting into. I'm a big boy, this had nothing to do with you."

"But I could've killed you!" Bobby insisted "you could've killed me, but you didn't! I'm the one that..."

"Did exactly what you were supposed to do, exactly what I needed you do to. If it wasn't for you we couldn't claim mutants were the good guys."

"you are." Bobby whispered and suddenly Pyro was acutely aware of how close they were. "One of the good guys. Don't go to San Francisco."

Pyro was silent so Bobby continued. "Its not because I don't want you to go. I don't though, but that's not why you shouldn't. Everything you've done, you're still doing, what you've done for Ronny, for Dr Grey... she'd miss you, so would the Professor, he'd be miserable if you weren't visiting. I'd miss you too, seeing you around."

"Yeah Bobby, I'd miss you as well." Pyro admitted. His eyes were particularly intense as he said that, and for a moment the two were caught in a moment before Pyro's cell went off.

He reached for it and space suddenly appeared between the two.

"Hey Mir. They're trying to legislate what? Who'd you get this from?... I hate democracy sometimes, why do we elect such stupid people? Get Nightmare to talk to Bridget Rymond. Tell her I said it has to be Rymond... She'll know who I'm talking about. She's a lobbyist, but she's very high ranking in the DCCC and if he intends to run for congress, he'll need Rymond to win the primary... Just get Mare to call her. She also owes us a favour... No, I'm good. Ok, I'll see you later. I love you too."

He hung up the phone and turned back to Bobby.

"I should probably go."

"yeah, okay, right." Bobby nodded.

"Just give me a call when you decide about Ronny."

Bobby nodded. "sure, of course."

"I'll see you 'round Bobby."

Then Pyro was gone, grabbing his bag and disappearing into flames.

"I hate it when he does that" Bobby murmured under his breath.

--

Warren had come back to Xavier's the next morning to say goodbye to everyone. He managed to shake the Professor's hand without flashing back to the night before more than once.

The others were friendly enough, shaking his hand, he even received affectionate hugs from Jean Grey, Jubilee and Kitty. Bobby Drake's grip was unusually tight and cold and Warren got the distinct impression he was missing something but overall it was a pretty standard farewell.

Pyro was resting on the hood of his car, waiting for him to finish with the Xmen in the entrance hall.

"No chance I can get you to change your mind?" he asked.

Pyro shook his head "I cant." he replied honestly "and I'm not entirely sure I should."

Warren kissed his cheek and hugged him fiercely. "If you ever need or want _anything_."

Pyro nodded and gave him one of his rarer, pure, smiles. "The same, and I mean that."

"Goodbye."

"Oh please, the mutant world is tiny, I'll see you around."

"'till then, then."

Warren laughed before getting into the back of his waiting town car.

Inside, Pyro ran a hand over his stubbled face before pouring himself coffee.

"You look awful" Jean commented

"Its my goal in life." he commented dryly, his tone a little harsher than his sarcasm usually was.

He took a massive gulp of his coffee before scowling. Jean Grey just watched, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Don't do that" Pyro all but snarled

"Do what?" Jean Grey asked from where she was leaning against the bench

"Stand there waiting for me to open up or whatever, its not going to happen."

"Would you prefer I just asked about your personal life?" If it were possible, Pyro's scowl would've deepened. It was somewhat endearing to those close enough to appreciate that he looked distinctly like he was pouting.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her simply, wanting to avoid some drawn out emotive conversation.

"Why you look like you want to go pick a fight with a dozen sentinels."

"I do not!."

"you really do. You look like you do before you decide to skull a bottle of vodka, or break into a COH with nothing but a handgun and blind luck. You look just like you did when you picked a fight with me before Alcatraz."

Pyro turned to face her directly. She was waiting for him to start talking, just knowing that he would.

"This is one of those things I tell you then you leave alone." he insisted

"Don't I always?" She asked innocently.

Pyro scowled, but answered "War offered my a job running the Ethics Division of Worthington Labs."

Phoenix's eyebrow's flew up "alright" she stated slowly "and what exactly would such a job entail?"

"A nine hundred k a year salary, control over the focus, funding and general direction of all Worthington Labs research divisions and stock options. Can't forget the stock options"

"Oh."

"Yeah" Pyro answered "We done?"

"No we are not done!" She exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look up and take an interest in their previously private conversation. She lowered her voice to a loud hiss and once again exclaimed "Warren Worthington doesn't just offer you practically a million dollar a year job."

"No, he wants me to move in with him in San Francisco too."

"San Francisco? As in California?"

"That would be the one. Alcatraz Island actually."

Phoenix just stared at him for a moment. "I said no" Pyro added abruptly, and louder now. While before they were both making attempts to be quiet, this was clearly audible.

Jean pulled him over towards a table where they wouldn't be overheard as easily where she surveyed him sadly.

"Don't do that" he told her again "its disconcerting."

"That's the point" she told him "you feel disconcerted so you start talking."

"Why would I talk to someone who induces the feeling of disconcertion?" he asked her playfully now, he was good at this game.

"Because you hate awkward silences."

"Why don't we talk about your love life?"

"Because no one just offered me a good job, I'm guessing gorgeous apartment and, you know, lifelong companionship if I moved to San Francisco with them."

"There's no way I could've gone." Pyro insisted "and Warren and I, we would never have worked."

"Would you like to elaborate on that at all?" Jean asked her errant nephew.

"We met when we were both on the opposite side of the world to where we should've been, we fit because we both wanted something as far from normal as possible. Someone who could make us forget the real world. I was this guy who had this crazy history to Warren, and I opened up this whole new world, and he was normalcy to me. Neither of us were stupid, we both knew this, and as amazing as it was, it wouldn't have worked in the long term, because he has his life and I have mine and they're not compatible. Not enough for me to give up Eternity and move to San Francisco. I mean, can you imagine me working for Worthington Labs? I'd be bored out of my mind. I need to blow stuff up, otherwise I'd go insane."

Jean gave him a sad smile. "So long as you're okay with this, because I know there's a part of you that desperately wanted to go."

"Phe, I gave up the hope of a normal life a hell of a long time ago. I may not love every aspect of my "All right, all right, I'll drop it, you know I worry about you though, don't you?"

life, but I've accepted it, and besides, some parts definitely don't suck."

She reached across the table to ruffle his hair but he dodged.

"Anyway." Phe changed the subject much to Pyro's relief "What else are you up to."

"I got one of my writing assignments back."

"How'd you go."

"Good I think."

"And what's good?"

"HD."

"A high distinction? that's fantastic. Can I read it?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't"

"Come on." Phoenix told him "please. please, please, please. You know I'm not going to let up until I've read it."

"Fine. I'll give it to you later, it was this extended prose thing.."

"I'm ok with that."

"So what is going on with your love life then."

"Nothing" Phoenix sighed dramatically.

"I don't believe you."

--(Some of this is slightly ad-libbed from a Sam Seaborn, West Wing speech, so all credit goes to the amazing Aaron...)

_"...More than anytime in recent history, mutancy and humanity's destiny has been proven to be of our own choosing. Mutants did not provoke the assaults on our freedoms, our civil rights. Our very existence was not of our own choosing, yet our actions in shaping our future evidences the strength of a people united. We did not invite a confrontation with evil, with others who have no justification for their senseless and relentless attacks on our right to live, yet it is our actions against such attacks, unity in the face of irrational discrimination, that is a demonstration of our courage. _

_There has been continued criticism that the representatives of mutancy in the public spectrum have failed to physically resemble some of their other mutant brothers. I do not see those attempting to present a false persona, rather they are mutants, people, willing to publicly demonstrate and align themselves with a cause they could separate themselves from if they so desired. When mutants aren't publicly visible as such and when human's too, align themselves with what is right rather than simply what they appear to be, it is demonstrated that people, both mutant and human alike, have an inherent sense of right and wrong, a moral compass that helps protect the defenceless from persecution through the strength of the principles of man. For it is their actions that demonstrate that the capacity for decency is limitless. This is a time for heroes, both mutant and human to do what is hard but what is undeniably right. _

_Evil will always exist in the world, but there is too much that arises from misinformation. As a world we have split the atom, encircled the planet with the internet and reached the stars in small metal spacecrafts. New science and technology have developed alongside mutation, proving that as one united people we are advancing into the future. No one should be left behind as we progress to a more magnificent future and so I call upon the American government to move forward with us, into a new and better world. A world of progress instead of prejudice where all people can benefit from all that mutancy and humanity are capable of creating together._

"ok, wow." Jean Grey stated aloud as she put the paper down.

Ororo looked up and Jean elaborated "I always knew Pyro had a way with words, but I'd forgotten just how good he is."

"Could I read it?" The weather witch asked

Jean handed it over.

Ororo was silent when she finished reading.

"Imagine what he'd be capable of if he'd actually gone to school." the redhead told her best friend.

"Well he seems to be doing alright." Ororo reassured her "Has the Professor seen this?"

Jean shook her head "Do you think I should show it to him?"

"I think it would make his week"

--

Pyro was packing up the last of his stuff when Bobby knocked somewhat nervously on his door.

"Hi"

"Hey Bobby" Pyro answered looking up.

"So are you packing for San Francisco then?" the blonde asked.

"I would've thought you would've known, everyone seems to know everything about my life these days."

"No, there's a rumour going round that he asked, but no one seems to know if you've said yes."

"No." Pyro told him softly. "I said no. Guess you're all stuck with me a bit longer."

Bobby nodded, silent and thinking. "Good." he said suddenly, reaching out to run a cold hand slightly awkwardly down Pyro's arm.

"I'd miss you if you left."

"Yeah, you too." Pyro told him, a faint smile present.

Bobby smiled back then slipped from the room. Pyro shook his head, _why the hell did I say that?_ he asked himself.

**So please review. Lots (AND LOTS) of Bobby/Pyro next chapter. All the good stuff! I promise!**


	13. Conventions

**Its been a while, but I'm back (sadly not by popular demand). Many apologies for not updating, college has altered my time allocation system (though I will say, no more time has been given to academia). But New Chapter! Yay! and this is it. The Bobby/Pyro chapter. Its finally here, and it just jumps straight into the porn, really. **

**In summary: Bobby decides he's going to get what he wants, Pyro decides having Bobby around wont be the end of the world and gets his nerd on. Hank McCoy tries not to get caught up in politics while in Washington. Ronny starts embracing life as a mutant and Jean explores a new side of her new life... this is just part 1, with part 2 (which contains a fair percentage of the Ronny and the porn and all the Jean) ready to go. So please review, hope its appreciated**

Haruka-Hime: Glad you're enjoying it. Hope the engagement continues ;-)

hopelessromantic001: Wow. That was a really amazing review. Thankyou, I was inspired to get back to the writing by you! I'm glad you liked the ending of influential blondes (I'm presuming you meant the Bobby/Pyro moment) in which case, I hope you like this chapter, because its practically them the whole time. I haven't really got much planned for Piotr, I'm afraid. I wish I did, because I love him too. Pietro will be making an appearance, along with Magneto, soon, if that makes you feel better. Though not in a romantic foil type way, more in a snarkily brilliant way. Lets just say, someone will need to manage Scarlett Witch and Pyro and Jade Dragon wont be in a position too, so Jean and Pietro get to pick up the mantel, and Pietro's bitchy side comes out... anyway, enough rambling. Hope you like this chapter!

Harlequin Jade: Thanks, hope this live s up too any expectations...

LonelyElf: If I insist again will you keep doing it? Much love! Things are coming to a head, I promise, and as you'll see by this chapter, there's a lot of Bobby/Pyro stuff, while still a sufficient degree of angst. As it should be at least I think. Stuff will be progressing, and it is coming together, I've got it all planned I promise, but some input is always welcome. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 11A **

Bobby was sitting on Pyro's bed when he walked in at 3pm, intending to finish writing his essay for one of his history classes that was due after the weekend.

"Hey" the blonde said, when he walked in, causing the pyrokinetic to start.

"Jesus, Bobby" he commented, dumping his bag on his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Ronny" Bobby explained.

"OK " Pyro asked

"And then I thought I'd come see you" he continued.

"Any particular reason why?" Pyro asked, only slightly mockingly.

"Because I wanted to?" Bobby asked, attempting a grin and standing and stepping towards Pyro, his hand reaching up to touch the side of the smaller mutant's face.

"Don't. Bobby!" Pyro insisted. He moved to step around the blonde mutant.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because we cant" Pyro insisted "your an Xman, remember, the whole leather brigade thing."

"and your the Professor's son" Bobby refuted "we're not exactly on two opposing sides."

Pyro sighed "No Bobby" he reiterated "two different worlds. Go find someone else."

"I don't want someone else" Bobby said "I want you." He stepped into Pyro's space again, who wished that the blonde wasn't quite so attractive.

"Why? I'm not exactly your type."

"How do you know that?" the blonde asked, somewhat coyly. "you could be exactly my type."

"You're a nice guy from the Boston suburbs" Pyro insisted "I've dated a grand total of two people in my entire life exclusively. You've met Scarlett Witch, the other ended with me practically declaring war against his father."

It took Bobby a moment he was talking about Warren Worthington and felt the now familiar bite of jealousy gnaw at his stomach. He didn't really have a response to that. He just knew he wanted him.

"Johnnie" he tried.

"No Bobby!" he insisted, that was his point "I'm not Johnnie, I'm Pyro, I kill people, I get shot and stabbed and treat the people I sleep with like crap. I don't do relationships, I do working and fighting myself to the point of exhaustion then drinking and screwing my way to unconsciousness. I join the Brotherhood and break into army bases and pick fights I can't win. I don't date, Bobby, not even with you."

"I'm not asking you to be something you're not" Bobby frowned, trying to articulate himself "I just, I want a chance. You can't say you don't want me. That the other night was amazing."

"Of course I want you" Pyro told him, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room at the insinuation he didn't. "have you looked in a mirror lately? But that doesn't mean this'd work."

Bobby's hand slid along the side of Pyro's face, the top of his neck. His fingers caught in the pyrokinetic's hair and Pyro couldn't help but let out the slightest groan or stop himself turning into the contact.

Bobby took that as justification to take hold of the other side of his former best friend's head with his other hand and kiss him deeply, pressing his mouth to Pyro's, ravaging him with his tongue.

Pyro could feel his body giving in, pressing itself to the taller blonde, allowing his tongue entry and responding in kind. Against Bobby's own muscled body he could feel them both hardening, feel his hands slipping up Bobby's back, one under his t-shirt.

As he let out another groan, Bobby shifted his attention to his exposed neck, biting down on the revealed flesh.

"Bobby" the blonde's name was drawn out and Pyro wasn't entirely sure if he was asking him to stop or keep going. Bobby didn't intend to stop. He released one side of Pyro's head to pull anxiously at the pyrokinetic's jeans, scrabbling at the button and fly, all the time mostly focused on keeping the Pyrokinetic incoherent enough not to protest.

His plan was, however, not as infallible as he would have liked.

"Bobby. Stop!" Pyro insisted, taking a few rough steps backward, putting space between the pair.

"No" Bobby insisted, stepping forward to press against Pyro, their face's centimetres apart. "you can't say you don't want this" he insisted, pressing his hand into Pyro's dick. "You can't say you don't want me..."

Pyro kissed him. He couldn't help himself, but managed to tear himself away again. "You're not my type then." his protest was feeble.

"Yes I am!" Bobby insisted "Wasn't it great? Wasn't it fucking fantastic?"

"You're swearing already. I think I've been a bad enough influence" Pyro scoffed, getting his breath back. "This wouldn't be your delayed teenage rebellion, would it?"

"Fuck you" Bobby swore "Why don't you want me? I'm not as fucking pretty as Warren?"

Pyro laughed, with Bobby pressed against him.

"Because Warren understood me. I'm never going to be some Xman prototype just because of who my father is. He didn't try to change me" Pyro insisted. The fact that he thought Bobby would went unsaid.

"I'm not trying to change you!" Bobby insisted, his body grinding into Pyro's. His head fell alongside Pyro's so he could repeat it, this time in a whisper into his ear. "I'm not. I want you just as you are."

"I don't do boyfriends" Pyro repeated "I don't do exclusivity. I don't do strolling round the fountain." He referred to the pastime that Bobby had performed with Marie and Kitty, as had every other couple at the Xavier Mansion.

"So we wont" Bobby said "I don't have to do boyfriends either. I want you!" he insisted "like that other guy, Cryptic. We don't have to be boyfriends!" He insisted.

Pyro stared incredulously "you would do a casual relationship."

"yeah" Bobby tried to agree confidently.

"You've never been in a casual relationship" Pyro stated. It wasn't a question.

"No" Bobby admitted, leaning into Pyro.

He raised an eyebrow as Bobby's hand snuck under his shirt, his thumb and forefinger pressing into Pyro's hipbone, just above the top of his jeans.

"First time for everything, right?" Bobby asked, attempting to be casual.

"Bobby, just stop for a second. OK?" Pyro insisted, catching the offending hand with his own, pulling it away from the exposed flesh, their fingers locking in the process.

Bobby looked slightly dejected. "I just thought..." he began.

Pyro kissed him lightly, stretching upward "this isn't about how much I'm attracted to you" he insisted "I'm not the most functional guy. My issues have issues."

"I know" Bobby kissed him back, lightly again, their lips barely connected before he pulled back to use his free hand to stroke the side of Pyro's face, pushing back a piece of hair. "I want you anyway."

"And you'd be ok, knowing I'm going out with other people at the same time?" Pyro confirmed. Bobby nodded. He wasn't really but he'd take what he could get.

"If I get to see you, talk to you, fuck you" he reminded Pyro with a grin. "yeah, I'm ok"

Bobby kissed him again, it was different this time, Bobby pressing Pyro against his wall, his tongue delving into the smaller mutants mouth.

"Really!" he insisted, pinning the smaller mutant to the wall with his presence as well as physical space.

Pyro took a moment to stare wide eyed up into Bobby's piercing ice blue ones, who was equally drawn to Pyro's stormy grey-blue eyes. Pyro's eyes closed as he turned his face into Bobby's touch, Bobby's hand. His pouty lips encircled Bobby's fingers, sucking lightly before turning back to Bobby's face.

Bobby just stared at him for a moment before all but crushing him to the wall. His whole body pressed into Pyro's. Every inch of him was devoted to encompassing him completely.

Their somewhat teenage necking, hands up the back of shirts, the sucking, biting and general making out of the pair, continued until they were both rock hard.

Bobby had to stop, just for a moment, to catch his breath and Pyro grinned up at him.

He stepped forward as Bobby stepped back, the two making the way to the bed where Pyro turned them and fell back, pulling Bobby down on top of him.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh a little, pausing to take a breath and smile down at Pyro, who just kept grinning up at him as though it was a challenge. One Bobby fully meant to undertake.

"I want to see your face when you come" Bobby insisted, before all but tearing Pyro's clothes off.

--

Bobby woke up lazily, his eyes opening slowly for him to stare, adoringly, at Pyro who lay beside him, with a bunch of papers and a pen.

Pyro glanced down at him.

"What are you writing?" Bobby asked sleepily.

"College stuff" he responded.

Bobby nodded, propping himself up. "What on?"

Pyro was startled for a moment, by the question. "Korea"

Bobby lay back. "Tell me about Korea" he requested.

"Why?" Pyro asked him

"Because I'm lying here, and I want to hear you talk"

Pyro grinned "The Korean War" he began "There's a massive global context, you've firstly got Korea in an Asia context, Asian history, which is long and complicated and I wont bore you, then, what I'm writing about, WWII, which obviously, the Allies won, but when they did, the U.S. was occupying the Southern Part and our good friends, the Soviets, the North. Thus when that war ended and the Cold War began, Korea was one of the many national conflicts that the U.S. was invested in. So the U.S. backed the South, the U.S.S.R. backed the North, the war happened and never really ended, a ceasefire was declared, never peace, and thus the creation of the DMZ, demilitarised zone. When the USSR collapsed and China became less communist and more major production nation for the world, North Korea became increasingly isolated, as you do when all the nations you're aligned with collapse. It becomes less communist, more dictatorial, not that many communist countries are all that liberal to begin with. So then you've got an isolated, collapsing nation with no allies, except, to a degree, China, with a dictator with no concern over the welfare of his people, a stockpile of weapons from the good old cold war days and now, its seems, potential nuclear weapons. And that is the history of North Korea. South Korea, on the other hand, lay in bed with the good guys, or at least the victorious ones, and have, in return for allowing the U.S. pretty much free reign, become their ally in the U.S. quest to stop the North destroying the rest of the world."

He finished with a sigh. "and that's the 20th Century history of Korea, briefly, and without details" he told Bobby.

"And that's what you're writing about?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm just writing about the Korean War, and the Cold War a bit, the way they relate."

Bobby shook his head.

"What?" Pyro demanded.

"I just never pictured you as the studious one" he admitted.

Pyro pouted "I'm studious sometimes" he stated.

"Really?" Bobby asked, grinning playfully.

"yeah, I'm all for the learning, I just don't like the dictating" Pyro insisted "I wasn't built for school, or maybe it's a social conditioning thing, but I like college."

"Social conditioning thing?" Bobby asked, Pyro glanced over, pausing for a moment to notice Bobby's bare defined chest

"I didn't really go, ever, since I was a kid, so I never really got used to it" he said "plus, you know, I hate authority."

"Because of Eternity?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"See, this is why I tried to never tell anyone anything" Pyro complained, causing Bobby to wince.

"Sorry."

Pyro sighed "no, its fine. Yeah, Eternity, and my biological mother dying and me being a seven year old kid in foster care with out of control potentially deadly powers… Apart from Xavier's I haven't been to school since I was really young. Aren't you going to college?" Pyro asked, changing the subject.

"yeah, by correspondence, going to be a teacher."

Pyro grinned and shook his head.

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"Next Summers much?" he asked before adding "so how is your brother, anyway?"

"Okay, I guess" Bobby was suddenly sombre "he's not talking at all, or anything."

"Did you decide on what you want to happen?" Pyro was more cautious now, this wasn't the deliciously sinful creature Bobby had been hilt deep in, letting him see a side that wasn't normally so emotively on display. No, this was a shrouded Pyro, his emotions cautious, waiting for Bobby's reaction first.

Bobby rolled onto his side, his hand cupping Pyro's face and his thumb rubbing against Pyro's lip. "What do you think?" he asked, his eyes searching Pyro's for some hint.

"I..." he trailed off, gathering his thoughts before responding while still staring intently into Bobby's blue eyes. "The place you asked Jean about, Sherwood, would help. Probably. I think."

"okay' Bobby nodded "if that's what you think."

Pyro looked away before looking back. "There's a rule. If he goes there, you can't."

Bobby frowned "what?"

"there aren't any visitors there Bobby. You cant see him."

"That's stupid. Why?" Bobby demanded "I'm trying to help him get better."

"Its a safety thing. No one knows the location, not even the kids who're there."

"Why?"

"Cause it has to be kept safe."

Bobby frowned again "I'm not going to tell anyone then."

"Maybe not deliberately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the lack of trust in Pyro's tone was matched by the offence in Bobby's.

"I mean your on an X mission or whatever they're called or a telepath gets into your head, or you get tortured or something. You'll tell Bobby, its natural."

Bobby couldn't deny it but had to ask "You think someone would torture me to found out where it is?"

"No because no one's ever attacked mutant children before, or had a problem using less than savoury measures to get information about them."

Bobby wasn't sure if he was talking about Stryker attacking the mansion or Stryker in general. So he just tried to be comforting. Smiling softly at the pyrokinetic he kept cupping his face.

"I get that there's a risk..." he said "but there's always a risk, isn't that what you always say, that we shouldn't hide?"

"not this place, I won't, I cant, risk it. If you don't want to send Ronny there, fine. There are other places, he can go to the mansion, but this place, its too important."

"Why?" Bobby asked "I mean, if you've got other places, why's this place so special?"

"It just is." Pyro stood, grabbing jeans and a button up shirt. "I have a meeting. Let me know what you decide."

"Wait" Bobby sat up "when can I see you again?"

Pyro shrugged "you've got my cell." he pulled on socks and shoes from his draws, he turned before he left, at the door. "you'd better get back before they miss you, but don't make it too long."

Then he was gone, heading out the door with his bag, running his hand through his bed-ruffled hair to give it that deliberately ruffled look he was so found of.

Bobby flopped back on the bed, groaning, then he swung himself off it, heading for the bathroom he figured his new lover wouldn't mind if he used.

--

Washington D.C.

_Special Inquiry into the Eternity Programme_

Official Transcript

_Congressman Nicolson: These are children we are talking about. Potentially as young as eleven or twelve, to just leave them out there, without any form of government supervision... they need to be found and processed, given counselling..._

_Senator Rucker: You're forgetting these aren't children. They're dangerously uncontrolled mutants with unforeseeable deadly powers. They shouldn't be coddled. These are threats, who've received military training. They might also have a vendetta against the American Government and/or American Military._

_Congressman Nicolson: As you've pointed out, these are incredibly powerful mutants who've been surviving on their own for six years. If they wanted to target the American military forces or the American government, they could've done it already._

_Senator Rucker: Well they've clearly been attempting to keep their survival a secret from the government._

_Congressman Nicolson: Well wouldn't you if the U.S. Military had kidnapped and tortured you?_

_Senator Rucker: There has been no evidence to show that any torture took place._

_Congressman Nicolson: Other than the hundreds of mutant children killed?_

_Senator Rucker: Which is unfortunate and tragic but acting as though these mutants aren't a threat is living in a fantasy world. They need to be brought under government control before we start acting like they can be functioning members of society. To begin with, we don't even know how many there are, what they're capable of. As the Congressman is so kind as to point out, they've been severely traumatised and will require extensive treatment before they could be considered functional._

_Dr Hank McCoy: I think you'll find they would be exceptionally reluctant to be separated._

_Senator Rucker: They're children._

_Dr Hank McCoy: They, as you so kindly pointed out, are exceptionally powerful mutants who've spent the last six years avoiding the government, the military and anyone who would separate them, very successfully. They have been severely traumatised and their only source of security has been with each other, separating them further, I believe, would be extremely detrimental to them and would almost definitely cause them to either retaliate or retreat, far beyond the American Government's reach. They've got extensive connections in Europe and Asia and with their mutations they're almost impossible to control or track, if that's what someone tried to do._

_Senator Terrant: Hank, you've met these children. How... hostile do they seem?_

_Dr Hank McCoy: Polite, very intelligent, some at a genius level. Defensive, very protective of each other. They were calm, rational and more than willing to negotiate and talk, until one of them was threatened, they thought he'd been taken or was being held against his will. Then they were quite possibly the most dangerous individuals I've ever met. They wont be split up. Its not a possibility. All of the armed forces could try and contain them and they wouldn't have a chance. Not only are they powerful themselves but they've accumulated themselves some powerful allies._

_Congressman Nicholson: You're talking about yourself, the Xmen._

_Hank McCoy: No, their allies go beyond the Xmen. They seem to be well ingrained into the mutant community. The deeper I've dug the more occurrences I've found where mutants have covered for them, offered them aid. They seem to be the secret a fair percentage of the mutant community knew about._

_Senator Terrant: Why didn't they come forward? Why is it only now that this is coming out?_

_Dr Hank McCoy: Well there is the Stryker issue, firstly, and Alcatraz, the uncovering that he was responsible for the creation of sentinels and the cure caused an investigation into his past, but as few as two years ago, he was alive and a colonel, a respected advisor to the President, responsible for direct attacks on mutant children under the guise of preventing attacks against the president and the rest of the government. I know that the survivors were aware of such attacks, one was directly involved at the time. They are children, and for all their training their incredibly powerful abilities and considerable intelligence, the biggest reason, I believe, that they've come forward now is their older. When the Eternity Programme was terminated, the eldest survivor was thirteen, the youngest approximately six. They weren't ready yet._

_Senator Rucker: How can we be sure they wont look to retaliate? There's evidence of them targeting anti-mutant institutions_

_Congressman Nicholson: Anti-mutant institutions with a known history of violence that target mutant children. As for the cure, not only was it created by experimenting on these very children, they seem to have figured out what the rest of the world couldn't, exactly how dangerous the cure was._

_Dr Hank McCoy: I would like to remind you all that this is an enquiry into the Eternity Program, if we could focus on that please._

_Senator Rucker: The mutants are the only survivors, as important as these documents are. The securing of survivors should be our primary objective._

_Congressman Nicholson: I'm afraid I have to agree with the Senator, they're the only survivors, the only part of the program worth saving. Far more important than assigning blame is assuring the wellbeing of these children._

_Dr Hank McCoy: They won't be split up. They wont be threatened or cajoled and they wont become political fodder, unless they want to. They're uncontrollable, and I can't stress that enough._

_Senator Terrant: What do they want? What are they looking for?_

_Dr Hank McCoy: The prosecution of anyone involved in the Eternity Program I presume, most of all, they want to live their lives and, fairly obviously mutant rights._

_Senator Rucker: Lets keep a political agenda out of it. If they must be kept together then there needs to be a team put together, psychiatrists, carers, those with a legal capacity._

_Dr Hank McCoy: They wont allow it._

_Senator Rucker: What are you proposing? That they're allowed to run riot through the streets._

_Dr Hank McCoy: For all the times these mutants have been referred to as children, they can't be treated as such. They've spent to long looking after themselves. I've seen first hand what happens when they're treated like children, it isn't pretty. If the government wants to play an active role in their lives it cannot force itself in. It has to ask, offer assistance, control is something they want for themselves._

_Senator Rucker: This is the United States Government, we don't ask permission._

_Dr Hank McCoy: No. We didn't and then we kidnapped them, tortured them, tried to execute them and now we are again, trying to intervene in their lives. They don't trust the government, they trust hardly anybody and with good reason._

_--_

_--_

Bobby was deep in thought as he headed towards the ward his brother was currently staying in. It was down several twists and turns, when he'd asked, Pyro had said that it was because none of them were critical or high maintenance.

They were in their own little world down there, it was like one giant's teenagers bedroom. Two actually, joined together. One girls room, one boys room with a giant den like room in the middle, full of bean bags and sofas and video games (none involving any guns or violence Bobby had noticed) a pool table, a fridge, a microwave and cupboards full of food, Bobby presumed.

There were 8 kids there at the moment, eight young teenagers between the age of thirteen and sixteen. They all looked up as soon as he walked in, like startled rabbits, relaxing once they saw who it was. Ronny had introduced him as soon as he'd moved into the ward.

Ronny handed over his video game controller to get up and talk to his brother. He was clad in what seemed to be fairly standard jeans and a t-shirt. Bobby supposed they had a stash somewhere.

Bobby hugged him and noticed that Ronny was still as tense as rock at touch. They jumped straight into what Bobby had come to talk to his little brother about.

"Everyone else's leaving tomorrow" Ronny stated "for this Sherwood place. What's happening to me?"

"You can go as well" Bobby stated, somewhat reluctantly "I mean, you don't have to, but you can." he sighed "we have to talk about that actually."

"What about it?" Ronny asked "everyone else's going, its apparently really cool and I don't think I can stay here."

"There are some places, you can come to the school with me, you could go to this Sherwood place or we could find somewhere else."

"What's wrong with this Sherwood place?" Ronny asked awkwardly

"I don't know" Bobby stated "I've never been, I don't know much about it, but they've told me if you go there I can't visit."

Ronny frowned "Why not?"

"Its a security thing apparently. But Ronny, if that's where you want to go, then you should go, its not permanent this place, just for a few weeks, and we can still talk, and then maybe after you could come to the school with me."

Ronny nodded slowly "I mean, if it'll just be for a few weeks."

"you really want to go. Don't you?"

Ronny was silent for a moment, thinking of a way to explain it to his brother "I'm not okay, Bobby. I want to be, but I know I'm not. Its safe here, but I get I can't stay in this room forever. This place is meant to be safe, I mean, they won't even let you in and then maybe I'll be better, and then I can come live with you. I just need some more time."

Bobby nodded "okay. Whatever you want Ronny. I'll make sure it happens"

"Thanks" Ronny told him, and then he hugged him. Bobby was thrown for a moment, before he awkwardly returned the embrace. Ronny sniffled. "I mean it, for everything. I've been a pretty bad brother."

"You're my little brother, you're meant to be irritating sometimes, and its my job to look out for you" Bobby insisted.

From the doorway Pyro watched. He'd meant to be meeting with Doc but a boy with a shattered eye socket had come in. As the Drakes came apart he called out.

"Bobby, when you've got a second." All the other kids looked up, most grinned, though a few were cautious.

"Hey Pyro" one of the younger ones called

"hey guys" he returned the affection with an easy grin "you all packed"

Bobby looked to his brother before making his way over. "Something wrong?"

"I go down to Sherwood at least twice a week. You come with me. You don't look at the way. You don't think about it. You only talk to your brother and you don't ask questions."

"I can see him?" Bobby asked "you'll let me go there?"

For a second Bobby saw utter pain in Pyro's eyes. "please don't make me regret this Bobby." he told him "this place, it means more to me than almost anything else on the planet."

"I wont, I swear." Bobby told him, his eyes searching for something, a sign, something to understand the pyrokinetic in front of him.

"okay. I've got to go." he said, glancing over to the others "you guys can either fly or drive tomorrow. Any preferences?"

"Aren't we going to do the teleporting thing?" one asked, a wide-eyed younger looking boy asked.

Pyro shook his head "that's a mutant named Void's power, and she's busy tomorrow, so you've got to do it the old fashioned way."

"What would we fly on?" another, an older one asked.

"A helicopter, there's a pad on the roof."

One final boy, who looked around Ronny's age, spoke up. "Does care mind if we go in the helicopter?"

No one did.

"okay then. You've all met Mirage, she'll be taking you down tomorrow with Jag, I think you've met her as well. Play nice, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

With a nod to Bobby he left, but Ronny came out after him.

"Hey, wait up" he said, catching up to the pyrokinetic in the corridor. Bobby followed but lingered in the doorway.

"Hey" Pyro recognised his presence. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah" Ronny shifted nervously "I wanted to ask..."

Pyro's gaze was searching, but he knew what Ronny was going to ask.

Ronny finished the inquiry after a moment. "I wanted to know why you saved me? I mean, after everything I did, that I've done. Not just what happened with you, but with everything. Was it just cause I was Bobby's brother."

Pyro sighed, he'd been expecting this. "Ronny, what happened in Boston, my...outburst lets call it, while probably stemming from my distaste of all things authority, was me reacting to my instincts. They cause a fair few explosions but they've kept me alive. They saw something in you, that there was a part of you worth saving, and they haven't let me down yet. " He threw the uncertain mutant a wry smile before heading down the corridor leaving Ronny standing watching him a fascinated expression on his face.

Pyro couldn't resist showing off just this once, so he turned, grinned one final time at the watching Ronny and then at the waiting Bobby and then erupted into flame.

--

The next time Bobby heard from Pyro was four days later. He'd just finished a junior science class when his phone beeped.

"Busy tonight?" was all it read, and Bobby grinned before realising how conspicuous him grinning like an idiot looked. Glancing around he internally groaned at Hank looking at him curiously.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and tried to look casual, turning his back to gather up some papers.

"Are you alright Bobby?" The blue mutant asked. He hadn't been spending enough time (in his opinion) with the students lately, and Bobby had been taking over the brunt of the workload for almost all his classes.

"Fine" Bobby reassured him. At Beast's curious glance he added "just an old friend wanting to make plans"

"For this evening?" Hank's exceptionally intelligent mind immediately began processing his idea for his favourite overworked junior Xman.

"Maybe. I'm meant to be on dinner duty but I'll try and get Kitty to swap with me."

"I can do it for you" Hank offered the blond cryonics master "go out and have fun"

"Really?" Bobby asked, dance floor.

"You've truly gone above and beyond in the past few weeks Bobby, you've really proven yourself and you've earned more than a night off."

"Thanks" Bobby told him.

"No thanks necessary my boy" Hank reassured him. Bobby, grinning, pulled out his cell.

"Where'd you want 2 meet?" he texted back

--

Bobby glanced around the dimly lit cafe nervously. Pyro had texted him a suggestion and now as it darkened outside, he was anxiously searching the sparsely lit cafe for the pyrokinetic.

He was in one of the corners, on a couch with a light right behind him, creating a degree of silhouette. He was armed with what looked like a battered novel and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

Bobby made his way through the warm cafe glancing around at the couches and tables.

He touched Pyro's shoulder startling the pyrokinetic who jumped a little before turning, a grin appearing.

"Hey" he told the junior X-man who grinned back.

"Hey" Bobby replied, glancing around covertly before kissing Pyro quickly who kissed him back before shaking his head slightly, a smirk playing at his lips as he studied Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asked

"You think I'd frequent a less than completely tolerant establishment?"

"In that case" Bobby revisited the greeting more passionately, his left hand rising up to cup Pyro's face. "Hey" he repeated, gently, against Pyro's mouth.

"I'm not going to say hey again" Pyro snarked, but good-naturedly "so how'd you escape?"

"I'm allowed to leave you know" Bobby told him "I'm not a student anymore"

"Mr responsible, how could I forget. I suppose you have to go out new clothes. I mean, White armour must get filthy."

Bobby took the ribbing good naturedly.

"I'm done, I promise" Pyro told him "any Brotherhood lines you want to through out there?"

"Well I 'spose black hats are easy to keep clean?"

Pyro grinned back "you want a coffee?"

"yeah, sure" Bobby nodded, reaching for his wallet.

Pyro ignored it, heading for the counter. "Wally, can I get two more."

"Sure gorgeous. He's cute"

Wally was a thirty-something year-old woman with the look of someone, in Pyro's opinion, who'd seen to much to be done to much to be impressed or put off by any of the acts of rebellion performed today. Now days, she liked the simpler things in life.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" He asked her.

She turned away, to make the coffee before turning back to the pyrokinetic.

"There you go darling." she told him

He took the cups, heading back to the couch where Bobby took the coffee and the sugar Pyro picked up. Bobby had to smile at the amount of sugar Pyro put in.

"So where'd you wanna go?" Pyro asked him

Bobby shrugged, at the same time leaning into the smaller mutant "I don't mind."

Pyro wrapped his free arm around the more natural blonde of the pair. "Food, film?"

Bobby shrugged and then used the excuse of the movement to nestle closer, turning into the pyrokinetic and nuzzling his neck. "Let's just go somewhere" he murmured.

"Robert Drake, you sleaze!

Bobby blushed but didn't move away.

Pyro downed the last of his coffee before kissing Bobby bracingly. "Come on then. If anyone sees you just say we're picking up stuff for your brother."

"They don't know?" Bobby asked, surprised. While he wasn't planning on telling his friends anything, he hadn't thought they'd be sneaking around from Pyro's.

"Not exactly, they're not the biggest fan of the Xmen, with Xavier and Summers and Wolverine and Alcatraz..." Pyro trailed off "its just simpler."

Bobby nodded, knowing any discussion would only complicate the situation. "Okay" he nodded

"OK?" Pyro confirmed.

Bobby nodded again, pressing his lips to Pyro's.

"you taste good" he told the pyrokinetic.

Pyro grinned "there are just so many ways to respond to that comment".

Bobby smiled back..

--

**So there it is. Part A, with Chapter 11 part B to follow. Please review and inspire me to write more slashy goodness. Its for the good of everyone, except, think they'd agree, Christian Right. But they wouldn't be reading this anyway, and if you are, what are you doing in the Christian Right?**


	14. Returning Complications

Alright, this is dedicated to hopelessromantic001, who reviewed and was kind enough to tell me, I was an idiot and had uploaded the wrong document. So much love, and a chapter dedicated to you! and metaphorical cookies!

**Alright, the second half of chapter 11. I apologise for those who thought its had no plot lately... also that it wasn't smutty enough. Hope this helps. I know its short, but there's more to follow.**

Harlequin Jade: Glad you liked it. Here's some more slashy goodness. Hope the hyperness continues...

GabrielsDoubt: Thanks for the review! I'm afraid there's not so much political slant in this one, the boys were a little busy ;-) but you did say you wanted some more smut... so here you go. Yeah. That college thing. I'll be getting back to that once this is posted. Ancient Greek philosophy. Yay!

LonelyElf: See below for smut! I'm glad my spelling and grammer's getting better as well. It must be all the time I spend at a keyboard. ;-). I know it seems fillerish, but I kind of wanted Bobby and John to have a bit of a fun relationship, with fun bonding times. So I wanted to include that. Plus I needed an opportunity to introduce Sherwood and I thought, whose eyes would be better than Bobby (his are just so pretty). And yeah, Bobby and Pyro are being sex bunnies (or buddies... is there really a difference?) but more importantly, they're bonding, something you can note, he's not exactly sharing with the rest of the gang. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Much love.

**CHAPTER IIB**

Pyro was unreadable when Bobby got into the other side of the Porsche to go and visit his brother.

The pyrokinetic was stalwartly staring out of the window and avoiding looking at the blonde.

"Hey" Bobby greeted him, unsure of Pyro's attitude.

"Hey" Pyro responded shortly, revving the engine and pulling out with a screech of tires against pavement.

Bobby resisted the urge to hold on to something as Pyro sped down the lanes of Westchester. He had no idea where they were going and given the fact that they were going at least twice the speed limit and Pyro had a less than friendly expression on his face, he wasn't going to interrupt Pyro's concentration to ask.

Pyro had to slow down eventually. Though the use of the word slow was, in Bobby's mind, relative.

Eventually they slowed to a pace where Bobby felt comfortable enough to relax in his seat. He glanced out at the scenery then realised his companion had said specifically not to do that. Instead he watched Pyro driving at 65 miles an hour, the stormy eyes of his companion were completely focused in concentration as they whipped down the back streets, or so Bobby thought.

Pyro though, was less dedicated to his complete attention being focused on the road, and was acutely aware of Bobby's attention on him. Catching his bottom lip on his teeth he shifted gear as they shot around the corner and tried his hardest not to look at the blonde that was watching him. He couldn't help the nervous swallow that snuck down his throat, nor the strength of the grip clutching the gear stick, though.

Eventually he couldn't help but turn to his attentive passenger. He barely hand the control to pull the car onto the shoulder to the quiet back road he would've been racing down.

The car was barely motionless when Pyro caught Bobby's face, pressing his own to it. It took Bobby a moment to catch on, then he was responding just as enthusiastically.

Frantically, they were fighting free of their seatbelts and struggling to get as close together as possible.

"Fuck I hate this car." Pyro swore.

"Really?" Bobby asked. He personally thought that watching his former classmate drive the car at dangerously fast speeds all the while just watching his face was one of the most erotic non-sexual things he'd ever done.

"it just needs some more fucking leg room"

Somehow, though neither boy was entirely sure how, they'd ended up on Bobby's seat with undone pants and boxers shoved down far enough to just expose their hardening dicks. That was about all the car would allow them to do.

That said, they were both incredibly enthusiastic, their cocks rubbing together as they ground together. Their mouths connecting with equal enthusiasm.

Bobby reached between them to somehow find Pyro's cock, jerking him off, knowing the sight of him coming would be able to set him off alone.

Pyro did come with a moan that was half captured by Bobby's mouth, the natural blonde of the pair following just after, accompanied by an accidental wrench of Pyro's hair.

Pyro was slumped on Bobby when he started to talk.

"Fuck" he swore "the whole idea was to not do that on the way down."

"Really?" Bobby asked, a little confused.

Pyro shot him a look. He looked like he'd just come, lips even more prominent than usual, hair mused and then Bobby realised, cum streaked across both their stomaches and tops.

"What'd you think I was doing?" Pyro responded. He reached out to open Bobby's door and staggered out onto the deserted lane.

He glanced down at his t-shirt exasperated before pulling it off and using the clean inside to wipe off anything that'd gotten on his skin. He walked to the rear of the car and Bobby got out to follow him. From the boot the smaller of the two boys pulled out another t-shirt (for him) and tossed a button-up shirt to Bobby.

"Thanks" Bobby caught it.

"Now I have to deal with you wearing my shirt for the rest of the day." Pyro paused to kiss him briefly, all the while doing up the last button on his jeans.

Bobby couldn't help but grin at his brusque partner.

The rest of the trip down was still largely silent, but not devoid of knowing glances between the car's inhabitants. While that was far more emotionally reassuring for Bobby, it was physically quite stressful as every time Pyro looked over at him he looked away from the road which made Bobby nervously clutch as his car door.

Finally Pyro slowed as they passed a somewhat rickety old wooden gate nestled in-between to slight hills. Pyro reached across to grab a remote from the glove box which opened the gate. Bobby was surprised, it didn't look remotely mechanical. Pyro paused at this point, turning to Bobby.

"This place means as much, if not more to me, than the school ever could to you."

Bobby just nodded and they turned onto a dirt road that curled around the hill and disappeared out of sight of the road. The dirt road they turned onto existed only for about a kilometre before asphalt returned and the car returned to the smooth surface, and after probably two kilometres of asphalt there was another, wrought iron gate connected to a large stone wall. Again, Pyro opened the gate and eased in, pulling his car up beside a collection of others, including a truck, a few little hatchbacks, two motorbikes, two mini buses and a collection of other cars. In the distance, Bobby could see a helipad and on it, naturally, a helicopter.

The house that the cars were parked in front of dominated the landscape. Three stories high and flanked by two wings it was at least as large as Xaviers.

"Come on" Pyro told him, heading around the side of the house. Bobby hurried after him and the sight, as they came around the side of the massive house stunned him a little, not least by the similarities with the mansion.

There were a few kids visible, some just lying around on the grass and Bobby immediately glanced around for his brother, only momentarily distracted by the surroundings.

Pyro's sister though, interrupted his search.

"Hey" the little redhead stated, hugging her brother and then curiously staring at Bobby. "Who's he?"

"This is Bobby." Pyro told her "his brother's staying here for a bit."

"Oh" Firefly considered "So why's he here?"

"Cause he wanted to see his brother, and he's an old friend so he's allowed."

"OK" she shrugged "who's his brother?"

"Ronny" Pyro told her.

"Oh I met him." she proclaimed "He was really good at Mario Kart."

"Nice to know. You know where he is now?"

"He's with Lance by the pool."

Bobby excused him. "I can see him." he told Pyro, feeling slightly ostracised by the two Allerdyces. The younger of which seemed a little disconcerted with his presence.

Ronny was indeed, by the pool, sitting on the edge with his feet dangling in. He was talking with the guy Bobby immediately recognised as Lance.

When Bobby walked over, Ronny glanced up causing Lance to do so as well.

"This is my brother, Bobby." Ronny stated.

Lance nodded "ok. Well if you need me, I'm always around."

Ronny nodded "thanks."

"anytime." with barely a glance in Bobby's direction he picked himself up, brushed himself off, and headed towards the house.

"How have you been?" Bobby asked his brother.

Ronny considered, rather than giving a standard answer. "Good, I mean, actually good."

"That's... really good."

"Yeah." The silence resumed again and Bobby wished he knew how to get his brother to talk to him.

Suddenly Ronny spoke up. "Avalanche's been helping me with my powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can't do much without completely loosing control but I can do a bit."

"OK. Want to show me?"

"Its not as cool as your power." Ronny murmured.

"I'm sure its cool." Bobby told him reassuringly.

Ronny held out his hand and concentrated. Bobby couldn't see anything for a moment, then slowly, from Ronny's fingertips upwards the skin slowly turned grey. Bobby reached out slowly to touch Ronny's hand and connected with cool stone. He pulled back slowly, so as not to distract his brother who was clearly concentrating furiously.

The stone, which had fully transformed Ronny's hand to mid palm and greyed his skin to his wrist faded backward leaving smooth skin.

"Wow, that's... cool." Bobby said

"There's really a guy who can do that with metal?" Ronny asked quietly.

"Piotr, yeah. Ronny, this is really cool. Seriously!"

"I couldn't control it before." Ronny said quietly "I just turned completely to rock, all at once."

"Well now you will be able to." Bobby told him firmly.

Ronny shook his head as though clearing it. "Its really draining."

"It gets easier." Bobby told him reassuringly. "practice and all that."

Ronny nodded "so everyone says." he paused and they lapsed into silence before he started speaking again. "Hey..."

"Yeah?" Bobby asked

"How well do you know Pyro?"

Bobby couldn't help the flashback to Pyro cuming with a groan all over his stomach not an hour earlier.

"I know a bit." Bobby told him.

"ok" Ronny nodded, but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "that's so cool!"

Bobby frowned, a little confused.

"He's like a legend around here." Ronny said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like most of the people here are still alive because of him, and he's Destiny's son. I mean, can you imagine growing up here? I mean, I know there was the military thing, everyone's talking about that, but I mean, still, look around. Its not exactly like home, right?"

"Who's Destiny?"

"His mother. I thought you would've known that."

"No, and she's here?"

"Yeah, this is her house I guess, and she just lets us all live here for some reason."

"Yeah." Bobby agreed, still mentally questioning everything his little brother had just told him.

"So you had no idea his mother was here?" Ronny deduced.

"No. I guess I thought she was dead."

Ronny shot him a look that told him some elaboration would be needed.

"The Professor, the guy who runs the school I live at, he's Pyro's father and another teacher is his aunt and not the Professor's sister, she's meant to be his mother's sister, and I guess everyone just thought she was dead."

Ronny shrugged "I don't know the story, I just know that everyone calls him her son, but no one calls Firefly or Mirage her daughters."

"That's cause they're not, biologically." Bobby sat down beside his brother, shrugging off his shoes and sticking the feet in the water like Ronny was. "I think Pyro just grew up with them, at least I don't think they're the Professor's daughters."

Ronny shrugged, running his hands through the water. "I just know what everyone talks about."

Bobby sighed, changing the subject "so what else is there to do around here?"

Ronny shrugged "there are horses, which all the girls seem to love, basketball, soccer, computers, TVs, pool table. There's a library."

"I'm sure you spend a lot of time there."

"yeah, well you know me. Actually, I have a question."

"OK."

"If I went to this school later, would you be my teacher?"

* * *

Pyro was just leaving his mother, Mirage and a host of others in the kitchen, heading outside, when Bobby bumped into him.

"Hey." Pyro frowned slightly in surprise.

"Hey" Bobby smiled back at him, albeit a little nervously. "Ronny's playing soccer, so I was going to see what you were doing."

"Not much. 'Bout ready to take off."

"St.John, you're sister will want to talk to you in half an hour, she's riding at the moment." a voice echoed from the kitchen.

Pyro sighed then responded in a tone that was surprisingly reminiscent of a nuclear family and only slightly mocking. "Yes, mum."

He turned back to Bobby. "So we'll leave in half an hour?"

Bobby nodded. "okay. so..."

"Just ask Bobby.."

"You're mother?"

"Yeah. Come on." Pyro grabbed his hand, and pulled him deeper into the house and up a curling staircase.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked

"Somewhere were there aren't fifty million kids running around." Pyro told him "also you're brother's room's down there, by the way."

At the top of the stairs two corridors led off in opposite directions. Pyro headed in the opposite direction to Ronny and the other kids' bedrooms.

"So what's down here?" Bobby asked

"My room." Pyro told him.

They past a few closed doors, but one made Bobby stop. Initialled in black and red letters on the door red _St.John_.

"Is this your room?" Bobby asked

"No." Pyro responded tersely.

"Its got your name."

"Not anymore."

Bobby twisted open the knob despite Pyro's almost plea of "don't" and was shocked at what he found inside. It wasn't Pyro's room, at least not the Pyro he knew. I wasn't even the Johnnie he knew.

For a start there was a bunk bed, with a desk underneath, and rows and rows of books. A computer that looked fairly ancient sat on the desk under the bed and light spilled through the open curtains.

"This was your room." Bobby stated quietly

"a long time ago. Before... everything."

Bobby slowly ran a hand along the bookshelf, trailing his fingers over the books.

"So she really is your mum then." he commented.

"not biologically. My biological mother died, Xavier didn't want me, ended up in foster care, and Mum adopted me. I came here when I was eight, left when I was nine. I was only here a year and that's it."

Bobby was surprised to see the hint of tears in the eyes of his recent lover and just wrapped his arms around him.

"I am so sorry." was really all Bobby could say.

"Bobby, its fine, I'm over it, really." Pyro insisted.

"if you say so." Bobby conceded, but ran his thumbs under Pyro's eyes slowly, smoothing away any hint of tears.

"By the way, if you tell anyone this, particularly Xavier, I will kill you." Pyro told him, but there was a hint of humour in his voice.

"Duly noted." Bobby responded with a hint of a smile, he linked his fingers through Pyro's, bringing the pyrokinetic's hand up to his mouth to kiss the back Pyro's hand.

"St.John" he tried out the name, rolling it around in his mouth. "It suits you."

Pyro hesitated for a moment. "You can call me that if you want, or even Johnnie, if you must."

"Really?" Bobby asked, linking their other pair of hands and stepping closer to they were practically touching.

"Just not in public, or where anyone can hear, and don't tell anyone!" Bobby couldn't help but grin, no just at the name but at the pyrokinetic's behavior about it.

"St.John" He tried it out again and it was then that Pyro kissed him.

When they softly pulled apart Bobby softly told him "and I'd finally gotten used to calling you Pyro."

"Come on" St.John pulled him gently towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked, he wasn't entirely sure why he was half-whispering.

"Come on" Pyro repeated. They passed another a few unmarked doors then another room with a detailed door, though this one read Firefly, before Pyro opened one, almost at the end.

This room was far more recognisable to Bobby. "This is your room?" He confirmed.

"Yeah."

It was fairly similar to his room in New York, a big, dark-sheeted, double bed, dark walls with big windows that looked out over the property.

Pyro stepped into Bobby's personal space, letting him know exactly what he needed.

Silently but deliberately, St.John reached down to grasp the bottom of the shirt that Bobby had borrowed earlier and pulled it up over Bobby's head. Bobby grabbed it as it was pulled free and tossed it into a corner. He reached for St.John's t-shirt pulling it free as well, then slowly pushed St.John back towards the double bed.

Bobby kissed his way down St.John's jaw, then under it, down his throat and then down the centre of his chest until he reached his bellybutton which he paused to sweep his tongue around. St.John whimpered softly causing Bobby to pause to grin against his skin. He raised his head to look up at St.John. Who was staring down at the bare-chested ice-blue eyed boy, flushed and wide-eyed.

He pulled Bobby up for a bruising kiss that went straight to the cryonic's crutch and with only a little fumbling, the remaining clothing was discarded, leaving Bobby to worship all his favourite parts of the boy beneath him.

St.John didn't hear half the things Bobby whispered into his ear. He would've liked to, he loved the sound of Bobby's voice, the feel of Bobby's breath, but the actual act of making sense of the noises was too much as Bobby overwhelmed his senses, lavishing attention particularly on his rock hard dick. That wasn't to say Pyro wasn't also desperate to get Bobby off and with one of his last coherent thoughts he managed to get Bobby on his back, and suck the blonde down to the root, causing him to nearly explode into the nearly all-consuming heat, St.John's mouth provided.

Pyro's entire attention span, was focused on Bobby's cock. He was worshiping it in all manner of the word, and whenever he pulled back at all with his mouth, his hand was immediately there, stroking the delicate, swollen skin.

Bobby's words had long since lost any meaning, it was just a string of garbled syllables, occasionally words like "oh" and "god" emerged, along with "...ro" and "syn.." and "just like that." and "oh yeah." until Bobby wasn't sure if he was making words anymore. There wasn't really anything he was focused on except for St.John's mouth and tongue and lips and heat on his dick. And when his eyes were open he could even think of his hollow cheeks as he sucked, his eyes that Bobby would've sworn could've looked right into his soul and his lips, god his lips, Bobby thought. The sight of Pyro's lips wrapped around his cock were almost enough to send him over the edge every time he opened his eyes.

He came with a soft groan, and to his great pleasure, Pyro kept lavishing his cock as he did, until he looked back up at the wide-eyed Bobby thoroughly dishevelled with a streak of white across his bottom lip. It took Bobby several moments to recover, for his body to start obeying his commands again, and the first thing he wanted to do was kiss St.John. Kiss him hard. So he felt it. So he'd never leave him.

So that's what he did.

Using the advantage of his upper body strength, Bobby pulled him up so Pyro was eye-level and then kissed him as hard as he could, tasting the left over cum in his mouth and hoping to hell, somehow, he'd leave enough of an impression that it'd last.

Pyro responded eagerly, his hands catching in Bobby's short hair and hair tongue eagerly duelling with Bobby's. Bobby was suddenly acutely aware of his lover's hard cock pressing against his hip and paused causing St.John to let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper. Bobby very slowly but very deliberately shoved him backwards, once, then twice and a third time until he finally got the idea and was off the bed.

Bobby followed silently after him, his long limbs gawkily supporting his tall frame. He hesitated only slightly, but then sunk down on his knees, tugging awkwardly on Pyro's boxers to get them free from around his feet. He studied the cock in front of him carefully. He wasn't so much intimidated as taking time for thought. He might have jacked Pyro off in the car only that morning, but he was truly the "good kid" in this situation, and couldn't help the very honest declaration that escaped from his lips.

"I've never done this before" he whispered, before attempting to swallow Pyro's dick whole, like Pyro had done not to long earlier on the bed.

Pyro caught his head before he choked.

"Whoa Bobby, slowly" he insisted.

"I want to." Bobby told him, looking up at him, his face side by side with St.John's hard dick. Then reaching out his mouth caught just very tip and he sucked gently, guided by Pyro's hand on his head.

As Bobby tentatively explored the sensitive skin, his tongue darting out to timidly to lick at the swollen flesh, St.John decided, amid the haze of lust and desire, that for all his inexperience, this innocent, naive, beautiful guy performed what was perhaps the best blow job he'd ever recieved. The more the object of his attention writhed and groaned the more confident Bobby grew. He moved his head more as he sucked hard. It had been a long time since a blow job had rendered Pyro speechless but as he gently pushed Bobby back with his last coherent thought before he came, the verbosity that was Pyro Allerdyce could think of nothing to say. He could only watch as Bobby shyly stood up and hesitated as to what he should do next as Pyro came with a shudder. Some of it landed on his upper lip and unconciously, Bobby's tongue darted out to touch it.

Pyro cupped his face and for a moment searched for something to say but he couldn't think of a thing. Nothing seemed right except three words and there was no way in hell he was saying those!

So instead he just kissed him. Hard, then softer, he pressed his lips to Bobby's and hoped to god that he got that he wasn't doing something incredibly stupid.

* * *

Jean Grey leant against the metal bar protecting her from falling to the dance floor below. Her half-empty beer bottle dangled from her right hand and with her eyes wandering over the masses of mutants on the dance floor of the increasingly popular club she took a sip of the bitter liquid.

She was surprised when a women appeared beside her. Her stance was so similar to Jean Grey's (left arm on the metal bar, one leg propped up on the lower bar and a beer bottle in the other hand) that the redhead thought for a moment that she might be mocking her.

The Japanese women in black pants, heeled boots and a simple yet sexy (Jean noted) black top. She was incredibly familiar. The woman's serious gaze was also drawn to the dance floor. Her eyes darted over the masses with a degree of precision that Jean's wandering eyes hadn't. Her eyes were looking for something, and found it fairly quickly when they locked onto Pyro, Scarlett Witch and Jade Dragon laughing and dancing.

"I haven't seen you here before" Jean ventured, wondering who this silent, serious woman was.

The woman didn't look away, and Jean had noticed who she was watching. She started a little when the woman answered.

"I've been here." she answered.

"Do you know Pyro?" Jean ventured. The intense woman was standing with Jean in the more exclusive version of the club, in that it was where there was always a free table for Pyro and his cohorts.

"Yes" her answer was abrupt and then she turned to face Jean, her eyes were cold as ice and expressionless. "Do You?"

"I wouldn't be up here if I didn't" Jean answered.

"Then why did you ask me if I did?" The woman had returned her intense gaze to the dance floor.

"Pleasant conversation and I like to keep track of who knows my nephew."

"Pyro" the woman stated.

"yes." the redhead confirmed.

The woman turned away from the dance floor, startling Jean Grey again.

"Jade" she stated.

"Dragon?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Jade Dragon. I have to remember that."

"You have to remember what?" Jean was intrigued by this silent woman now.

"That she answers to Dragon."

"Who are you?" Jean asked finally.

"Yuriko?" She responded holding out her hand. Her tone indicated she wasn't quite sure.

"Yuriko?" Jean questioned.

"yes." Yuriko nodded, certain now. Sometimes it was hard to remember who she was, truly.

"I'm Jean and its very nice to meet you" Jean shook her hand "Yuriko."

"I'm Jade's mother" she added, causing Jean to abruptly drop her hand "and Ex as well, another thing I have to remember."

"You've Jade Dragon and Ex's mother?!"

"You've heard of me then?"

"I thought you'd stayed in Japan" Jean took another sip of her beer, attempting to be nonchalant.

"I did. Now I'm back." While the same unreadable expression graced her face, their was a twinkle in her eye. "So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Jean Grey leant forward over the railing, taking a deliberately slow sip of beer before turning back to the abrupt Japanese woman with the penetrating eyes. She leant back against the railing. "What makes you think I'm a nice girl?"

An hour later the two were seated in one of the booths running along the wall and Jean Grey was rather drunkenly explaining the complexities of her life. The mutant occasionally known as Lady Deathstrike would have sobered up fairly quickly due to her increased healing ability had she not decided she was having quite a lovely time and maintained a rather rapid drinking rate. The table in front of them was covered with wine bottles and cocktail glasses and Jean Grey was enjoying drinking with someone who didn't enjoy straight spirits, though the Scotch they'd had was smashing.

"So now, as my fiancée and all my former friends and colleagues think I'm a complete whore and I socialise with my nephew and his friends, as sad as that sounds." the Phoenix concluded, reaching for her glass of white wine.

"Well you could have been used as a weapon for the U.S. Military for the last decade" Yuriko reminded her of her own tragic circumstances.

"Yes, I would say that would be worse." Jean paused, the humour gone from her tone, gently placing her hand over Yuriko's on the table "I know our circumstances aren't exactly the same but I do have some idea of how you're feeling. So if you need someone to talk to..." Jean trailed off.

Yuriko nodded slowly "as much as I am willing to accept that my daughters have grown up with out me. That I look and feel exactly the same and Jade is nineteen, she looks so grown up, but at the same time..."

"You don't want to burden her anymore than the world already has" Jean concluded "I have a nephew that's too smart for his own good as well."

Yuriko gave a smile. She had been doing so increasingly over the past hour. The action, though still somewhat foreign to her, was looking increasingly less alien on her face.

It was just over another hour later, two hours since they'd first begun talking, that Jean realised she should probably leave. Over the last hour people they'd known had drifted past, and the two women had continued their conversations enjoying the company of another like minded person.

"I'll walk you out" Yuriko told the redhead "I should be getting home myself. I may not get hangovers but I do need sleep."

Jean Grey paused to say goodbye to Pyro as Yuriko found her eldest daughter in the crush of bodies that was gradually thinning out. Pyro gave his aunt as searching look before glancing between the pair of women and saying goodbye.

The Dragon's face held more of a knowing grin as the pair left.

Outside, Jean Grey hailed a taxi and then turned to Yuriko to say goodnight.

"I'm really glad I met you" she told the pale skinned women

Yuriko gave a small smile before nodding and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the side of Jean's mouth.

"Goodnight Jean Grey" Yuriko told her, pulling back "A nice girl I am most glad to have met."

She turned and walked down the street in the direction Jean knew led to the Clinic and Jean watched her go, disappearing into the black until the taxi driver leaned over and asked.

"Did you want a cab or what? Cause I'm starting the metre if you just plan on standing there."

"Oh right, yes" Jean told him "I do need a ride, to Westchester, can you go that far?"

* * *


End file.
